RWBY watches Kamen Rider
by Ashbel Longhart
Summary: Inspired by many works and what should have been done long ago, ladies and gentlereaders, I bring you: RWBY watches Kamen Rider.
1. Gaim-EP 1

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to finally bring you the story that should have been done long ago. Inspired by many other works, I bring you readers: RWBY watches Kamen Rider. I mean, seriously people, why wasn't this done sooner? We have RWBY watching Death Battle and RvB, some many people reading Naruto Fanfictions, reacting to other animes, hell there's even a Kamen Rider watches Death Battle, but no one's ever thought of watching Kamen Rider? I call bullshit! So, since no one else is doing it, I shall be the first to start! But first, cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Okay, so the votes are in and a lot of people voted for our fruit-themed samurai warrior, Kamen Rider Gaim, or as he's in his show, Armored Rider Gaim. A plus note is that he's also my favorite Kamen Rider too so this should work out well.**

 **Strap in boys and girls for team RWBY is about to enter the stage of Gaim. Let's do this! Soiya!**

"Talking"

" **Characters Talking"**

" _Action"_

* * *

 **Episode 1: Transform! The Orange From the Sky!?**

* * *

 **(RWBY Dorm Room)**

It was a beautiful day at Beacon. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the famous Team RWBY…was bored.

"Soooooooooooo~! Boooooooooooooored!" Ruby groaned as she lay on her bed, completely bored. Her sister, Yang, was brushing her hair, Blake was reading a book as always, and her partner, Weiss, was busy changing the Dust in her weapon, but this was all an act. Yang had been brushing her hair for hours now; Blake had read the same book three times already, and Weiss was just taking out and putting Dust back in her weapon.

It was Friday today and classes had just finished hours ago. They had finished training for the tournament for today and right now, the entire Team had nothing to do which was rare since the team always had something to do.

Just then, the sound of something hitting the door got the entire team's attention and they all went to check what struck the door. They opened and saw a brown package down on the floor. A rather big at that.

"A package?" Weiss said. "I thought the mailmen only deliver packages on Sunday?"

Ruby picked up the package and went back into the room where she laid it down on the desk.

"Should we open it?" Ruby asked in concern, but couldn't help be curious.

"I don't know." Blake said with concern. "It could be a trap."

"I agree with Blake here." Weiss said. "We don't even know where this package even came from."

"Well, we won't know unless we open it." Yang said.

The team all thought in their heads that it was a bad idea to open the mysterious package, but their boredom got the best of them and they all thought at the same time.

'Screw it.'

As an act of caution, they all stepped back as Ruby got her Crescent Rose and unfolded it into scythe mode. She reached out and sliced off the tape, making the covers open up a bit. When nothing happened, they slowly walked up to the box and opened it to see tons of DVD cases and a single envelope. Ruby placed her weapon down and grabbed the envelope, unfolding it to reveal a note.

" _To anybody who finds this package and is reading my envelope, I don't have much time to explain. Whoever finds this package contains all the shows I've recorded and edited. I'll get straight to the point and say that that world I live in, Earth, is perishing due to the one thing I've feared the most: Nuclear War. I had hoped this day would never come, but I guess god either really doesn't exist, or he can't save us from 'The End.' I don't have much time. In this package is a television series so great that I wish for it to live on forever. If you don't believe me and think that this is some kind of stupid prank, I don't blame you, but there's only one thing I ask of you. Please take care of these. That's all I ask of you. Signed, a dying man that will soon meet his end."_

By the time Ruby finished reading the note, the entire team was silent. Ruby looked like she was about to cry, Weiss had a look of disbelief with Blake and Yang had similar expressions and who could blame them? An entire world filled with millions of lives, gone because of the thing that has been absent in their world for a long time. Never in their lives were they happy for their time of peace on Remnant than they were now.

They all took a moment to calm themselves before they did the only thing they could do. Honor the poor soul by watching the show he/she took the time to record before their final moments.

"Well, to honor and respect the person who gave their dying breath to send these, we should at least watch them." Ruby said and the other three nodded in agreement.

"Wait, there's more." Yang said as she pointed back at the note.

" _P.S: The show is in a different language, but there are subtitles. Just thought I let you know beforehand."_

"Well, that's good to know." Ruby said before she grabbed the top disk. The casing was black and written on the case in black marker read the words: Kamen Rider Gaim-Disk 1. "Kamen Rider?"

"I guess that's what the shows called." Blake said.

Before they could do anything, they all decided to take a shower before watching the show. After about a few hours, the four were in their pajamas and were now prepared to watch the mysterious show that was sent from another world.

"Well, let's do this.' Ruby said before pressing play.

* * *

 _The scene starts out with a symbol the girls have never seen before along with writing, Kanji, they've never seen before._

"Uh, what does that say?" Ruby asked.

"How should we know?" Weiss said.

 **Narrator: Pluck the fruit of heaven.**

"Well, there's your answer." Yang said. "And man did that voice sound so manly."

"This language sounds interesting." Blake said before they all continued to watch.

 _The scene changes to show off greenery and some strange looking plants. Not only that, but vines producing more strange fruit grew as in the distance was a tree-like tower._

 _Suddenly, the sound of a horse caught their attention and then, they saw…him._

 _The man was covered in a dark blue body suit which had quilted leather. On his arms and legs were golden bracers and leg covering which added extra protection. On his side was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard and the cross like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun. Around his waist was some kind of belt buckle. On the left side was a sword-shaped lever and on the right was an image indicator. In the center was what looked to be a lock depicting an orange slice as the lower part depicted a sword that looked like an orange slice? The man also wore a blue helmet with a sword-like decoration on his forehead along with a silver mouth guard. On the back of the helmet, studded steel decorated it as it looked like orange slices as well as the visor. The armor was also another eye catching thing as it looked like it could be folded up into something. This is Gaim._

All four girls started in awe at this person. But no one were more in awe than Ruby Rose who had entered chibi mode.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmysh! Helookssocool! Thatarmorlooksamazing!"

"Alright, calm down sis." With one yank, Yang pulled Ruby out of chibi mode and back to normal.

"He looks like a samurai." Blake said.

"A samurai?" Ruby and Yang asked.

Surprisingly and unsurprisingly, Weiss explained. "Samurai's are Hunters of old back in the east. They were the ones who brought over weapons like bows and arrows, katanas, and other weapons some Huntsmen use. There aren't a lot of samurais left if I remember correctly."

Ruby and Yang nodded in understanding before they went back to the show.

 _Suddenly, the imaged zoomed out to show that behind Gaim was an army of strange, bug-like creatures. Most were on the ground while others flew in the air._

"What the heck are those!?" Weiss asked, creeped out by how many creatures there were how they looked like bugs.

"I don't know, but that's one heck of an army." Yang said.

 **Narrator: That the world be dyed in your image. Is that the glory you seek? Is that burden one you can bear?**

 _More kanji appeared before the camera moved to a differed armored man._

 _The man too wore a body suit. The torso was covered in white, quilted leather as the rest of the suit was red with silver arm guards and leg guards. His armor also looked like it could be folded up, but it looked a lot like a banana for some reason. The helmet was red with the face part covered by stripes of white metal. He also had a set of banana-like horns as his visor was bright yellow. This is Baron. And unlike Gaim, he was riding a rose-themed motorcycle._

 _Baron wasn't alone as he too had his own army of those strange creatures as well as up in the air were flying suits of armor that looked strange like watermelon. And Baron wasn't the only armored man here._

 _Next to him a man in a brown bodysuit. He had a round chest plate as on his shoulders were what looked like parts of an acorn. His helmet was designed like Viking or European soldiers. The back had an acorn-like attachment as two eye pieces on the helmet were yellow. In his hands was a…rather underwhelming hammer. This is Gridon._

"Hm, unlike that last one, this one looks mostly like a knight." Weiss said, pointing at Baron.

"I wonder what this guy's deal with bananas is." Blake said.

"That other guy doesn't look like much." Yang said.

"Hey, you never know. He could be really strong!" Ruby said.

"All I know is that this show is making me crave for some fruits." Yang said and she wasn't the only one.

"I could go for some nice strawberries." Ruby said.

 _The camera then zooms out to show that both armies…were in the shapes of an orange slice and a banana. There was also a third army in the shape of a melon._

"Wait a minute, what's that third army?" Weiss asked.

"What I want to know is what's this show's deal is with fruit." Yang said.

"It could be the theme." Blake guessed.

 _The scene then changed to the third army which had its own set of armored men._

 _The first was the leader who wore a white body suit with white arm guards and leg guards with gold lining. His armored looked to be themed after melon if the shape of his army didn't give it away. Melon slices decorated the back of his white helmet was two golden horns extended up his head as the visor was a dull yellow color. In his hand was the same black sword that Gaim had. This is Zangetsu. In his army, he had more of those watermelon suits on standby._

 _Next to him was a man in a black bodysuit with green protective cloth over it styled like Chinese armor. His armor was purple, resting like samurai-styled armor as his helmet was green with the lenses being purple. This is Ryugen._

"That white one seems to be the leader." Blake pointed out.

"The green one reminds of Ren." Yang said.

"Yeah, he kind of does." Ruby said before she started to imagine Ren as Ryugen, but quickly got rid of the idea. Thinking it was weird.

 _The scene then changed to a beautiful woman laying in the greenery. She wore a white dress with a black belt around her waist. Her hair was light chestnut and when she opened her eyes, one eye was brown while the other was red._

"She's so pretty." Ruby said.

"I wonder who she is. She looks important." Weiss said.

 **Narrator: Know this. The lives of men are not ours to control, not even our own. We cannot defy the inexorable current of fate that carries us.**

"Says you. Screw fate! We're not fate's bitches!" Yang yelled.

"Yang! Language!" Ruby scolded her sister.

 _Gaim turns to see the woman making her way to the battlefield. She stares at everything with a sad look before the wind suddenly picked up and blew away the flower in her hair. The second it hit the ground, everything began._

 _Gaim raised his sword and yelled before he and his army were off. In response, Baron and his army charged towards Gaim as Zangetsu got up from his seat and prepared for battle._

"Alright! Some action!" Yang said. But then…

 **Narrator: But what if fate were to call you…**

That got the girls to look at one another. They all liked to think they weren't entitled to fate and could control their own lives and such…but what if fate called them? That was something to think about.

 _Gaim rode through the battlefield as explosion littered the area around him._

 **Narrator: To change the world?**

 _Baron rode through the explosions as the melon suits fired at Gaim's army._

 **Narrator: To turn the course of the future?**

 _Gaim and Baron rode towards one another, their army left behind as their entire focus was on each other._

 **Narrator: You cannot defy your fate. But the fate of the world is in your hands!**

 _Gaim and Baron got closer and closer to one another and when they finally, met, their weapon shining in the sunlight…a zipper suddenly appeared and change the scene._

"What the!? A zipper?" Weiss said.

"Dammit! We were just about to get to the good part." Yang said.

"You cannot defy your fate, but the fate of the world is in your hands?" Blake muttered to herself, confused at those words.

"Girls! Look"! Ruby got everyone's attention back to the TV.

 **(Inster JUST LIVE MORE by Gaku Sano and Yutaka Kobayashi)**

 **(Instrumental)**

 _The scene suddenly starts with Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu posing behind a fence which was littered with different locks._

 **(Got it, Move...Wow)** _We some greenery be cut away before in a few slashes and hits from other different types of weapons, we see the title: Kamen Rider Gaim._

 **(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) (x2)** _We see the four Riders together as Gaim points his sword rally close to the camera before it changes to show Gaim standing over a reflection as under him was his human form, Kouta Kazaraba._

 **(Sabaibaru You got move/** **Survival You got move** **)** _We_ _see Kouta again who runs up, but is blocked by a fence._

 **(Gendai wa sanagara sengoku/** **When life's in a warring state** **)** _Kouta screams out to someone which that someone being himself. The other Kouta was holing a Lockseed in his hand. He glances back at the Kouta behind the fence who soon for some reason disintegrates into dust as the other Kouta walks away._

 **(Dare ga kachinukeru/** **Who's got the strength to win** **)** _We then see Kaito with his crew dancing._

 **(Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta/** **Now that all the locks are open?** **)** _The scene changes to Kouta and Kaito as under their reflection was Gaim and Baron who charged at one another who were about to clash weapons when at the last second, they were replaced by Kouta and Kaito._

 **(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** _We see the Budou Lockseed which Micchy soon picks. He then looks up and sees his brother, Takatora._

 **(Doko ni aru…/** **Where will you find...** **)** _Micchy runs up to him, but a fence suddenly appeared and stop him. His reflection, Ryugen, is stopped when Zangetsu points his sword at him._

 **(Do tsukau…/** **And how will you use...** **)** _We see the other Riders again in one room before we see Gaim riding on a horse._

 **(Kindan no kajitsu?/** **The forbidden fruit?** **)** _In quick sessions, Kouta and the others 'slice' their Lockseed in front of the camera._

 **(`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame/** **The wind of the moment has its own message to share** **)** _We see Gaim draw out his blades before he slices a Byakko Inves before the scene changes to show Kouta dancing with Mai and the others._

 **(Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up/** **It's blowin' up stronger and stronger till it reaches you** **)** _The scene once again changes to show Kouta meeting up with Mai as their reflection was Kaito meeting with the mysterious woman. Another scene changes to show Gaim and Baron taking on a ton of wooden dummes, showing off their moves._

 **(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo/** **Your** **dreams and future may seem so far away...** **)** _We see a fence get blasted away by Rygen, wielding Budou Arm's personal weapon, the Budou Ryuhou, before he runs forward. We then see Kouta and the others dancing again before they suddenly vanish and are replaced with the mysterious girl who points forward._

 **(Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara/** **When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop** **)** _We see the Orange Arms followed by him slashing the screen before we see the Banana Arms followed by Kaito dancing with two of his men._

 **(Utsumuku na yo/** **But don't let life get you down** **) [kao agero/** **Keep your head held high** **]** _We then see Baron slashing at Inves at the Helheim Forest._

 **(doko madede mo/** **Wherever you may go** **) [Mageru koto naku/** **Never compromise yourself** **]** _We then see the Budou Arms, the Melon Arms, and the Pine Arms too._

 **(Shinjita michi o yuke JUST LIVE MORE!/** **Follow the path you believe in, and JUST LIVE MORE!** **)** _In the Helheim Forest, the four Riders draw their weapons before the scene changes to Kouta screaming as greenery grows around the fence._

 **(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** _We see Gaim once again riding a horse before the song finally ends._

The girls were speechless once the opening themed had finished. They blinked and stared dumbly at the TV before Ruby broke the silence.

"That…was…awesome!" Ruby cheered. "That song made feel so motivated!"

"I have to agree, I feel the same." Weiss admitted.

"It mentioned something about the forbidden fruit," Blake pointed out.

"Maybe that's why every guy we saw wore fruits." Yang said.

 _The scene changed changes to a shopping mall as a happy music played. The scene then changed to a crying child along with a man._

 **Man: I see. So you lost your mommy, huh?**

"Who's talking?" Yang asked.

 **Man: Well, life sucks sometimes and you wanna cry. But you can't let it beat you. You gotta take it on like a game. If you cry, that's it. You lose. You win by finding a way out without crying. No matter what it is, everyone has the strength to put up a fight.**

"Well, that's certainly one way to cheer up a child." Weiss said.

"It's kind of inspirational." Ruby said.

 _As the man was talking to the child, the camera slowly turned around the two until showed the man's face._

"Hey! It's that man from the opening!" Ruby pointed out.

 **Man: So, what's the first thing you're gonna do?**

 **Child: Fine my mommy…**

 **Man: Right!**

 _The man smiles as writing depicting his name showed up on the screen which read: Kouta Kazaraba._

"So his name is Kouta, interesting name." Blake said.

"He seems like nice person." Ruby commented.

 _The two then started to walk around, shouting out for the kids parent while also drawing attention._

 **Kouta: Mom!**

 **Child: Mommy!**

 **Kouta: Mom, you're son's lost!**

 _The two continue to shout out for the mother until we see a woman running up to them._

 **Child's Mother: Keichi!**

 _The two see them and the child runs up to the mother._

 **Mother: Thank goodness!**

"Good for him." Yang said before going into deep thought. 'Now if only I can find my mother.'

"Yang, is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Huh? Uh, it's nothing." Yang quickly said.

 **Kouta: You see that? You totally won!**

 **Keichi: Thanks, mister!**

 **Kouta: No problem.**

 _Kouta then runs off to a scooter, showing that he was in the midst of delivering something._

"He was delivering something, yet he took the time to help the child. How selfless." Blake said as Koita gained a few respect points from her.

 **Mother: Um…Sorry, were you delivering something?**

 **Kouta: Yeah, but it's fine. The curry's still nice and warm.**

 _Kouta then gets on and drives away before the scene changed to show the vast city as appearing were more words that said: The Planned Municipality of Zawame City._

 **Man's Voice: Hello~! Zawame City~!**

The girls jumped a bit at the unexpected DJ voice as different music started playing.

 _The scene then changed to show the layout of the city as well as the tree tower from the beginning._

"That's the tower from before!" Ruby pointed out.

"Yggdrasill?" Weiss read off one of the signs. "As in the tree of life?"

"Well, it definitely looks the part." Blake said.

 _The scene then changes to the man who was speaking as the words, "Beat Riders Hot Line' was displayed in front of him._

 **Sagara: It's DJ Sagara coming to you live!**

"Beat Riders Hot Line." Yang read off. "Wonder what that means."

"I think we're about to find out." Weiss said.

 _The scene changes to a stage with people gathered around to watch a small group dance. The words, 'Team Gaim' were displayed as the grouped danced to the music._

"Hey, it's those guys from the opening!" Ruby pointed out.

"Are you gonna point out every character that appeared in the opening?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe~!" Ruby said.

 _The scene shows the group dancing as the people cheered. The group was smiling, enjoying themselves and having fun before we go back to Sagara._

 **Sagara: This one goes out to all the Beat Riders out there cuttin' up the concrete! It's blue skies and sunshine again over** **Yggdrasill Tower! Here we go!**

 _As Sagara was talking, scenes show people doing stuff like checking the internet and buying stuff as the Yggdrasill company symbol was seen often._

"This Yggdrasill must be a company of some sorts." Weiss said.

"Leave it to the heiress to notice something like that." Yang said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing~!"

"This company must have a lot of influence over the city." Blake said. "Just look at how much stuff is being supported by them."

"They're even on garbage bags." Ruby pointed out. How much influence did this company have if their symbol were on garbage bags!?

 **Sagara: Time to get your feet on the fiery beats bumping through Zawame City!**

 _The scene changes back to Team Gaim still dancing and the crowd was loving them, cheering and waving things around._

"I guess we finally know what a Beat Rider is." Yang said.

"Yep." Ruby said as they all said it in their minds.

'Dancers.'

 _Team Gaim continued to dance until someone stopped the music. Everyone was confused at what happened until it showed who had stopped the music._

"Wow, rude much?" Yang said.

"And I was enjoying the music." Ruby said until she realized something. "Hey! He was in the opening too!"

The team resisted the urge to facepalm.

 _One of the girls, the one that was on in the opening, saw the guy and did not look happy as her name, Mai Takatsukasa, was then displayed_

"So her name's Mai." Yang said.

"This world has some weird last names." Ruby said as she read the last name of Mai.

"It's not like we're one to talk." Blake said as some people in Remnant, even professional Huntsmen, have some weird last names.

 **Mai: Hey! What's your problem!?**

 _Another name was then displayed over the boy who was also in the opening. His name was Mitsuzane Kureshima._

 **Mitsuzane: Not those Baron creeps again!**

"Excuse me, did he just say Baron?" Weiss said. "Well, that's one heck of a name."

"What does it mean?" Ruby asked.

"It means 'Lord' in Britain." Weiss said. "Which means whoever this guy is, he's from a team called Team Baron aka Team Lord."

"Well, that is one heck of a name." Yang said.

"In that case, what does Gaim mean?" Ruby asked.

"I…don't know." Weiss admitted.

Yang gasped. "The Ice Queen doesn't know something!? Hell must be freezing over."

"Oh you shut up!"

 **Baron Member: Sorry, but Baron's taking this stage.**

 _The crowd was not happy about this as more Baron members appeared as well as their team name and symbol._

"Well, for a group of dancers, they sure are well dressed." Weiss commented.

"Must come from the name." Blake said.

 **Sagara: I know, I know, these streets aren't big enough for the both of you! But that's no excuse to roll around butting heads all over the place! So when you wanna know once and for all who's got the most, you settle it no doubt, no fuss with a couple of these babies! Lockseeds!**

 _Sagara then grabbed the two Lockseeds that he had with him. One depicted an orange with the words L.S.-07 and another one with a banana with the words L.S.-08._

The girls could only blink.

"A Pair of locks? Really?" Yang said. "How is that gonna decide anything?"

"Hold on, Yang, maybe these aren't regular locks. I mean, he called them 'Lockseeds' for some reason." Ruby said and boy would she be right in a few minutes.

 **Barom Member #1: You wanna go?**

 **Mai: No problem! Let's do this!**

 _It showed that the both of them had their own Lockseeds. The Baron Member had one depicting an nut while Mai's depicted a sunflower._

"Just how many of these things are there if these two have some?" Weiss asked.

"Who knows, but they seem important if the opening told us anything." Blake said.

 **Mitsuzane: Mai! We should call Yuuya!**

 **Mai: I can handle these goons myself!**

"Well ain't she feisty." Yang said.

"Like you're one to talk." Blake said.

 **Sagara: Pop one of these locks and call an Inves to do the dirty work in style!**

"Inves?" The girls all said in confusion until they saw what happened.

 _When both of the locks were open, a holographic field appeared as two zippers appeared and appearing from them were the creatures from before…only a lot a smaller._

"Aren't those the things from the beginning?" Yang pointed out.

"Yeah, but why are they so small?" Blake wondered.

"I'm more curious about those Lockseeds." Weiss said. Lock summoning creatures from an unknown place? Yeah, she was interested.

"That's so cool!" And of course, Ruby was getting excited. "Kick Team Baron's butt, Team Gaim!"

"Ruby, they can't hear us." Yang said.

 **Sagara: Keep on winning, build respect, and you'll be a real champ in no time! Okay, rock to the bat, Riders!**

"This should be interesting." Blake said.

"Go Team Gaim!" Ruby cheered.

"Again, Ruby, they can't hear us." Yang said.

 **BATTLE START!**

 _The Inves were off once the battle had begun. Both sides got a couple of good hits in as the crowd cheered. However, in the background, another team Baron Member stood in the way back with a slingshot. Baron Member #1 smiled and nodded._

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ruby said.

"What was your first idea?" Weiss asked.

 _Baron Member #2 lined up his shot before firing. The shot flew and stuck the hand Mai was using to hold her Lockseed, causing her to drop it._

"Ah! Cheaters!" Ruby shouted.

"Are they that weak that they resort to cheating?" Yang said as her eyes flashed red for a moment of anger.

 **Mai: Ow! What the…**

 _Suddenly, just as Mai's Inves was winning, it stopped and actually broke out of the arena, no longer looking holographic. This of course made people panic._

"It became real!?" Ruby said.

 **Baron Member #1: Hey, stupid, don't you know not to let go of your Lockseed during a match?**

"Oh now you tell us?" Yang said.

"They do know that someone can get hurt like that, right?" Weiss said.

"Despicable." Blake said.

 _Mai glared at the Baron Member before focusing on finding her Lockseed. Not too far away, Kouta stopped and saw the panic. Meanwhile, the Lockseed was stepped on, breaking it before Mai saw it. She went to go get it, but was stopped by the Inves itself. It pounced but was suddenly rammed by none other than Kouta. Quickly, he picked up the Lockseed and opened it, causing the zipper to appear as the Inves jumped through it and disappeared._

"Yay Kouta!" Ruby cheered.

"He was quick to act once he saw trouble." Blake said. "He could have ignored it entirely, but he chose to help." Kouta just gained even more respect from her.

"Not a lot of people do that." Weiss said, admiring Kouta for helping.

 **Mai: Kouta!**

 **Kouta: You okay, Mai?**

"Wait, they know each other?" Yang said.

"It seems so." Weiss said.

"Does that Kouta is a Beat Rider?" Ruby said.

"I think he was a Beat Rider." Blake said. "The others were dancing while he was off delivering so maybe he used to a part of Team Gaim."

 **Gaim Members: Kouta!**

 _Seeing the man, the other members smiled and ran up to him._

 **Kouta: You guys okay?**

 **Gaim Member: We're fine.**

 **Baron Member #1: You called off your Inves first. Which means we win by forfeit, do we not?**

 **YOU WIN!**

"That's not fair!" Ruby said.

"Life isn't fair." Weiss said.

 _Mai looked angry but did nothing. The scene changes to show Mai walking away while Kouta follows._

 **Kouta: Mai! Hey, you forgot your hat!**

 **Mai: Oh, shut up! Just leave me alone!**

"Hey! He saved you! Show some respect!" Yang said.

"She's probably still mad about what happened." Weiss said. "I know I would be."

"So true." Blake said.

 **Mai: You're the one who called Beat Riders dumb kiddy stuff. So go back to being all responsible and adult-like. Just don't bother us again!**

"So I was right, he was a Beat Rider." Blake said.

"He must have left for a reason if what Mai said was anything to go by." Weiss said.

 _After saying her say, Mai walks away, but does't go far when Team Gaim's Leader, Yuuya Sumi appears._

 **Yuuya: Mai! Are you okay?**

"So he's Team Gaim's leader." Yang said. "He looks like a nice guy."

 **Mai: I'm sorry, Yuuya…You got me this Lockseed and I screwed it up…And now Baron's stole our stage…**

"It's not your fault, it was that cheater!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, for the last time, they can't hear us." Yang said.

 **Yuuya: How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me if anything goes down?**

 **Mai: I can't call you for everything, Yuuya! You've got things to do…**

 **Yuuya: Come on…**

 **Mai: I'm really sorry!**

 _And with that, Mai run's off. Yuuya watches her go before turning to Kouta._

 **Yuuya: Hey there. Been a while. You saved her back there, didn't you, Kouta?**

 _The scene suddenly changes to people looking onto the internet._

 **Sagara: Oh man! When the heat turned up, Team Gaim's rep just couldn't hold on! Which means they forfeit, baby! Oh! Baron's just raking in the votes here! And Gaim's loosing points like nobody's business! It's gonna be hard to pull this one back!**

"Seriously, they have rankings?" Weiss said.

"Looks like Beat Riders are more popular than we thought.

 _The scene then changes to Baron's hang out._

 **Baron Memebers: Yeah! We did it! Piece of cake!**

 _One of the members sees their leader and calls out to him._

 **Baron Member: Hey, Kaito! We're steamrolling these ruffians!**

"Yeah, only because you cheated! Cheater!" Guess who said that.

 **Kaito: Is that news? The weak shall perish and the strong survive. Such are the rules of nature.**

Blake glared at what Kaito said and she wasn't the only one. Blake had heard that saying so many times that it annoyed her to no end.

 **Baron Member: What he said! Yeah!**

 _The scene then changes to Gaim's hang out which was a garage._

 **Gaim Member #1: I can't believe those Baron thugs…**

 **Mitsuzane: If Kouta were still here…**

 **Mai: You're still going on about him, Micchy?**

"Micchy? That's a nice nickname." Yang commented.

 **Gaim Member #2: Well, he did just bail us out.**

 **Gaim Member #1: Man, why did he have to go and quit the team?**

"Looks like Jouta had a lot of respect from his friends back then." Yang pointed out.

"I wonder what he was like back then." Ruby thought, curious.

 _The scene changes again to a restaurant called Drupers. Inside, Yuuya and Jouta were watching the TV which displayed Sagara._

 **Sagara: Beat Riders Hotline's always looking for comments and clips from our audience! Send us anything, anytime! If you see a hot battle going on downtown, or…**

 **Yuuya: It's a different street from when you took off.**

 **Owner: Everyone's big into the Inves Game now.**

 _As if proving his point, in the corner of the restaurant, a person was dealing with a Lock Dealer named Sid._

"For some reason, that guy remind me of Roman." Ruby said. Maybe it was the hat the man was wearing.

 **Yuuya: This city is crawling with Lock Dealers. And the team rankings might as well be a big list of who has the most Lockseeds.**

 **Kouta: It's sad to see, really.**

 **Owner: You think? Better to have you kids battling it out in a game than fighting for real. Nobody gets hurt that way.**

"I beg a differ if what happened last time is anything to go buy." Weiss said.

 **Kouta: They easily could, though. I mean, what are those Inves things anyway? And who even put those Locks into circulation in the first place?**

"You mean they don't know, yet they still use it?" Weiss said.

"Looks like there's more to these Lockseed than meets the eye." Blake said.

 _Suddenly, a commercial starts in the TV._

 **TV Commercial: New life for a new generation. Welcome to the planned** **municipality of Zawame City. The Yggdrasill Corporation's blueprint for a better life.**

"Then by all means, show me these blueprints." Weiss said sarcastically.

 _The scene changes to show Kouta entering his apartment. With him was a woman who they guessed was either his girlfriend or sister._

 **Kouta's Sister: What's gotten into you? Trouble at work?**

 **Kouta: Hey, sis…**

"So it's his sister, good to know." Yang said.

 **Kouta: What does it mean to be an adult?**

"It's one of life's greatest questions." Weiss said.

"It seems the reason why Kouta stopped being a Beat Rider is probably because of that reason." Blake said.

 **Kouta's Sister: It means being able to look after yourself. And you're already paying tour rent and buying your own food. You're an adult now, Kouta.**

 **Kouta: Looking after myself is all I can do, though. My hands are full with work. I've had to drop just about everything I used to really care about to do it. How's that any different to how I was living before?**

 **Kouta's Sister: Kouta…**

 **Kouta: I want to transform. Into someone strong enough to do everything.**

 **Kouta's Sister:** **You're not just gonna wake up one day and be a totally different, you know? Life is not that easy, kiddo! Just takes things slow and you'll be the adult you wanna be. Now get peeling.**

"Wise words from such a wise sister." Weiss said.

I wonder what we'll be like when we become adults." What Ruby said got everyone to think.

"Maybe Ruby will stop being childish when she grows up." Weiss said.

"Hey!"

 _The scene changes to Kouta getting ready for work_

 **Kouta:** _ **Ever since our parents died, my sis has been my guardian. But I don't want to impose on her anymore. I need to become an adult as soon as I can. But…**_

 _Throughout Kouta's monologue, it shows Kouta working two different jobs as a construction worker to a delivery body. With Mai, she and the team were practicing since that was all they could do._

"He left everything he enjoyed so he wouldn't be a burden to his sister." Weiss said.

"Life is tough for him, but he's doing the best he can." Yang said.

"Just seeing working so hard makes me feel so motivated!" Ruby said.

 _The scene changes back to the Drupers as we see Yuuya meeting up with Sid._

 **Yuuya: You wanted to talk to me?**

 **Sid: You're team's in a bit of trouble, isn't it? I could offer you something to turn the tables…**

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Yang said.

 **Yuuya: Another new Lock?**

 **Sid: No. This.**

 _Sid lays something on the table. A Belt buckle with a lever shaped like a cutting knife._

"That belt!" Ruby pointed dramatically at the screen. "It's the one all those armored men wore!"

"So Yuuya is one of those men?" Weiss said. "Then how come he wasn't in the opening scene?

 _With Kouta, he had just gotten done with another delivery when he got a text._

 **Kouta: Yuuya? 'I got my hands on something good. Come and check it out.'**

 _He scrolls down and sees the picture of the belt buckle._

 **Kouta: The heck?**

"You think Yuuya's gonna give it to Kouta?" Ruby asked.

"It's a possibility." Blake said.

 _We see Mai once again looking around before she sees Kouta who greets her._

 **Mai: What're you doing here, Kouta?**

 **Kouta: Yuuya called me here.**

 _The two walk around until then suddenly stumble upon something. It was one of those zippers that appeared when someone opened a Lockseed as it was surrounded by tall grass and strange fruit._

"Where did that come from?" Yang wondered, that bad feeling coming back to her.

"Did somebody open a Lockseed or something?" Ruby asked.

"Something doesn't see right here." Blake said.

 _The camera zooms in on these stange plant ranging from ones that were growing cotton to the stanger looking ones._

 **Mai: What are these?**

"That's what we're wondering." Yang said.

"They kinda look like fruit." Ruby said.

 _Kouta calls Mai and brings her over to the portal. On the other side was what appeared to be a forest._

 **Kouta: Where do you think this leads to?**

 _Not even waiting for an answer, Kouta goes through the portal, leaving Mai with no choice, but to follow. They place they were at was a forest surrounded by mysterious mist as hanging from the trees were strange looking fruit._

"If it wasn't for the music, "I would say that this forest looked beautiful." Blake said.

"Ditto." Yang said.

 **Mai: What is this place?**

 **Kouta: Don't ask me!**

 _Suddenly, Mai grabs Kouta and hides._

 **Kouta: What the heck's gotten into you?**

 **Mai: Shh! Look.**

 _Showing what Mai saw, it was a pair of Inves eating the fruit from the trees. One ate happily while the other did like the one it was eating._

"Inves? What are they doing here?" Yang wondered.

"Maybe this is where they live." Weiss guessed.

 **Kouta: Are those Inves?**

 **Mai: Gotta be.**

 **Kouta: Then, is this some kind of Inves nest?**

"As of right now, it seems so." Blake said.

"But why would anyone leave a portal that big from where they came from?" Weiss wondered. "Clearly these things are dangerous so if Inves that big escape, it could cause a panic."

"We'll just have to keep watching to find out." Ruby said.

 _Kouta looks around the place before his eyes on some of the fruit in the trees and for some reason, he seems hypnotized by the fruit. Meanwhile, something with claws appears behind Mai._

"Uh, what is that?" Yang asked.

"Should I be more worried for Mai or to the hypnotized Kouta?" Weiss asked.

 **Kouta:** _ **It looks delicious…**_

"I would go eating things form places I don't know if I were you." Yang said before she realized that she was talking to the screen. 'Dammit, now Ruby's got me doing it.'

 _Just as Kouta was about to take a bite out of the mysterious fruit, Mai turns around and sees the Byakko Inves. Upon seeing it, she screams which snaps Kouta out of his daze._

"That's the monster form the opening!" Ruby shouted.

 **Kouta: Mai!**

 _Kouta grabs the girl by the arm and quickly runs. Of course, the Inves gives chase, but after a while, it seems Kouta and Mai are safe._

 **Kouta: Have we lost it?**

 _Mai slumps down in exhaustion until she sees something._

 **Mai: Kouta, look!**

 _Kouta turns to see what Mai found and it was none other than the item Yuuya was given._

"It's the belt buckle." Ruby stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but if that's here, then Yuuya's here too." Yang said.

"Question is, where is he?" Blake said.

"You don't think he's…" Ruby didn't finish and she didn't have to. With Inves crawling around, the girls thought it was a high possibility. Why else would the thing Yuuya called them for be lying on the ground?

 **Kota: This is what Yuuya wanted to show us, isn't it?**

 **Mai: Then Yuuya must have come here too…**

 **Kouta: It looks like some kind of belt buckle…**

 _As Kouta examined it, he places it around his waist when suddenly, a belt materializes around his waist as the indicator flashed to show Gaim's helmet._

"Cool!" Ruby quickly shouted.

 _Then, suddenly, the fruits in Kouta's hand, transformed into Lockseeds, depicting and Orange and a Strawberry, with the words L.S.-05. Both Koita and Mai were surprised._

And they weren't the only ones.

"The fruits turned into Lockseeds!?" Ruby said.

 **Kouta: Then…does that mean all these fruits are…**

"Lockseeds…" The girls stared wide eyed at this realization.

"And Kouta was just about to eat them." Yang said.

"What do you think would have happened if he ate them?" Ruby asked.

"For some reason, I don't want to know." Weiss said.

 _Suddenly, as Kouta and Mai looked around in realization, the Byakko Inves appeared once again. Quickly, the two ran and the Inves gave chase and continued to chase them out of the portal they had come from. The two then hid themselves._

 **Mai: What is that thing? Is that an Inves too?**

 **Kouta: Don't ask me.**

"We assume it is." Blake said. 'Great, now I'm doing it.'

 _As the two were catching their breaths, Kouta noticed something. The Lockseed could be placed in the slot of the belt buckle. Suddenly, the Inves releases a blast of energy, destroying the things around it._

"That thing will destroy everything if nothing is done." Blake said.

"What can they do?" Weiss said as she had seen so far that this world had nobody like the Huntsmen. Hell, they probably did have Aura. "It's not like they're gonna transform or something."

 **Kouta: I'll draw him away, Mai! You run away while he's distracted!**

 **Mai: What are you saying, Kouta!?**

 **Kouta: Just find somebody, anybody! Otherwise, it'll kill us both!**

 **Mai: Kouta!**

 _Before Mai could stop him, Kouta ran out and called to the Inves._

 **Kouta: This way, you freak!**

"He could possibly die, yet he's still doing this so Mai could escape." Once again, Kouta has gained respect from Blake if not everyone at this point.

"Let's hope can find anybody that can help." Yang said.

 _Kouta soon runs the second the Inves sees him. Along the way, Kouta shows off some impressive parkour skills until he runs into a dead end as the Inves finally catches up to him. With no other choice,_ _Kouta picks up a pipe and fights, but it had no effect. The Inves back hands him before kicking him. He then grabs him before he throws him through the fence. As Kouta rolls on the ground, we see that he has a bit of blood coming from his lips._

"This is bad. He'll be killed at this rate." Weiss said.

"Kouta, you have to get up!" This time, Yang said nothing to Ruby.

 _Kouta looks at the Inves who was slowly making it way to him. Suddenly, Kouta remembers the slot in the belt as the music changed._

"The music changed. Something awesome is about to happen!" Ruby said.

"This music is strange, yet it feels so powerful." Weiss commented.

 _Slowly, Kouta gets up, glares at the Inves before he holds up the Orange Lockseed and opens it._

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _Suddenly, appearing above Kouta was a zipper, opening up to reveal an orange, but it wasn't the citrus fruit itself, rather it was a metal sphere painted orange with metal studs on the surface._

"Well…that's a thing.' Yang commented.

 _Kouta seems confused but focuses and places the lock in the belt before locking it._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _And them, horn-like noises sound; the kind Japanese warlords sounded during the Sengoku Era, but it sounded techno at the same time._

 **Kouta: Now what?**

 _Kouta looks what to do next before grabbing the knife-like lever. He then pushes it down and 'slices' the Lockseed._

 _ **SOIYA!**_

 _The front of the Lockseed opens up, revealing an orange slice core as the lower part depicted an image of a scimitar themed after an orange slice. And then, the 'orange' fell down upon Kouta, landing on his shoulders and donning him in a blue bodysuit._

 _ **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE**_

 **Kouta: What? Wait, am I an orange now?**

 _Kouta looks around in confusion before his head is donned in a familiar helmet. Studded orange steel soon decorated the back as the visor become orange like an orange slice. And then, the 'orange' disassemble itself, the sides folding in half to form the shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, and leaning on the back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out. On top of that, the orange scimitar, the Daidaimaru, appeared in his right hand. Kouta had become…Kamen Rider Gaim!_

 **Kouta: Eh? Eh!? EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?**

And of course, Ruby geeked out like the weapon otaku she was as well as the hero fan that she was as she once again became Chibi Ruby.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmysh! Hebecameasuperherohebecameasuperherohebecameasuperhero! Ohmygoshthatsuitandarmorlooksamazing!"

"Calm down sis." Yang said as she struck Chibi Ruby across the head once and that was all it took to turn her back to normal size. "You're getting way too excited."

"How can I not be? Look at him!" Ruby said. "That armor looks amazing. And looks at his weapons! So this is Kamen Rider Gaim."

"How do you figure?" Yang asked.

"Well, he used to be on Team _Gaim_ And the show is called Kamen Rider _Gaim_ so wouldn't it be obvious?" Ruby said. "Plus, looks at him! He looks so awesome!"

"True, he does look impressive." Weiss said. "The ornage sword is a bit silly in my option. Wonder what can he now do with it?"

"I think we're about to find out." Blake said as they all focused back on the screen.

 _The Byakko Inves roars before he jumped towards Gaim. Freaking out, Gaim could do nothing as the Inves beat up on him._

 **Gaim: Ow! That hurts!**

"If you can still make comments, it can't be that bad." Yang said.

 _Annoyed, he pushed the Inves off him as was later surprised that he flipped him over._

 **Gaim: Hey…can I take him on like this?**

 _Angry, the Inves attacks again as their fight leads to a ware house._

 **Gaim: Hey, hey, hey! Fun's over! We can stop now!**

'Why am I suddenly reminded of Jaune?' Weiss thought.

 _Kouta blocks a claw swipe and pushed the Inves back before he slashes its chest two times before jumping back. Angry, the Inves grabs him and throws though bates and barrels. Getting up, Gaim goes for a stab, but the Inves bats away his weapon and grabs him by the neck. Gaim tries to reach for anything until he remembered that he had a second weapon. He quickly grabbed it and slashed the Inves, making it let go of him as well as stumbling back. Gaim then gives it another slash crass the chest before he goes and retrieves his other weapon, now duel wielding._

 **Gaim: Alright, okay, good. I can do this!**

"Go Kouta! Kick his butt!" Ruby cheered.

 _Gaim test both weapons before he charges. He first slashes with the Musou Saber, and then the Daidaimaru, before Gaim finishes it with both weapons across the chest, sparks igniting with each hit. With smoke coming off of him, the Byakko ran._

 **Gaim: Get back here!**

 _Gaim gives chase until the Inves jumps and reaches higher ground._

 **Gaim: He jumped that!?**

 _Now on higher ground, the Inves shoots down at Gaim, blowing up the cars around it. Gaim barely escapes the explosions._

"This Inves is versatile, I'll give it that." Weiss said.

"We should be glad that we don't have anything like that here." Blake said and everyone agreed with her. They already had enough on their hands with Grimm and criminals.

 **Gaim: Fine! Me too!**

 _Gaim then jumps for it, but he underestimated how far he jumped as he easily jumped to the platform the Inves was on._

"Dang, Kouta's got jumps." Yang commented.

"That suit must have boosted all of his abilities." Weiss said. "Amazing."

"So cool!" Ruby said.

 _Because Gaim was so surprised, he only reached the rails =, giving the Inves a chance to hit as he fell to the ground._

 **Gaim: Owww…Just you wait!**

 _Not wanting to go through that again, Gaim looks for another way and…goes up the stairs._

"The stairs? Really Kouta?" Weiss said. "Only Jaune would do something like that."

"Are you comparing Kouta with Jaune?" Yang asked.

"Well, there are a few things similar between the two." Blake said. "Kouta's more mature than him, but then again, he is older than all of us.

 **Gaim: Waiting's over!**

 _By the time Gaim finally reached made it up, he was greeted by a kick from the Inves._

"Walked right into that one." Weiss said.

"Hey, give him a break." Yang said. "He isn't a fighter like us."

"Yang's right, but he's surprisingly holding his own very well." Blake commented.

 _Gaim was pushed back, but quickly recovers and feints his weapons at the Inves._

 **Gaim: Bring it on!**

 _Gaim goes for an attack, but the Inves tackles him. While struggling, Gaim notices Pallete Slide on the Musou Saber._

 **Gaim: What's this?**

 _Gaim pulls it back and pulls the trigger, firing a shot that made the Inves pull back in surprise as Gaim jumped in surprise._

"It's also a gun!" Ruby cheered. She was loving these weapons!

 **Gaim: Whoa! That surprised me!**

 _Gaim pulls the Slide back again and fires four shots!_

 **Gaim: Nice!**

 _But then, the sword-gun made the sound the he was out of ammo._

 **Gaim: What!? I'm already out! Come on!**

"Aw~! Only four shots?" Ruby said. "Lame."

"I have to agree with Ruby on this one, what good is four shots?" Yang said.

"I think the weapon is supposed to more of a sword than a gun." Blake said. "The gun is probably just there to provide long range support in case it's needed."

 _Seeing that Gaim was out of ammo, the Inves attacked. Quickly, Gaim dodges and backs away when he notices something. There was a slot in the Daidaimaru. He looked at it and the Daidaimaru and had an idea._

 **Gaim: Wait, do these…?**

 _Testing his theory, he inserted the Musou Saber and combined the two into the Naginata mode._

 **Gaim: They do!**

"They combined!" Ruby cheered.

"A Naginata, interesting." Blake said.

 _Twirls his combined weapon before the Inves attacks. Quickly dodging, Gaim goes on the attack before the camera changes to a bird's eye view where the Inves goes up with Gaim following._

 **Gaim: Quiet running!**

 _Gaim goes for a stab, but the Inves blocks and pushes Gaim back. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Gaim goes for another attack, blocking two attacks before the third got him. The Inves then grabbed him and threw him off the building and down below. Surprisingly, he was fine. Gaim groans in pain before he hears footsteps. Looking behind himself, he sees…_

 **Gaim: Mai?**

The team blinks in confusion.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Yang said. "One minute, she's normal, but then then next, she looks like she's some sort of goddess."

"Don't you think that's going a bit too far?" Weiss said. Goddess? Yeah, that was a stretch.

"She looks beautiful…" Ruby commented.

 **Mysterious Woman: Be warned. Your choice now will turn the course of fate.**

 **Gaim: Is that you, Mai?**

 **Mysterious Woman: Continue down this path and there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end. Till the world is dyed in your image.**

"Uh, what does she mean by that?" Ruby asked, but of course, no one answered.

"Till the world is dyed in your image?" Weiss repeated. "That's a bit much don't you think?"

"I'm starting to think that this isn't Mai." Yang said.

 **Gaim: If that's…**

 _Suddenly, the Inves appears again. Quickly, Gaim gets in front of the woman protectively._

 **Gaim: If that's what it takes to protect you!**

 _The woman looks down sadly for some reason before she suddenly removed Gaim's Lockseed._

 _ **LOCK OFF!**_

 **Gaim: Eh?**

"What is she doing? He needs that!" Ruby said.

 _The woman then puts the lock into his free hand before the Inves attacks. Gaim quickly blocks his attack and pushes him back before he knocks him off the building and quickly follows. Looking back at the woman, she points to his weapon and he finally notices the slot in it, just like his belt. Seeing what she means, he locks the Lockseed into the weapon._

 _ **LOCK ON! ICHI! JU! HAYKU! SEN!**_

 **Gaim: Like this?**

"I sense something awesome is about to happen." Yang said and she wasn't the only one.

 _The Byakko Inves finally got up and fired its energy beams. Acting on instinct, Gaim twirls his weapon, blocking the Inves' attack, surprising it._

 **Gaim: Eat this!**

 _Gaim then sent two energy slashes towards the Inves, trapping it in a fiery energy orange projection. Gaim then twirls his weapon until the Daidaimaru was in front._

 _ **ORANGE CHARGE!**_

 _With a battle cry, Gaim charges and slashes the Inves, slicing the projection and it in half before the Inves literally exploded as orange slices flew out._

The girls instantly cheered at what had just happened.

"That was awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"Despite not having combat experience, he held his own til the very end." Weiss said.

"He did good." Was all Blake said.

"Way to go orange boy." Yang said.

 _Gaim then takes the Lockseed out of his weapon and locked it back into his belt before he closed it, reverting him back to his human form, to Kouta. Kouta stared back at what he had just done before he looked down at his hands. While doing so, Mai appeared._

 **Mai: Kouta…**

 **Kouta: Mai…Then what just…**

 **Mai: What happened to that monster!? Did you beat it?**

"He did more than just beat it. He destroyed it!" Yang said.

"Still, who was that woman and why did she look like Mai?" Blake said.

 _Mai looks around for the Inves while Kouta takes out the Lockseed and stares at it._

 **Mai: Kouta…?**

 **Kouta: I…really transformed!**

"Heck yeah you did!" Ruby said. "I want to transform too!"

"That would require getting one of those belt buckles of your own which does not exist." Weiss said.

"Hey, a girl can dream, right?" Ruby said.

 _The scene then changes as a zipper closes, showing off Gaim's logo in gold as the Lockseeds he has, Orange and Strawberry, were shown. And then…_

 **Narrator: Next time, one Kamen Rider Gaim.**

"Oh! A preview!" Ruby said as she and the team paid close attention.

 **Kouta: I seriously transformed, sis!**

 _The scene shows Kouta with his sister before showing Gaim in his room and…trying to make a delivery._

"…Really?" Was all Weiss could say as she saw what had happened.

 **Kaito: Your strength is the only thing you can rely on.**

 _The scene shows Kaito and Team Baron dancing before it shows the Team confronting team Gaim before I changes again to show Zangetsu fighting Inves in the Helheim Forest._

"Strength can only get you so far in life." Blake said after hearing what Kaito had just said.

"It looks like we're going to see that white Rider next time." Weiss pointed out, curious to see what he can do.

 **Kouta: If I use this power to protect everyone, then…**

 _The scene changes to show Kouta transforming before it shows Gaim fighting a new Inves. And then…_

 _ **PINE ARMS! FUSAI DESTROY!**_

 _The scene then shows Gaim in a new Arms, Pineapple Arms, before it shows Gaim preparing to kick the Inves._

 **Episode 2: Deadly! Pineapple Kick!**

"Oh~! A new form and weapon!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"And it's a pineapple…" Weiss said.

"This series theme is weird." Yang said.

"Yet they somehow make it work." Blake said.

"So, thoughts on the characters do far?" Ruby asked the team.

"I think we can all agree that Kouta, his sister, and Team Gaim or the only nice people here while Team Baron are…" Weiss tried to think of a word that didn't make her sound vulgar.

Fortunately, Yang was here to save the day. "Jackasses?"

"Yeah, let's go with that." Weiss said.

"Team Baron disgusts me." Blake said.

"So…Next episode?" Ruby asked.

"Next episode." They all said.

* * *

 **And done! There you have it people, the first chapter of RWBY watching Kamen Rider. I hope you all liked it. I personally think that the reactions could have been better, but you take what you get. Tune in next time for more RWBY in this story next time.**


	2. Gaim-EP 2

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you the next episode of RWBY watches Kamen Rider! This story just started and I already have so many people liking it. I underestimated the Reaction Fanfiction genre. Anyway, enough about that. You're all here for one reason so I won't keep you waiting. But first, cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Alright, let's get to it everyone!**

"Talking"

" **Characters Talking"**

" _Action"_

* * *

 **Episode 2: Deathblow! Pineapple Kick!**

* * *

 **(RWBY Dorm Room)**

Alright, just in case you people have forgotten what happened last time, the famous Team RWBY were all bored when all of a sudden, a package from a different dimension appeared at their front door steps containing a series called Kamen Rider. After reading a note, the team leader, Ruby Rose, picked a random disk and thus began the marathon of watching Earth's 2013 Rider and the 15th Heisei Rider: Kamen Rider Gaim. Now that you're caught up, let's begin.

* * *

 _The scene starts back to everything that happened last episode with the first scene being Team Gaim dancing._

 **Narrator: Team Gaim dance gang's leader, Yuuya, vanishes without a trace.**

"A recap, normal." Yang said.

 _The next scene is Yuuya meeting up with Sid._

 **Narrator: Looking for him, Kouta and Mai stumble upon a forest filled with otherworldly creatures.**

"This narrator sure is straight to the point." Blake said.

"I'm not complaining." Weiss said.

 _The next scene is Kouta and Mai exploring the Helheim Forest before it shows off the Lockseeds Kouta had obtained._

 **Narrator: Using the power of a mysterious belt and locks, Kouta transforms into Armed Rider Gaim!**

"Wait, Armored Rider? Not Kamen Rider?" Ruby said. "What's with that?"

"Maybe there's a reason for that." Blake said. "They wouldn't just change the title without a reason."

 _The last scene is Kouta transforming before it shows him finishing off the Byakko Inves._

"That was still awesome." Yang said and everyone agreed with her even though they watched the scene not too long ago.

 _The scene changes back to the Helheim forest as a small group of people in biosuits were going around the forest with belts of their own and picking Lockseeds off of the trees. On the back of the suit was the_ _Yggdrasill symbol, meaning that they were from Yggdrasill._

"So Yggdrasill _is_ getting their Lockseeds from here." Weiss said.

"They have belts like Kouta, but none of them have indicators like his." Blake pointed out.

"Maybe that means that they can't transform like Kouta." Yang guessed.

 _Suddenly, the sound of screaming caught everyone's attention and they turned to see two men running away from two Inves. Panicking, every man fled the area as quick as possible. The Inves gave chase when suddenly; Zangetsu appears and slashes one of them._

"Whoa! The girls jumped when Zangetsu appeared all of a sudden.

"Action this early into the episode?" Yang said. "I like."

 _The camera gets different angles of Zangetsu as he now wields a shield called the Melon Defender. Zangetsu then begins to decimate both Inves, slashing both of them before he sends a charged slash, destroying them both._

"Holy that was fast!" Yang said.

"He's strong." Weiss said that as a statement, not as a comment.

"His offense is strong and that shield must provide him great defense as well." Ruby said, analyzing Zangetsu. "If it's anything like Pyrhha's shield then it might have the ability to be thrown like a Frisbee. And since he has the same sword as Kouta, then he also has a gun if he needs to use it." She then smiles. "He's awesome!"

"The way he holds himself shows that he has fighting experience." Blake said.

 _After Zangetsu takes care of the Inves, the men all walk up to him and bow in thanks._

-Insert Opening here-

"That opening is still awesome." Ruby said.

"Agreed." Yang said.

 _The scene shows Kouta retuning home as happy music begins to play._

 **Kouta: I'm home!**

 **Kouta's Sister: Welcome back. You're home late.**

"Think he's gonna tell his sister what happened?" Yang asked.

"I know I would." Ruby said.

"Question is, will she believe him?" Weiss asked.

"Probably not." Blake said.

 **Kouta: Sis, I transformed. Seriously, I did.**

"Just flats out says it. Doesn't even try and slowly mention it during a conversation." Weiss said.

"Better to not tell her at all." Yang said.

"I guess he must still be in shock." Blake said.

 _Kouta shows her the Sengoku Driver before he heads to his room. His sister just looks at him weirdly before focusing back on preparing dinner. That is, until…_

 _ **ORANGE!**_

"He's transforming? In his room?" Weiss said.

"Is anyone else getting the feeling that this is a Jaune moment right here?" Yang asked and everyone raised their hands.

 _ **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 **Kouta's Sister: What the—Kouta?**

 _Of course, the sister hears all this and goes check to see what it is. She knocks on his door before opening it to see Gaim checking himself out. He sees her and poses._

 **Gaim: Well? How do I look?**

 _Gaim points to himself as he asks. Kouta's sister just looks at him before smiling awkwardly._

 **Kouta's Sister: Uh, okay…just so you know, we're having meat and potatoes…**

 _She says this while slowly closing the door. Gaim in return just give her a thumbs up._

 **Gaim: Okay!**

"Okay, now I'm really getting some strong Jaune vibes here." Yang said.

"Guess they have more in common than we thought." Weiss said.

 _Funny music then begins playing as we see Kouta…trying out different transforming poses._

 **Kouta: Henshin. Henshin. Henshin. Henshin! Hen…shin! This isn't working…Henshin!...with graceful bend!**

The entire team had blank looks at this.

"So…that happened." Yang said.

"I can see Jaune doing that." Weiss said. "Hell, I can see Ruby doing that."

"Hey! That's not true, right guys?" Ruby asked Yang and Blake, but they whistled innocence as they too can picture it. "You guys are means."

"I wonder what Nora would have done if she got her hands on these?" Blake wondered.

"Gods forbid it." Weiss said as she and everyone shivered at the thought.

 _ **ORANGE ARMS! HANMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _Kouta's sister, who had been reading a magazine, slammed it down in annoyance._

 **Kouta's Sister: Kouta! Be quiet!**

 _Having enough, Gaim plops down on his bed and goes to sleep._

 **Gaim: So…What am I supposed to do with this?**

"Uh, duh. Fight bad guys, what else would you do with it?" Ruby said as if it were common knowledge.

 _It's a new day which means another day at work for Kouta who enters the building._

 **Kouta: Morning.**

 **Chief: Ah, Kouta! Sorry, but you've got a delivery first thing.**

 **Kouta: Got it. Chief, today, I'm a new man.**

 **Chief: …what?**

 _The Chief looks at Kouta weirdly before the scene changes to show Kouta preparing to leave. He smiles as he puts on the Sengoku and driver and pulls out the Orange Lockseed._

"Don't tell me he's actually going to do it." Weiss said.

"Oh, I think he's actually doing it. Yang said.

 **Kouta: Hen…shin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _The metal 'orange' then descend as nearby people see this and start to freak out. Meanwhile, Kouta bobs his head to the music before 'slicing' the Lockseed._

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 **Kouta: Yosh!**

 _Gaim then tries to get into his scooter, but his helmet gets in the way. He then manages to fit in, but it's a tight fit._

 **Gaim: Man, that's tight-whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!**

 _He then starts to lose his balance and falls along with the scooter. The Chief hears this and checks to see what happened._

 **Chief: What the heck are you doing!? …Kouta?**

 **Gaim: Owww…Could you give me a hand, Chief? I'm so sorry about this!**

The girls could do nothing, but facepalm.

"Idiot. Don't be Jaune." Weiss said.

"Major failure." Yang commented. "Strangely, this reminds of Ruby."

"What? How?" Ruby asked.

"On the first day you finally finished Crescent Rose, you tried to do everything with it, and I mean _everything_ with it." Yang said. "Me and dad had to replace a lot of things because you ruined them."

Ruby nervously chuckles as she remembers the day she finished her baby. That day was a joyous moment while also being a doozy.

 _The scene then changes to Kouta's other work._

 **Worker: Hey, Kouta. Bring those cans up here, will ya?**

 **Kouta: Sure thing, Boss! You know…today, I'm a new man!**

"Oh no." Weiss said.

"Here we go again." Blake said.

 _Like before, Kouta smiles as he puts on the Sengoku Driver and pulls out the Orange Lockseed._

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _The other workder back away in surprise when the metal 'orange' appears._

 **Kouta: Henshin!**

 _ **SOIYA!**_

 _Gaim grabs the cans as requested and jumps up to the other workers, but when he lands, he causes a small quake, causing everything to rattle and for a can of yellow paint to fall on a worker._

"I actually expected this to go better than last time." Yang said. "What was I thinking?"

"What were you thinking?" Weiss said.

 _The scene changes to show Kouta sighing at his last failure, walking around a park before the sound of a crying boy was heard._

 **Boy: Mooooom!**

 _Kouta hears this and looks around before he sees the boy stuck up in a tree._

"Okay, there is no possible way Kouta can fuck this up." Yang said.

"Yang, don't jinx it." Ruby said.

 **Kouta: What's the matter, kid?**

"Seriously? Do you really have to ask?" Blake said. "He's stuck in a tree. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

 **Boy: I climbed this tree and now I can't get down!**

 **Kouta: Awesome! Just hold on and I'll get you down!**

 _Funny music begins to play again as Kouta straps on the Sengoku Driver again. However, a problem occurs as he can't fine his Lockseed which was strapped to the back of his backpack._

 **Kouta: Huh? That's weird. I could have sworn the lock was right…**

 _As Kouta looks for his Lockseed, the music stops as none other than Kaito appears._

"What is he doing here?" Blake said, glaring at the Team Baron leader.

 **Kaito: You're not going to get anywhere by crying, boy. You have a choice to make. Jump down now…Or remain trapped in that tree all day.**

 **Kouat: H-Hey.**

"That's too harsh!" Ruby said.

"The kid's absolutely scared and he's telling him to jump?" Yang said. "That's crazy! He'll never do it."

 _However, much to Yang's and everyone's surprise, badass music starts to play as the kid indeed jumps off the tree. Quickly, Kaito goes and catches the kid._

 **Kaito: Good choice. You're definitely strong.**

"I can't believe it…" Yang said.

Blake starts to get nervous as Kaito all of a sudden starts to remind her of a certain bull Faunus…and that wasn't a good thing!

 **Kouta: That could have been bad…**

 _Kaito sets down the kid and glances at Kouta before turning to the kid._

 **Kaito: Don't forget, kid-in the end, all you can count on is your own strength.**

 **Boy: Okay! Thanks, mister!**

"A little kid should not be learning that!" Blake said.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Yang said as her eyes flashed red for an instant. "He wouldn't have helped if the kid didn't decide to jump! What is wrong with him!?"

 _Kaito smiles before he walks away, not even sparing Kouta a glance. The scene then changes to Kouta at home, laying his Sengoku Driver down on the table as he lays down on his bed._

 **Kouta: This isn't working…**

"Geez, what was your first clue?" Yang said.

 **Kouta: I thought this was gonna be totally awesome.**

"So did I." Ruby said.

 _Suddenly, Kouta's phone rings and he picks it up._

 **Kouta: Hello?**

 _The caller was none other than Mai._

 **Mai: Kouta? Did you hear anything from Yuuya?**

 **Kouta: No.**

 _While Mai was talking with Kouta, the rest of Team Gaim was practicing their dancing skills._

 **Mai: He never came home last night either. And he hasn't come to the garage.**

 **Kouta: What?**

"I think it's time for a little investigating." Weiss said.

"What could have happened to Yuuya?" Ruby wondered.

"Worst case scenario, he was killed by an Inves." Blake said.

 _Kouta and Mai are then seen walking around the place they were at yesterday, the place Yuuya wanted to meet them. But when they got there, to their surprise, all the greenery from before was no more as the portal wasn't anywhere to be seen._

"What the hell?" Yang said. "What happened to the portal and all the greenery?"

"Something isn't right here." Blake said. "All that greenery could have just vanished along with that portal."

"I think someone must have gotten rid of it." Weiss said.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked.

"Look at the ground." Weiss pointed. "There are burn marks on the ground, meaning someone destroyed all the greenery using fire. But how they got rid of the portal is beyond me."

 **Kouta: What the? It's like a different place from yesterday.**

 **Mai: Was it all a dream?**

 **Kouta: I don't think so.**

 _To prove his theory, he took out one of the Lockseeds he got from the forest._

"After what just happened, I doubt it was all a dream." Weiss said.

 **Mai: What if Yuuya never got out of that weird forest? Then one of those monsters would have gotten him…**

"Like we said, that's a high possibility." Blake said.

"Poor Yuuya…" Ruby muttered.

 **Kouta: Hey, don't think like that. This is Yuuya we're talking about. He's fine. It wouldn't be the first time he got lost in his own little world, and wandered off somewhere without telling anyone, right?**

"Kouta's right. We got to stay positive!" Ruby said.

 **Mai: But the team's in trouble right now! He wouldn't leave us at a time like this!**

"Right, there is that." Yang said.

"Guess that theory is out the window." Weiss said.

 **Mai: Wait. He said that belt we found in the forest would turn things around for us.**

 **Kouta: He did?**

 **Mai: Give that back! It's not going to help us one bit if you keep it.**

"Yeesh, talk about 'Weiss cold' eh, eh?" RWB could only face palm at the lame pun.

"Please leave me out of your puns." Weiss said.

 _Seeing her reason, Kouta takes out the belt and hands it to Mai. Grabbing it, she looks at it before he places it on her waist, but for some reason, the belt does not form._

 **Mai: Huh?**

"What the? Why didn't the belt form?" Yang wondered.

"Did she break it?" Ruby guessed.

"Unlikely." Weiss said. "Kouta was using it not too long ago and it was working fine."

 **Kouta: That's weird. When I do it…**

 _To prove it, Kouta grabs the Driver and places it on his waist, causing the belt to form._

 **Mai: What?**

"Why did it work for Kouta and not Mai?" Yang wondered.

"Maybe the belt buckles' DNA locked." Ruby guessed.

"That would explain it." Weiss said. "Kouta was the first to put it on thus its locked to him. It's quite handy in case someone steals it and tried to use it against him."

 **Kouta: Let's ask the Lock Dealer. He's probably at Bandou's place.**

"Finally, some info on the thing." Weiss said.

 _The two leave the area, not realizing that someone from_ _Yggdrasill had been videotaping them from a distance._

"Yggdrasill again?" Yang said.

"Looks like there's more to this company than meets the eye." Weiss said.

'Takes one to know one.' Blake thought, but chose not to voice it.

 **Sid: Well, well, it's a Sengoku Driver.**

 _The scene changes to Kouta and Mai talking to the Lock Dealer, Sid._

 **Sid: it locks itself to the first person who puts it on.**

 **Mai: What?**

Well, I guess that theory's been proven." Weiss said.

 **Sid: Looks like that Yuuya was a few cards short. I gave him an unbeatable deal, and he goes and lets someone else wear it first.**

"Okay, now this guy is really starting to remind me of Roman." Ruby said.

"You're not the only one." Yang said as her eyes flashed red for an instant.

 **Sid: So, girl, you're a Gaim dancer too?**

 **Mai: Yeah…**

 **Sid: You're in baron's sights, aren't you? That's no good.**

"Tell us something we don't know." Blake said.

 **Sid: I can lend you another Lockseed for that Driver.**

 **Mai: Really?**

 _Sid then picks up his tablet._

 **Sid: Zack, that Baron kid doesn't open any locks under C class. You'll need a C+ or B Class Seed to stand a chance again him.**

"So we finally know that bastard's name." Yang said. "About time. I've been wanting to know his name before I pound him."

"Yang, he's not real." Weiss said.

Yang realized this and facepalmed herself. Ruby was rubbing off on her.

"So these Locks are divided into Classes." Blake pointed out.

"I wonder what Classes the Lockseeds Kouta has?" Ruby wondered.

 **Sid: I'd go with something like this…or this.**

 _Sid then shows them a Lockseed that depicted a Pineapple with the words L.S.-05._

 **Sid: And…it'll cost you this much.**

 _Sid shows them the price and the smiles they had dropped._

 **Kouta: Um…**

 **Mai: No way! We can't pay that!**

"Well, so much for that." Yang said.

 _The two then get up and leave…but Mai looks back, having second thoughts. Kouta sees this and drags her away._

 **Kouta: Mai! Let's just go!**

 _The music then changes to a smooth kind as the scene changes to show Team Baron dancing for a crowd with they were enjoying._

"Damn those Barons! That's Team Gaim's stage!" Ruby said.

"But you have to admit, these low lives are good dancers." Weiss said.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Weiss. They are good dancers." Yang said.

 _The Team continued to dance as the crowd enjoys everything…until a second team suddenly run s up onto the stage as the music stops._

"What the? Who are they?" Yang asked.

"Another team it seems." Weiss said.

 **Guy: How 'bout you quit your lame dancing, and let us have this stage, huh, Baron?**

 _The unknown team's name was then displayed as they were called: Team Raid Wild._

"Raid Wild? Kind of lame." Yang said.

"A lame attempt at sounding threatening." Blake said.

 **Zack: Raid Wild!**

 _Zack goes to do something, but Kaito stops him._

 **Kaito: If you talk big, then you'd best have the strength to back it up.**

"Okay, seriously, what's with this guy's deal with power and strength?" Yang said.

 **Kaito: Do you believe yourselves capable of matching us?**

 _It was then showed who the leader's name was: Ryouji Hase._

 **Ryouji: Wanna find out?**

 _People scatter as both teams prepare for an Inves Battle. While Ryuji unlocks his Lockseed to summon forth his Inves, Kaito surprises him by bringing out three Lockseeds!_

 **Ryouji: Three at once!?**

"That's not fair!" Ruby said.

"But then again, is it against the rules?" Blake said.

 _Kaito unlocks all of his Locks and summons forth three Inves._

 _ **BATTLE, START!**_

 _Raid Wild's Inves tried to put up a good fight, but the fight was over in minutes as the Inves was quickly taken out by the three Baron Inves._

 _ **YOU WIN!**_

"It wasn't even a fight at all." Weiss said.

 **Kaito: See, that's how you earn the right to talk big. Get out of my sight, weaklings.**

 _In rage, Ryouji pushes some of his members away as he marches off. Meanwhile, some people comment at what just happened._

 **Man: Man, is there anyone one can stand up to Baron?**

 **Girl: I thought this was Gaim's stage, anyway? It was yesterday, at least…I came to see Gaim dance, not them.**

The girls couldn't help but smile at this.

"Despite the stage being stolen, their fans are still loyal." Blake said.

"That's makes me glad." Ruby said.

 _Kaito overhears this and walks up to them._

 **Man: Oi!**

 **Girl: But it's not fair! Team Gaim would have won at a dance-off!**

"While I appreciate the love, you might want to shut up now." Yang said.

 **Man: Keep it down, dammit!**

 _Seeing that Kaito was watching them, the two quickly leave. Zack and another member sees this and go to talk with Kaito._

 **Zack: Man, those guys are lame.**

 **Baron Member: Goin' on about Gaim like they matter anymore! What a joke!**

"You're a joke!" Ruby said. "At least they don't cheat like you do!"

 **Kaito: They do if they're strong.**

"Uh oh." Ruby said.

 **Kaito: All that really matters is strength. The weak are utterly beneath notice…Other than the grating noise of their pathetic whimpering.**

 _Kaito walks off with the rest of his team following close behind._

"Okay, seriously, what's his deal with power?" Yang asked.

"It's like he's obsessed." Weiss said.

Blake didn't say a word as she tried to get the image of a certain bull Faunus out of her head. She blamed Kaito.

 _The scene changes to Kouta sighing._

 **Kouta: Where'd you go, Yuuya?**

 _Kouta lies down on the pavement when his phone sudden rings. He sees the caller ID and answers._

 **Kouta: Micchy? What's up?**

 **Micchy's Voice: Kouta, you gotta help us! Baron's just shown up at the garage!**

 **Kouta: What!?**

"Shit!" Yang said.

 **Micchy's Voice: They want us to hand over our Player Pass!**

"That can't be good." Ruby said.

 _Kouta quickly runs as the scene changes to the garage. Kaito was in a seat in front of the Gaim members while the rest of his team were scattered about._

 **Mai: Like hell we will! Do you realize what you're asking!?**

 **Kait: I'm not demanding it. I'm proposing a wager for it. If you win, you can have your western stage back. And…**

 _Kaito then takes out a Pineapple Lockseed and shows it to them._

 **Kaito: I'll even throw in this A Class Lockseed too.**

"Huh, what a coincidence." Yang said. "Sid tried to sell them that and here it ia, up for wager."

"An A Class. I wonder how powerful is it?" Ruby wondered.

 **Kaito: It's hardly a bad deal. Team Gaim's plummeting down the ratings. I'm offering you one last chance to claw back up.**

"I want to say don't do it, but that offer is too good." Yang said.

 **Gaim Member: But if we lose our Player Pass, we won't be able to dance here anymore!**

"There's also that problem." Blake said.

 **Kaito: As it should be!**

"What!? All the girls said.

 **Kaito: The weak don't even deserve to walk these streets. It's a joke for you weaklings flailing in the mud to even call yourself a dance team! Better your little game ends now.**

"Bastard!" Yang said as her eyes flashed red as her hair was on fire at this point.

"You talk big when you resort to using dirty tricks!" Weiss said. "It's you who's weak!"

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed with her partner/BFF.

 **Kaito: So, what'll it be? Do you have the strength to protect your place on these streets?**

 **Baron Member: Though, wait. Do you guys even have a Lockseed?**

"They will once Kouta gets here!" Ruby said.

 **Zack: I mean, I guess you could try fighting the Inves yourself, short stuff!**

 _The team laughs as Mai seethes in ager. Finally, at long last, Kouta appears._

 **Kouta: Oh, we have a Lockseed!**

 **Mai: Kouta!**

"Cue the music!" Ruby and Yang said.

 **Kaito: You…**

 _Kouta makes his way to Kaito and shows off his Strawberry Lockseed, surprising Kairo and his team members._

 **Kaito: An A Class Lockseed!?**

"That's right you son of a bitch!" Yang said.

"Yang! Language!" Ruby said.

 **Kaito: Who** _ **are**_ **you?**

"He's mother fucking Kouta Kazuraba!" Yang said.

"Language!" Ruby said before she quickly added, "And he's the star of this show, Kamen Rider Gaim!"

"And this is his stage now!" Weiss said before she realized what she said and blushed in embarrassment.

 **Kouta: I'll fight you on their behalf. That won't be a problem, right?**

 _The scene then changes to show people running in order to see the upcoming Inves fight between Team Gaim and Team Baron._

 **Kouta: Let's get the terms clear. If we win, you give us back the western stage, and hand over that Lockseed to Team Gaim. Is that right?**

 **Kaito: And if you lose, Team Gaim forfeits their Player Pass and disbands. Are you ready?**

"He's been ready." Blake muttered as her teammates couldn't hear her.

 _Mai goes to do something, but Micchy stops her._

 **Micchy: Mai! Just leave it to Kouta.**

 _Zack goes to his friend and smiles. The Baron Member knows what he means and runs off._

The girl's eyes widen once when they realize what they're planning.

"Those dirty little…" Weiss said.

"They're gonna use the same trick as last time!" Ruby said.

"Don't lose to them, Kouta!" Weiss said as Blake nodded in agreement.

 _Like his lasrt battle, Kaito brings out three Lockseed and unlocks them, summoning three Inves. Meanwhile, Kouta unlocks his and to everyone's surprise, it was an Deer Inves the size of a person._

 **Zack: What!?**

"Oh Team Baron is so dead." Yang smiles sadistically.

"I concur." Weiss said.

 _Kaito showed surprise, but quickly washed it off._

 **Kaito: Impressive.**

 _Kaito closes his Locksees as Kouta smiles at his friends and does the same, starting the match._

 **Kouta: Let's do this!**

 _ **BATTLE, START!**_

 _The three smaller Inves circle around Kouta's Deer Inves and try to pile on it, but the Inves push them off and bash them away easily._

 **Kouta: All right! We did it!**

 **Kaito: How could this be?**

"That's what you get!" Yang said.

 _The happiness was shot lived when the Baron Member shows up as Kouta thrusts his Lockseed up in the air._

 **Baron Member: Loser.**

 _Taking aim, the Baron Member fires and hits the Lockseed out of Kouta's hand, making him drop it. Dropping to the ground, the Deer Inves freezes up before it breaks out of the arena and goes on a rampage, causing people to panic._

"That bastard!" Yang said as she was on fire again.

"Doesn't he know that people will get hurt because of his actions!?" Blake said.

"You call them a loser, but the real loser is you!" Ruby said.

 _Kouta looks around for his Lockseed to calm down the panic. He quickly sees it, but it's then kicked away. Quickly, he chases after it as Mai realizes what happened._

 **Mai: That's what happened to me.**

 _As the Deer Inves rampages, Kaito walks up to the Baron Member._

"Great, now he's about to be congratulated." Weiss said.

 _However, it was different. Kaito was pissed as he took the slingshot away from the member._

 **Kaito: You gutless worm! What were you thinking!?**

"Wait, what!?" Weiss said. She wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"So, wait, Kaito didn't know about the whole cheating thing?" Ruby said.

"But then that would mean…" Blake and the rest of Team RWBY's eyes widen in realization.

Kaito was never cheating. He was fighting fair from the beginning.

"Okay, I feel like a total dick now." Yang said.

 **Baron Member: I, uh…I was just…**

 **Kaito: Are you trying to shame me?**

 _Kaito breaks the slingshot and throws it to the ground before looking at Zack who looks way in shame. Meanwhile, the Deer Inves was still rampaging. Kouta goes for the Lockseed, but it was kicked away again before he could reach it. Getting up, Kouta sees the Inves going after Baron and takes out the Sengoku Driver, looking at it as the music changed._

"Here we go, epic transformation!" Ruby said shaking in her boots.

 **Kouta:** _ **I couldn't handle the armor because I was just trying to use it for myself. But if I use it to protect people…**_

"You know what you have to do." Blake said.

"Kick its ass!" Yang said.

 _Kouta then puts on the Driver and takes out the Orange Lockseed._

 **Kouta: Henshin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _Like before, the metal 'orange' descends from the portal as Kouta swings his arms to his left and right before he raises it and slaps it down on his Driver before he grabs the liver and 'slices' it._

"Okay, now that pre-transformation sequence was cool." Ruby said.

"I agree." Weiss said.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _The horns and techno music starts to play, drawing everyone, even the Inves' attention._

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 **Kouta: Let's do this!**

 _Everyone started in surprise at what just happened. Meanwhile, Gaim shifts the Daidaimaru into this left and draws the Musou Saber before engaging the Inves. Gaim jumps at the Deer Inves who quickly ducks. Gaim swings his weapons which make a clang sound each rime they hit the Inves. It then starts to fight back as Gaim draws back to keep his distance before he kicks it away. Mad, the Deer Inves goes for a charging headbutt, aiming its horns at the armored Rider, but Gaim blocks the attack but is then pushed back. He stops after a while and pushes the Deer Inves off him before he punches it._

 **Gaim: Come on!**

 _Gaim ducks under a swing from the Inves and strikes its back, making it stumble forward as Gaim pulls on the Pallet Slide and loads the Musou Saber. The Deer Inves goes for an attack, but Gaim blocks and fires a shot at point blank range. This process was repeated for a second time before Gaim unloads the rest of his bullets. Angry, the Inves goes for another attack, but Gaim dodges and slices the Inves, making it tumble back as the people back away in fear. It then notices the Strawberry Lockseed and goes for it, throwing aside some people who were in the way._

"Why do I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen once it gets that Lockseed?" Ruby asked.

 _Gaim catches one of the people that were thrown before he looks back at the Inves who actually ate the Lockseed._

 **Gaim: What?**

"It ate it?" Weiss said.

"I have a bad feeling." Blake said.

 _Blake's worries were proven correct when the Deer Inves bursted into flames and came out SUPER buffed._

"Holy shit he's ripped!" Yang said.

"What the hell is that!?" Weiss said.

 **Mai: No way!**

 **Kaito: Is that even an Inves anymore?**

"We would like to know too." Blake said

 _The Berserk Deer Inves roars like a berserk tiger as Gaim breathes out in fear. However, he throws those fears away as he charges at it._

 **Gaim: I'm not scared of you!**

"Idiot! Don't go charging without a plan!" Weiss said.

"Then again, what kind of plan can he come up against that thing?" Yang asked.

 _Gaim tries to hit the Berserk Inves, but it proved that not only did it look stronger; it was faster, flipping and jumping around like a break dancer._

"Monty, just how string is this thing now!?" Weiss said, surprised at the Inves' agility.

"We'd be dead if we faced anything like that unprepared." Blake said.

 _Finally, the Inves struck Gaim, sending the armored man flying into the upper pavement as he dropped his weapons. He held his head as he groaned in pain before he saw the Inves coming. He moved and dodged the best he could until the Inves literally lit his fist on fire and struck Gaim. Suddenly, Kaito appears and picks up Gaim's discarded Musou Saber before he looks up at the Inves._

"Why do I feel like he's about to do something stupid?" Blake asked.

 _As the Inves huge fist down on the ground before igniting his fists once again, Kaito yells as he charges at the Inves and slashes it, getting its attention. It turns to him as Kaito delivers another slashes before he was kicked away to Gaim._

 **Gaim: Hey!**

"That idiot! What was he thinking!?" Weiss said.

"Why the hell did he do that!?" Yang said.

 _Gaim turns back to the Inves who roars before it charges at them. Thinking fast, Gaim 'slices' the Lockseed three times._

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKLING!**_

 _Quickly getting in front of Kaito, his orange armor reassembles and blocks the first attack from the Inves. He then spins it around and blocks the next attack before he pushes it back. His armor then disassembles before Gaim turns to Kaito._

"Nice!" Ruby said at Kouta's quick thinking. "How did he know how to do that?"

"He must have learned it earlier when he was messing around with it." Weiss guessed.

 **Gaim: Hey! I need that Lock you betted on right now!**

 **Kaito: What?**

 **Gaim: Just hand it over! I won that battle, remember?**

"I see what he's trying to do." Weiss said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"If you remember from the preview, it showed Gaim in pineapple themed armor. " Weiss explained. "I bet he's gonna switch the Lockseed in his belt in order to use the Pineapple one."

"Oh, I see." Ruby said. "I wonder what kind of weapon he'll get."

 _Gaim extends his hand out either to help Kaito up or for the Lockseed. Either way, Kaito slaps the hand away and throws Gaim back his Musou Saber before getting up himself. He then takes out the desired Lockseed, looks at it before he hands it to Gaim._

 **Gaim: All right.**

 _Gaim takes it out of Kaito's hand before he unlocks his current lock._

 _ **LOCK OFF!**_

 _He then places the new Lock onto the belt and locks it into place._

 _ **PINE!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _Gaim's orange armor disappears into rainbow-like particles, leaving his in his helmet and bodysuit before he and Kaito looks up to a metal 'pineapple.' With one 'slice' the armor descends down onto Gaim and disassembles._

 _ **SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**_

 _The metal 'pine' disassembles into armor. The front folds like his orange armor except yellow as the sides fold down to form shoulder armor that reached down to his upper arms. The back rests on his back as his helmet is decorated in yellow studs surrounded with green 'leaves.' Not only that, but appearing in his hands was the Pine Arms' personal weapon, the Pine Iron, a pineapple themed Morning Star._

"So~! Co~ol!" Ruby squealed as stars filled her eyes. If one looked closely, those stars were actually the Pine Iron dancing around.

"While the armor looks rather silly on him, I feel like he has much more power than before." Weiss said.

"A Morning Star weapon. Interesting." Blake commented.

"Time to see what he can do with this new form." Yang said, exited.

 _Kaito looks at Gaim's new armor as Gaim looks at his new weapon._

 **Gaim: This is gonna take some getting used to…**

"Understandable." Weiss said. "He's no trained warrior so a weapon like that is gonna take some time to master."

"Let's hope he doesn't fuck up." Yang said.

 _The roar of the Inves caused Gaim to turn as the Inves lands right in front of him and roars. Reacting, Gaim struck it with the Pine Iron and it seemed to do some damage, but the Inves then struck him back, but Gaim seemed to withstand the attack better than he did last time._

"His attacks are stronger and so is his defense." Blake pointed out.

"But he kind of seems slower though." Ruby pointed out.

"So the Pine arms increases his offense and defense, but lowers his speed." Weiss said. "A fair trade. Everything must have its weakness."

 **Gaim: You little lug!**

 _Angry, Gaim swings around his new weapon and sends it at the Inves. Now with increased strength, the attack did more damage as the Inves actually stumbled back a bit. Gaim swings it again and takes out one of his wing-like appendages before he sends it a third time, but it got stuck._

 **Gaim: Whoa!**

 _With a tug, the Inves draws in Gaim, sending him flying. Thinking fast, he combines the Musou Saber with the Pine Iron to form the Kusarigama Mode. In slow motion, Gaim hangs upside down as he slashes the Inves' shoulder before he lands._

"That was awesome!" Ruby said.

"A Kusarigama, just like me." Blake said, talking about her weapon, Gambol Shroud.

 _Seeing that Gaim was more powerful, the Inves ran._

 **Gaim: Hey! Get back here!**

 _Both Team Gaim and Team Baron backed away as the Inves was coming for them. It swung its fist, but the Musou Saber still in Kusarigama Mode suddenly appears and wraps itself around the Inves arm._

 **Gaim: Don't you dare!**

 _Gaim struggles to hold back the Inves before he goes for his Driver and 'slices' the Lockseed once._

 _ **SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!**_

 _As if knowing what to do, Gaim throws the Pine Iron up in the air and jumps. Everyone watches what Gaim was about to do, including Kaito who shows up. In the air, Gaim kicks the Pine Iron towards the Inves which grows and grows until it was almost as big as the Inves where it stuck itself to the Inves' head. Once that was done, Gaim kcis forwards as some force pushes him towards the Inves as his kicking feet was surrounded by yellow 'juice' or energy before he kicks through the Inves. Gaim then lands and looks behind him where he sees pineapple slices on the Inves as well as a hole the size of him. The Inves then falls backwards and exploded as Pineapple slices flew._

The girls all screamed and cheered at that awesome finisher.

"That! Was! AWESOME!" Ruby screamed.

"Now that's what I call a finishing kick!" Yang said.

"Despite his inexperience with the weapon, he used it effectively and showed that beast what for!" Weiss said.

"No comment." Blake said as she felt she didn't need to comment on the epicness that was that kick.

 **Gaim: Alright!**

 _Everyone who covered themselves from the explosion looked at what had happened._

 **Micchy: We won…?**

 **Gaim Member: We did it! We won!**

 **Gaim Member #2: Heck yeah, Kouta!**

 **Gaim Member #3: You were great!**

 **Mai: Kouta!**

 _All of Team Gaim runs up to him and congratulates him as Team Baron watches._

 **Zack: Kaito!**

 **Kaito: What is he…?**

"Like I said, he's mother fucking Kouta Kazuraba!" Yang said.

"Language!" Ruby said before quickly adding, "And the star of this show, Kamen Rider Gaim!"

 _Gaim looks at Mai before he notices Kaito looking at him. The scene then suddenly changes to DJ Sagara._

 **Sagara: We got some** _ **unbelievable**_ **footage coming in! Right in the middle of a throw down between Team Gaim and Team Baron, a Beat Rider in an armored get-up crashed in and stomped the INves himself! Just who is this mysterious Rider? He sorta looks like he's a member of Team Gaim so let's call him Armored Rider Gaim!**

"Oh, I see now." Blake said.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"The reason why he's called _Armored_ Rider and not _Kamen_ Rider is because people know his identity." Blake explained. "Back in the east, the word 'kamen' meant mask or masked so the show is translated to 'Masked Rider Gaim,' but since people know his identity, 'Kamen' wouldn't work."

"And since the Lockseeds provide him different armor, 'Armored' was used instead." Weiss said, getting what Blake was saying.

"Exactly." Blake said.

 _The scene changes to a well-dressed man in a black car fiddling with a Melon Lockseed as his name was displayed as: Yggdrasill Corporation Administrator: Takatora Kureshima._

"It's that guy from the opening!" Ruby said until she realized something. "Wait a minute, 'Kurashima? Isn't that Micchy's last name?"

"Which means they're brothers?" Yang said.

"I guess that explains that little scene of them in the opening." Weiss said.

"But wait, it says that he's the Yggdrasill Corporation Administrator." Blake pointed out. "Wouldn't that mean…"

"But why is Micchy with a dance team when this guy is the Administrator?" Yang said.

"This brings up some new questions." Weiss said.

 **Takatora: 'Armored Rider?' Quaint. Still that's a first. Things are progressing well.**

 _Dark music starts playing as Takatora puts on some shades as the ride drives towards Yggdrasill Tower before the scene changes with the zipper, showing off Gaim's logo along with the current Lockseeds he has._

 **Narrator: Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim!**

 **Kaito: He doesn't know how to use his belt.**

 _The scene shows Kaito before it changes to Kouta wearing a new outfit before it changes to Gaim in stage as a cheering crowd was in front of him._

"Oh, like you know how to use it." Yang said, guessing Kaito might steal the thing and use it for himself.

"Why does Gaim standing in front of a cheering crowd doesn't sit well for me?" Blake asked.

"You're not the only one feeling that." Weiss said.

 **Mai: Kouta, you idiot!**

 _The scene changes to Mai and Kouta talking while the rest of the team was watching from above._

"Aw~!" Ruby cooed. "I sense a moment between these two."

 **Kouta: Is that…!**

 **Kaito: Henshin.**

 _The scene shows a surprised Kouta as Kaito was holing a Banana Lockseed._

"What!?" All the girls screamed in surprise.

 _ **Enter a new Rider!**_

 _ **KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**_

 _The scene changes to Gaim and Baron racing on their newly obtained Sakura Hurricane and Rose Attacker._

"Wait, wait, wait! He got his own Sengoku Driver!?" Yang said. "How!?"

"Sid. It must be him." Ruby said.

"I agree with Ruby." Weiss said. "Sid was the one who gave Yuuya the Sengoku Driver. What's to say he doesn't have another one?"

"Not only that, but that's the Rider that faced Gaim in the beginning of the first episode." Blake pointed out that Baron was one of the armies back in the first episode."

 **Sagara: Keep your eyes peeled!**

"Nice pun." Yang said.

 **Episode 3: Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!?**

"Well, every hero has got to have a rival of some sorts." Ruby said. "And I guess Kouta just found his. So, any thoughts on the episodes?"

"Well, we learned that Kouta has a lot more in common with Jaune than we first thought." Weiss said, thinking about the beginning events of the episode which were absolutely ridiculous.

"We learned that Kaito had no knowledge of his team members cheating, yet he's strangely obsessed with strength and power." Blake said. 'Not to mention that he reminds me of a little of Adam, just less creepy and more power obsessed.'

"The fight scenes were awesome!" Yang said. "That Inves transformation was surprising, but Kouta was still able to beat it! It was awesome!"

"I have a feeling Kouta will only get stronger from here on out." Ruby said before he grabbed the remote. "One more episode before bed?"

The girls simply nodded as they turned their focus back on the TV.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry I haven't updated a while, but Wifi where I'm at sucks. I had very little chances to work, so worry to keep you readers waiting. I hope you all enjoyed today's reaction. Despite it being summer and the fact that I'm out of school, my updating speed has been slowed down immensely so please be patient with me for this and my other stories. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time.**


	3. Gaim-EP 3

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart is back and with good wifi this time! I'm here to bring you the third reaction chapter on this popular story that has gotten popular** _ **really**_ **quickly! God damn people! You must have really been waiting for this fanfiction. Which makes me still wonder why anyone didn't do it sooner! Sigh, oh well. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Alright, now that we're here, it's time for the girls to react to the one and only badass banana Rider, Kamen/Armored Rider Baron! Let's do this!**

"Talking"

" **Characters Talking"**

" _Action"_

* * *

 **Episode 3: Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!?**

* * *

 **(RWBY Dorm Room)**

Last time, the girls had watched episode 2 of Kamen Rider Gaim and they were not disappointed. With moments of comedy and realizations, the girls got to see more of Gaim's power as well as learn more about Team Baron's leader Kaito Kumon. They had first thought that he was nothing but a dirty little cheater when in fact that he was just a power obsessed man which reminds Blake of her former mentor, Adam Taurus. That wasn't the only comparison the girls made as Kouta showed how much he had in common with a blond knight that goes by the name Jaune Arc. Not only that, but the Lock Dealer, Sid, reminded them of the infamous criminal, Roman Torchwick. Now they wonder what they'll see in the third episode. Well, enough recapping, let's get to the story!

* * *

 **(Show, Start!)**

 _Instead of a recap like the girls expected, Sagara appeared with the words 'Beat Riders Hotline in front of him._

 **Sagara: Welcome to Beat Riders Hotline!**

"Whoa!" All the girls jumped at the DJ' sudden appearance.

"Well, didn't see that coming." Blake commented.

"What happened to the recap?" Yang asked.

 _The scene changed to show Sagara in his broadcasting room._

 **Sagara: Hell~o, Zawame City, and all you Beat Riders out there! Okay, DJ Sagara's coming to you live! It's been one crazy week on the streets of Zawame City!**

"You're telling us." Yang said.

 **Sagara: Team Gaim's rocketed up from the bottom of the rankings thanks to their new armed assistance!**

 _The scene changes to a couple watching a video of Gaim fighting an Inves in an Inves Battle. He destroyed one the size of him in Orange Arms and took two small ones down in Pine Arms. The crowd cheered for him and Gaim seemed to like it._

"Why does Gaim and a cheering crowd not sit well with me?" Weiss asked.

"He must be getting arrogant." Blake said. "From the looks of it, he's helping out the team and after what he's faced so far, it's only natural that he get cocky."

"You think Jaune would get arrogant if he had powers like Kouta's?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." WBY all said without hesitation. Next door, a certain blond knight can't help, but feel insulted.

 **Sagara: He's blown away all the big name challengers and he's on a roll to go toe to toe with Baron themselves!**

 _The screen shows the ranking system where Team Gaim was quickly rising through the ranks._

"They're certainly getting popular." Weiss said.

"They've never seen anything like Gaim. Seeing him fight probably just makes things exciting for them." Blake said.

 **Sagara: Armored Rider Gaim's the new boss on the street! And he picked a good time to show up! He's changed the Inves game, taking it up close and personal! You won't be able to peel your eyes away!**

"Whoa! Personal space dude!" Yang said when Sagara got a little too close to the camera.

 _The scene then changes to Kouta's room where clothes and items were thrown as said man was searching for something._

 **Kouta: No…nope…no…not this one…come on.**

 _The scene changes to show Kouta's room in an absolute mess. For comedic purposes, Kouta's voice got higher as the speed of the video sped up._

"This reminds me of Ruby when she lost Crescent Rose and searched everywhere for it." Yang said.

"I am not that messy!" Ruby said.

WBY all gestured to her bed which was covered in clothes, cookie crumbs, and spare parts for Crescent Rose.

"Okay…maybe a little."

 **Kouta: Where'd I put it?**

"What the hell is he looking for?" Yang said.

"I feel bad for his sister if she has to clean that up." Weiss said, looking at the messy room. Just like Ruby when she's looking for something.

 _Horns sounded as Kouta found what he was looking for._

 **Kouta: There it is…Yes-OW!**

 _Excited, Kouta jumped up, but hit his head._

The girls all giggled at this.

'He's like a combination of Jaune and Ruby.' Yang thought. '…is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

 **(Cue Opening)**

 _After the opening, the scene shows students going to a school called 'Heaven's Tree Private High School.' It didn't take a genius to know that this school was one where regular people couldn't get in._

"Heaven's Tree Private High School?" Weiss read off the screen.

"That's some name." Blake said.

"Why are they showing us this?" Ruby wondered.

 _The scene shows the inside where the Yggdrasill symbol was seen. It is then shown that Micchy is actually a student himself here._

"Is there anything Yggdrasill hasn't sponsored?" Yang asked.

"I think we should more surprised that Micchy is a student here." Weiss said.

 **Student #1: Hey, listen, have you checked out the 'net lately? You know that Inves Game that Beat Riders play?**

 _Micchy shows that he's listening in before he goes back to do whatever he's doing._

 **Student #2: Oh, is this about the guy who dresses in armor and beats the Inves himself? That's soooo stupid!**

"Hey! Screw you!" Yang said.

"Rich people…" Blake said.

"Ahem!" Weiss cleared her voice before glaring at the Cat Faunus.

"I also meant you." Blake said.

"How dare you!"

"Let's just get back to the show, okay?" Ruby said, quickly diffusing the situation. The last thing they needed was another incident.

 **Student #2: Must be nice having so much time on your hands.**

 _Suddenly, a third student appears._

 **Student #3: You should stop wasting your time yourselves. Just giving those mongrels a moment's thought is a waste of precious seconds.**

"Yeah, I already don't like him." Yang said.

"Same." RWB all agreed with the blond brawler.

 **Student #3: You should learn from Kureshima here. Don't you agree, Kureshima?**

"Ha! Jokes on you! He's one of those 'mongrels!'" Yang said.

 **Micchy: Please don't bother me. Sorry, but you're just another rival during class.**

"Wow, talk about We-!"

"Don't you even dare!" Weiss interrupted the blond before she could carry out her pun.

"Party Pooper."

 _Time passes and students are starting to leave. Among them, Micchy looked left and right before he ran off and turned a corner before he took out his Team Gaim uniform._

"So he's living a double life." Blake said.

"During the day, he's a cold student in a boring school, but once out, he's a guy who wants to have fun." Yang said. "Oh, you poor thing."

"In a place like that, it must be difficult to make any friends, let alone have any fun." Weiss said.

 _The scene changes to Micchy now in his Gaim uniform. He walks, probably heading to the garage or the stage when…_

 **Kouta's Voice: Hey! Micchy!**

 _Funny music plays as Micchy turns to see Kouta in some new clothes._

"What is he wearing?" Ruby wondered.

 **Micchy: Oh, Kouta! Is that…?**

 **Kouta: Ta-da!**

 _Kouta turns around to show that on the back of his new outfit was the picture of a samurai in orange colored armor._

"That must be his old Team Gaim uniform." Blake guessed.

"I kind of want one now." Yang said, liking the picture on the hoodie.

"Me too!" Ruby said.

 **Kouta: This has been lying in my closet for so long; I was worried the moths had gotten to it.**

"He did at least make sure to clean it, right?" Weiss asked.

 **Micchy: You actually kept you team hoodie! Nice!**

 **Kouta: Well, you know. It still means a lot to me.**

"Maybe we should make out own team hoodies?" Yang suggested.

"That would be awesome!" Ruby cheered, liking the idea.

 **Micchy: I think the team's in good hands now that you're here, Kouta. I'm glad you're back!**

"Wow, Micchy must have a lot of respect for Kouta." Ruby said.

"Maybe Kouta was one of Micchy's first ever friends." Weiss guessed. "He was probably lonely until he joined Team Gaim."

"Like you?" Blake said.

"…Yes, like me." Weiss admitted.

"Oh, come here!" Before Weiss could do anything, Ruby embraced the heiress in a death gripping hug.

"Ruby…! Can't…breathe!"

 **Kouta: The team's really important to you, isn't it?**

 **Micchy: Of course! It means the world to me. It's where all my friends are…and it's a place that lets me be me.**

"Wow, you can _feel_ the honest feelings coming from this guy." Yang said.

"He's almost like Weiss." Ruby said.

"I won't deny that." Weiss said, recovering from Ruby's death hug.

 **Micchy: I can't believe I couldn't do anything for the team when it needed me.**

 **Kouta: Hey, don't beat yourself up! You did all you could!**

 **Micchy: No, I'm nowhere near as great as you are, Kouta! You actually fight Inves yourself…I'll never be able to do that.**

"Oh don't worry; you'll be able to if the opening said anything." Yang said.

 **KoutaL Well, hey, I was just lucky enough to find that crazy belt, that's all.**

 _The two share a laugh before they run to meet with the rest of the team, not seeing the small crack in the ground. In the forest, Inves were seen eating fruit before it suddenly sprouted wings._

"That's can't be good." Yang said.

"I think anything related to the Inves can't be good." Blake said.

 _In the garage of Team Gaim, the team was watching some of Kouta's past Inves battles and commented how awesome he was. While the team seemed happy, Mai wasn't the same._

"Okay, now what is she angry about?" Yang asked.

 **Mai: You guys don't feel one bit of shame for letting Kouta do everything?**

 **Gaim Member: Come on, Mai, loosen up!**

 **Mai: Kouta's just helping out! That's it! It's not like he's actually rejoined the team-!**

 _As if proving her wrong, Kouta and Micchy finally arrive._

 **Kouta: Yo! What's up, my men!?**

All the girls laughed at the ironic timing of that.

 _Everyone but Mai got excited as they all surrounded Kouta. Suddenly, Mai grabs Kouta by the ear and drags him away._

 **Mai: Get over here, you!**

 **Micchy: Mai?**

 _Everyone stares in confusion as Mai took Kouta outside._

 **Mai: Come on!**

 **Kouta: Ow, ow, ow…**

 **Mai: What do you think you're doing?**

"We should be asking you that." Yang said.

 **Mai: You really want to be a Beat Rider again?**

 **Kouta: Sure, why not? Your chief Yuuya's missing. Someone's gotta step in for him.**

"While I can see the logic in that, the way you speak leaves me doubting you." Weiss said until she realized she was talking to the screen 'Dammit, now I'm doing it.'

 **Mai: What about your jobs? I thought you didn't have time for this?**

 **Kouta: Oh, those? I quit.**

"WHAT!?" All the girls screamed.

"He quitted his jobs!? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Looks like he's having too much fun being Gaim." Blake said.

 **Mai: You what?**

 **Kouta: I caused a load of trouble for my bosses. It's probably better this way.**

"What happened to supporting your sister?" Weiss asked.

 **Mai: That's stupid…Kouta, you idiot!**

 **Kouta: Mai?**

"Cue the music. We're gonna have a moment here." Yang said.

 **Mai: You're doing this for Yuuya? For the team? You've always been like this. You put yourself to the side and do everything for other people.**

"Isn't that good?" Ruby asked.

"In reality, not really." Blake said. "People like Kouta can be taken advantaged of if they're not careful."

 **Mai: I don't even want your help if you're going to be like that!**

 **Kouta: But I really do want to do this. Helping you guys out makes me feel…like I have a home.**

"Aww~!" All the girls cooed at this.

 **Mai: What…because I'm weak?**

 **Kouta and RWBY: Eh?**

 **Mai: Because we don't get any respect because I can't win at Inves? That's why you're stepping in for Yuuya, even though you wanted to leave it behind.**

"She must not want to feel like a damsel in distress. Maybe that's why she's so angry at Kouta." Blake guessed.

"Yeah, I can see that." Yang said. "Mai does look like someone who wants to do things by herself without relying on others, not like we're one's to talk."

 _Kouta then walks up to the crying Mai and places his hands on her shoulders._

 **Kouta: Listen, it'll be fine. I'll deal with my own needs too, okay? Don't worry about me.**

"He's so sweet. They make a great couple." Ruby commented, shipping them.

"Did you just ship them?" Blake asked.

"Yes, yes I did."

 _It is then shown that the rest of the team had been listening in._

"Wow, talk about eavesdropping." Yang said.

"Like you haven't done it before." Weiss said.

 **Gaim Member #2: See? They're totally clicking. Mai and Kouta.**

 **Gaim Member #3: Yeah, they make a great couple.**

"I agree!" Ruby said.

 **Micchy: They sure do.**

 _Micchy laughs with everyone before he looks back and slowly, his smile vanishes._

"…He likes Mai." Yang said.

"Someone would have to be blind to not see it." Weiss said as she and the rest of them quickly identified Micchy's loss of smile related to his feelings.

 _The scene then changes to team Gaim dancing on stage with a cheering crowd. From afar, Team Raid Wild's leader, Ryouji Hase was seen with Team Invitto's Leader: Hideyasu Jounouichi._

"Nerd." Yang commented immediately once she saw Jounouichi.

"Yang, don't be rude." Ruby said.

"But look at his team! It's filled with nerds!" Yang said.

 **Jounouichi: You're going through with this, Hassy?**

 **Hase: I'm not scared of their Armored Rider.**

"You should be." Yang said. "You couldn't even beat Kaito."

"Then again he did have three Lockseeds." Weiss said.

 **Hase: There's no way he's better than Kaito from Baron.**

"Sorry, but did you not see the Inves fight between him and Kaito?" Yang asked. "He kicked his ass!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was in denial." Blake said.

 **Jounouichi: Okay, it's your loss.**

 _Hase then leaves as Kouta watches the team dance._

 **Invitto Member #1: Are you sure about this, Jounouichi?**

 **Jounouichi: If Hase wins it for Raid Wild, We'll just challenge him again. That'll win us the stage.**

 **Invitto Members: I see…**

"I admit, I can see the logic behind that." Weiss said.

"But there is no way Kouta would lose to him!" Ruby said with confidence.

 _Back on stage, the team continued to dance until their music stopped all of a sudden. They were confused until they saw Hase._

"Man, these guys just can't catch a break, can they?" Yang said.

 **Hase: We're taking over this stage.**

"Doubt it." Blake said for pretty much all of them.

 _Kouta is then seen walking up to the stage, ready to fight._

 **Kouta: So you know how this works, right? If you lose, your Lockseeds are Team Gaim's.**

 **Hase: No problem.**

 _It's then shown that Hase has with him two Lockseeds._

"Looks like he learned a thing or two from his battle with Kaito." Weiss said. "But Lockseeds of those class are not gonna give Kouta any trouble at all."

"Ditto." Yang said.

 **Kouta: Henshin.**

 _Both men unlock their Lockseeds. While Hase summons two little Inves, Kouta summons his armor._

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _On the screen, some info on Inves Games was shown. It said: Spring a Lockseed to open a portal to another world, summon a little Inves and make 'em fight. Win or lose, it'll affect your dance rankings!_

"Like we didn't already know that." Weiss said.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **BATTLE, START!**_

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _The battle starts the minute Hase closed his Lockseeds. Meanwhile, Kouta smiles smugly as he dons his armor and becomes Gaim. Meanwhile, the crowd seems to go crazy the minute Kouta took the stage and became Gaim._

Blake narrows her eyes. "The crowd didn't come to see _Team_ Gaim dance; they came to see _Armored Rider_ Gaim fight. Look at the crowd, they're all excited."

"Not to mention Kouta looked really smug when he was transforming." Yang said.

"I don't like how this is turning out." Ruby said.

 _Gaim starts by kicking the nearest Inves before slashing and completely missing the Inves on purpose._

"He's not even taking this seriously." Weiss said.

"Then again, he is facing small Inves." Yang said, trying to give Kouta the benefit of the doubt.

 _Both Inves jump at Gaim, but he simply bats them away with his Daidaimaru._

 **Gaim: What's your next move?**

 _One of the Inves helps his comrade before they charge at Gaim who mocks close calls when really he wasn't in any real danger. Mai noticed how excited the crowd was and got annoyed._

 **Mai: Come on! They're here for him, not us!**

"Can't be helped." Blake said. "Humans are attracted to violence. It's one of the reasons why the Vytal Festival tournament is so popular."

"Which we are going to dominate!" Yang said, pumping her fists in excitement as she wasn't the only one.

 _After messing around for a while, Gaim finally decided to end this._

 **Gaim: Let's get this over with.**

"Please do. I don't know how long I can stand watching this pathetic display." Weiss said.

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**_

 _Gaim charged up his Daidaimaru as it glowed orange before he unleashed his finishing attack, the Daidai Ittou upon the two little Inves, making them explode into tiny bits. Once done, the crowd cheered as Gaim basked in the glory._

 **Gaim: Alright! Did you see that? Thanks you! Thanks you! I'm Gaim! You guys see all that? Hey!**

"He's enjoying this way too much." Blake said.

"You can't blame him." Yang said. "There's no one around who can actually give him a challenge. To be honest, I think I'd act like that too if I had powers like Kouta's."

"That's surprisingly honest coming from you." Weiss said.

"Like you wouldn't bask in the glory of the crowd." What Yang said just made Weiss turn away in denial.

 _Gaim then closed his Lockseed and returned to his civilian form as Hase's Lockseeds were taken out of his hands and into Kouta's._

 **Kouta: Always a pleasure.**

 _The scene changes to Team Baron's base as they watched the latest news from the Beat Riders Hotline._

 **Sagara: Hey, hey, hey! Team Gaim just keeps shooting up the rankings! Ever since Armored Rider Gaim appeared, their ascent hasn't let up, and now at last, they're in third place! Not too long ago, Gaim was down in ninth place and now whoa!**

 _Kaito along with some members of Team Baron watched the news and weren't very pleased at what they saw._

 **Baron Member #1: Jerks. Throwing a person into an Inves match has gotta be against some rule!**

"Says the idiot who cheated behind his leader's back." Yang said.

"Karma's a bitch as they say." Blake said.

 **Zack: I guess that's what one of those belts does for you…**

 _While the team was talking, Kaito was playing with some playing cards before he took a card, spun it in his hands before he threw it at the TV with enough force to pierce it, making the screen go black._

"Whoa!" All the girls jumped in surprise at what Kaito had just done.

"Well, that's a nice way to destroy such a nice TV." Yang said.

"Yang, I think we should be more concerned that he threw a regular playing card hard enough to embed it in a TV screen!" Weiss said.

"He's strong." Ruby commented while starting to get a little scared of Kaito. Aura or not, doing something like that required a lot of skill.

Blake didn't say anything. In the past, she had tried to do that trick a long time ago and gave up on it. To see someone do it in front of her, well, let's just say that she was a little jealous but would never admit it.

 _The team fell silent as they were surprised that their leader did what he just did. Zack turns to Kaito as said man got up._

 **Kaito: He doesn't know how to use his belt. He's simply an eyesore.**

"Oh, like you know how to use it." Weiss said.

"Weiss, the preview last episode showed that he'd get one for himself." Ruby reminded the heiress.

'Shit.' Weiss thought, having forgotten about that.

 **Zack: Huh? Whatever, Kaito, we're in big trouble. We're gonna lose out place.**

 _Suddenly, another members walks up to Kaito with a phone._

 **Baron Member: Excuse me, boss? It's from Sid.**

 **Kaito: What?**

"This can't be good." Ruby said. If Sid was like anything like Roman like she thought, then whatever he did couldn't be good news.

"I think I know what's about to happen." Blake said.

 _Kaito grabs the phone as the scene changes to Bandou's place._

 **Sid: Hello, Kaito. How are you feeling? Nah, I shouldn't have asked.**

 _Inside, Sid was playing with a strange looking Lockseed. Instead of a fruit, the display was mechanical with a metal S on it._

"Is that a Lockseed?" Ruby asked.

"It looks nothing like the rest." Blake said.

 **Sid: I know Baron's in a bit of a bad spot.**

 **Kaito: What do you want?**

 **Sid: I just feel that the Inves games have gone downhill as of late. Maybe it's in need of a surprise twist.**

 _Sid went to pick up a chip to eat as the camera moved to a case that had a Sengoku Driver and a Banana Lockseed with it._

"And so it begins." Weiss said.

"Kouta's not going to be the only Armored Rider on the streets now." Yang said, getting excited.

 _The scene shows the time was night as Kouta has just got back home._

 **Kouta: I'm home!**

 **Kouta's Sister: Welcome back.**

 _The scene changes to inside as Kouta has an envelope in hand while his sister was cooking dinner._

 **Kouta: Here's room and board for the month, sis…**

 _Kouta's sister takes the envelope and was surprised to see Yen bills with the numbers 10,000._

"Holy that's a lot of money!" Yang said, not realizing how little the money was compared in other countries.

"Where did he get all that?" Weiss asked.

 **Kouta's Sister: Hold it! What's all this for?**

 **Kouta: Oh. I had enough, so that's next month's too. Or I was thinking we could move into a bigger apartment? Oh, and we can spring for some eel! And a nice steak…**

"They eat eel?" Ruby said.

'Eel…" Blake drooled as she thought about the delicious fish. Though it was not her favorite, it was still fish.

"Steak sounds really good right now." Yang said.

 **Kouta's Sister: Kouta?**

 **Kouta: A big, juicy…**

"Stop it Kouta! You're making us all hungry here! Yang said as the stomachs of Team RWBY all growled.

 **Kouta's Sister: I thought you quit your jobs?**

"He did, so how in the world did he get all that money?" Weiss said.

 **Kouta: Oh, the Inves Game's giving out prize money now. If I keep winning, we could make a nice living off of it.**

"So that's how he got the money." Ruby said.

"Didn't know people are willing to give away that much money." Yang said. Now she wanted to go find a place where she can fight and earn money all at the same time!

 _As Kouta laughs, his sister seems disappointed and gives him back the money._

 **Kouta's Sister: I won't accept it.**

"Huh?" Team RWBY were all confused when Kouta's sister gave back the money. I mean, they can live a better life that that kind of money. A lot, mostly Faunus, would kill to have that much money so they can live a better life!

 **Kouta: Eh? What do you mean? This is way more than I was making with that grunt work! What's wrong with it?**

 **Kouta's Sister: Doing a job means making life better for a stranger.**

That surprised not only Kouta, but the girls as well.

 **Kouta's Sister: Like bringing food to someone who's hungry. Or cleaning a place where someone lives. Doing something like that makes the world a better place.**

The girls were all stunned. They never thought of it that way. Hunters go out and deal with Grimm so they can protect the people, but what about the people who aren't Huntsmen? They're making a person's life better.

"That woman is wise beyond her age." Blake said.

"Maybe besides being Huntresses, we can get jobs?" Ruby suggested. Like the heroes in her stories, she wanted to help people anyway she can. She just thought that being a Huntress was the best way to go at it, but now she realizes that there are other ways to help a person.

"That's something I can agree to." Weiss said. One of her reason why she wanted to be a Huntress was so she can live out her dream instead of being stuck behind a desk in the Schnee Corporation back in Atlas. But being the heiress meant that she would one day take control over the company. Maybe then, she can try and improve the lives of people.

"I never thought of a regular job that way. But now, I have respect for people who go out of their way to just clean a window." Yang said with pure honesty. Maybe getting a job wasn't so bad after all.

 **Kouta's Sister: The only people you're making happy with your Inves Game is you and your little group of friends. That's no job. It's just playing.**

"I think I see Kouta's position now." Blake said.

"Position?" Ruby asked.

"Kouta is someone who is just beginning his life as an adult. Unlike his sister, he's still naïve about a lot of things and about the world and acted like a kid with his powers. He's still young, like us in a sense." Blake explained.

"I can see the logic behind that." Weiss said. "His sister seems more wiser about the world than him. Granted, she had to take care of him at a young age so she was probably forced to become an adult faster than him and learned a lot as a result."

 **Kouta: But…**

 **Kouta's Sister: I don't want to support my family with game money. I have enough saved up to support us myself. Saved from a** _ **real**_ **job.**

 _Kouta scratches his head as his sister goes back to making dinner. The next day, we find Kouta at Drupers blowing bubbles into his drink as he thinks about what his sister said._

 **Kouta:** _ **Am I doing something wrong? She expects me to make the world better?**_

"She doesn't expect _that_ much out of you." Weiss said.

 **Kouta:** _ **I'm helping out the team. Isn't that enough?**_

 _Bandou then appears with a snack._

 **Bandou: Here you go.**

 **Kouta: Eh? I didn't order this.**

 **Bandou: It's on the house. What's got you down, buddy?**

 **Kouta: Bandou, I…**

 _He didn't get to say more when he heard footsteps and turned to see none other than Kaito. The minute he arrived, the music changed to a suspenseful one._

"This can't be good." Ruby said.

"I feel a fight is about to happen." Yang said, getting excited.

 **Bandou: Whoa now, Kaito. We won't have any Inves Games in here, thank you.**

 **Kaito: I didn't come to fight him.**

"Huh?" All the girls said.

"Then why _is_ he here?" Ruby asked.

 **Worker: I'm going on break.**

"Smart move. Get the hell out of there." Yang said.

 _As the worker leaves, Bandou does the same._

 **Kaito: Kazuraba Kouta. Armored Rider Gaim. I want to ask you something.**

 **Kouta: Me?**

 **Kaito: Over the last week, you've only fought people who challenged you. Not once have you tried to take stages for your team, nor challenged teams above you in the rankings. Why is that?**

 **Kouta: I don't need to. All I want is to make sure we have a place to be.**

Blake nodded in agreement. "No need to excite pointless conflict."

 **Kait: Hmph! You're just as spineless as I thought.**

 **Kouta: What did you say!?**

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh! He's calling you out Kouta!" Yang said.

"No doubt a fight is going to ensue." Blake said.

 **Kaito: You don't seek out worthy adversaries. You avoid making any enemies. You're little more than a coward. You may have power, but you have no strength!**

"He is not a coward!" Ruby said.

"Okay, seriously, why is he so obsessed with strength and power?" Yang said, getting sick and tired of Kaito spouting out power and strength.

 **Kouta: Why would I pick a fight for no reason?**

"Yeah, why would he do that? He's the good guy!" Ruby said.

 **Kaito: To trample your foes, and take all they hold dear…That is the true taste of victory.**

"Okay, I'm calling it right now. Kaito's the final boss." Yang said.

"After what we saw in the first episode, it's highly likely." Blake said.

"But why would they fight each other?" Ruby asked. "In the first episode, they looked like they were at war with one another!"

"We're still too early into this series to make precise theories." Weiss said. "Only time will give us the answer we desire."

 **Kaito: Power must be exercised to demonstrate** **one's strength. But you lack the mettle!**

'He's reminding me more of Adam every time he speaks!' Blake said as she tried really hard to get the image of the bull Faunus out of her head.

 **Kouta: W-Well, fine! You wanna fight, come any time!**

"No, Kouta! Don't fall for his taunt!" Ruby said.

"It's too late, Ruby." Yang said, thought she wasn't complaining. She got to see an epic fight.

 _The scene changes to some friends running in a hurry in order to make it to the upcoming Inves Game. A small crowd had already gathered including members of both Team Gaim and Team Baron. Down below, both Kouta with his Sengoku Driver on stood across from Kouta with a look that he was ready to rumble._

 **Random Person: Looks like Baron's boss picked a fight with the Armored Rider!**

 **Mai: Hey, excuse me, coming through!**

 _In the crowd, both Mai and Micchy showed up._

 **Mai: What's he thinking? Why would he take an Inves challenge if it's not for the team or the stage?**

"That's what happens when someone falls for a taunt." Weiss said.

 **Micchy: This is no game. This is a duel!**

"Indeed it is." Weiss said.

 **Kouta: Bring out as many Inves as you like! You won't beat me!**

"Well, he's confident." Yang said.

"It's not like Inves are a threat to him." Ruby said, remembering his past battles. Unless Kaito had an A-Class Lockseed, then he didn't stand a chance against Kouta.

 **Kaito: Hmph! I believe we're beyond such trifles.**

 _With that said, Kaito surprised everyone when he took out a Sengoku Driver of his own._

 **Zack: Is that another belt!?**

"Indeed it is." Weiss said.

"Looks like Kaito got the belt from Sid." Blake said.

"Rider vs. Rider. This is going to be awesome!" Yang said.

 _Putting on the belt, horns sounded as the indicator showed a red helmet of a warrior surrounded by vines. Kaito then takes out the Banana Lockseed and says the word common in all Kamen Riders._

 **Kaito: Henshin.**

 _ **BANANA!**_

 _A metal set of armor looking like a banana descended down from a Crack above Kaito, making the crowd excited. Meanwhile, Kouta looked at the armor in disbelief. Kaito then wasted no time in putting the Lockseed on his Driver and locked it into place but not before he twirled it in his finger._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _Then, a trumpet fanfare blared out, the one you hear during European times._

 **Random Person: Is Baron's Leader gonna transform too? Then that would make him...Armored Rider Baron, right?**

"Armored Rider…Baron…" Weis repeated, testing the new title and as much as she hates to admit it, the title sounded cool.

 _Kouta's look of disbelief was gone as he mentally prepared himself. Finally, Kaito did what everyone was waiting for and grabbed the Cutting Knife before he 'sliced' his Lockseed._

 _ **COME ON! BANANA ARMS!**_

 _The metal banana feel down onto Kaito's shoulder, donning him a familiar red and silver bodysuit as the armor had yet to disassemble. And then…_

 **Zack and RWBY: EH!? BANA-BANA-BANANA!?**

"Whoa! Why did we react like that?" Yang said. They had seen the Banana Lockseed a couple of times already so they knew what to expect.

"I don't' know." Ruby said. "It's like…like someone made us do it."

"That's ridiculous. We're the only ones here." Weiss said.

"Let's just forget we ever did that." Blake said.

 **Kaito: Baron da! (I am Baron!)**

 _Inside the Banana, Kaito was donned in a red and silver helmet before banana-like horns were added to his helmet. Then, the banana disassembled. Either side of the metal banana folded down to attach to his shoulder while the sides folded down to his chest and back. The chest piece was appeared like golden sections of pectorals and abs, lined with black. This is Kamen/Armored Rider Baron!_

 _ **KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**_

 _One pale yellow splash of juice or energy and a spear themed after a banana peeled down appeared in Kaito's right hand. This is the BanaSpear._

"I don't know if I should be laughing at his weapon, or be in awe at how awesome he looks." Yang said.

"His spear looks like a cross between a sword and a spear and it looks like it could extend." Ruby said after just seeing the weapon.

 **Kouta: You can transform too!?**

 **Micchy: No way…Baron has an Armored Rider too!?**

"Sadly, yes." Weiss said.

"I wonder how Kouta will deal with this." Blake said.

"Kouta will be fine! He won't lose to this bully!" Ruby said.

 **Baron: I will show you the true meaning of strength.**

 **Kouta: I don't think so! Henshin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _Kouta quickly did his pre-transformation before slapping on his Lockseed._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _Once Kouta became Gaim, the music changed as Kouta gripped his Daidaimaru tightly as Baron slowly walked towards him, building suspense. As he got closer, Gaim gripped his weapon with both hands as Baron slowly raised his weapon, getting ready to attack._

All of Team RWBY were on the edge of their seats. It was so silent in the room that once could hear the slicing of a knife clearly. Ruby and Weiss gulped down saliva, their hearts thumping in excitement. Blake kept her eyes entirely focused on the two armored men.

"Can someone just attack already?" Yang said in a quiet mutter, not wanting to ruin the suspense that was building up.

 _And then, just when they were about to begin…_

 **Sid's Voice: Hold it!**

"What!?" All the girls screamed in surprise when the camera turned to show that Sid had shown up.

"What the-!? Sid, you battle cock blocking son of a bitch!" Yang cursed as her eyes turned red and her hair was lit on fire. They were _this_ close to seeing an epic fight, but Sid just had to ruin it!

"Cockbite!" Weiss surprisingly cursed in frustration.

"Horseshit!" Blake cursed too.

"Aww~! I wanted to see the fight." Ruby said, disappointed. She then turned to WBY. "And you girls need to watch your language."

 _The crowd was surprised too to see that Sid had suddenly shown up._

 **Baron: Come to raid on our parade, Sid?**

 **Sid: Well, now that we've got two Armored Riders fighting each other, you can hardly call this an Inves Game, can you? So as I see it, we need to update the rules.**

"What's he up to?" Ruby said as she started suspiciously at the Lock Dealer.

 _Then, Sid held up two Lockseeds no one has ever seen before. They had gold bars and while one was white with a Sakara flower in the middle of a wheel, the other was black with a rose in the middle of a wheel._

 **Sid: These Locks are on the house, just this once.**

 _Sid then tosses the Locks at Gaim and Baron. Gaim catches the white one while Baron catches the black one._

 **Sid: Open them.**

 _The two Armored Riders did as told and opened the Locks. They suddenly then float into the air before they begin to disassemble into motorcycles. For Gaim, his was dubbed the Sakura Hurricane. For Baron, his was dubbed the Rose Attacker._

RWB all stared wide eyed at what just happened. For Yang…she fainted.

RWB all looked at the blond brawler weirdly; no doubt the blond was having some strange thoughts right about now. With no choice, they waited for to her awake up which she did about 15 minutes later.

"Ooh~! What hit me?" Yang asked, holding her head.

"You fainted when Gaim's and Baron's new Locks unfolded into motorcycles." Ruby explained.

Yang looks at the screen and smiles brightly like kid during his/her birthday and Christmas.

"Oh! My! Monty!" Yang said slowly. "I am _so_ jealous! I want my Bumblebee to do that!"

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"So I can always carry it with me and when I need to escape from someplace, I can just take out, unfold it, and drive away while giving my enemies the bird." Yang said as she fantasized about it.

"Let's just get back to the show." Blake said.

 **Sid: These Lock Vehicles are the newest tech.**

 **Baron: What is this thing?**

"Uh, it's a motorbike, duh!" Ruby said.

"That was a rhetorical question, Ruby." Weiss said. "He's probably just surprised that motorcycles just unfolded right in front of them. Not even Atlas can do such a thing with their equipment."

 **Sid: They're still prototypes, but I trust you approve, gentlemen? Assuming you think you can handle them, of course.**

"Is that a challenge?" Yang asked. "Oh ho! Not either of them is gonna back down now!"

 **Baron: You want us to fight with these? Hmph, interesting.**

 **Gaim: Fine, bring it on! But when I beat you, you'd better apologize for all this! Got that!? *Mutters* You got some nerve calling me spineless.**

"So a fight turned race." Yang said. "This better be a good race, or else I'm suing them for taking away our fight!"

"Yang, you can't sue them." Weiss said. "The company is already…"

She didn't have to say more as the four of them focused back on the screen, trying not to make things gloomy.

 **Baron: Hmph.**

 **Gaim: What was-!? Don't hmph me, damn it!**

 **Mai: Oh come on! Were they ever going to ask us about this?**

"Mai, they're big boys. They can take care of themselves." Yang said.

"Let the race begin!" Ruby said, excited.

 **Micchy: I don't think anyone's gonna stop them now.**

 _To prove his point, the people around them, not even their own teammates were doing anything to stop the two Armored Riders. Down below, Sid laughs._

 **Sid: I trust you'll make this entertaining.**

"What's he planning?" Blake asked, staring suspiciously at the Lock Dealer. If he was anything like Roman, then he had something planned.

 _The scene then changed what appears to be the docks as both Riders were getting ready to race. Their new Lock Vehicles roared as the two Riders prepared to race. There could only be one winner and both Riders were determined to win. The sound of starting sounds beeped in the background. And then…_

 **(Insert E-X-A~Exciting X Attitude by Kamen Rider Girls)**

 _3…2…1…And they're off! The bikes were so fast that they left after images,_ after images!

"Hold shit! They're fast!" Yang said in surprise.

"They're leaving after images, just how fast are those bikes!?" Weiss asked.

"So cool!" Ruby said.

"But damn!" Yang said as she snapped her fingers to the music. "This is some catchy ass music!"

"I can't understand it, but I have to agree. This is catchy." Blake said.

"I love it!" Ruby said.

 _Back to the race, both Riders jumped their bikes over a barbed fence…quite easily too._

"Damn, these guys are no amateurs when dealing with their bikes." Yang commented.

"They must have ridden one in the past long ago if they're this good." Weiss guessed.

 _The scene changes to the people gathered around Mai as they all watched the race from an IPad she had. Back with the Riders, they both turned the corner before Baron took the lead as the both of them passed by a sign that said: No authorized entry, Restricted Area._

"Oh no! Baron's in the lead!" Ruby said.

"I think we should be more worried by the fact that the two just entered a restricted area." Weiss said.

 **Baron Member: Oh! Baron's taken the lead!**

 **Mai: Kouta…**

 _Back in the race, Baron was still in the lead as Gaim was right behind him. Baron made sure that Gaim didn't pass him when Gaim then decided to speed things._

 **Gaim: Let's settle this!**

 _Maneuvering his bike, Gaim sped up; driving to the left of Baron as he quickly drove right next to him, surprising him._

 **Baron: You little…**

"He caught up!" Ruby cheered.

"Go Kouta!" Yang shouted, joining Ruby in cheering.

 _But then, Gaim noticed something on his bike as a hologram speed meter was displayed in front of him._

 **Gaim: Huh? What's this? It's not a speed meter…**

 _Gaim wasn't the only one as Baron too had this strange speed meter in front of him. He then noticed that he had reached max speed as Gaim reached max speed as well. Then, Sakura and rose petals suddenly appeared, confusing both Riders._

"What the hell?" Team RWBY too was confused at this turn of events.

"What's with the petals?" Ruby asked.

 **Gaim: What's with the petals?**

"Whoa. Déjà vu." Ruby said.

 _Suddenly, both Riders were turned over. The camera changed views to show that both Riders were in fact spinning…in midair. The crowd was too surprised as they wondered the hell was going on._

"Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on?" Yang asked. "Are we tripping?"

"Sid!" Blake realized something. "He planned for this to happen! He knew that this would happen and gave those Lock Vehicles to them for free!"

"I'm getting dizzy just looking at this." Ruby said as she held her head.

 **Gaim: Whoa! My head…**

 _Suddenly, as the Riders were spinning, they saw that a Crack was opening right in ahead of them._

 **Gaim: Wha-!? What's going-!?**

 **Baron: …This can't be good.**

"Tell us something we don't know!" Weiss said.

 _Both Riders were then surrounded in projections their bikes were themed, a sakura flower for Gaim and a rose for Baron. After that, the two Cracks in front of them opened up._

 **Gaim: No, no, no! Why!? No, come on, don't do this! Oiiiiiiiiiii~!**

 _And then, they both disappeared, Cracks included._

 **Micchy:** **They disappeared! Kouta!? Where'd you go!? Kouta!?**

"Something tells me that they're about to visit that forest again." Weiss said.

 _And just like Weiss guessed, both Riders were ejected out of their Cracks and found themselves in the Helheim Forest._

 **Baron: Where…?**

 **Gaim: This this…**

 _Suddenly, both Riders heard something buzzing and turned to see flying Inves coming at them. Still driving, both Riders simply moved out of the way as they continued to drive. Half way there, Baron suddenly stopped and looked around._

"Why'd he stop?" Ruby asked.

 _Wondering that too, Gaim asks as he keeps on driving._

 **Gaim: What are you doing!? We gotta get out of here!?**

 **Baron: Get out? You really are a spineless worm!**

"Now is not the time for comments!" Weiss said.

"Unlike Gaim, this is the first time Baron has ever been in this forest. Gaim knows the dangers of this better than he does." Blake said.

"I don't think he's going to listen anytime soon though." Yang said as she pointed to the banana-themed Rider who had his weapon out and ready.

 **Baron: As promised…I shall show you true strength!**

"Oh boy." Ruby pretty much spoke for all of them.

 _Getting off his bike, Baron pressed something on his weapon before it extended itself like Ruby had guessed. Getting into a stance, Baron waited for the Inves before it flew down at him. He struck, but missed. This process repeated itself two times before Baron finally struck the Inves down to the ground, having cut of its wings. Angry, the Inves attacked. Baron dodged and blocked before he pushed back the Inves and attacked, but the Inves quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. Quickly turning, Baron struck and landed a hit on the Inves that got up. The Inves then attacked, but Baron blocked the attack, but to his surprise, the Inves moved his spear out of the way and swiped his armor three times, causing sparks. Baron stumbled back a little before he recovered._

"Baron must have thought that these Inves were like the ones used in Inves Games so he underestimated this one." Blake said. Something told her that Kaito had the bite to back up his bark.

 _Gaim then came to a stop._

 **Gaim: Damn it! You little…!**

 _With no other choice, Gaim went to help, but he was suddenly attacked by another Inves. He lashed at it, but the Inves ducked and rammed him. He stumbled back before Gaim drew his Musou Saber, duel wielding. Just when he was about to attack, the Inves took flight._

 **Gaim: Flying's cheating! Hey!**

 _Taking a chance, the Inves swooped down and struck Gaim, causing sparks._

"Looks like Gaim isn't the only one underestimating his opponent." Weiss said. "All his time battling Inves in Inves Games must have made him forget just how dangerous wild Inves are."

 **Gaim: Buzz off, will ya!?**

 _Getting up, Gaim pulled on the Pallet Slide of his Musous Saber, loading it before he fired. The first and second shot missed, but quickly ducking, Gaim landed hits with his third and fourth shot. Back with Baron, he was doing better than last time, hitting the butt of his weapon against the Inves before kicking it away. Shifting his weapon to his other hand, he grabbed the Cutting Knife and pushed it down once._

 _ **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**_

 _Baron then prepared to finish things of when…_

 **Mysterious Woman: Be warned.**

"That voice…" Ruby and the others recognized this voice.

 _Surprised, baron turns to find the owner of the voice as the mysterious woman was seen in the distance._

"It's the woman that looks like Mai." Balke said.

"What's she doing here?" Weiss said.

 **Mysterious Woman: You are grasping for the reins of fate.**

 _Baron listened as hard as he could, but he could not pinpoint the mysterious woman._

 **Baron: Who's there?**

 _Baron looks around again before he focuses back on the task at hand, but not before giving the woman his answer._

 **Baron: Hmph. I'll choose my own course in life. You're so-called fate doesn't concern me!**

 _With that said, Baron charges forwards as the Mysterious woman looks down sadly._

"Why does she look so sad?" Ruby wondered.

 _Back with Gaim, he pushes back the Inves before kicking it away. With Baron, he swings his weapon, but the Inves rolls out of the way. Deciding to end things once and for all, Baron charges up before he stabs forward, a banana projection stabbing the Inves through before he twirls his weapon and stabs the Inves behind him, almost hitting Gam before he spins and slashes both Inves, making them explode. The explosion was strong enough to send Gaim to the ground, but he wasn't affected much as he looked at Baron in surprise._

The girls were silent as they just witnessed Baron's finisher.

"…Damn. I hate to admit it, but that was badass." Yang said.

"I shall never look at bananas the same way ever again." Blake said.

"Ditto." Ruby said.

"I will admit, that was impressive." Weiss said. They all may not like Kaito, but he is a good fighter, that much they'll admit.

 _Gaim gets up and looks at Baron._

 **Gaim: You…**

 _Suddenly, the music changed to a major suspenseful one as Baron looked at his armored self._

 **Baron: I…have power.**

"This music is scaring me." Ruby said.

"He's the final boss, I tell you! This music proves it!" Yang said.

"Music is not enough to prove that someone is the final boss." Weiss said. "For all we know, he might not be the final boss."

* * *

 **(In the future)**

All the girls stared in both awe and fear as they laid their eyes on Kaito who had just become…Lord Baron.

"Well…Shit." Weiss said.

"Called it!" Yang said.

"Is it weird to think that he looks cool now?" Ruby asked.

Blake was quivering in fear as Lord Baron's horns reminded her of Adam. Will Kaito never stop reminding her of Adam!?

* * *

 **(Back in the present)**

 _The scene changes with the zipper closing the screen and displayed Gaim's Lockseeds: Orange and Pine, along with his newly obtained Sakura Hurricane LockVehicle._

 **Narrator: Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim.**

"Alright, let's see what happens next." Yang said.

 _Fast scenes of Baron fighting in the Helheim forest, Kaito meeting with Hase, and Gaim fighting a Deer Inves were shown._

 **Gaim: Just what is this place!?**

"That's what we liked to know." Weiss said.

 _The next scene shows Zangetsu drawing his Musou Saber before he slashes Gaim in Pine Arms._

"He's attacking Kouta!? Why!?" Ruby asked.

"This guy is a part of Yggdrasill. Gaim must have found something Yggdrasill doesn't want him to know and is trying to get rid of him." Blake theorized.

 **Micchy: Why shouldn't I take some pain to help someone?**

 _The next scene shows Micchy talking with Mai before it changes to Jounouichi trying to take the stage._

 **Sagara: Team Gaim's got another armored soldier, folks!**

"What!?" All the girls said in surprise.

 _ **HE TRANSFORM WITH GRAPES!?**_

 **Micchy: Henshin!**

 _ **RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**_

 _The scene then shows off the final Rider from the opening, Kamen Rider Ryugen who holds up Budou Arms' personal weapon, the RyuHou._

 **Next time: Debut! The Grape Third Rider!**

"Micchy's going to be the next Rider!" Ruby cheered, excited.

"He transform…with grapes?" Weiss said slowly.

"You know, some of these transformations are silly when you think about it, but they somehow make it cool." Yang said.

"Next episode should be interesting." Blake said as she was looking forward to tomorrow as they had to get to bed.

"So, thoughts on the episode?" Ruby asked.

"Kaito is the final boss! I'm calling it!" Yang said instantly.

"We get it, Yang." Blake said. "As much as we don't like him, Kaito showed that he can bite as much as he can bark. Not a lot of people can do that." Those that brag are usually not what they appear to be. Those that don't are surprisingly skilled warriors. You don't' find a lot of people who brag and have the skills to back it up.

"While the banana theme is weird, he still manages to look threatening." Weiss said.

"Well, time for bed girls." Ruby said as she went to grab the remote, when all of a sudden…

 **Narrator: To celebrate the 15th anniversary of Heisei Kamen Rider…**

"Huh?" The girls all froze when all of a sudden, Riders they've never seen before showed up on screen as it said: Commemorating Heisei Kamen Rider's 15th Anniversary. On the screen, 14 different Riders were shown. At the top, Kiva, Double, Fourze, Wizard, OOO, Decade, and Den-O were shown. At the bottom, Kuuga, Faiz, Hibiki, Kabuto, Blade, Ryuki, and Agito were shown.

"What the-!? Who are these people!?" Weiss asked.

"These must be past Riders that came before Gaim." Blake guessed.

"Which means…" Yang said slowly as they all realized…

They skipped 14 Rider series!

'Fuck!' They all thought.

 **Narrator: A battle begins in the midst of a great war, with a whole nation at stake!**

 _ **GAIM RIDES TO WAR!**_

"A whole nation!?" Weiss said in surprise and disbelief.

"War!?" Blake said in surprise and horror.

"Gaim's going to war!?" Ruby said in surprise.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yang demanded, too confused at this sudden turn of events.

 _The girls were shown Gaim drawing his Musou Saber before he charged forward. It then changes to Bujin Kiva and Bujin Fourze charging at one another as their armies backed them up._

 **Kouta: Let's do it!**

 _The scene then shows Kouta getting out his Lockseed, facing Kaito who was wearing a cloak and carried a sword as an army holding up his team logo was behind him._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!" Yang said. "Where the fuck are they!? That doesn't look like someplace in Zawame City!"

"When and how did Kaito get himself an army!?" Weiss asked.

"I'm so confused!" Ruby said.

"Kaito…" Blake's focus was mostly on Kaito and the army he somehow managed to get. Just what the hell was he doing, looking ready to go to war?

 **Narrator: Gaim & Wizard: The Great Decisive War Movie!**

 _The scene then changes to Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu as two Riders they didn't know, Wizard and Beast, all stood together, looking ready to fight before the scene changes to Gaim and Wizard walking away from an explosion like badasses._

"It's a movie!?" All the girls said in surprise.

"Hold up!" Yang said. "Who was that guy with Gaim walking away from an explosion like badasses!? Who were those other guys!? Just how popular is this series that they're already making a movie!? And war!? The movies a war!? Gaim's going to war!? What the fucking hell!?"

"Yang! Calm down! You're going on a rant!" Ruby said.

Yang stopped and took deep breathes before she finally calmed down.

"Sorry about that. It's just…I thought this was a kid's show." Yang said.

"Apparently not if the heroes are going to war." Weiss said. War was an absolute nightmare to the world of Remnant. Plus, not many movies here showed off anything like war since the Great War in the past still had a grip on people. No one wanted to remember that time so they avoided making war films and instead stuck to tragedies, romances, and so on.

"This will be our first time watching a movie about war." Blake said. While she hadn't been a part of it, she had heard how bad the Faunus War was in the past as older Faunus refused to even think about it.

"What should we do?" Ruby asked. "It said Gaim and Wizard which must be the series before Gaim. Not to mention we skipped 14 series. Should we even watch this?"

"I think we should." Yang said. "This is our first war film…kind of, and I want to see what these other Riders are like."

"I'm quite curious too, especially about this Wizard Rider." Weiss said because while she didn't show it, she was screaming in surprise by how much jewelry the magical Rider was wearing on his suit.

"Movies like these aren't shown often. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Blake said.

"Well…okay, we'll watch it. I am kind of curious about those other Riders too." Ruby admitted. Think of all the weapons they must all have!

"Hold on, do we even have the movie?" Weiss asked. They were only able to watch the series because someone sent them from another dimension, but did they send the movies too?

"I'll take a look." Ruby said as she went to the box and quickly found the movie, but not before seeing titles like Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace, Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love, Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, and Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. "So many movies…"

Hearing what Ruby said, the girls went over and took out random disks. For Blake, she picked up Kamen Rider Faiz: Paradise Lost. For Weiss, she picked up Wizard & Fourze: Move War Ultimatum. And for Yang, she picked up Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown.

"Looks like Gaim isn't the only one with a movie." Yang said.

"Some of these look awesome!" Ruby said as she held in her other hand Kamen Rider Kiva: The King of Hell's Castle.

"Hmm…" Blake stared intensely at the movie in her hand. For some reason, she felt that this movie was…dark.

"And it looks like crossovers aren't uncommon." Weiss said as she looked at the movie in her hand.

"So much to watch…" Ruby said.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we won't be bored for a long while." Yang said.

Ruby and the others nodded in agreement before they all placed the movies back in the package.

"Well, we still have a long way to go before we can watch this movie." Ruby said. "For now, let's just get some sleep and watch more Gaim tomorrow."

"That's something I can agree to." Weiss said before she yawned and headed to bed with the rest following.

That following night, the girls dreamed different things. Ruby dreamt of becoming a Kamen Rider herself, Weiss kept thinking about all the Kamen Rider movies and wondered what they were all like, Blake kept comparing Kaito and Adam and almost pictured Adam transforming into Kamen/Armored Rider Baron, and Yang dreamt that she had her new improved Bumblebee in Lockseed form.

* * *

 **And done! There you have it people, the third chapter! And to answer those that have been asking that the girls not watch the crossover movies, I'm sorry, but I have decided long ago that the girls would watch those movies. I'm doing this because I want to get the girls excited about the other Kamen Riders they will later watch after Gaim. Now I won't be updating this for a while as I need to concentrate on my other stories. I need to get to them before I lose my touch and make some really bad chapters as a result. That's what happens when I lose my touch. I hope that you'll understand and be patient. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next reaction.**


	4. Gaim-EP 4

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Welcome back to the ever growing popular story of Team RWBy watching Kamen Rider! Seriously, I surprised how popular this story has gotten, and it only has three chapters so far. Glad to see you people love it so much. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Alright, it's time for the girls to once again react to 2013's Kamen Rider and who is also my favorite Kamen Rider, Gaim once again and where Micchy will make his debut as Ryugen! Alright, let's take to the stage. Soiya!**

* * *

 **Episode 4: Debut! The Grape Third Rider!**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy)**

It was a new day at Beacon Academy which meant a new day of classes for the students. The famous Team RWBY all woke up from their slumber. Ruby and her sister woke up with smiles on their faces, having very nice dreams last night. Weiss woke up normally. Blake woke up with a frown and frankly, she just wanted to go back to sleep after dreaming about Adam chasing after her ass (or as some liked to call it, the 'Bellabooty') while donned in Baron's armor.

In the end, the four got up and prepared themselves for the day. Yang had hogged the bathroom (as always) leaving the girls to wait for her. Weiss just sighed in annoyance, Blake took the chance to get some extra Z's, and Ruby rummaged through the package of Kamen Rider disks when she found something.

"Kamen Rider Gaim Original Soundtrack…" Ruby read before she smirked and quickly placed a random disk into the player and was greeted with Team Gaim's Dance Theme, Teppen Star.

"Hey, this is Team Gaim's dance theme!" Ruby said as the music woke up Blake who glared at her leader. Weiss just glanced at the player; Yang heard the music from the bathroom, and for some reason, the entire team felt like dancing.

Unknown to the team, the music was loud enough that their friends, Team JNPR, heard it. Team CFVY heard it from their room, a passing by Team SNNN heard it, and they all had the huge urge to dance.

Once RWBY had all prepared themselves, they made their way to class as Ruby was busy listening to the soundtrack on her headphones. Her team members could hear Ruby blasting Exciting X Attitude and to be honest, they wanted to listen too. It's not every day you get to listen to music from a different world.

Later, during lunch, Jaune, leader of Team JNPR, had asked what was the music that had been coming from their room and they responded with tell them about Kamen Rider Gaim, the package, and the circumstances of said items appearing before their doorsteps. To hear an entire world had died because of nuclear war horrified the Team, but to lighten the mood, Ruby started talking about the show they were watching.

"It's so awesome! The action, the transformations, the music, everything about it is awesome!" Ruby said.

"The main character, Kouta, is actually a lot like you, Jaune." Blake said.

"He is?" That caught Jaune by surprise.

"Well, he's like you and Ruby combined a little." Yang added.

"Interesting." Pyrrha, the strongest member of JNPR, said, interested that there was someone who was supposedly a lot like her secret crush. "Do you think we can watch them? I'm interested in this Kamen Rider."

"Sure. We can give you the disk containing the episodes we've watched so far." Weiss said.

With that, both teams finished their lunch and continued to class, unknown to them that through surveillance cameras, the headmaster of Beacon had eavesdropped on their conversation…and had a huge urge to do 'the pose.'

After classes, RWBY made sure to finish all of their homework before getting into their pajamas for the night and prepared popcorn, snacks, and beverages, all four of them ready to watch Kamen Rider Gaim once again.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" All Ruby got were nods as they wanted to get to the episode. "Okay, it's time for the fourth episode of Gaim! Oh, I can't wait to see what happens!"

"From the preview, Micchy's going to be the next Rider." Weiss said.

"I say we're gonna have a _grape_ night tonight." RWB all groaned at Yang's attempted grape pun which even she admitted was horrible. She's never done grape puns before. She'll have to work on that.

But for now, let the show begin!

* * *

 _The scene starts out with Sid calling Kaito while messing with his personal Lockseed as Kaito's soon to be Sengou Driver, Lockseed included, were seen._

 **Narrator: Kaito transforms into Armored Rider Baron, and duels Gaim on their bikes.**

 _The next scene is Kaito transforming into Gaim, he and Gaim about to fight before it switched to the two racing._

"I'll admit, the race was pretty good." Yang said. "If only they hadn't stopped it in the middle of it. I was enjoying the music."

"Ditto." Ruby agreed with her sister.

 **Narrator: Suddenly, both bikes were swallowed by a mysterious light and shot into a strange and alien world…The very same forest where Gaim's leader, Yuuya, disappeared.**

 _The next scene shows Gaim and Baron spinning, their teammates surprised, before they entered Helheim forest. Soon, they were attacked by Inves._

"Strange and alien is right." Weiss said as she still wondered just what the hell was that mysterious forest that was home to the Inves.

 _The next scene shows Baron finishing off the remaining Inves, explosion included before Baron turns to Gaim, the camera angle making it look loike Baron was staring at the girls._

Blake flinched a little as it felt that Baron was looking at her through the screen.

"Dammit, that finisher is still awesome." Yang said.

 _The scene continues from where it was left off as Baron walks towards Gaim. Cautious, Gaim gets into a stance._

 **Gaim: You wanna go!?**

"Now is not the time to be fighting." Weiss said.

Blake nodded in agreement. "They need to get out of there before more Inves attack."

 _Baron did not attack like Gaim thought and instead closed his Lockseed, canceling his transform and returning him into his civilian form. Soon, Gaim did the same._

 **Kouta: What the heck do you think you're doing!? This place is crawling with Inves!**

Weiss nodded in agreement with Kouta. "That was extremely reckless of Kaito to just stop and fight."

"But I think we all know at this point that he isn't the type of person to run when the going gets hot." Yang said, remembering back in episode 2 where kaito had tried to fight the Berserk Inves.

 **Kaito: You know this place then?**

"Oh yeah. He's familiar with this place." Yang said.

 **Kouta: Yeah. I've been here before. That's when I got this Lock.**

 **Kaito: That Lock?**

 **Kouta: Yeah. They were just hanging from the trees here.**

"Uh oh." Blake muttered, but her teammates heard her.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Something tells me that Kaito is going to take advantage of this knowledge." Blake said.

 **Kouta: They look like normal fruits until you pick them.**

"Normal is not a word I would use to describe those fruits." Weiss said.

 _Kaito looks around in interest as he walked past Kouta which made him think Kaito didn't believe him._

 **Kouta: H-Hey! It's true, honestly! You don't believe me, do you!?**

"I think anyone would have a hard time believing you unless they saw proof." Yang said.

"But something tells me Kaito does believe Kouta." Blake said.

 **Kaito: Well then, how do we get back to the city?**

 **Kouta: That's kinda the problem here, huh. It was pretty easy last time. Me and Mai left through the same hole we came in. But this time…**

"That's right. Kouta and Mai was able to get out because there was a portal last time." Ruby said. "But they came here through their bikes. How are they gonna get back?"

"Their bikes got them there. Maybe they can get them out." Yang guessed.

"It's worth a shot." Blake said.

 **Kaito: I suspect the answer is these bikes.**

 _Kaito holds up his folded Rose Attacker as an example._

 **Kairo: They seem to be able to travel between the worlds by attaining sufficient speed.**

"I want my bike to do that." Yang said. Bikes that can travel through worlds, how awesome was that! Think of all the adventures she could get caught up in!

 _Kouta takes out his folded Lock Vehicle before Kaito begins to walk away._

 **Kouta: Hey! Where do you think you're going!?**

"I could ask the same question." Weiss said.

 **Kaito: Staying together is useless to me.**

"Wow. Way to be blunt…dick." Yang said.

"Language." Ruby said before munching on some popcorn.

 **Kaito: I want to find out more about this world.**

 **Kouta: I told you, it's too dangerous to go alone!**

"Kouta's right. Wandering around somewhere they barely even know is too dangerous." Weiss said.

"Strength in numbers." Blake said.

 **Kaito: That's no concern to me.**

"I sense an insult coming." Yang said.

 **Kaito: You, on the other hand, seem afraid to be alone.**

"And there it is." Yang said. "How will our hero Kouta deal with that sick burn?"

 **Kouta: What!?**

 _Kouta thinks for a moment before deciding._

 **Kouta: Fine! I'm gonna go look for Yuuya.**

"That would be a smart thing to do." Weiss said. "Who knows if he's even alright or not? Best to look now before he's too late."

"Yuuya's alright! We just have to stay positive and hope Kouta finds him safe and sound." Ruby said, not knowing that she would come to regret those words in the future.

 **(Cue Opening)**

 _Once the opening had ended, a sign that read Kureshima was seen._

 **Micchy's Voice: So we have a cease-fire with Baron until they return?**

"That's Micchy's voice." Ruby pointed out. "Are we at his house?"

"Probably." Weiss said. "I wonder what it looks like."

"I think we're about to find out." Blake said.

 _The scene changes to show Micchy, back in his school uniform, right outside the gate of his house as he was talking on the phone._

 **Micchy: Yeah, I know. Alright, good night, Mai.**

 _He then hangs up the phone and goes through the front gate as his house was shown. Except it wasn't a house, rather it was a big mansion._

"Damn! He is rich!" Yang said.

"That should have been obvious." Blake said.

"I've seen better." Weiss said, but she had to admit, the place did look nice.

 **Micchy: Just where is Kouta?**

"Out on an adventure." Yang said.

"More like a search and rescue." Blake said.

"Same thing." Yang waved.

 _Micchy opens the door and sticks his head in, looking left and right to see if the coast was clear before he entered, leaving the door open. As he walks, none other than Takatora was seen up above._

 **Takatora: Mitsuzane.**

 **Micchy: Ah, brother.**

"So they are related." Ruby said.

"Guess we now know why Micchy's so rich." Yang said.

 _Suspenseful music plays as Takatora walks down the stairs._

 **Takatora: Where have you been, to return at such an hour?**

"Shit. Quick, think of an excuse!" Yang said.

 **Micchy: Uh, cram school was doing extra sessions tonight.**

"Perfect." Yang said.

"He sure came up with that excuse quickly." Weiss commented.

 **Takatora: A sound idea. Your grades have been floundering a bit lately.**

 **Micchy: I was top of my class in mid-terms.**

 **Takatora: When you are more capable of being top of your year.**

 _Micchy frowned before he looks down._

Weiss had a really strong sense of déjà vu. It's like she was watching herself and Winter, or worse, she and her father. As she had said before to her teammates, she did not have a very good childhood.

 **Takatora: Mitsuzane. One day, you will be working by my side in Yggdrasill. As such, your path in life, and what you must do to attain it are clear. Are they not?**

 **Micchy: Of course, brother…**

'Yep. Strong déjà vu.' Weiss thought.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever have moments like these back at home, since you're the heiress and stuff?" Ruby asked.

A part of Weiss was surprised Ruby had asked that while the other part had expected her to ask that. "Yes, there were some moments in my life where my father had talked to me about how I, as the heiress of the Schnee Corporation, should act in the future. I never liked those talks. It felt like I was being forcibly controlled to do something I really didn't want to do. And judging from how Micchy is silent and all, I think he feels the same way."

"It's amazing how these characters have so much in common with people we know." Yang said.

"You don't know the half of it." Blake said, thinking about Kaito and Adam again.

 **Takatora: Then apply yourself. Do not allow yourself to be led astray. Cast aside distractions and you will find fulfillment in life.**

"It's not that simple." Weiss muttered under her breath so her teammates couldn't hear her. Her father once spoke words similar to what Takatora said to Micchy and she didn't like it one bit.

 **Micchy: I know. My life's nothing, but distractions, after all.**

 **Takatora: Mitsuzane…**

 _Takatora looked surprised at this before his phone suddenly rang. Micchy took that chance to leave._

 **Micchy: Good night, then.**

 _Takatora watches Micchy leave before he picks up his phone and answers._

 **Takatora: I'm here…What?**

 _The scene changes to show Kaito still in the Helheim Forest, walking around. Looking around, he comes to a stop as he spots some fruits on a tree._

 **Kaito:** _ **These are the ones?**_

 _Testing Kouta's earlier claim, he grabs on and to his surprise, it turns into a Himawari Lockseed. Kaito was shocked for a good second before he looks around and smirks._

 **Kaito: Ripe for the picking.**

"Oh no…" Blake said.

"Great. As if this guy didn't have enough power already." Yang said.

"No doubt he'll pick some more and give them to his teammates." Weiss said.

"At least it can't get worse, right?" Ruby said.

 _Kaito then picked another one which turned into a new Lockseed the girls have never seen before. The Lock depicted a mango as L.S.-11 was shown on it. He smiles and throws away the Himawari Lockseed he just picked._

 **Kaito: Number 11? Excellent.**

"…I hate myself." Ruby said as she tried to make herself as little as possible.

"Judging by how happy he looks, that Mango Lockseed must be an A-Rank Lockseed." Weiss guessed.

 _Kaito stops smiling as he looks forward._

 **Kaito: But of course…**

 _Two trios of Inves, making a total of six of them, appeared and surrounded him._

 **Kaito: It wouldn't be so simple, would it?**

"Nothing is ever simple." Weiss said.

"I don't like him, but I'm worried." Ruby said. "He barely won against one Inves last episode. How will he take on six of them?"

"I think that was just him underestimating them." Blake said. "Now that he knows the difference between controlled Inves and wild Inves, I think he'll fight more seriously."

"Still, why did so many appear before him?" Weiss thought out loud.

"Lockseeds were those fruits before they were picked and if episode 2 told us anything, they can still eat it even when it's a Lockseed. They must have smelled Kaito's Lockseeds and came towards him." Ruby theorized…surprising her teammates as they gave her surprised looks.

"Ruby…that actually sounded smart." Blake said.

"Hey! I can be smart too sometimes!" Ruby said.

"If only it were more often." Weiss muttered under her breath.

"Enough talk! It's time for some action!" Yang said.

 _Kaito puts way the Mango Lockseed and takes out his Banana Lockseed._

 **Kaito: Henshin.**

 _ **BANANA!**_

 _Instead of the usual zipper appearing above Kaito, the Banana Armor Part materialized above Kaito when lines of energy form together to create the armor._

"I guess instead of coming out of a portal, they just materialize here." Yang said.

"Makes sense. I mean, they did come from whatever this world is so it would be weird for another portal to just appear above his head." Weiss said.

 _Kaito wasted no time locking his Lockseed into place into his Driver and 'sliced' it with the Cutting Knife._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**_

 _Once the Armor Part landed on Kaito and materialized his suit, he wasted no time charging, summoning his weapon froth as he faced off against the Inves._

"Alright! Let's go!" Yang said.

 _Unfortunately, the scene changed._

"What!? Ah-!"

 _ **COME ON!**_

All the girls jumped when they all heard that.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Ruby asked.

"I heard it too." Blake said.

"Where in the world did that come from?" Weiss said as she knew it wasn't from the TV.

"I don't know where that came from, but it just stole a really good pun from me." Yang said, making the girls facepalm themselves.

 **Kouta's Voice: Hey! Is anyone there!? Yuuya!**

"Guess he hasn't made any progress." Yang said.

"Well that sucks." Ruby said.

 **Kouta: Well this sucks.**

"Whoa. It almost happened again." Ruby said as she almost repeated the same thing Kouta said.

WBY all just stifled their laughter and focused back on the show.

 **Kouta: Maybe I should call the cops or something…**

"If TV shows have taught me anything, it's that you can't rely on the police." Ruby said as she saw tons of super hero shows that showed the police being absolutely useless. She saw a few where the police were useful, but not many.

 **Kouta: Ugh, just what the hell is this place!?**

"That's what we like to know." Weiss said.

 _The scene then changes back to Baron fighting._

"Yes! I was not denied my action!" Yang cheered.

 _Baron pushes back one Inves, before he blocks another Inves' attack before pushing it away in order to hit a third one with the end of his BanaSpear. He then stabs the second Inves before removing his weapon in order to slash an Inves behind him. He then turns and stabs another one before he pulls back to dodge an attacking Inves. Baron spins and slashes the Inves before he hits a second one with the end of his weapon and then slashes a third one before turning back to the second one, slashing it two times before it fell to its knees. Baron then walked past it and attacked a fourth Inves, sending it to the ground before he turns and stabs an attacking Inves that was coming up from behind. That Inves falls to the ground as Baron slashes a fifth Inves before dodging an attack from the sixth Inves. He blocks the attack and pushes it back before he slashes it across the gut, making it tumble to the ground as Baron picks a fruit which turns into a Donguri Lockseed. He clenches it in his hands, smirking under his helmet before he quickly turns and slashes an attacking Inves. He picks another one before he runs, slashes another, and quickly picks another fruit before he turns his attention back to the Inves._

"Holy shit, he did way better than last episode." Yang said, honestly surprised. "So he does have the bite to back up his bark."

"He's collecting Lockseeds as he fights." Blake said. "Even with his newly obtained powers, he's still looking for more."

"Why is he so obsessed with power?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows? We'll probably get some answers later on." Weiss said.

 _The scene changes to show Kouta still walking around until he spots some people collecting fruits, said people being from Yggdrasill._

 **Kouta: Is that…**

"Ooooooooh, busted." Yang said.

"Doesn't Kouta get attacked by the White Rider later on?" Ruby brought up.

Yang, as well as the Checkmate duo, widens their eyes at being reminded.

'Oh shit.' The three all thought.

 **Kouta: Um, excuse me?**

 _The Yggdrasill people were surprised to see Kouta before they quickly gather their things and take their leave. Kouta obviously goes after them._

 **Kouta: H-Hey! Hey, come back!**

"Wow, rude much?" Yang said.

 **Kouta: I swear I'm not gonna do anything bad!**

 _But by the time Kouta got down, they were already gone._

 **Kouta: Man, what was their problem?**

 _Suddenly, Kouta hears something being loaded and ducks in surprise when a shot missed him and struck a tree next to him._

"Whoa! Who did that!?" Ruby asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Blake said.

 _Kouta turns and sees the White Rider; his Musou Saber aimed right at him._

"Shit!" Yang said.

"Run Kouta!" Ruby said as she remembered that Gaim did not fare well in the preview.

 **Kouta: What the heck are you doing!?**

"Obviously trying to kill you!" Weiss said.

 _The White Rider does not answer as he opens a Donguri Lockseed and throws it to the ground. This confused not only outa, but the girls._

"Why'd he throw it to the ground?" Yang said.

 _They got their answer when an Inves appeared. Quickly seeing the Lockseed, the Inves dives for it and eats it before transforming into a Deer Inves._

 **Kouta: It grew!?**

"I was right! The Inves are attracted to the Lockseeds!" Ruby said.

"Hmm, it seems Inves gain more power by eating Lockseeds than when they eat just the fruit." Blake said. "By eating the fruit, they simply gained wings, but by eating a Lockseed, it evolved."

"Then I guess we now know that Kouta and the others need to make sure they don't let an Inves eat a Lockseed." Weiss said.

 _With a snap of his fingers, the Deer Inves attacks Kouta. Kouta quickly dodges the Inves charging attack, but it then turns and struck Kouta with its horns, knocking Kouta to the ground._

"Kouta needs to transform, quick!" Ruby said, worried for the man.

"I don't think this Inves is just gonna let him transform." Yang said.

 _The Inves then goes and attempts to grab Kouta, but he kicks it away and quickly gets back up, his Orange Lockseed in hand._

 **Kouta: Henshin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _As Kouta does his pre-transformation sequence, the Inves and the White Rider look with interest, the Inves more than the Rider as Kouta then 'slices' his Lockseed with the Cutting Knife._

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _Once donned as Gaim, the Inves attacks again. It goes for a punch, but Gaim blocks and moves out of the way of a second attack. The Inves turns and tried to backhand him, but Gaim moves out of the way before blocking a headbutt from the Inves. The Inves pushes him back a little, but Gaim knees it, making the Inves draw back before Gaim punches it two times before slashing it, drawing sparks. Meanwhile, the White Rider observes Gaim fighting, analyzing him._

"I'm worried." Ruby said. "I have no doubt Gaim can win against that Inves. It's the White Rider I'm worried about."

"You're not the only one, sis." Yang said.

 _Back with Gaim, he foes for a slash to the head, but the Inves ducks and struck Gaim in the gut with its head, making Gaim stumble back._

 **Gaim: Why you…!**

 _Gaim goes for another slash attack, but the Inves moves its head and knocks the Daidaimaru out of Gaim's hands. The Inves then goes for a punch to Gaim's chest. Gaim grabs it and throws the Inves back before delivering three punches of his own, making the Inves draw back as Gaim took the chance to take out the Pine Lockseed._

 **Gaim: I'm gonna need this one for you!**

"More power will definitely increase his chances." Blake said.

"At the cost of his speed, of course." Weiss said.

 _ **PINE!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _The Pine Armor Part appears above Gaim as his Orange Armor Part disappears into light particles. He then 'slices' his Lockseed._

 _ **SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**_

 _With the Pine Iron in hand, Gaim spins it around a few times before sending it at the Inves, landing a direct hit that left the Inves dazed a bit as the Pine Iron was wrapped around it. Seeing his chance, Gaim pushes down on the Cutting Knife two times before drawing his Musou Saber._

 _ **SOIYA! PINE AU LAIT!**_

"I could go for an Au Lait right now." Yang said.

"Me too." Weiss said.

 _Gaim then throws the handle of the Pine Iron away before he runs up to the Inves and gives it three consecutive slashes across the chest before it exploded. Gaim breaths in a bit of exhaustion before he hears footsteps and turns to see the White Rider behind him._

"Gaim may have won against the Inves, but he's not out of the fight just yet." Blake said.

"Time to see what this man is really made of." Weiss said.

 _The White Rider makes a motion with his heads as if he's saying 'Hmph' and draws his Musou Saber. Gaim shits his Musou Saber to his other hand and hold up his right in a stop gesture._

 **Gaim: Hey, back up! I'm just looking for someone! Why're you doing this to me!?**

 **White Rider: Hmph!**

 _The White then attacks, forcing Gaim to dodge. The Rider goes for another attack, but Gaim deflects it with his weapon before he uses his shoulder pad to block a shield strike from the enemy Rider. The Rider goes for a stab to the head which Gaim barely dodges as he grabs a hold of the Rider's arm, but he is then dragged to the edge of a river as the Rider pulls his arm away and goes for an over hand slash which Gaim manages to block in time._

 **Gaim: Just…leave me alone…**

 **White Rider: What? Is this your best?**

 _The White Rider then moves up, making Gaim move his hands up, leaving him wide open for the enemy Rider to slash Gaim across the chest three times._

"Kouta!" All of Team RWBY cries out in worry.

"This man is too much for him." Weiss said. "Kouta is still just a civilian while this guy is trained. He'll lose at this rate."

"Even with Gaim's extra strength, he still doesn't have the skill to go toe to toe with the White Rider." Blake said.

 _The scene then changes to Kaito holding a vine of Lockseeds._

 **Kaito: These should suffice.**

"Well, at least _someone's_ happy." Yang said in a tone that she really didn't care.

 _Kaito then takes out his Lock Vehicle and it unfolds itself, transforming into the Rose Attacker._

"Dammit, that's still awesome." Yang said.

 _Getting on, Kaito, as Baron, drives until he's surrounded in a rose and then leaves the Helheim Forest. Back with Gaim, the White Rider bashed him with his shield before slashing across the chest in a diagonal slash, another in a straight arc and a third downward slash._

"Fuck! He's getting pummeled!" Yang said.

"He won't last much longer if this continues." Blake said, worry clearly in her eyes.

"There has to be a way!" Ruby said, trying to hold onto hope.

"But what can he do? His enemy is just too strong." Weiss said.

 _Gaim fell to his knees in exhaustion, but managed to block another attack from the White Rider. He pushes the Rider back and makes a break for it, but stops when the enemy Rider blocks his path. Gaim stumbles back and falls on his but as the White Rider advances towards him._

 **White Rider: Don't run. Attack with all your might.**

"It's either fight and die or run and live for Kouta now." Blake said. "Kouta needs to run, now."

"Blake's right. He can't take any more of this." Weiss said.

 **Gaim: Why? Why would I want to fight you?**

"That and this is his first time fighting against a person instead of an Inves." Yang said. She's had plenty of experience fighting other people. She had no problem fighting others the first time around, but she knew that most people would question why they needed to fight.

 **White Rider: Why?**

 _The Rider then goes to attack again, forcing Gaim to quickly dodge before blocking another attack._

 **White Rider: If you dare ask that to your enemy's face, you do not deserve to have joined the fight at all!**

 _The White Rider then pushes Gaim's weapon out of the way before delivering two slashing him across the chest, making Gaim fall to the ground. Turning, Gaim sees the White Rider loading his Musou Saber._

 **White Rider: You don't deserve to wield that belt. I will relieve you of it.**

"Shit! Run Kouta!" Yang said.

 _Showing no mercy, the first shot was dangerously close to hitting Gaim's belt before the rest of the shots struck Gaim across the chest, each shot drawing a cry of pain from Gaim._

"Kouta!" All the girls screamed in worry.

"Why is he doing this? Why!?" Ruby said.

"This is just…" Weiss couldn't say more.

 _Gaim rolls around a bit before looking back at the White Rider as his breath was filled with fear._

 **Gaim: N-No…**

"He's afraid." Blake stated. "He can't fight like this anymore."

 **White Rider: It's pointless to seek meaning in battle. For you will find your rest place before your answer.**

 _The White Rider talks as he slowly walks up to Gaim. In his fear, he let himself get slashed two times before stumbling back to a tree. He turns back and goes to step back, but his foot lands on air he sees that he on the edge of a river._

"He's cornered! Fuck!" Yang said.

 **White Rider: This world is filled with evil. Evil beyond purpose or reason.**

 _The Rider then goes for the finishing blow, but Gaim blocks the attack, but shows sign of struggling._

 **White Rider: If you've lived this long without seeing that, your life is a waste.**

"That's not true!" Ruby suddenly shouted. "No life is a waste!"

"Ruby…" Yang and the others muttered in surprise.

"Sure, the world isn't perfect, but that doesn't mean anyone who doesn't know that doesn't have a right to live!" Ruby said. "We learn as we grow which means their meaning in all life! How dare he say something like that!"

Yang couldn't help but smile at her sister, proud at how her sister was right now. The others smiled, mentally agreeing.

 **White Rider: Let this place be your grave!**

"Kouta!" Once again, the girls, cried out in worry for the Rider.

 _Pushing Gaim's weapon aside, he goes once again for the finishing blow, but Gaim ducks just in time as the tree behind him was sliced clean off. But the White Rider wasn't done yet as he punches Gaim with his shield, throwing his down into the river as in a flash of yellow, Gaim had returned to his civilian form._

The girls breathe a sigh of relief, glad that Kouta was still alive, but what they saw next made their worry increase.

 _The White Rider looks down at Kouta who was completely drenched. Kouta quickly crawls out of the water and onto land as the image of the White Rider aiming his gun at him keeps flashing in his mind. In fear, he stumbles and crawls as he tries to get away. Back with the White Rider, he closes his Lockseed, revealing his civilian form to be Takatora._

"So it was him." Blake said. She had guessed him to be the White Rider after seeing the Melon Lockseed in his hand back in episode 2.

"I can't believe he and Micchy are related." Yang said.

"Kouta…he looks so scared." Ruby said.

"He's not like us." Weiss said. "We've trained our whole lives to be as skilled as we are now. Kouta's a white, blank slate compared to us. Another thing that he has in common with Jaune back when he was still starting out."

 _The scene changes to Team Baron's hangout as Kaito was shown talking to both Hase and Jounouichi._

 **Hase: So what's the big meeting for?**

 _Kaito is shown messing with his playing cards before he takes out two Lockseeds, Ichigo and Matsubokkuri, and places them on the table._

 **Kaito: I'me giving these to you. Take them.**

 **Hase and RWBY: Huh?**

"Wait, he's giving those Lockseed to them instead of his own teammates?" Ruby said.

"What's he planning?" Blake said, narrowing her eyes at Kaito.

 **Jounouichi: What brought this on?**

 **Kaito: You'll get new Lockseeds from me instead of Sid. In exchange…I want your teams as Baron's vassals.**

That surprised everybody, both in the TV and the real world.

"What!?" The girls said in surprise.

 **Hase: You want us to work for** _ **you!?**_

 **Jounouichi: Actually, Hassy, it's not a bad idea. With Locks like these, we'll sweep the Inves Games. And with a team alliance, we'll go up in the rankings. It's better than letting Gaim wipe the floor with us.**

 **Kaito: Then it's a deal.**

"Hold on just a minute. Why in the world would Kaito form an alliance all of a sudden? It doesn't make sense." Yang said.

"Who knows? That man is just too unpredictable. Even more so than you." Weiss said.

 **Kaito:** _ **This is its own form of strength.**_

'Of course it be something about strength.' Blake thought.

 _The scene changes to Mai and Micchy outside of Kouta's apartment. Mai rings the doorbell and after waiting a few seconds, Kouta's sister opens the door._

 **Kouta's Sister: Oh, Mai.**

"She's looks worried." Ruby said.

"Maybe Kouta finally got back and she saw the state he was in." Yang guessed. "I know I'd be worried if Ruby ever came home looking like she just escaped death."

"Except that's exactly what happened to Kouta." Blake said. "We may be Huntress-in-training, but even we haven't come that close to death before. Kouta's lucky enough to still be even alive right now."

 **Mai: Hello.**

 **Kouta's Sister: I'm sorry for calling you here. Come in.**

 _The two bow before they enter the apartment. Once in, Mai slowly opens the door to Kouta's room as she and Micchy see Kouta huddled up in a corner as his Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds were on his bed._

 **Mai: Kouta, what happened to you?**

"Micchy's brother happened." Yang said.

 _Kouta doesn't speak for what seemed like a good minute before speaking up._

 **Kouta: I went to that forest again. The forest where Yuuya disappeared…And I had to fight a new, white Armored Rider.**

 **Micchy: A white Rider?**

 **Kouta: He was strong…terrifyingly strong…**

"Indeed he was." Weiss said and she didn't say that to just anybody. To her and the girls, the White Rider was that strong in their eyes.

 **Kouta: I didn't stand a chance. He could have killed me.**

 **Mai: No way…I mean, killed…**

 **Kouta: He would have! He could have, easily.**

"He's really traumatized." Yang said, feeling sorry for Kouta. A man like him should be dealing with this.

"It's natural to be traumatized after an experience like that." Blake said. "I'd be more worried if he wasn't traumatized by it."

"Kouta…" Ruby mutters in worry.

 **Kouta: Isn't this weird? All I did was play in the Inves Games. Even when I dueled Baron, it was still all according to the rules. But the truth is…This belt's power is way beyond that. It's not for playing a game. It's for fighting to the death, fighting for your life.**

 **Mai: Kouta…**

 **Kouta: I realize now…That as long as I keep wearing this belt, he'll come for me again. And next time, I won't make it out in one piece. So I…can never transform again.**

 **Micchy: Kouta…**

"Dammit, how's he supposed to come back from this?" Yang said. "He can't stay like this forever."

"Yang's right. Nothing will change if he continues like this.' Ruby said.

"It's not that easy, you two." Weiss said.

"We know that, but we just can't take seeing Kouta like this." Ruby said, her face downcast in sadness.

 **Mai: No problem. We'll be fine.**

"Huh?" All of Team RWBY said.

 **Mai: You don't have to worry about us anymore.**

 _Mia then goes and grabs Kouta's Driver and Lockseeds._

"What is she going to do? We all know she can't use the Driver. It's locked to Kouta." Yang said.

"She can't use the Driver, but she can use his Lockseeds." Blake said.

 **Micchy: Mai, that—**

 **Mai: Yuuya got this to help the team. We'll keep it safe with us in the garage. Okay?**

 _Kouta just gives Mai a nod._

"She's practically saying that she'll hold on to it until Kouta gets back up on his feet." Yang said.

"This is why I like her and why I ship her and Kouta." Ruby said.

 **Mai: Just rest up. And come hangout whenever you feel like it.**

 **Kouta: Mai…I'm sorry.**

"You don't have to be sorry about anything, Kouta." Ruby said.

 **Mai: It's fine. Don't worry about it.**

"See? Even she agrees with me." Ruby said.

 _The scene changes to Mai and Micchy walking by some fountains._

 **Micchy: Mai, did you hear about Baron's alliance? If we don't have Kouta, then…**

 **Mai: That's enough! We can't keep depending on Kouta! We've got to take care of the team ourselves!**

"She's right. With the way Kouta is now, he won't be of any help to Mai and the others." Weiss said.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh to say?" Ruby asked.

"It's not like I wanted to say it." Weiss said. "But the fact remains that Mai and the others are on their own from here on out."

"I bet Mai must feel pretty bad right now." Yang said. "I bet she's thinking that because she and the others depended on Kouta so much, he became like that."

"I was thinking the same thing." Blake said.

 **Micchy: But…**

 **Mai: I know the place…where Kouta went.**

 **Micchy: What?**

 **Mai: That's where we got in trouble before. Kouta saved me then, too. He always does. He keeps getting himself hurt to save everybody else. So, I can't leave this belt with him anymore. Just having it will hurt him.**

"Looks like I was right. She is feeling guilty." Yang said.

"But we can't deny that fact that as long Kouta has that belt, the chances of running into Takatora are high." Blake said. "And after that battle, it's better for him to stay away from him than fight."

 **Micchy: …What's wrong with getting hurt if it means you can save someone else?**

 **Mai and RWBY: Huh?**

 **Micchy: I don't think Kouta did anything wrong. If you think he did, then you don't understand what he's done for us.**

 **Mai: Micchy…**

"Whoa, where's this coming from?" Yang said.

 **Micchy: I know Kouta can come back from this! He hasn't done anything wrong!**

"I agree with Micchy one hundred percent! Kouta did nothing wrong!" Ruby said.

"Micchy must really respect Kouta to have this much faith in him." Blake said.

"I wonder what happened between him and Kouta that made Micchy respect him so much." Ruby wondered.

"Who knows?" Weiss said.

 _The scene changes to nighttime at Micchy's mansion, thinking back to how traumatized Kouta was as he watches something on his phone. That something was a practice video with Mai teaching the others as he thinks back to Mai's words of taking care of the team._

 **Micchy:** _ **I want to change. I hate being like this.**_

"Nobody likes feeling useless. Nobody." Weiss said.

 **Micchy: But…What can I do to help?**

"I tell you what you're gonna do." Yang said. "You're gonna march up to Sid and demand he give you a belt!"

 _To Yang and the others surprise, the next day, Micchy is shown walking into the Drupers and walks up to Sid, placing down a credit card on the table as Sid was polishing some Lockseeds._

 **Micchy: I need something from you.**

"Okay, I did not mean that literally." Yang said.

 **Sid: Yes? A Lockseed?**

 **Micchy: Yeah, and a belt to put it in.**

"He's sure getting straight to the point." Weiss said.

"He must really want to help." Blake said.

 **Sid: There are some things money just can't buy, you know?**

"Funny coming from a Dealer like you." Weiss said.

 **Micchy: Why not?**

 **Sid: I only let a few specific people have a Sengoku Driver. House policy, you know? Besides, you're Takatora Kureshima's little bro, aren't you?**

"He knows his brother?" Weiss said.

 **Micchy: You know my brother?**

RBY all stifled their laughs as Weiss stared at the screen wide eyed. "…Oh god, it happened to me now."

Ruby pats Weiss' back and says, "I know how you feel."

 _Sid takes a moment to finish eating his snack before speaking._

 **Sid: His dad's a real big shot up in Yggdrasill Corp., and he's a project manager of their R &D department. If it got out that I let his little brother stick his hands into the fire, I wouldn't be able to show my face in Zawame City again. **

_Suddenly, Micchy gains a new look on his face as he sits down while Sid puts away his Lockseeds._

 **Micchy: Well, Mr. Sid. You're absolutely right. I'm a Kureshima.**

"Uh, why does Micchy have that look on his face?" Ruby asked, scared a little.

 **Micchy: I have a very promising career laid out before me if I were to ever join Yggdrasill. I'm sure I could become even more power than my brother, Takatora.**

 **Sid: Oi, oi…**

"Is…Is he using is family name to persuade Sid into giving him a belt?" Weiss guessed.

"That's…kind of evil." Yang said.

 **Micchy: I completely understand you're afraid of angering my brother. But in the long term, I'm not sure it's him you should be afraid of. You'd do well…to get on my good side while you can.**

"Wow…Who knew he was such a little devil?" Yang said.

'Why do I feel like this foreshadows something?' Blake thought.

* * *

 **(In the future)**

The girls watched in horror as Ryugen shot Gaim in the back.

"Son of a bitch!"

'I hate it when I'm right!' Blake thought.

* * *

 **(Back to the present)**

 _Sid slowly smiles before he slowly starts laughing out loud so hard that his face was red._

 **Sid: You've got the Kureshima ruthlessness all right. I like you, kid.**

"Coming from someone like you, that doesn't mean much." Weiss said.

 _Sid then gets up and leaves, but not before saying…_

 **Sid: Now, if you're the nice, well-mannered Kureshima son I think you are…say I happened to leave something behind. I'm sure you'd return it.**

 _Sid then takes his leave, leaving Micchy to look at the left behind Sengoku Driver and Budou Lockseed._

 **Micchy: If I were the well-mannered son, I suppose.**

"Well, I certainly didn't think _that_ was he was gonna get his Driver plus Lockseed." Weiss said.

"I know. Who knew he was such a little devil?" Yang said.

"Oh, I can't wait to see his transformation!" Ruby said, excited.

 _The scene changes to show Team Gaim dancing on stage with the crowd cheering for them. Off to the side, Mai held Kouta's Orange Lockseed in hand._

"Looks like Mai's the one standing guard this time." Yang said.

 _Once the team finished dancing, the crowd cheered when a voice spoke up. Turning, everyone saw Team Invitto's Leader, Jounouichi walking through the crowd._

 **Jounouichi: What's that matter, Gaim? I don't see your little bodyguard anywhere.**

 _Tense music started playing once everyone saw the A-Class Lockseed in his hand. The members of Gaim quickly went to Mai for help except Micchy who stood in place. Mai walked forward to defend her team when Micchy held up his hand to stop her._

 **Mai: Micchy?**

 **Micchy: I've got this, Mai.**

 **Mai: Huh?**

"Here it comes!" Ruby said, munching on her popcorn faster.

"It's time for Micchy's debut as a Rider!" Yang said.

 **Micchy: Hideyasu Jounouichi, Team Invitto's leader. You're cowardly tricks are infamous.**

 **Jounouichi: I prefer the term 'tactics' thank you very much.**

"So this man has played dirty in the past." Blake said, already not liking the man.

"Oh, he is in for a big surprise." Yang said.

 **Micchy: Did you think you'd stomp all over us without Kouta here? Sorry to burst your bubble.**

 _It was then that Micchy took out his Sengoku Driver, surprising everyone._

 **Jounouichi: Don't tell me you're…**

 **Mai: Micchy, that's a…**

 **Micchy: But it's not going to be that easy.**

 _Micchy then placed the Sengoku Driver, a belt materializing around his waist as the indicator showed a green helmet followed by the sound of a Chinese flute. As the people talked, Jounouichi knew that he couldn't take this lightly and unlocked his Ichigo Lockseed. In response, Micchy unlocked his._

 _ **BUDOU!**_

"Budou?" The girls said in confusion.

"Uh, isn't it supposed to be grape?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe that's how they saw grape in their language?" Blake guessed.

 _As Micchy's Budou Armor Part descended from a Crack, another Crack formed and a Bat Inves flew out, surprising some people as they backed away while an arena formed around Micchy._

"That's a new one." Yang said as she looked at the new Bat Inves.

 _Micchy then begins his pre-transformation sequence which was spreading out his arms before crossing them. He then placed his Lockseed into the Driver and locked it into place._

 **Micchy:** _ **There will always be hardship and sorrow in life.**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 **Micchy:** _ **But I'd rather take them upon myself than let the people I live suffer. That's why you did it…right, Kouta?**_

 _Chinese-style Erhu music started playing as somewhere in the city, Kouta was seen carrying a bag of groceries._

"Those are words I can live by." Ruby said.

"It's something others should follow as well." Weiss said.

 _And then, the moment everyone has been waiting for._

 **Micchy: Henshin!**

 _Micchy then 'slices' his Lockseed as the bottom image depicted a handgun._

 _ **HAI! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**_

 _The metal grape dropped onto Micchy as inside, Micchy's head was donned in a green helmet before it was donned in studded grape-like plates. The rest of his body was garbed in green and black protective cloth. It was styled like Chinese cloth armor, complete with the decorative cloth at his waist. The metal grape then unfolded. The top and back folded onto his back, creating a pack-like armor. The sides folded outwards while resting on his shoulders like samurai armor. The front then folded in half with the top half covering his chest. Then, Budou Arm's personal weapon appeared in Micchy's right hand. It was a purple jeweled handheld gatling gun which partially looked like a bunch of grapes. This is the RyuHou._

 _Once the transformation was done, Mai and the others were shocked the crowd went wild and they weren't the only ones._

"Oh my god! He transformed! He transformed! He's an Armored Rider now!" Ruby squealed.

"Those really do look like Ren's." Yang said as she got a closer look on the new green Rider's clothes.

"They really do." Blake said.

"Micchy's first opponent is a flying Inves and he has a gun." Weiss said. It didn't take a genius to add the math that Micchy had this in the bag.

 **Random Person: Another Armored Rider!?**

 _Somewhere with Kouta, he was just passing by some people when he stopped and saw what was on the web._

 **Sagara: Hello, Zawame City, and all you Beat Riders out there! Have I got major news for you! Okay! Feast your eyes on the hottest new footage!**

 _It was then that Micchy's Rider form was shown._

 **Sagara: C-C-C-Can you believe it!? Team Gaim's got their hands on a second Armored Rider! Even Team Invitto's A-Class Seed couldn't save them!**

 _The video then shows Micchy quickly finishing off the Inves with a finisher._

"What? He's using a finisher already?" Ruby said.

"This is only part of the video. I think we'll see the rest later." Blake said as she noticed that the episode was soon about to end.

 **Sagara: This new Rider's a gunslinger with a zing of Chinese flavor! He shoots down foes with a burst of fire, like the roaring breath of a dragon! So let's call him Armored Rider Ryugen!**

"Ryugen? That's what he's called?" Weiss said.

"It kind of fits when you think about it." Blake said.

 **Sagara: Okay! Get pumped people!**

"We're already pumped!" Yang said.

 **Kouta: What the…!?**

 _But before Kouta could say more, the episode ended with the screen showing his current Lockseeds._

 **Narrator: Next time, on Kamen Rider Gaim!**

 _The first scene showed Kaito dropping his cards as Team Gaim was talking with Micchy._

 **Kaito: They're defiantly worth our attention.**

"Great, now Kaito's got his eyes on Micchy." Weiss said.

 _The next scene shows Kouta and Mai arriving to see Micchy facing Kaito, Jounouichi, and Hase._

 **Mai: Baron and his cronies have challenged Micchy!**

"Shit! Three on one!" Yang said.

"That's not fair!" Ruby said.

 _The next scene shows Ryugen fighting as Mai was deciding whether to give Kouta's Driver back._

 **Kouta: This is something only I can do! That's why I was given this power! That's why I won't run from it!**

 _The next scene shows Kouta transforming before helping Ryugen and clashing with Baron as Gaim._

"Yes! He's back up again!" Ruby cheered.

"Glad he didn't stay down in the dumps for long." Yang said.

 _The next scene shows Gaim 'slicing' his newly given Ichigo Lockseed and transforming to Ichigo Arms._

 _ **ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**_

 _The last scene his Gaim in Ichigo Arms getting into stance with Ryugen, the two ready to fight._

 **Next time: Return! The Strawberry Arms of Friendship!**

"Strawberry! My favorite!" Ruby cheered. "Oh, I wonder what kind of weapons Gaim will get this time. I can't wait!"

The girl then watched as the same announcement for the Gaim & Wizard movie was played before the episode finally ended.

"Man, so much stuff happened in one episode." Yang said, a bit mentally exhausted. And they still had two more episodes to go through before bed!

"So, thoughts on the episode?" Ruby asked.

"Takatora is a monster." Weiss said with complete honesty.

"I think we can all agree that he was a monster." Blake said. "The fight between him and Kouta showed just how outmatched Kouta was against him, even when he was being boosted with the Pine Arms."

"Just goes to show that absolute power does nothing against overwhelming skill." Weiss said. "Still, with Micchy now being an Armored Rider himself now, I wonder what will happen to him and his brother."

"That's only when Takatora finds out." Yang said. "I doubt this secret of Micchy's will last forever and something tells me that it won't be long until Micchy finds out his bother Armored secret."

"Well, despite all that happened, today's episode was great!" Ruby said. "I can't wait to see Micchy in action and when Kouta finally comes back from his trauma. Both of them are gonna kick Baron's armored butt! Next episode!"

"Hold on!" Weiss stopped Ruby before she could grab the remote. "We're out of popcorn."

The girls looked and saw that they were indeed out of popcorn.

"Whoa. Guess we blew through three episodes worth of popcorn during the fight between Takatora and Kouta." Yang said, making a mental note to exercise tomorrow. "Weiss, could you be a dear and get us some more popcorn?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Weiss asked.

"Because you always know when the popcorn is just right." Ruby said. "Now as your leader, go makes us some more popcorn!"

Grumbling under her breath, Weiss reluctantly did as told and went to go pop some more popcorn when she tripped on the package that held all their Kamen Rider DVDs. She quickly regained her balance and picked up to package to move it out of the way when she noticed something in the box and took it out.

'Kamen Rider Gummi?' Weiss read off before she ripped open the small package and took out a gummi shaped like Gaim's head. The color obviously telling her that it was orange flavor. 'It's just a regular, old gummi.' Weiss popped the candy into her mouth to try it…and her eyes widen.

"JUICY!"

"Whoa!" RBY all jumped in surprise when Weiss suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs and turned to see her completely drenched in…juice?

"Weiss! What happened!?" Ruby asked her partner/BFF in worry.

"Too…juicy…" Weiss said, still in shock.

All the girls were confused until they saw the gummi package in Weiss hands and took it from her, looking at it in confusion.

"Kamen Rider Gummi?" Blake said in confusion before she took out three gummies for each of them, Ruby and Yang taking one for themselves.

"It's just a regular looking gummi." Yang said before glancing at Weiss, still in shock.

The girls all looked at one another before throwing caution to the wind and ate the gummi. An explosion of flavor soon occurred.

"JUICY~!"

* * *

 **And done! Like what I did at the end? I jusy thought of it this morning and thought, 'why not have the girls enjoy Japanese candy?' So taking the gummi commercial I took out from the episode, I had the girls taste the gummi and voila! Hope you all liked today's reaction. Next time, Kouta finally gets back up from his trauma and obtains the Ichigo Lockseed! Not only that, but the girls will see the next, and unexpected (Seriously people, who didn't see that coming when they first watched that?), Riders. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out.**


	5. Gaim-EP 5

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another new reaction! Just finished watching the season finale of KR Amazons and HOLY SHIT WAS IT AMAZING! The action was great, it was a total clusterfuck of emotions, everything was great! Can't wait for Season 2 in April. But enough about Amazons. You're here for RWBY watching Gaim. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Now before we begin, I want to address something to some people who have been misled by the title. The reason why this is called 'RWBY watches Kamen Rider' instead of RWBY watches Kamen Rider Gaim' is because Gaim isn't the only Kamen Rider the girls are gonna watch. Spoiler alert, I'm having the girls watch Den-O once they finish Gaim. With that out of the way, let get started! Soiya!**

* * *

 **Episode 5: Return! The Strawberry Arms of Friendship!**

* * *

 **(RWBY Dorm Room)**

"Okay, I think we can all agree that these things are the _juiciest_ gummies we have ever tasted." Yang said, drying her hair with a towel after she had finally stepped out of the shower.

"Agreed." RWB all said, their hairs a little damp from taking a shower as they all had towels around their necks. After tasting the chewy treat of Kamen Rider Gummi, they all had to take a shower because they were mysteriously covered in juice even though there weren't any signs of juice anywhere. They had vowed to not eat another gummi again lest they have to take another shower, but…

'They're so delicious!' They all thought as they resisted the urge to dig through the box to find more gummies.

Anyway, last time, the girls witnessed Kouta getting his ass kicked by the White Rider aka Kamen/Armored Rider Zangetsu aka Takatora, Mitsuzane's older brother. Worry and horror were the only emotions the girls expressed during the entire fight and their worries increased once they saw the state Kouta was in after he had barely escaped with his life. Meanwhile, Kaito had taken the liberty of collecting more Lockseeds before returning home and forming an alliance with both Team Raid Wild and Team Invitto. For the ending act, the girls' witnessed Mitsuzane's first transformation into Kamen/Armored Rider Ryugen. What awaits the girls in the fifth episode! Let's fine out!

* * *

 _The scene starts off with Gaim fighting the Deer Inves from last episode before finishing it off._

 **Narrator: After being traumatized by an attack from an unknown Rider, Kouta resolves not to transform again, and returns his belt to the team.**

 _The next scene is Gaim fighting and losing to Takatora before showing the state Kouta was in after the battle._

The girls' couldn't help but wince. The fight had been brutal. Kouta was lucky to be alive.

 _The next scene is Micchy bringing out his Sengoku Driver._

 **Jounouichi: Don't tell me you're…**

"Prepare to have your ass handed to you, nerd." Yang said.

"Yang, be nice." Ruby said.

 **Mai: Micchy! That's a…**

 **Micchy: It's not going to be that easy.**

 **Narrator: Meanwhile, Mitsuzane Kureshima resolves to protect his team, and transforms into Armored Rider Ryugen.**

 **Micchy: Henshin!**

 _ **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**_

 _The crowd gasps in surprise as Mai and the rest of Team Gaim back away in surprise._

 **Gaim Member #1: Micchy's become an Armored Rider!?**

"We were surprised too when we first saw it." Ruby said, talking about the EP4 preview.

 _The crowd goes wild, excited for the upcoming fight._

 **Jounouichi: He's all show! Get him!**

"You shouldn't judge an opponent before the battle starts." Weiss said.

"Kick his butt Ryugen!" Ruby said, throwing up her arms to cheer.

 _ **BATTLE, START!**_

"And so the battle begins! Who will come out on top!?" Yang said, speaking as if she was an announcer.

"Who died and made you announcer?" Blake asked.

 _The Bat Inves swoops down to attack Micchy who flips out of the way before dodging a second swoop. He then raised his gun, the RyuHou, and fired, purple energy bullets being shot at rapid successions as he scored a few hits, but the Bat Inves did not go down._

 **Ryugen: Guys, get back!**

 _Ryugen turns around only to be struck across the chest, making him fall down. Mai looks worried while Jounouichi looks across the field. Getting up, Ryugen quickly dodges again before he fires back, bits of data falling before the Bat Inves finally took massive damage. Angry, it swooped down to attack, but Ryugen dodged out of the way in time before he aims his weapon and 'slices' his Lockseed once._

 _ **HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!**_

 _Pulling back the hammer of the gun once, purple energy that looked like grapes appeared and gathered around the gun, swirling around before Ryugen decided to finish it._

 **Ryugen: Take this!**

 _An image of a Chinese dragon appeared from the gun before a barrage of energy bullets struck the Bat Inves, each shot finding home before the dragon image flew and struck the Inves, destroying it._

Ruby and Yang cheered at the finisher while Weiss and Blake simply clapped for Micchy's job well done.

 **Jounouichi: He's so strong…**

"You damn right he's strong!" Yang said.

"But I don't think he's strong enough to beat his brother if they ever had to fight." Blake said.

"I agree with Blake. Ryugen's a long-ranged fighter, fighting close will put him at a disadvantage." Weiss said.

"Hey, let's not jump to conclusions." Ruby said. "Maybe they won't have to fight in the future."

"Do you really believe that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby slumped down. "No, not really."

 _Jounouichi's Lockseed then glowed before it left his hand and into Ryugens._

"We won't be needing that anymore." Yang said.

 **Mai: Micchy, you…**

 _Micchy simply turns to her and shows her the newly obtained Ichigo Lockseed as one could tell he was smiling under his helmet._

"He got an A-Class Lockseed on the day he first transformed. Not a bad day if I do say so myself." Yang said.

 **(Cue Opening)**

 _After the opening ended, the time was currently night as we see Micchy watching Mai practicing with the music playing in the background._

 **Micchy: Mai…**

 _Micchy goes and reaches out to her, but just before he could touch her, she vanishes, leaving a confused Micchy._

"What the? What just happened?" Yang asked.

"A hallucination?" Blake guessed.

"Micchy must really love Mai." Ruby said.

 _Confused, Micchy looks around until…_

 **Mysterious Woman's Voice: Be warned.**

"That voice!" All the girls said.

 _Micchy turns and sees the mysterious woman in white not too far from him._

"It's the Mai look-alike!" Ruby said, pointing dramatically.

"Is it going to be a common thing that she'll appear before every Rider?" Yang asked.

"How should we know?" Weiss said.

 **Mysterious Woman: You are grasping for the reins of fate.**

"She said the same thing to Kaito." Blake said.

"I wonder what she's trying to say when she says grasping for the reins of fate?" Weiss thought out loud.

 **Micchy: Eh?**

 **Mysterious Woman: Continue down this path…And there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight till the bitter end.**

 _Micchy looks down in thought before he speaks up._

 **Micchy: Maybe…But if that'll make Mai notice me…Then I'll bear that burden! I'll suffer however I must!**

"Wow! He really loves Mai." Yang said.

"This might pose a problem for KoutaxMai…" Ruby muttered under her breath.

"Ruby, did you say something?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing!"

Blake didn't say anything as she had heard what Ruby muttered thanks to her enhanced Faunus hearing.

 _The woman looks down sadly before everything becomes a blur. With a gasp, Micchy wakes in bed in his room._

 **Micchy: A dream?**

"It was all a dream?" Ruby said.

"Weird dream." Yang said.

"It must mean something." Blake said.

 _Micchy turns to his stand and picks up his Sengoku Driver._

 **Micchy: No, it wasn't a dream.**

 _The next day, Micchy was speaking with the rest of Team Gaim in their garage._

 **Micchy: Baron's alliance includes Raid Wild, Invitto, and Popup. And yesterday, Souten and Red Hot joined that line up.**

"Popup? Souten? Red Hot?" Weiss repeated. "What is with these team names?"

"We're not exactly one to talk." Blake said, talking about their own team name.

"Team RWBY rules!" Ruby suddenly shouted.

 **Gaim Member #1: So what, Baron's got most of the city's Beat Riders working for them?**

 **Micchy: That's right. Having so many factions has always kept things in check, and kept the fighting to a minimum. But now that the battle lines are drawn, were gonna have a lot more skirmishes on our hands.**

"That's not good." Yang said.

"They're basically trying to gang up on Team Gaim." Weiss said.

"It's gonna be tough dealing with this." Blake said.

 _Off in the corner, Kouta was seen coming in._

"It's Kouta!" Ruby pointed out.

"He's probably here to talk with Micchy." Blake said.

 **Gaim Member #2: Hey, Micchy. If we joined Baron's alliance, we wouldn't have to fight anyone, right?**

 **Gaim Member #3: So why don't we just join up too?**

"That does sound like a good idea…" Weiss began.

"But…?" Ruby said, knowing her partner had more to say.

"But considering how Kaito is, that plan is nullified." Weiss finished.

 _Micchy shakes his head and explains why that wouldn't work._

 **Micchy: Because Baron's just handpicking all the good dancers from the teams that joined them, and having them be Baron's backup dancers.**

 **Gaim Member #1: Eh? No way…**

"That does makes sense when you think about it." Weiss said.

"Joining Team Baron means no more dancing." Blake said.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that's a bad idea." Yang said.

 **Micchy: If we're gonna keep dancing the way we want, we're gonna have to fight for it. Fight to protect our stage.**

"In the end, that's the only way." Blake said, eating some fish sausages.

"So pretty much nothing's changed that much." Yang said. She then blinked in confusion. "Blake, where did you get the fish sausages?"

"From the box." Blake said as she showed the team an empty package of Kamen Rider Gaim Fish Sausages. "They even have wieners." She handed those to Yang.

"Huh…Well I'll be damned." Yang said before she decided to save those for later.

"I wonder what else is in there?" Ruby said before zoomed over to the box and came back a second later with a box of…

"Kamen Rider Choco?" Weiss read off the box or rather, a translation on a piece of paper taped to the box.

"I wonder how they taste?" Ruby said before took one and popped it into her mouth.

 _ **SOIYA! SOIYA!**_

"Holy…" Ruby muttered. "That is nutty."

"Nutty?" Yang asked.

"It's chocolate covered nuts." Ruby said as she handed some to Yang.

"Hm, not bad." Yang said as she ate the treats.

 _Back to the show, Micchy looks up and finally sees Kouta._

 **Micchy: Kouta?**

 _The others look back as Kouta waves at them._

 **Kouta: Yo.**

 _The others immediately get up, happy to see their friend that they haven't seen for some time. But Kouta shows that he wasn't here for a chat._

 **Kouta: This Armored Rider Ryugen I've been seeing on the net. Is that…**

 **Micchy: Yeah. It's me.**

 _Micchy picks up his Sengoku Driver and shows it to Kouta as proof._

 _Kouta looks like he wants to say something, but hold and the scene changes to show the two outside._

 **Micchy: So, what do you want to talk about?**

"Oh you know what he wants to talk about." Yang said.

 **Kouta: Look, Micchy. I know I've got no right to butt in, after turning my back on the team…But those belts are dangerous.**

"As if we're didn't already know that." Weiss said.

 **Kouta: You shouldn't be using them.**

 **Micchy: Kouta?**

 **Kouta: They're not for the Inves Games, or our little turf wars between teams. They're a whole dimension apart from that stuff, and you'll get dragged into it too. I wasn't prepared for when I went into this…**

"That's putting it lightly." Weiss said.

 **Micchy: But power always has a price.**

"He's right about that. Power does come at a price." Blake said.

 **Micchy: I know. And I'm willing to pay that price.**

 **Kouta: Micchy…**

"Kouta's clearly worried for him." Weiss said.

"Can't really blame him considering what happened last episode." Blake said. "However, the difference between Kouta and Micchy is that Micchy has a solid reason for getting the belt. Kouta on the other hand did not."

"You think that's why he lost?" Ruby asked.

"It think it plays a part." Blake said.

 **Micchy: Look, Kouta. I don't expect you to understand me. You've always been free to live your own life without answering to anyone. You wouldn't know how lucky that makes you.**

 **Kouta: Eh?**

 **Micchy: I've never had any control over how I live my life. I've lived how other people want me to. Do you have any idea how trapped I feel?**

"Micchy's must be talking about Takatora." Yang said.

"Poor Micchy." Ruby said.

"Micchy…" Weiss muttered, sympathizing with the grape Rider.

 **Micchy: But with this belt…for the first time, I have the power to fight my own battles.**

 **Kouta: Your own…**

 **Micchy: This thing means more to me than you could ever know.**

"We have a lot in common." Weiss spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Me and Micchy. I've always lived how my father wanted me to." Weiss said. "I came here to Vale, to Beacon in order to make things right with the Schnee Company, but if I'm honest, the main reason why I came here was to finally live how I wanted to live. And I see Micchy feels the same way."

"If Micchy treasure that belt, than what do you treasure?" Yang asked.

"My…friends." Weiss said after some hesitation, speaking with a small blush on her face.

"Aww~! Come here!" Before Weiss could resist, Ruby brought her into a hug. A strong, death-gripping one.

"Can't…breathe!"

 _The scene changes to Team Baron's hang out with some team members practicing upstairs. Downstairs, Jounouichi was thinking as Kaito approached him._

 **Kaito: So, I hear you lost your Lockseed to Gaim's new Armored Rider?**

 **Jounouichi: Well** _ **sorry!**_ **I was fighting them on your behalf, you realize.**

"Somehow, I don't think that's the case." Blake said.

 **Kaito: You're pathetic, Jounouichi.**

"Wow, way to be blunt." Yang said.

"And as always, Kaito is a jerk." Weiss said.

 **Jounouichi: Just give me another Lock, will you? You said we hand as many as we needed.**

 _Kaito takes out a Lockseed and looks at it._

 **Kaito: Playing the ruler…has not been nearly as interesting as I had hoped.**

"What? Were you expecting something interesting from these people?" Yang asked.

 **Jounouichi: Then why set up this alliance in the first place!?**

 **Kaito: Because I can't stand situations that look like** _ **this.**_

 _Kaito holds up his deck of cards before he simply drops them all on the table, symbolizing that the situation was a mess._

 **Kaito: The weak roamed free, infesting the streets, while the strong went unrecognized among the rabble. It's pathetic! It makes my stomach churn just thinking about it.**

"This talk of 'strong' and 'weak' is really starting to piss me off." Yang said.

"It's like he's saying he wants to get rid of anyone weak." Blake said with a hint of anger in her voice.

 **Kaito: Should the weak be banished from the streets? I'm not so heartless as to suggest that. But they must know where they belong.**

Blake felt the anger in her rising. It was almost like Kaito had responded to her. And that not only angered her, but also kind of creeped her out.

 **Kaito: That said…**

 _With a flick, a 7 of Hearts card was thrown onto the table._

 **Kaito: Those who are ill-content in those confines cannot truly be called weak.**

 _As he speaks, Kaito lays down two more cards; 6 of Diamonds and 8 of Spades._

 **Kaito: They may only be weak for the moment…but there's hope for them.**

Wait…What!?

"Did he…just say that the weak can become strong?" Blake asked.

"I…think?" Yang said, confused herself.

All of Blake's previous anger for Kaito had vanished in an instant, leaving behind a lot of confusion.

 _Kaito lays down two more cards; 5 of Spades and 9 of Diamonds before speaking again._

 **Kaito: Like Team Gaim…I think there worth keeping an eye on.**

"Uh oh. That can't be good." Ruby said.

 **Kaito: So I've decided…to test them in combat personally.**

 _Kaito lays down the rest of his deck of cards and slides them, revealing that five cards were flipped; Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and 10 of Diamonds, making a Royal Straight Flush._

"Shit. Kaito's targeting Team Gaim now!" Yang said.

"I hope Micchy will be alright." Ruby said.

"I don't think Micchy can win." Blake said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Weiss asked. "Micchy won't lose to that jerk!"

"Did you not see the Royal Straight Flush he just displayed?" Blake said. "He was barely looking at his cards, constantly shuffling them yet he still got it. That could only mean one thing."

Yang got what her partner was saying. "Kaito's more skilled than Micchy is."

"Exactly." Blake said.

"But Micchy has a gun. As long as he keeps his distance, he can win, right?" Ruby asked.

"Do you really think Kaito will just let Micchy barrage him from afar?" Blake said. "He's gonna get in close before that can happen. We've all seen how he fights."

"Well I still believe in Micchy." Weiss said.

 _The scene changes to the Drupers as we see Hase eating and talking to Jounouichi._

 **Hase: So, you get a new Lockseed?**

 _Jounouichi takes out and shows him his new Donguri(Acorn) Lockseed._

"It's an acorn." Yang said with a small laugh.

 **Hase: I wasn't sure about this alliance thing at first, but it's definitely paying off.**

 **Jounouichi: I never thought I'd hear you say that, Hassy. I'm a little disappointed myself.**

 **Hase: Huh?**

 **Jounouichi: I'm pretty sure Kaito looks down on us. He thinks we'll be his lapdogs if he just throws us some Lockseeds.**

"You're just figuring this out now?" Weiss asked.

 **Hase: You really think that's what he's like?**

"That's what he is like." Weiss said.

"You don't know that." Blake said.

"Are you defending him?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's just that it's still too early to judge his character." Blake said.

"I agree with Blake." Ruby said. "Who knows? Maybe he'll turn out better as the show goes on."

"I keep my fingers crossed." Weiss said before turning back to the TV.

 **Jounouichi: Every single one of us is just one of Kaito Kumon's little pets. Are we gonna take that, Hassy?**

 **Hase: Like hell we are!**

"So they're gonna rebel. Not that surprising, really." Yang said. "I kinda saw it coming the minute Kaito called him pathetic."

"But how are they gonna get back at Kaito?" Ruby asked. "He's an Armored Rider and I'm pretty sure he didn't give them any A-Class Lockseeds."

 **Jounouichi: So if we want a fighting chance, our first step is to get ourselves on Kaito's level.**

 _It was at that moment that Sid walked in and overheard the two talking. He turns to them and smirks._

"Uh oh. That can't be good." Yang said.

"Don't tell me…" Weiss said.

"I hate myself." Ruby said, wishing she had taken back what she said earlier.

 _The scene changes to Mai who was practicing her dance moves. As she practices, Kouta soon appears._

 **Kouta: Hey. I knew I'd find you here.**

 **Mia: Kouta! What's the matter?**

"He must be here to talk about Micchy." Blake said.

 **Kouta: Listen, what do you think of what Micchy's doing?**

"And as always, you're correct." Yang said to her partner.

 **Mai: Hm. I was surprised at first. How'd he get his hands on another Sengoku Driver anyway?**

"Through some very, very sick means." Yang said.

"How was it sick?" Ruby asked.

"He basically used his status to threaten Sid." Yang explained.

 **Kouta: Why didn't you stop him?**

 **Mai: Honestly, I was going to deal with all the fights myself…But I think Micchy can handle it.**

"So wait. Mai didn't like Kouta helping the team, but she's fine with Micchy?" Yang said.

"It's probably because she knows that Micchy really wants to do this unlike Kouta who was kind of having fun when he was 'helping.'" Blake said.

 **Kouta: I told you that belt's too dangerous! If you're not prepared, it could kill you!**

 **Mai: Only because you always push yourself too far, Kouta. Micchy can handle it. He's not an idiot like some people I know.**

"Ooh! Burn! Kouta just got roasted!" Yang said.

 **KOuta: That's not going to help!**

 **Mai: Look, Kouta. Micchy and I want to keep dancing. So, we're prepared to fight to protect our stage, if that's what it takes. We're fighting for ourselves, for what we want to do. That's where we're different from you.**

"How are they different?" Ruby asked.

"Mai and the others are fighting for themselves, for selfish reasons." Blake said. "Kouta on the other hand was fighting for others, for selfless reasons which makes Mai worry about him. I think that's why Mai's not worried for Micchy."

"That makes sense." Weiss said.

 **Mai: And that's why I'm going to support Micchy with all my heart.**

 _Kouta scratches his head as Mai's phone rang._

 **Mai: Huh? It's from Chucky.**

"Who's Chucky?" Weiss asked.

 **Mai: Hello?**

 _The scene goes to the garage as Chucky along with two more members of Team Gaim looked distressed._

"So that's Chucky." Ruby said. "Weird name for a girl."

 **Chucky: Mai! We're in trouble!**

"Is it Baron?" Weiss guessed.

 **Chucky: The Baron alliance has come to challenge Micchy!**

"I knew it." Weiss said.

"So it's finally begun." Yang said. "Let's see how Micchy fairs against Banana Boy."

"His name is Baron." Blake said.

"Still gonna call him Banana Boy." Yang said.

* * *

 **(In the Afterlife)**

Somewhere in the afterlife, a certain Kamen/Armored Rider/Overlord sensed a disturbance in the air.

"BARON DA!"

* * *

 **(Back to the girls)**

 **Mai: What? Really?**

 _Mai looks towards Kouta and hew knew that there was trouble. Back at the garage, Kaito along with Jounouichi and Hase were facing Micchy who was alone._

 **Kaito: So you're the new Armored Rider. What happened to Kouta Kazuraba?**

 **Micchy: The team doesn't need to hire help anymore, now that I'm here.**

 **Kaito: Hmph! So he ran away with his tail between his legs. Pathetic.**

"Kouta is no coward!" Ruby said. "If he were here, he'd finish what you'd started!"

"Easy there sis." Yang said.

 **Micchy: You have no right to judge Kouta!**

"That's right! Beat him up, Micchy!" Ruby said.

"Put him in his place!" Weiss said.

"I still think he's gonna lose." Blake said.

"Do you have no faith for Micchy?" Yang asked.

"It's not that, it's just I don't think Micchy will be fighting this one on one." Blake said.

 _Micchy takes out his Sengoku Driver and slaps it one, the belt materializing. He then takes out his Budou Lockseed._

 **Micchy: Henshin!**

 _ **BUDOU!**_

 _One quick pre=transformation sequence later, Micchy wasted no time locking in his Lockseed and 'slicing' it._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**_

 _Once Micchy was done transforming, Kaito took out his Banana Lockseed._

 **Kaito: Henshin.**

 _ **BANANA!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**_

"First it was Orange vs. Banana. Now it's Grapes vs. Banana." Yang said.

 **Jounouichi: You need a hand?**

"Bastards! Trying to gang up on Micchy!" Weiss said.

 **Baron: Hmph! I have much more reliable minions than you two.**

"What does he mean by that?" Ruby asked.

 _Ruby got her answer sooner than she expected when Baron took out two Donguri Lockseed and opened them, causing two Cracks to appear and appearing from them were two fully materialized Inves._

"Wait a minute; those guys don't look like data!" Yang pointed out.

 **Ryugen: Those are fully materialized Inves!**

"What!? How did he do that!?" Ruby asked.

 _Once again, Ruby got her answer sooner than she expected as Baron closed his Lockseeds._

 **Baron: You should have studied harder. This is just another power of the Sengoku Driver!**

 _ **BATTLE, START!**_

 _Pulling the hammer of his weapon, Ryugen fired a barrage of energy bullets, but Baron swings his BanaSpear in a reverse grip as banana projections blocked the bullets._

 **Kaito: It's worthless to merely have power…If you don't wield it to its fullest potential…**

"I hate to admit it, but he's right." Yang said.

"Kaito must have studied more about his new powers when no one wasn't looking. He must have more skills than even Kouta now." Blake said.

"Micchy won't lose that easily!" Weiss said.

 _Holding his spear the right way, Baron along with his Inves attacked. Ryugen dodges the first Inves and kicks away the second, but he was kicked in the chest by Baron. Stumbling back, Ryugen holds his gun like a club and punches the first Inves before he stops the second one, but that left him open for another kick from Baron. The first Inves then came back and grabbed his shoulder. With a burst of strength, Ryugen pushes the Inves off of him and kicks way the first one before elbowing the second one before barely dodging a stab from Baron. He grabs onto Baron's weapon, but Baron swings him off. Ryugen just manages to dodge an attack from the second Inves and a swing from Baron, but he was too slow to dodge the second strike before being pushed back by a stab to the chest, causing sparks to fly as Ryugen rolls on the ground. Getting up while his friends cry out in worry, Ryugen charges and bats away the two inves before going for an elbow strike to Baron, but he block it and knees his arm away before using the handle of his spear to strike Ryugen's chin, making the gunslinger stumble back._

"Shit! Micchy's getting his asked kicked!" Yang said.

"No fair! It's three against one!" Ruby said.

"Micchy can handle the Inves just fine, but it's Baron he needs to be careful of." Blake said. "He's still fighting even while controlling two Inves. I knew he was too much for Micchy to handle."

"Don't count Micchy out yet!" Weiss said.

 _Off to the side, Jounouichi and Hase were watching the battle._

 **Jounouichi: He's fighting in armor while maintaining perfect control of two Inves. Kaito Kumon is a force to be reckoned with.**

"Tell us something we don't know." Yang said.

 _Kaito slams his spear onto Ryugen before forcing him down to the ground in order to stomp on him. It was then that Kouta and Mai finally arrive._

 **Kouta: Micchy!**

"Yes! The Calvary has arrived!" Ruby cheered.

"Even if Kaito is skilled, there's no way he and a couple of Inves can take on two Armored Riders." Weiss said.

 _The rest of Team Gaim runs up to the two as Ryugen gets struck across the face before being kicked by Baron before an Inves tackles himback where he was caught by the other Inves._

 **Mai: Three against one?**

 _Baton stricks Ryugen acorss the chest before he glances back._

 **Baron: So you finally decided to join us, Kouta Kazuraba. But I have nothing to say to a man who turned his back on power. Sit down and watch like the spineless maggot you are.**

"Oh that was just cold." Yang said.

 _Baron turns and slashes Ryugen two times across the chest before he grabs him and throws him forward to hit him again and again. Having enough, Kouta charges in, but he was stopped by an invisible shield._

"What the!? What happened!?" Yang asked.

"It's like an invisible wall stopped him." Ruby said.

"It must be the arena for when Inves Battles start. It must make a barrier of some sorts to keep any interferes out.

 _Kouta rolls on the ground, a little beat up as Mai and the others run up to him to see if he was okay._

 **Kouta: Pull out, Micchy! You can't win this alone!**

 _Ryugenn falls to the ground from another attack from Baron. Slowly, he gets back up._

 **Ryugen: But I can't give up…Not while Kouta…and Mai…are watching…**

 **Baron: Give up.**

 _With one swing from his spear, Ryugen was pushed back again until Baron slashes him one more time, causing sparks before Baron throws a kick which Ryugen barely blocks._

 **Kouta: Why doesn't he give up? He can't win!**

 **Mai: I think it's because you're watching, Kouta.**

 **Kouta: Me?**

"That's right. Micchy respects Kouta. He doesn't want to look bad in front of him." Blake said.

"I wonder what Kouta did for Micchy that made Micchy admire Kouta so much." Yang thought out loud.

 **Mai: Micchy admires you. He looks to you for inspiration. That's why he's trying to find his own strength. And that's why he's never back down while you're watching him!**

"What Micchy's doing is completely natural." Blake said. "He doesn't want to look bad in front of the man he respects so much. The same goes for anyone who deeply respects anyone in their lives."

 **Kouta: I…made him strong?**

 _Kouta slowly gets back to his feet as he watches Micchy fighting. He's losing and taking hits left and right, but he doesn't not give up. Kouta closes his eyes as he clenches his fist before he opens them._

 **Kouta: The belt. Mai, get me the belt!**

"Yes! Kouta's going to fight!" Ruby said.

"Seeing someone who respects you so much is getting hurt will make anyone have the resolve to fight." Weiss said. "Kouta doesn't have time to be scared anymore. Right now, he needs to help his friend."

"Don't worry, Micchy! Help is one the way!" Yang said.

 **Mai: But, Kouta, you…**

 **Kouta: It's okay, Mai! It's for me this time!**

"Cue epic music!" Yang said.

 **Mai: Kouta…**

 **Kouta: I'm fighting for myself now. I need the power to fight!**

 _Mai looks down, uncertain before she looks up back at Kouta and nods._

 **Mai: Okay.**

 _Mai runs off to get the belt. Back with Ryugen, he bets struck by the Inves, worrying Kouta and the others._

"Mai needs to hurry, or Micchy won't last much longer!" Weiss said.

 _Mai runs into the garage and goes to one of the lockers, taking some stuff until she finally has Kouta's Sengoku Driver in her hands, Lockseeds included. She seems reluctant to give this back to Kouta before she relents and runs back outside where Ryigen was slashed by Baron again before another one sent Ryugen flying._

"Micchy!" All the girls cry out in worry.

 **Ryugen: No! Kouta! You don't have to fight anymore!**

 **Kouta: I'm the only one who can use that belt. It's power came to me so I can do what only I can! So I accept it!**

"he knows the true dangers of the belt, yet he still accepts it." Blake said. "If he were real here in Remnant, he would have made a good Huntsman."

"And the most awesomest guy to hang around with!" Ruby said.

 **Kouta: I think that's what grownups mean by 'responsibility'!**

 **Ryugen: Kouta…**

 _Mai finally appears and throws Kouta his equipment._

 **Mai: Kouta! Help Micchy!**

 _Kouta easily catches his Driver and Lockseeds before he puts his belt._

 **Kouta: On it!**

 _Baron was seen raising his BanaSpear, ready to finish Ryugen off once and for all, but Kouta was not about to let that happen as he takes out his Orange Lockseed._

 **Kouta: Henshin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _Kouta does his pre-transformation sequence as his friends move away to safety._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _Kouta allows the music to play for a while, drawing everyone's attention, even Baron's as Kouta finally 'slices' his Lockseed._

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _Once donned in his armor, Gaim shifts the Daidaimaru into his left hand and runs forth, punching the barrier that protected the arena and with just that single punch, he shatters the entire thing!_

 **Gaim: Koko kara wa ore no sutēji da(This is my stage now)!**

"Holy! Talk about a flashy entrance!" Yang said.

"That! Was! Awesome!" Ruby squealed at the awesome entrance.

"I have to agree, that was impressive." Weiss said.

"No comment." Blake said.

 _While the others looked surprised, Gaim charges forth and attacks Baron. He swings his Daidaimary at him, but Baron blocks his attack. Gaim goes for a kick, but Baron moves out of the way in time, dodging a strike from Gaim's sword before blocking another as he stepped back while Gaim helps Ryugen up._

 **Gaim: Are you okay, Micchy?**

 **Ryugen: Kouta!**

 **Baron: I didn't think you would be content in the confines of weakness for long.**

"So Kaito expected Kouta to get back up and fight. No wonder he wasn't shocked by Kouta's awesome entrance." Yang said.

 _Baron points his weapon at the two Riders before holding up his Lockeeds._

 **Baron: Get them!**

 _The Inves did as told and attacked the two Armored Riders. Gaim easily bats them away, leaving Ryugen to deal with them as he faces off against Baron. Ryugen kicks both Inves while Gaim swings his sword at Baron, but he dodges and hits Gaim in the gut with the end of his weapon._

 **Kaito: But that belt is too much for either of you. You much brandish your power to subjugate the weak. You refuse to attain true strength!**

"Kouta has no need for strength like that!" Ruby said.

Blake agreed with Ruby and was about to say something when Gaim beat her to it.

 **Gaim: You're wrong! Strength isn't just about showing off power!**

 _Gam and Baron attack at the same time, their weapons meeting for a moment before they left. But then soon meet again as Gaim attacks again, but Baron blocks it before the two take the battle elsewhere. Ryugen is then seen on the ground with the first Inves stomping on him but he manages to get him off as Gaim and Baron continues to battle, Baron goes for Gaim's head, but he blocks the attack. Baron throws a kick, but Gaim blocks it and goes for Baron's head, but Baron ducks in time and throws an overhead slash which Gaim blocks. Gaim pushes to keep the spear off him, but he's thrown off when Baron suddenly stops pushes, leaving Gaim open as Baron takes the chance to slashes him across the chest before stabbing him. Gaiim reels back before he recovers and goes for a stab, but Baron kicks the Daidaimaru out of Gaim's hand before he goes for a sideways slash, but Gaim blocks the attack before he grabs onto Baron's spear._

 **Gaim: Even if you think you can't go on, someone strong can inspire you to get back up!**

"That's right! Whenever you feel down, a friend can always be there to help out, right girls?" Ruby asked.

They all nodded. "Right."

 _Gaim pushes the weapon back before delivering a kick to Baron's gut as Ryugen, who was currently busy with the two Inves watched as Gaim fought._

 **Gaim: Encouraging people around you, filling them with courage…That's what real strength is!**

Ruby nodded vigorously at Gaim's speech. "That strength…That's the kind of strength I want! I want to encourage others when I become a Huntress!"

"I know you can do it, Ruby." Yang said, patting her sister on the head.

"Hey! Stop that!"

 **Baron: Nonsense!**

 _Baron charges forward, going for another stab, Gaim slips through and punches Baron in the chest, making Baron reel back._

 **Gaim: One more time!**

 _With that shout, he delivered another hard punch to Baron, making the banana themed Rider stumble back._

"Ha! How'd you like that motherfucker!" Yang said.

"Yang! Language!" Ruby saud.

 _One could tell Baron was glaring at Gaim through his helmet as Gaim looks at his fist before thrusting it out, yelling out as Ryugen finally got the two Inves off of him, punching the first before kicking the other one away before he takes out the Ichigo(Strawberry) Lockseed._

"It's here! My favorite fruit!" Ruby cheered.

 **Ryugen: Kouta! Use this!**

 _Ryigen throws the Lockseed to Gaim who catches it._

 **Gaim: Okay!**

 _Holding up the Lockseed, Gaim opens it up._

 _ **ICHIGO!**_

"Ichigo?" Ruby repeated, confused.

"I guess that's how they say strawberry in their language." Blake said.

 _A Crack appears above Gaim as the Ichigo Armor Part descended._

"It's…kind of small compared to the other sets of armor." Blake said.

"Maybe this armor doesn't provide as much defense as the other armor sets." Weiss guessed.

 _Baron looks surprised as Gaim locks his new Lockseed in._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 **Ryugen: Alright!**

 _Music played from Gaim's Driver as everyone looks up at the new armor in surprise._

 **Gaim Member #1: A strawberry?**

 _Gaim then 'slices' his new Lockseed, but Baron was not about to let Gaim equip new armor he knew nothing about._

 _Baron goes for a back attack, but Gaim moves out of the way, causing the armor to fall on the ground, bit it bounces and perfectly lands on Gaim._

 _ **SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**_

 _The bottom of the metal strawberry rest on Gaim's right shoulder as the rest disassembles. The top and left side portion fold together and rest on his left shoulder as the ride side curves and rests on his back as the front part was attached to another piece of armor hiding under the top before it fold down and makes chest armor as the orange studs of his helmet were replaced with red studs that looked like part of a strawberry. This was Gaim Ichigo Arms._

"Is it weird that I think the armor makes Gaim look cute?" Ruby asked.

"No, cause we all think the same." Yang said as WB both nodded.

 **(Insert E-X-A~Exciting X Attitude by Kamen Rider Girls)**

"Oh! I love this song!" Ruby said as every agreed with her.

 _Ryugen goes to Gaim's side as suddenly, a pair of kunais appeared in Gaim's hand. These were the Ichigo Kunais._

"A pair of kunais? Interesting." Blake said.

"Of course you of all people would be interested in that." Yang said.

"I wonder what they can do?" Ruby asked, getting excited at the new weapons.

 **Gaim: Kunais? Nice, thanks!**

 _Gaim then throws both his new kunais which EXPLODE upon contact when Baron went to block them. Annoyed, he orders his Inves to attack._

"They _explode_ upon contact!? That's so cool!" Ruby said.

"Explosions! Who doesn't love them?" Yang asked.

 **Baron: Get 'em.**

 _As the two Inves charge at the two Rider, two new kunais appear in Gaim's hands._

"So Gaim's get explodable kunais and always has more thanks to his new Arms. Handy." Blake said.

 **Gaim: Let's go, Micchy!**

 **Ryugen: Right!**

 _Both Rider charge and like last time, Ryugen deals with the Inves while Gaim deals with Baron. Gaim strikes quick and fast at Baron, striking close with his new kunais. Baron strikes back, but Gaim blocks, pushes the spear up and hits him Baron with both kunais, making the banana Rider pull back._

"Gaim seems faster than before." Weiss pointed out.

"Considering how small the armor is, it's no wonder he's faster, but since it's small, it probably doesn't have much defense." Blake said.

"So he gets a speed boost, but he trades defense for it." Yang summarized.

"Basically. Gaim will have to keep moving in order to avoid strong attacks." Weiss said.

 _With Ryugen, he was holding one Inves while he points his gun and the other one and fires, sparks flying off the Inves as it stumbles back before Ryugen lets go of the Inves he was holding and kicks it away before going to aid Gaim. He goes for a kick which Baron blocks before pushing him back by striking with the end of his weapon. As Ryugen rolls on the ground, Gaim comes in as Ryugen quickly gets back up and fires a barrage of bullets at Baron, forcing him to block as Gaim takes that chance to throw his two kunais which explode upon hitting Baron._

"Alright! They got him on the run!" Ruby cheered.

"Time to finish him off!" Yang said.

 _Baron rolls on the ground as his two Inves stood protectively in front of him._

 **Gaim: Let's end this, Micchy!**

 _Gaim then draws his Musous Saber before taking out his Ichigo Lockseed and locking it to his Musou Saber while Ryugen 'slices' his Lockseed once._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **BUDOU SQUASH!**_

 _ **ICHI! JU! HYAKU! SEN! ICHIGO CHARGE!**_

 _Gaim and Ryugen prepare their finishers before Gaim acts first, slashing upwards as a red projection of an enlarged Ichigo Kunai flew into the air before it turns into a strawberry and explodes, causing a rain of kunais to fall upon Kaito's Inve before Ryugen pulls the trigger and fires his finisher, destroying the INves once and for all._

 **Baron: What!?**

"Now that is what I call a finisher!" Yang said.

"It's raining knives!" Ruby shouted.

"I hate to be those Inves." Weiss said.

"Ditto." Blake said.

 _Team Gaim cheers as the flaming remains of Kaito's Inves subsides. But Kaito was not distressed as he shifted his BanaSpear to his right hand._

 **Gaim: Well, well. So you did have a surprise for me, Gaim.**

"Despite his Inves getting destroyed, he still sounds confident." Weiss said.

"Both his hands are now free, plus something tells me he likes a good challenge." Blake said.

 _Baron walks towards the two Rider, ready to continue the fight until both Jounouichi and Hase suddenly appear._

"What the? What are these two doing?" Yang asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Blake said.

 **Jounouichi: I don't think going two on one is a good idea, leader.**

 **Baron: You two…**

 **Jounouichi: We'd prefer you didn't underestimate us. We're not exactly slouches ourselves.**

 _Suddenly, both Jounouichi and Hase took out Sengoku Drivers of their own, surprising everyone._

"What!? They got belts too!?" Ruby said.

"How!?" Yang asked.

"It's Sid! He must have given it to them!" Weiss said.

"No wonder he was smirking when he overheard them talking." Blake said.

 **Gaim: Wha-!?**

 **Ryugen: They got belts too!?**

 **Jounouichi: You may not have noticed, but we've been pretty busy!**

 _The both of them put on their belts, but unlike Gaim, Baron, and Ryugen, no music was played as they both had the same indicators._

"They both have the same indicators. What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"How should we know?" Weiss said.

 _Both Jounouichi and Hase then took out the Lockseeds Kaito gave them and opened them._

 **Jounouichi & Hase: Henshin!**

 _ **MATSUBOKKURI!**_

 _ **DONGURI!**_

"A pinecone and an acorn." Yang read the translation. "Well, this battles about to get _nutty!"_

The three just groaned and focused back on the TV.

 _The Matsubokkuri and the Donguri Armor Part then descended from two Cracks before both Jounouichi and Hase slapped on their Lockseeds and locked them into place._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _Both Gaim and Baron's music played from the Drivers as both Gaim and Ryugen readied themselves for what's to come._

 _ **SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**_

 _ **COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!**_

 _Both Armor Parts fell down on the two men as a black version of Gaim's Ride Wear and a brown version of Baron's Ride Wear appeared on both men before their Armor Parts disassembled. For both Armor Part, the sides rested on the shoulders, the back rested on the back, and the front folded down to the chest. A simple spear called the Kagemastu appeared in Hase's hands, while a small hammer called the Donkachi appeared in Jounouichi's hands._

"Hey!" Ruby pointed at Jounouichi. "That's the Rider from the first episode! The one that was with Baron at the beginning!"

"You're right." Blake said as she and others realized that it was indeed the same Rider.

"These guys don't look like much, especially Jounouichi with the small ass hammer, but you never know." Yang said.

 **Gaim: That's a fourth…and fifth Rider!?**

"That's right! There are a total of five Riders now." Ruby said. "Wow, that's a lot of heroes."

"Who says they're all heroes?" Blake said.

 _The scene changes to Takatora in his car talking to none other than Sid._

 **Takatora: The data seems quite satisfactory so far.**

 _Sid opens a folder containing information on all the current Rider._

 **Sid: We had six Sengoku Drivers earmarked for testing. I've already handed out five of them.**

"Wait, you mean there's _one more_ belt left!?" Ruby said. "…Gimme!"

"Ruby, it does not exist." Weiss said.

"A girl can dream, can't she!?" Ruby said.

 **Sid: I think we're doing pretty well in this short a time.**

 **Takatora: And what were you thinking mere lab rats the ability to ride across dimensions? It may place us in a suboptimal position.**

"Did he just call Kouta and the others lab rats?" Yang said, her eyes flashing red with anger for a moment. "Why that son of a-!"

"Language!" Ruby stopped Yang before she could finish.

 **Sid: On the other hand, says one of them beat you to solving the mystery of the Helheim Forest for us?**

"Helheim Forest? That's what that forest is called?" Weiss said, looking both disgusted and horrified. "My word!"

"What does Helheim mean?" Ruby asked.

"Helheim is the general name for the underworld where the dead dwell." Blake explained for Weiss.

"Geez, talking about dark." Yang said.

"There must be something about that forest if these guys don't even know much about it." Blake said. Besides her, ahem, books of 'art,' she loved a good mystery. And that forest was chock full of it!

 **Takatora: Don't be ridiculous.**

"Hey! Don't look down on Kouta and the others! You never know what they're capable of!" Ruby said.

"I second that!" Weiss said.

 _Sid closes the folder and hands it to Takatora._

 **Sid: Here's the files on the belt wearers. You want a read?**

 **Takatora: I have no reason to. Keeping tabs on them is your job.**

 **Sid: If you say so.**

 _As Takatoa puts on a pair of shades, the car comes to a stop and Sid gets out. Once the car leaves, he opens up the folder._

 **Sid: Well, well…Then I got my work cut out for me.**

 _Side goes through the files of everyone before stopping at Micchy._

"He deliberately tried to show Takatora that his little brother was one of the Riders!" Weiss said.

"He's playing with him." Blake said as once again, the team was reminded of Roman Torchwick. They can just picture the ginger haired man doing something like this.

 _The scene then ends as Gaim's logo along with his Lockseed, including the newly added Ichigo Lockseed, was shown._

 **Narrator: Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim!**

 _The first scene shows Gaim battling the new Riders before the rest of Team Gaim is seen planning before it changes to Mai and Kouta's sister enjoying some cake._

 **Mai: I wonder how Kouta's job hunt is going…**

"So Kouta's back to job hunting." Weiss said.

"He must have left the protection of the team to Micchy." Blake said.

"Guess it's back to trying to be a grownup." Ruby said.

 _The next scene is Kouta talking with a strong, bald man dressed…rather femininely._

 **Bald Man: I'm a** _ **pâtissier,**_ **thank you very much.**

"Ah! Bald dude! My worst enemy!" Yang shouted, covering her hair protectively.

"He sure dresses…femininely." Blake said, a bit weirded out by the appearance of the man.

"Is that lip-gloss on his lips?" Weiss asked, pointing to the man's lips.

 _The next scene is Kouta covering his face with a magazine, Sagara making trumpet with his hands, and Team Baron doing their own thing as the sound of a imitating trumpet was sounded._

 _ **DUIRAN ARMS!**_

 _ **A TOP-TIER COMBATNANT!? AND AN ARMORED RIDER!?**_

 **Bald Man: Behold, my pageant of death and destruction begins!**

 _The next scene shows the same man holding up a Durian Lockseed with Kouta looking over a crowd before the man transforms into Kamen/Armored Rider Bravo._

 _ **MISTER DANGEROUS!**_

"Wait! _That_ guy is the next Rider!?" Yang said in disbelief.

"I-I don't even know what to think anymore." Weiss said.

 **Next Time: The Durian Rider Enters the Fray!**

The girls were completely speechless after that preview before Ruby found her voice and spoke up.

"So, what did everyone think of the episode?"

"It was good. Kouta's finally back on his feet and ready to take on life once again." Weiss said.

"The Strawberry or Ichigo Arms was interesting, especially its weapon." Blake said.

"The battles were awesome, especially Gaim's new finisher!" Yang said. "But I did not expect those two to be Riders."

"I know, right?" Ruby said. "They just came out of nowhere!"

"Speaking of new Riders, what was the deal with that man?" Weiss said. "He doesn't look like a Beat Rider so how'd he get his hands on one?"

"I'm more concerned with his Rider form." Yang said. "I mean, did you see all those spikes!? They were everywhere! Even his weapons look dangerous as fuck!"

"Well, it did say 'Mister Dangerous.'" Blake said.

"He must be really strong." Ruby said. "Well, onto the next and last episode before bed! But first, I need more Kamen Rider Chocos."

"You're already done with those?" Weiss asked.

"They're tasty." Ruby said before he went to the box.

"I'll think I'll start cooking these wieners." Yang said, getting up.

Blake said nothing as she ate her last Kamen Rider Fish Sausage. They were good while they lasted.

* * *

 **And done! Wow! That went by a lot faster than I thought! It literally took me three days to make this! Guess that's what happens when you have a lot of free time on your hands. Well, hoped you all loved todays reaction. Next time, the girls will see Kurokage and Gridon in action before being introduced to Kamen/Armored Rider Bravo! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride!**


	6. Gaim-EP 6

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to finally bring you another reaction! So sorry I took so long to get here, but school's a bitch, no one can deny that. Anyway, now that I'm back, it's time for RWBY to watch some more Kamen Rider Gaim! Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Last time, our favorite team watched as Kouta finally found his second wind and fought alongside his friend, Micchy/Ryugen against Kaito/Baron. But to their surprise, two more Riders appeared, Kurokage and Gridon. Now let's watch as the girls get acquainted with these new Riders plus one more along the way. Let's get started! Soiya!**

* * *

 **Episode 6: The Durian Rider Enters the Fray!**

* * *

 **(RWBY Dorm Room)**

Last time, the girls watched the fifth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim and were not the least bit disappointed. They finally got to see what Micchy was cable of as Ryugen and got to see Kouta get back up on his feet. They also discovered a new ability about the Sengoku Drivers via Kaito/Baron and to their surprise, witnessed as Hase and Jounouichi transformed into Kamen/Armored Riders themselves! They did not see that coming at all. As for what they were doing right now…

"Hey, these aren't half bad." Yang said as she and the rest of the team ate her cooked wieners.

"I agree, this isn't bad at all." Weiss said, taking another bite.

"I wonder what will happen in tonight's episode." Blake wondered.

"Only one way to find out!" Ruby said as she pressed play, playing the last episode for the night before they had to get to bed.

* * *

 _The scene starts out with Kouta and the others together._

 **Narrator: After seeing Mitsuzane fighting as Ryugen, Kouta has come to accept the power he has been granted.**

 _The next scene is Rugen losing against Baron and his Inves when Gaim steps in and punches Baron._

"That was one of my favorite parts." Yang said.

"Me too!" Ruby said.

 **Narrator: Just as he is resolved to fight for his own desires, the fourth and fifth Armored Rider appear before him.**

 _The next scene shows Gaim transforming into Ichigo Arms and fighting against Baron as Ryugen fights against Baron's Inves before Hase and Jounouichi step forth with Sengoku Drivers of their own and transform._

"Still surprised those two actually became Armored Riders." Blake said as not one of them expected them to become Armored Riders themselves.

"I know what you mean." Weiss said. "What could be so important about these two that the producers decided to make them Riders?"

"Maybe we'll be surprise in the future." Ruby said.

"Still not expecting much from these guys." Yang said.

 _The scene picks up from where the last episode left off. Suddenly, Hase stepped forth, twirling his weapon and introduced himself._

 **Kurokage: I am Armored Rider Kurokage!**

 **Jounouichi: What? We're naming ourselves?**

"They're naming themselves?" Weiss repeated, confused too.

"Of course! All heroes need a name for their hero form." Ruby said.

"Something tells me these guys aren't heroes." Blake said.

 _The now newly named Kurokage then pointed to his partner._

 **Kurokage: And he's Gridon.**

 **Gridon: Wh…What? NO!**

 **Gaim & RWBY: Huh?**

 **Ryugen: Oh, come on…**

"What's wrong with the name Gridon?" Ruby wondered.

"How should we know?" Weiss said.

"Maybe it means something?" Blake guessed.

"Whatever it is, acorn boy here doesn't seem to like it." Yang said.

 **Gaim Member #1: Gridon? Is he serious?**

 **Gaim Member #2: Like, in "acorn"?**

"Wait, it means acorn!?" Yang and Ruby burst into laughter while Blake and Weiss were the only ones who held in their laughs. "Oh my Oum! That is golden!"

"No wonder he didn't like it!" Ruby said as she laughed.

 **Gaim Member #3: That's…pretty terrible.**

"Our thoughts actually." Weiss said as Ruby and Yang finally stopped laughed and picked themselves up, wiping away some tears.

"So his friend gets a cool name while he's stuck with a silly ass name." Yang said. "I can deal with that."

 **Mai: Yeah, kinda.**

 **Gridon: Why do I have to be Gridon?**

 **Kurokage: Dude, just go with it.**

 **Gridon: No way!**

"And so begins the bickering." Weiss said.

"Something tells me that these guys are going to be the comic relief." Blake said.

 **Baron: Hmph.**

 _Suddenly, Baron pushed the two new Armored Riders aside and twirled his weapon before pointing it at Gaim and Ryugen._

"How rude. They were in the middle of a conversation." Ruby said.

"They're about to fight. They shouldn't even be talking right now." Weiss said.

 **Baron: Time for a fresh start.**

 _Music begins to play as Gaim and Ryugen get into battle stances while Baron and the two nut themed Riders prepared their weapons._

"Oh, this is going to be good." Yang said.

"Time to see what these two can do." Blake said.

 _Both Kurokage and Gridon walk up to Baron…well all of a sudden, Kurokage attacked Baron from behind, surprising everyone as Baron fell down to his knees._

"What!?" All the girls said in surprise.

"What the!? What are they doing!?" Ruby said. Weren't they on the same team?

 **(Cue Opening)**

 _Once the opening theme ended, Baron turned to glare at the two Riders._

 **Baron: What's the meaning of this, you cur?**

"That's what we're wondering." Weiss said as Baron attacked.

 _Baron swung his BanaSpear at Kurokage, but he ducked under it and blocked the next strike before pushing their weapons down._

 **Kurokage: Like you said, it's a fresh start for us!**

 **Gridon: That's right!**

"I see what's going on." Blake said as she and everyone watch as Gridon joined the fight. "Jounouichi must still be sore about what Kaito said to him and he and Hase teamed up to get revenge on him."

"Those dirty backstabbers!" Yang said, her eyes flashing red for an instant. Why she and the girls did not like Kaito one bit, they had a tiny hint of respect for him. These guys, they just made themselves on their hate list.

"So much for being heroes…" Ruby grumbled as she mentally cheered for Baron to kick their butts. He was strong; he wouldn't lose to these two dirty backstabbers.

 **Mai: What's going on?**

 **Gaim Member #3: I don't get it.**

"Can't really blame them for being confused." Yang said.

"I know I would." Ruby said.

"Of course you would be confused. You're you." Weiss said.

"Hey! That's mean!" Ruby said, pouting.

 **Gaim: Hey! I thought you guys were on the same team!**

"Not anymore, they're not." Weiss said.

 _Gridon talks as he and Kurokage fight against Baron._

 **Gridon: Well, looking at it long term…The best course of action would be to focus on the strongest and most dangerous guy here!**

 _Gridon swings in small hammer as sparks flew whenever the hammer, the Donkachi struck Baron's BanaSpear. They entered a deadlock which Baron would have won if it wasn't for Kutokage stepping in, thrusting his spear, the Kagematsu, forcing Baron to pull away as Kurkage and Baron fight while Gridon turns to Gaim and Ryugen._

 **Gridon: We could probably have beaten you down three on two, but it'd be much more efficient to clean him up quick four on one. Don't you agree, Gaimers?**

"If he thinks that Kouta and Micchy will actually aid them in defeating Kaito like this, then they've got another thing coming." Weiss said.

"Yeah! Kouta and Micchy aren't like them! They fight fair!" Ruby said.

"And so does Baron, surprisingly." Blake said, mostly to herself.

 _Baron and Kurokage clash once again as Baron pushed Kurokage's weapon down before raising his feet and knocked his weapon out of his weapon. Baron then goes for a swing which Kurokage dodges in time before going for a stab o his head which Kurokage dodged again albeit barely. Kurokage quickly grabs ahold of Baron's weapon and hold him down long enough for Gridon to jump in and strike Baron in the back of the head, making him stumble forward._

"I don't believe it." Weiss said. "These guys are actually giving Kaito a hard time.

"But how can that be!? Kaito should be able to take these guys down!" Ruby said.

"Well, it is two Riders against one. Fighting Inves and fighting other Riders are two different things." Blake said. "Plus, like us, I don't think Kaito expected much from these guys and Kaito is still recovering somewhat from his fight with Kouta and Mitsuzane."

"So in short, it's not Kaito's day." Yang said.

"In a sense…"

 _Kurokage dusts himself a bit as Gridon picks up his weapon and hands it to him._

 **Gridon: Here.**

 **Kurokage: Oh, thank you.**

 _The both of them than charge at Baron. Still recovering from Gridon's back attack, Baron barely dodges Gridon's attack, but failed to dodge Kurokage's, igniting sparks from his chest armor. Gridon then jumped in and swung his hammer across Baron's chest, igniting more sparks and throwing Baron back. As Baron rolls on the ground, both Gaim and Ryugen seemed surprised that Baron was losing._

They weren't the only ones surprised.

"I can't believe he's losing!" Yang said.

"Looks like these buffoons are more competent than we gave them credit for." Weiss said.

"Kaito would have won if they just stopped attacking his back!" Ruby said.

"Ruby's right. Those two only won because they attacked Kaito's back. That's bound to leave some intensive damage." Blake said.

 _Seeing Baron down, both Kurokage and Gridon decide to finish things once and for all._

 _ **MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**_

 _ **DONGURI SQUASH!**_

 _Now ready, Kurokage leaps into the air while Gridon starts to spin around._

 **Baron: What!?**

 _Kurokage's weapon shines brightly with energy as Gridon was now spinning at a very fast pace. To exhausted, Baron was unable to defend as Kurokage's finisher landed first before Gridon finished it off, sending Baron flying back, crashing into the fence before landing back down as he was reverted to his civilian form._

"No~! Kaito lost!" Ruby said, both angry and sad that Kaito lost and that those dirty cheaters won.

"Kaito was unprepared for their betrayal and those two were a lot better than we expected." Blake said.

"I hate to say it, but it looks like this banana just got _squashed."_ Yang said, igniting groans from her fellow teammates.

 _Kaito glares at the two Armored Riders as they approached him._

 **Kurokage: Time to crush your belt so you can never transform again!**

"No! If they destroy Kaito's belt, he won't be able to transform again!" Ruby said.

"Am I the only one who's worried that we're all worried for Kaito?" Weiss asked. Kaito was a jerk, they all knew that! How could they be worried for him!? And yes, as much as she hates to admit it, that included her.

 _Kaito looks down at his belt as Kurokage slowly twirls his weapon. And then, he went for the kill. Kaito looks away, knowing he won't escape with just a broken belt, but suddenly, Kurokage's attack was deflected. Surprised, Kurokage stumbles back as everyone looks to it was none other than Gaim who protected Kaito as epic music played in the background._

"Yeah! Kouta to the rescue!" Ruby cheered.

"Judging from the epic music playing right now, those two dirty backstabbers are about to get their asses handed to them." Yang said.

Blake nodded in agreement with her partner as she listened to the background music. It somehow always gets her pumped up, like she could take on an army of Grimm by herself. And she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

 **Gridon: Are you stupid? This is your chance to take down Baron once and for all!**

 **Gaim: Look, whatever's going on in your group, leave us out of your backstabbing schemes!**

"That's right! Kouta and the others are different from these guys! They would never backstab anyone!" Ruby said, not knowing the dark future that awaited Gaim in the future.

 **Ryugen: Actually, it's a perfectly sound strategy.**

"Mitsuzane?" Weiss said in confusion. How could he agree with these backstabbers!?

 **Gaim: Yeah? So what's your plan, Micchy?**

 **Ryugen: Obviously, take advantage of an opening in the enemy's guard!**

Weiss smiled at Micchy's actions. Sure, while she wouldn't say it out loud, she agreed that Jounouichi's plans were sound; she and Micchy would never take part in it and instead take advantage of an opening.

"Go! Micchy! Go Kouta! Kick their armored butts!" Ruby cheered.

 _And with that, Ryugen opened fired, all his shots striking Gridon as he barely blocked with his hammer, falling down from the force as Kurokage backed away in surprise._

 **Kurokage: Hey! You okay!?**

 **Gaim: Pay attention!**

 _Kurokage turns and barely ducks in time to dodge Gaim's attack. With his speed, Gaim forced Kurokage back, throwing quick and fast feint attacks that forced Kurokage to take steps back. Once away from Gridon did Gaim press on the offensive. Speaking of Gridon, he was crawling away as he was pelted by shots from Ryugen before he crawled behinds some stairs._

 **Gridon: Range weapons are cheating!**

 _That earned him another shot which he quickly ducked down._

"This coming from a backstabber, that's saying something." Blake said,

"You're one to talk." Weiss said.

 **Ryugen: You're one to talk!**

Weiss' jaw dropped as her teammates stifled their laughs at what just happened.

'What is happening to me!?' Weiss thought.

 _Ryugen runs up to Gridon as the cameras moves back to Gaim. His swings with sword with speed, blocking Kurokage's attacks as his friends cheered for him in the background. Gaim swings his Musou Saber upward, throwing Kurokage back. Seeing that normal fighting wasn't working too well for him, he went for his Driver and 'sliced' his Lockseed once._

 _ **MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**_

"Oh no! A finisher!" Ruby said. "Watch out!"

"Don't worry! Kouta's got this." Yang said.

 _Seeing the attack coming, Gaim already had a counter for it and locked his Ichigo Lockseed into his Musous Saber._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _Kurokage leaps into the air as Gaim slides two fingers against his sword, waiting for his attack to charge up._

 _ **ICHI! JU! HYAKU!**_

 _ **ICHIGO CHARGE!**_

 _With a quick charge up, Gaim swings his Musous Saber upward, summoning a large strawberry which soon exploded into a thousand kunai. They all struck Kurokage as each kunai exploded upon contact, countering Kurokage's finisher and sending crashing down to the ground in pain._

"That's one idiot down. Now for the last idiot to go down with him." Yang said.

 _Back with Ryugen and Gridon, the acorn themed Rider was still running away from Ryugen._

"Oh man up and fight already!" Yang said.

 **Grodon: Fine! I give! I give-Fooled you!**

 _Gridon jumps in as soon as Ryugen relaxed in his shooting, getting in close to swing around his hammer. He swings downward and sideways, forcing Ryugen to dodge. Gridon goes for another swing, but Ryugen dodges and slips under him before back kicking Gridon back. Gridon groaned in pain as he fell to the ground before looking up back at Ryugen. Pulling the hammer, Ryugen fires as Gridon just got back up, leaving him wide open to receive all of Ryugen's shots. Stunned by pain, Gridon falls down the stairs before his transformation was canceled and he was reverted back to his civilian form._

"And that's the match, ladies and gents! Kamen Rider's Gaim and Ryugen are victorious!" Yang announced like a referee as Ruby was the only one who was cheering while Weiss and Blake clapped as a job well done.

"Again, who died and made you announcer?" Blake asked.

 _Jounouichi groans in pain as his Lockseed flew into Ryugen's hands. Jounouichi quickly grabs his Sengoku Driver and gets back up._

 **Jounouichi: You got lucky this time, got that?**

"That wasn't luck, idiot. That was pure skill." Yang said.

"And he's supposed to be the smart one?" Blake said.

 _Ryugen watches as Jounouichi runs off. Back with Gaim, he switches out his Ichigo Lockseed for his signature Orange Lockseed._

"Looks like the other guy still not done yet." Yang said.

"He'll be following Jounoichi soon enough once Kouta's done with him." Weiss said.

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _Gaim's Ichigo Arms disappears in a flash of particles as his Ornage Arms appeared above his head and quickly lands on his shoulder. He then switches his Musou Saber to his left as the Daidaimaru materialized in his right hand before he quickly combines them._

 **Gaim: Gonna slice you up!**

"Time to slice and dice!" Ruby said.

 _Kurokage gets up only for Gaim to unleash his finishing attack. Each swing projected an image of a sliced orange as three strikes later; Kurokage was thrown back and reverted back to his civilian form. Hase's Sengoku Driver slides towards him as Gaim catches the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, igniting cheers from his friends._

"And that's the match folks!" Yang said.

"They did it!" Ruby cheered.

"There was really never any doubt that they would win." Weiss said.

"No comment." Blake said as she saw Gaim's and Ryugen's victory a mile away.

 **Hase: Don't you forget this!**

 _With his Driver in hand, Hase takes his leave._

 **Gaim: Yeah, yeah…**

 _Gaim turns to Kaito as the sound of his transformation ending was heard off-screen. Kaito looks up as Kouta walks up to him._

 **Kouta: You really oughta pick your friends better, you know.**

"They were never really friends." Blake said.

"I wonder if he even has any friends." Yang said.

"He has his team." Ruby said.

 _Kouta offers a helping hand to Kaito, but he refuses and gets up on his own albeit in pain as Kouta takes back his hand._

 **Kaito: Those guys were merely pawns, nothing more. I never expected anything from them.**

 **Kouta: You really oughta loosen up, you know?**

"My thoughts exactly." Yang said.

 **Kaito: Shut up!**

The girls jump in surprise at Kaito's sudden outburst.

"Geez, someone's hotheaded." Yang said.

"Like you're one to talk." Weiss said.

 **Kaito: Strength is power used to seize what you desire by force…It's a measure of who deserves to stand at the very top! I don't want to hear any more of your idealistic foolishness!**

Blake winces a bit as Kaito once again reminds her of Adam. She was starting to get annoyed at this point.

"He's not gonna give up, is he?" Ruby asked.

 **Kouta: He's not gonna give up, is he?**

"It happened again!" Ruby shouted as her teammates laughed.

"Kaito's a stubborn guy, so I don't think he's gonna give up anytime soon." Yang said.

"He's as stubborn as they come." Weiss said.

"It's not like we're one's to talk." Blake said. They all knew how stubborn they can be.

 _Micchy, now back in his civilian form, walks up to Kouta._

 **Mitsuzane: Kouta…Thank you. I don't think I could have won alone…**

"Yeah, it was looking pretty bad last episode." Yang said.

 **Kouta: Hey, I should be thanking you. You helped me see a lot of things more clearly. Thanks.**

"Yeah. It's thanks to Micchy that Kouta finally accepted his powers." Ruby said. "Friends are always there to help out each other, right girls?"

"Right." They all nodded.

 _Kouta extends his hand out for a handshake and Micchy takes it._

 **Kouta: You and Mai take good care of the team.**

 **Mitsuzane: Kouta…**

"That's right. Kouta's gonna go back to trying to become an adult and left the team in Micchy's hands." Yang said, remembering the preview.

"I wonder how long it'll be until we see that weird pâtissier?" Weiss wondered.

 _Mai and the rest of Team Gaim come in and congratulate Kouta and Micchy as the sun sets and a brand new day is upon Zawame City which means it was time for more DJ Sagara._

 **Sagara: Hello, Zawame City! Have we got a flood of news for you today!**

"Lay it on us DJ. What do you got?" Yang asked is if she was really talking to the real Sagara.

 **Sagara: Looks like someone slipped a knife into Baron's back, and a wedge in their big alliance!**

"That's one way to put it." Blake said.

 _On the website, a video of Kurokage and Gridon was shown._

"Okay, where in the world do they get these videos?" Weiss asked.

"Don't look at us. How should we know?" Ruby said.

 **Sagara: The new Armored Riders call themselves Kurokage and Gridon, and started up an open war against Baron.**

 _The video shows Baron getting defeated by both Riders._

"That's not gonna be good for his name and team." Yang said.

 _The video then shows Gaima and Ryugen fighting the two Riders._

 **Sagara: But suddenly, Gaim and Ryugem turned around to back him up. And wow! Talk about your crazy brawls.**

"Tell me about…" Yang said, sipping some water.

 **Sagara: With all these alliances forming and breaking, it's like we're having our own Sengoku States right here in Zawame!**

"Sengoku States?" Ruby repeated in confusion.

"It must be some sort of historical event that happened on that planet." Blake guessed.

 _As Sagara makes trumpet sounds, Sid, who had been watching, turns off his tablet and sets it down on the table._

 **Sid: This did get interesting. And I still have one last one…**

 _Suspenseful music plays as Sid takes out the sixth and last Sengoku Rider out._

 **Sid: Question is: Who do I give it to?**

"From what we've seen in the preview, it was some bald dude." Yang said.

"I wonder what Sid was thinking when he gave the Driver to him." Blake said. As far as they knew, the Beat Riders were the only ones who had gotten Drivers, but the guy they saw in the preview looked anything but.

 _The scene changes to Team Gaim's garage as Micchy was talking to the team._

 **Mitsuzane: That counted as a win for us against Raid Wild and Invitto. And since Baron lost to them, they're bleeding points. So, that sends us up the ranking…Meaning Team Gaim is finally tied with Baron for first place!**

 _At the news, the team cheers._

Team RWBY also joins in the cheer, happy for the team.

"After so much hard work, they're finally at the top, albeit tied with Baron, but still!" Ruby said.

"They're still tied with Baron so we should get our hopes up too high." Weiss said.

 **Mai: But we can't spend our time celebrating! Now that we're in the top class, we gotta step up our dances. We're gonna have to put in some intense practice.**

"Mai's right. Baron's not gonna let Gaim be tied with them for long." Blake said.

"They'll be fine! They've had some pretty good luck so far." Yang said.

"I agree with Mai here. After all, practice makes perfect." Weiss said.

"Let's all train hard tomorrow!" Ruby said, getting pumped.

 **Mitsuzane: That's right. And we're gonna have some tough Inves opponents too, and not just Baron. That's where the real challenge is.**

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Mistuzane is right. There are other teams besides Baron that can give Team Gaim some trouble."

"But unlike Baron, Raid Wild, and Invitto, they don't have Armored Riders themselves, do they?" Yang said. "They'll be fine."

"Yang, when someone says someone's fine, they're not fine at all in the end." Ruby said.

 **Gaim Member #3: Yeah, but if that happens, you can transform and shoot 'em all down!**

 **Chuky: Kouta said he'd help if we needed an extra hand too!**

"Oh, so Kouta will still help even if he's not a part of the team." Weiss said.

"I think in their eyes, Kouta will always be a part of the team." Blake said.

"You said it Blake!" Ruby said.

 **Mitsuzane: Hey, not just Kouta. I'll be there fighting too, you know.**

"They all look like they're having so much fun." Ruby said.

"Yeah…" Weiss said, glad for the Micchy that he had some friends where he could be himself around with, like her.

 **Mai: I wonder how Kouta's job hunt is going…**

"Why don't we go find out?" Yang said, sensing a transition.

 **Kouta: ACHOO!**

"Ewwww~!" All the girls back away when Kouta sneezed right in front of the camera.

"Gross!" Weiss said, making sure she didn't having any real boogers on her. That sneeze was way too close for her or anyone's liking.

 _Kouta sniffs before he looks down at the GPS on his phone before looking up at the building next to him. As sign in the shape of a cupcake shows that the building was a café restaurant named: Charmant._

 **Kouta: Charmant. This must be it.**

"Charmant? That's quite a name." Weiss said.

"What does it mean?" Ruby asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think it means charming." Weiss answered.

"What's so charming about this place?" Yang asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Blake said.

 _Kouta mentally prepares himself before he enters the restaurant. Two worker greets him as Kouta walks up to them_

 **Workers: Welcome.**

 **Kouta: Umm, excuse me. I have an interview for a part time job here?**

 **Worker #1: Ah, yes, One second please.**

 _Kouta nods as the worker goes to get his boss. Meanwhile, Kouta takes a look around the place._

"Looks at all the sweets!" Ruby said, pointing to the cupcakes and cakes on display.

All the girls gulped down saliva at the sight. Hey, they were girls. They liked their sweets. **(A/N: That wasn't sexist…was it?)**

 **Worker #1: Boss! The kids here about the part-time job here!**

"Wait a minute." Weiss spoke up. "Wasn't this the place where Kouta met that pâtissier?"

"Oh hey, you're right." Ruby said.

"If he's the boss, that must mean he owns that place." Blake said

 _And then, from the kitchen, the pâtissier appeared._

 **Pâtissier: I ask you, refer to me as pâtissier.**

 **Worker #1: My apologies!**

 _Suddenly, the pâtissier sends a look towards Kouta as his mouth dropped a bit either at the pâtissier's stare or his looks. Maybe both?_

"That stare though…" Yang said, finding herself a bit intimidated.

 **Kouta: Oh, hi. My name's Kouta Kazuraba. I'm here about the job?**

 _The pâtissier walks up to Kouta and holds up his chin with one finger._

"Uh, personal space…ma'am? Sir?" Yang was having difficulty on how to address the man.

 **Pâtissier: What's your birthday?**

 **Kouta: Huh?**

"His birthday?" Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does his birthday have anything to do with this?"

"How should we know?" Weiss said.

 _The pâtissier sends him a smile as Kouta answers him._

 **Kouta: It's, uhh…January 30th.**

The girls take a quick look at their calendar. It was right now September 11th. Back to the show.

 _The pâtissier gives Kouta a look of disgust and let's go of him._

"What's with the look?" Yang asked.

 **Pâtissier: Ugh, Aquarius.**

"What's wrong with being an Aquarius?" Yang asked.

 **Pâtissier: I simply cannot abide Aquarians.**

"It's like he's talking to you right now." Ruby said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up." Yang said.

 _Kouta was speechless as the pâtissier began to circle around him while touching, greatly weirding out Kouta._

 **Pâtissier: Your response was utterly lacking in** _ **esprit!**_

"Es-what now?" Yang asked.

"Esprit. It means sprightliness of spirit." Weiss said.

"And that means…?" Ruby waited for an answer.

"It means lively." Weiss said.

"Oh, okay."

 **Pâtissier: And your fashion sense is devoid of the slightest hint of elegance.**

"Hey! He can't help it if he and his sister aren't the richest people in town." Yang said, not liking how this guy was treating Kouta.

 **Pâtissier:** _ **Non, non, non.**_ **You're not needed, darling.**

 **Kouta: Wait, what!? What does my birthday have to do with anything!?**

"That's what we're wondering." Blake said.

 **Kouta: This is a cake shop, isn't it?**

 _The pâtissier stopped when Kouta asked that and turned to him angrily, removing his head piece to reveal his bald head._

"Ah! My eyes!" Yang covered her eyes at the sight of the clean bald head.

"Quit acting like a child." Weiss said.

 **Pâtissier: That you even need to ask proves you lack even the slightest hint of artistic vision!**

"He's rather flamboyant, isn't he?" Blake said.

"What gave that away?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

 **Pâtissier: True art requires visionary artisans, sublime materials, perfection of process! This store's policy is unfaltering and incomprehensible!**

"I am so lost right now." Ruby said.

"You're not the only one." Blake said.

"Well, he's not wrong when he says that it's incomprehensible." Weiss said, although a part of her was agreeing with the pâtissier.

 **Pâtissier: You are incapable of achieving true art. You're not man enough for that yet. Adieu(Farewell).**

 _Kouta could only let the pâtissier's final words ring in his head as he was beyond confused right now._

Kouta wasn't the only one who was confused.

"Okay, I think it's official." Yang spoke up, having removed her hands from her eyes. "Weirdest guy in the show."

"Uh huh." Both Ruby and Blake.

"I feel like I know what that second language that pâtissier was speaking." Weiss said as she thought hard. What was it?

 _The scene changes to show Kouta arriving back home._

 **Kouta: I'm back.**

 **Kouta's sister: Welcome home! How'd your interview go?**

 **Kouta: It sucked. He said I'm 'not needed'!**

"Way to be blunt, Kouta." Yang said.

"Can't really blame him for feeling annoyed. I know I would." Blake said.

 **Kouta's sister: Well, I don't know if you're cut out for a cake shop…**

"True. I can't see Kouta dressed as a chef." Weiss said, thinking of the image and instantly removed it.

 **Kouta: He didn't even say a thing about cakes!**

"There is that too." Ruby said. "Man, getting a job must be tougher than I thought."

"I'm sure most interviews aren't like that." Blake said.

 _Suddenly, the doorbell rings._

"Wonder who that is?" Ruby wondered.

 **Kouta's sister: Coming. I wonder who it is?**

 _The visitor turned out to be Mai._

 **Mai: Hello!**

 **Kouta's sister: Oh, come in, Mai.**

 **Kouta: Mai? What are you doing here?**

"I think she's here to celebrate Team Gaim's increase in ranking." Blake said. "Looks, she's got treats."

 **Mai: Well, as you're trying to be a productive member of society again,**

"Oh~! Burn!" Yang said.

 **Mai: I thought I'd come here and see how you're doing.**

"He's been…okay." Yang said.

 _Mai then presented the treats she brought over._

 **Mai: Here, Akira. I got us some cakes from Charmant!**

"Finally! We know Kouta's sister name!" Yang cheered.

"Wait, did she say Charmant?" Ruby asked.

 **Kouta: Charmant?**

 _Kouta did not look happy hearing that as the scene transitioned._

"Pfft! That face…" Yang held back her laughter.

"After what he went through, he's not too happy to hear that restaurant again." Blake said.

 **Akira: I always wanted to try one of their cakes!**

"She seems excited." Weiss said.

"This Charmant place must be popular." Blake guessed.

 **Akira: But they must have been expensive.**

 **Mai: It's okay. The whole team chipped in to get them.**

 **Akira: I'll get us some tea then.**

"Tea? Not milk?" Ruby said.

"Maybe they drink tea with cake instead of milk." Weiss guessed.

"That's…weird." Yang said, not used to it.

"Different worlds, different customs." Blake said.

 _Kouta walks in and grabs the bag that held the cakes._

 **Kouta: Is that place really that special?**

 **Mai: Huh? You've never heard of it, Kouta!?**

"Was he supposed to?" Yang asked.

 **Mai: Charmant is like, far and away the best food you'll find in the whole prefecture!**

 _Kouta suddenly throws the bag behind him._

 **Kouta: Seriously?**

 **Mai: The manager trained as a pâtissier in France for 10 whole years, and even won the Coupe de Monde!**

"Coupe de…what?" Ruby couldn't say the rest, too confused.

"It means world cup." Weiss said.

"So like the Vytal Festival Tournament?" Ruby asked.

"In a way." Weiss said.

 **Kouta: Coupe de…?**

"Looks like Ruby isn't the only one confused." Yang said.

 **Akira: And he's a part of Relais Desserts, right? Hardly anyone in Japan has made that grade!**

"So their country is called Japan?" Yang asked, catching the word.

"I guess." Blake said.

"I wonder if it means something." Ruby said as she began to think.

 **Kouta: Relay…what?**

"Even I'm confused." Ruby said.

 **Akira: His name's Oren Pierre Alfonzo.**

"At least we get name for that guy." Yang said.

"It's kind of long." Ruby said.

"A lot of people have long names. Look at your sister." Weiss said.

 **Akira: He even gained French citizenship to become a better pâtissier! He's incredible!**

"He does sound incredible." Weiss said, honestly impressed with this Oren person.

 _As Mai and Akira agree with each other, Kouta grabbed a small propaganda slip and looked at it. Turning it around, he was surprised to see Oren posing for the picture as he screeched like an angry cat at it._

Everyone but Blake all giggled at Kouta's obvious anger to Oren.

"That screech, is he one of you, Blake?" Yang asked teasingly.

"Don't start." Blake said.

 _Suddenly, the scene changes to Oren who was smiling with the lights all around him shining brightly._

"Whoa! Personal space man!" Yang said. What was with these sudden close up's?

 **Oren: A** _ **pâtisserie**_ **must be masters of craftsmanship!**

 _The scene changes to show Oren was talking in his restaurant._

 **Oren: Artisans of professional skill and passionate spirit, aiming to create beauty beyond compare!**

The girls began to drool unconsciously when they gazed upon the many cakes and sweets made in Charmant. Even without the lights, they looked like they were sparkling and unconsciously, they all licked their lips. They all looked so good!

'But not as good as mom's cookies." Both Ruby and Yang thought. Nothing would beat super mom's cookies.

 _The scene changes back to Kouta and the others as Akira and Mai open the box which held four different kinds of cake, all looking delicious._

 **Mai & Akira: They look delicious!**

"They do look delicious." Weiss said, having a huge craving for cake right now.

Blake silently agreed with Weiss. Sure, she liked her fish and stuff, but she had to admit, those cakes looked absolutely delicious.

 **Oren: First, you steal their gaze with your decorating. Before they even take a fork in hand, the battle for their heart is underway.**

"Gaze stolen, check." Yang said as she and the rest of the team had their gazes stolen at first sight. Just how good was this Oren?

 _As Mai, Akira took a cake of their own and admired it; Kouta just looked at the two weirdly before getting one for himself. The scene then changes back to Charmant where customers were taking a bite out of their own cakes as lovely music played whenever they took a bite._

 **Oren: Then, you entrance their taste buds. The texture and flavor should entwine as a taboo passion, captivating their very soul!**

The mouths of Team RWBY were watering at this point. They now wanted to try one cake for themselves.

"Dammit, why does this show keep making us hungry?" Yang said.

 _The scene shows Mai and Akira taking a bite out of their own cakes and moaned at the flavor exploding in their mouths._

 **Mai & Akira: Mmm, that's so good!**

"Just how good are those cakes?" Weiss asked. They looked like they were in heaven for Oum sakes!

"Now I want cake." Ruby mumbled.

 _Kouta looked at the two weirdly; shaking his head before he picked up his own cake to try it, but before he could even take one bite, his hand slipped and the cake fell down on his plate._

"What good waste of cake." Yang said.

"If Kouta's that clumsy, then Oren was probably right to not hire him." Blake said.

 _At the same time the cake fell, a Team Baron jacket was slammed down on the table. Zooming out, a Team called Red Hot threw Baron jackets on the table in front of Zack and his friend._

"So that's Team Red Hot?" Yang said as she looked at the team, unimpressed.

"Well, they got the red down." Blake said.

"But I look better." Ruby boasted, snuggling her red cloak.

 **Red Hot Leader: Sorry, bro, but Red Hot's quitting your little club. It's over. We ain't gonna be your back up dancers anymore.**

 **Zack: You'll regret this.**

 **Red Hot Leader: We're already regrettin' going along with you and Jounouichi to begin with! Seeya!**

 _And with that, Red Hot tok their leave. Once gone, one of the members slammed a fist down on the table as Zack spoke with Kaito who was messing with a deck of cards._

 **Zack: Now what, Kaito? Our alliance is falling apart.**

"He doesn't seem to be that worried." Weiss pointed out, looking at the expression on Kaito's face.

"Knowing Kaito, he'll probably say-"

 **Kaito & Blake: I was growing bored with that foolishness anyway.**

Blake went completely silent after that. The expression on her face was one of pure surprise as the others tried to hold in their laughs and were failing miserably.

"Wow, pussy cat. I didn't think you knew banana boy so well." Yang said in a teasing tone.

"I…I…" Blake had nothing to say. She blamed Adam.

 **Kaito: I suppose…this was all the excitement it was ever going to provide.**

"So he made that alliance just for the fun of it?" Yang said, an eyebrow raised. "Was he that bored or something?"

"I guess with how Armored Riders are showing up, Kaito wanted to see what would happen if he did things differently." Blake said.

 _Kaito then held up his cards and let them fall into his hands. He then straightens them out before he covered them and with push, Kaito showed his hands to reveal that the deck of cards had disappeared._

Team RWBY's eyes all widen in surprise.

"Well, what do you know? Banana boy's a magician." Yang said.

"How did he do that?" Ruby asked, looking at her own hands on confusion.

"As the saying goes, a magician never reveals his secrets." Weiss said.

"Once again, Kaito shows off just how skilled he is." Blake said.

 **Baron Member: Have you seen the rankings though? Gaim's leveled with us at the rankings now.**

 **Kaito: There's a bigger game here at stake than Gaim.**

 _Kaito pints at his left palm before with a flick, his deck of cards reappeared back in his hands._

"Okay, stop showing off." Yang said.

 **Kaito: Invitto and Raid Wild aren't that many points behind. Every other team would love to benefit while we war with Gaim.**

 _Kaito then holds up the cards in front of the Baron Member and sends them flying at his face._

"That's just rude." Ruby said.

"Well, it seems he understands the situation quite well." Weiss said. Truly, Kaito Kumon was a force to be reckoned with.

 **Kaito: Our first goal should be to clear a gap between us and third place. If Gaim manages to keep pace with us, then good for them.**

"He sounds like he wants them too." Yang said.

 **Zack: You sound like you want them too.**

"Oh gods! Now it's happening to me!" Yang said, horrified as RWB all held back their laughs.

 **Kaito: Maybe I do.**

"Does that mean he does want Team Gaim to keep up with his team?" Ruby asked.

"Well, considering they're the only team who's beaten him _fairly,"_ Weiss made sure to emphasize the last word. "It wouldn't be a stretch to say that Kaito views Team Gaim as a rival."

"But who's the true rival? The team, or just Kouta?" Blake asked as the two had clashed more than once.

"Who knows?" Yang said with a shrug of her shoulders.

 _The scene changes to the Drupers. Inside, Red Hot's leader is seen obtaining a new Lockseed that depicted a Durian with the words L.S.-12 on it._

"A durian? Wasn't that…?"

"The Lockseed for the next Rider, Oren." Blake finished for Ruby.

"Wait, why does this guy have it then?" Yang asked.

"Let's keep watching. We might find out something." Weiss said.

 _Red Hot's leader seems pleased at the new Lockseed as Sid takes something out._

 **Sid: Take this, too. To celebrate you getting out of the alliance's shadow.**

 _When the leader looked up, he was surprised to see Sid handing him a Sengoku Driver._

"Okay hold on just a minute!" Yang said. "Not only does this guy have the Lockseed, but he also gets the Driver? That doesn't make any sense!"

"We all saw that Oren guy in the preview transforming. We all know he's supposed to be the new Rider." Blake said as she had expected Sid to hand the belt to Oren for mysterious reasons.

"Then why does this guy have when that Oren man supposed to have?" Ruby asked.

"How should we know?" Weiss said. "Let's just keep watching. Maybe something will happen."

 _Red Hot's leader takes the Driver and looks at it in amazement._

 **Red Hot's Leader: You serious? Thanks a ton!**

 _While Sid and Red Hot's leader were talking, Hase and Jounouichi was seen overhearing everything._

 **Hase: Sid sure knows how to bleed us dry.**

"Considering what Lockseeds can do, they're not going to be cheap." Weiss said.

 **Jounouichi: He knows our belts aren't any good without Lockseeds to use in them.**

 _As the two were contemplating, Red Hot's leader walks by them with his new Driver in hand. Hase quickly sees it and speaks up, getting Jounouichi's attention as he turned to see Red Hot's leader smirking at them while showing them his belt before he takes his leave._

 **Jounouichi: Sonomura's got one, huh. Yet another team with a belt. Great.**

"This is going to be hectic, I just know it." Weiss said.

 **Hase: It's not meant to be like this, man! Isn't the whole point of having Sengoku Drivers so that we can beat these guys?**

"Oh how far away from the truth he is." Weiss said.

"In reality, they're nothing than lab rats being used by Yggdrasill." Blake said.

 **Jounouichi: Hey, Hassy…I think what we really need to do to step up or game is to improve our teamwork.**

"He's not wrong. I mean, just look at what happened when they teamed up on Baron." Ruby said.

"Something tells me that this 'training' of theirs is going to end badly." Yang said.

 **Hase: I getcha…Then we better start training!**

 _The scene then changes to the Kureshima mansion. It was nighttime right now and Micchy is seen just returning from his meeting with the team. He passes by a room, but quickly stops and turns in surprise to see his brother putting away a Sengoku Driver along with his Melon Lockseed and what appears to be a Watermelon(Suika) Lockseed._

 **Mitsuzane:** _ **That's…**_

"Looks like Micchy found out about his brother a lot faster than we thought." Yang said.

"Did you see that? He had a Watermelon Lockseed with him." Ruby said. She thought what kind of weapon a Watermelon would provide and got excited at all the possibilities.

"He was also strong with that Melon Lockseed. I wonder what this Watermelon Lockseed can do if he's keeping it with him?" Weiss thought out loud.

"I'd hate to find out what he can do with it." Blake said.

 _As Takatora closes the case, Micchy quickly turns and tires to walk away, but Takatora sees him._

 **Takatora: Is that you, Mitsuzane? Did you just get back?**

 **Mitsuzane: Um, yeah.**

"Play it cool, Micchy." Yang said.

 **Takatora: Come in.**

"Never mind. You're fucked." Yang said.

"Yang! Language!" Ruby said.

 _Mitsuzane follows Takatora into the room as he sits down on the couch._

 **Takatora: We need to talk about your higher education. Sit down.**

 **Mistuzane: Okay.**

"He's Mitsuzane's brother, but he acts like a father of some sort." Weiss pointed out. "Where are their parents?"

"That's a good question. Where are they?" Yang asked. So far it was just the Kureshima brothers they've seen in this entire mansion. Where was the mother and the father?

 _As Micchy was putting down his bags, Takatora suddenly got a call._

 **Takatora: Excuse me. *Gets up and answers his phone.* I'm here. Yes, we're collecting data on it. Do continue. In fact, we need many more heads on it. What's the status of the request to HQ?**

 _Takatora leaves the room momentarily, wanting to talk in private. Once he was out of the room, Micchy made his move and moved towards the briefcase. Opening it to reveal Takatora's Lockseeds and Driver._

 **Mitsuzane:** _ **A Sengoku Driver…Why would Takatora have one of these?**_

 _Micchy picks up the Suika Lockseed, probably because he's never seen a Lockseed like it before as he thinks why his brother has these. Before he could think any further, he hears his brother coming back._

 **Takatora: I see. I'm on my way.**

"Shit! He's back! Hide the Lockseed!" Ruby said, getting nervous.

 _Micchy quickly closes the briefcase, making sure it didn't make a sound as he closed it and quickly went back to his spot, hiding the Lockseed from Takatora who had just finished talking with whoever was on the phone._

 **Takatora: Excuse me. We'll sit down and talk about you're schooling later.**

 **Mitsuzabe: That's okay. You're going to work?**

 **Takatora: Yes. I may be out all night.**

 _Takatora suits up before the scene changes to his about to leave with Micchy seeing him off._

 **Mitsuzane: Be careful.**

 **Takatora: Yeah.**

 _Mistuzane watches as his brother leaves before he looks at the Suika Lockseed. The scene then changes a room. But it wasn't just any room. It was Oren's room. Dressed in a pink bath robe while enjoying a glass of wine, he watches the latest news which were previous fight involving the Armored Riders._

"Look at all the trophies!" Ruby said, amazed at how many there were.

"Yeah, but the robes are a bit much." Yang said.

 **Oren: So, so dull. These rank amateurs can't put up a good fight.**

"What!? How were those fights dull?" Yang asked in disbelief. "This guy obviously doesn't know a good fight when he sees it."

"Everyone has their own opinions. No need to get angry." Weiss said.

 _Oren then turns off the TV._

 **Oren: Do children these days really enjoy watching these pathetic games? They're all fakers, the lot of them! Amateur's play-fighting!**

"Oh what you know? You're just some baker." Yang said.

"Pâtissier." Weiss corrected the blond brawler.

"Whatever."

 **Oren: These imposters can never match the brilliance of a true warrior! If they go on, society may forget the true passion required to fight! Oh, this simply will not do! They need to be taught the true meaning of war. Of battle!**

 _Oren smiles as he walks towards a stand which held the Sengoku Driver and Durian Lockseed Sonomura had._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up!" Yang said. "How the hell did he get his hands on that Sengoku Driver? Sid gave it to Red Hot's leader!"

"This is getting more confusing by the minute." Weiss said.

"I'm worried for what Oren has planned." Blake said. Something told her that the pâtissier was more than meets the eye.

 _The scene changes to the next day to show Kouta crossing out something on a magazine, implying that he had failed to get another job as there were more than one cross on the page._

"Looks like Kouta still hasn't had any luck getting a job." Ruby said.

 **Kouta: Man, these places all need crazy qualifications…**

 _Kouta groans and lies down, placing the magazine over his face._

"Look on the bright side. At least they aren't as crazy as that Oren guy." Yang said.

 _Suddenly, a trio of guys came running in._

 **Random Guy #1: Hey, are they really playing an Inves Game?**

 **Random Guy #2: That's what that rough looking guy said.**

 **Random Guy #3: Let's go check it out!**

 _Kouta got up, removing the magazine off his face as he watched the trio run off. He looked on in confusion as to what could get them so excited over a simple Inves Game._

"Those guys seemed too excited over an Inves Game." Blake pointed out.

"If everyone thinks an Armored Rider is involved, say aye." Ruby said.

WBY all responded with a, "Aye."

 _The scene changes to show Kurokage and Gridon with a few barrels and a manmade practice dummy was set up._

"Looks like they're training is about to start." Blake said.

"Who here thinks this will end in disaster?" Yang asked.

RWB all raised their hands.

 **Kurokage: I don't think anyone will bother us here.**

 **Gridon: So, what's our attack plan?**

 _Funny music started playing as the camera showed off what the practice dummy looked like. It was made up of barrels, pipes, and plastic baskets as eyes were drawn on it._

"Did they seriously make that?" Weiss asked, seeing the dummy as the most silliest thing she has ever seen.

"It looks like a group of kids made that!" Yang said with a laugh.

 **Kurokage: Well, I was thinking of a move a little like this.**

 _Kurokage took out a switched and pressed on the bottom. Once he did, firecrackers suddenly started shooting out of the pipes, surprising Gridon as he quickly ducked._

 **Gridon: Whoa! Hey! Watch it! That's not cool…**

It started out as giggling.

 **Kurokage: Step one is you taking point to psych out the enemy.**

 _Kurokage said that while picking up Gridon, much too his worry. His worries had good reason as Kurkage pushed him forward, making Gridon be pelted by the firecrackers._

 **Gridon: What? Hey…hey, hey, hold on!**

The giggling then increased.

 **Kurokage: And once we're in range…You make a feint, and…**

 _Kurokage then pushes the acron themed Rider forward was water appeared from the nose, surprising Gridon._

 **Gridon: What the!? Water!?**

And soon, the girls started laughing. Ruby and Yang were the loudest as the whole thing was just so silly while Blake and Weiss tried their best in holding in their laughs as the whole thing was both silly and childish.

 **Kurokage: And I strike with my lance!**

 _Kurokage then leaps into the air, jumping off of Gridon's shoulder which sent him tumbling down as Kurokage struck the dummy with his weapon, knocking the thing down._

 **Kurokage: What'd you think?**

"I think you two are complete idiots." Weiss said, after calming down somewhat.

"Oh man!" Yang wiped a tear as she and everyone else calmed down. "This show knows how to make a person laugh."

 _Gridon groans as he thought the plan was horrible. It was just him taking attacks until Kurokage can get in close and attack. Suddenly, they heard cheers and laughter. Turning around, both Riders saw a small group of people. Amongst them was Kouta who looked on with curiosity._

"Wow. The crowd is small, but still pretty big." Yang said.

"But wait. Hase said that no one should find them there which means they intended to train with no one looking." Weiss said. "So how in the world did these people know they were there?"

"Something's not right." Blake said.

 **Kurokage: What are you doing here? This isn't a show!**

 **Kouta: Eh? But we heard there's an Inves Game happening here.**

 **Gridon: Huh?**

 **Kurokage: Yeah? Who told you that?**

 **Oren's Voice: I invited this splendid audience today. So that my debut may be properly appreciated.**

 _The crowd moved aside to allow Oren who was wearing a pair of shades walk through._

"I knew it. It was Oren." Blake said.

"How did he know that Hase and Jounouichi were training?" Ruby asked.

"How should we know?" Weiss said.

 **Kouta: You're…**

 **Gridon: Who are you?**

"That's what we like to know." Weiss said. Obtaining a belt, somehow knowing that the two nut Riders were training, it didn't take a genius to know that there was more to the pâtissier than meets the eye.

 **Oren: I am here to bring a breath of fresh are to your pathetic little game. I, Oren…** **Pierre…Alfonzo.**

 _The crowd started talking with one another, probably knowing or have heard of Oren before while the two but Riders just looked at him in confusion until he surprised them by taking out a Sengoku Driver. Oren gave it a small peck before he placed on his waist, a belt materializing as the indicator depicted a green help with spikes while rock music played in the background._

"Oh, this is going to be good. Weird, but good." Yang said.

 **Kouta: A Sengoku Driver!?**

 **Kurokage: Why do you have that?**

 **Gridon: I thought Sonomura from Red Hot got that…**

"So did we." Weiss said.

 _Oren laughed as a flashback played. At Charmant, Team Red Hot was causing a ruckus, making some of the customers nervous._

 **Sonomura: All right! With this thing, we're gonna own the streets!**

 _Sonomura then chanted the team name as his teammates clapped and chanted with him. But their ruckus soon caught the attention of a certain pâtissier._

"Idiots." Weiss said. The one thing one should never do is cause a ruckus in café. Especially as one as nice looking at the Charmant.

 **Oren: Pardon(Excuse me)!**

 _Taking off his head piece, Oren threw all of Team Red Hot out of his restaurant. They groaned in pain as Oren walked up towards them._

 **Oren: What utter amateurs. You can't even comprehend the basics of fighting.**

 **Red Hot Member #1: Get away! He's a freak!**

 **Sonomura: Hey! Hey, you guys!**

"Cowards." Blake commented.

 **Sonomura: In that case…!**

 _Seeing as he was outmatched, he held his new Sengoku Driver._

"He's going to use his Driver against someone who's not even an Inves!?" Ruby said, surprised.

"He's as bad as Cardin." Weiss said, disgusted.

 _Sonomura got up and held up his Sengoku Driver, but faster than he could blink, Oren grabbed his arm, twisted it around, and pushed him down to the ground._

"Whoa!" Yang said in surprise. "That was fast!"

"Only trained people can put a person into a hold like that so fast." Weiss said as the only people she knew who were fast enough to arm bar someone were the Atlas military.

 **Oren: I shall not ask for payment for the dolce platter. Provided you hand over this belt of yours.**

 _Oren then released Sonomura from his hold and looked down on him as Sonomura held his arm before grabbing his Sengoku Driver and Lockseed before handing them over to Oren in fear before running away._

 **Sonomura: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me!**

"So that's how he got the Segoku Driver." Ruby said.

"You know…I am somehow okay with this." Yang said.

"Me too." Weiss replied.

"Me three." Blake said. "Better in the hands of him than a coward."

Back to the show.

 **Oren: Merci beaucoup(Thank you very much).**

 _The flashback ended as Kurokage showed surprise._

 **Kurokage: Are you serious!?**

"Oh he's serious." Yang said.

 _Oren simply smirked before he held up his Durian Lockseed._

 **Oren: Henshin.**

 _ **DURIAN!**_

 _A Crack appeared above Oren and appearing from it was a metallic green spiked durian called the Durian Armor Parts. Oren then locked his Lockseed into the Driver._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _Once the lock was locked into place, a guitar riff started to play. The Durian Armor Parts glowed like a disco ball as Oren spread arms out before slowly over his head. He then moved his left hand back and his right hand in front of him before he finally 'sliced' his Lockseed, causing the Durian Armor Parts to fall down on his shoulder and incase his body in armor._

 _ **DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!**_

 _The Durian Armor Parts then disassembled to reveal Oren's new armored form. He wore a green neon bodysuit with a solver shirt as his arms sported purple gauntlets spiked like a durian. He sported thigh armor which was the same color. His greaves were mostly green, but had purple spikes decorating the edges. His head was covered by a deep green helmet with a silver face plate covered in spikes with two bright yellow, narrowed eyepieces with the right one having a crack on the armor around it. The deep green attachment was covered with spikes with elongated ones sticking out from the sides and a red blood Mohawk at the top. The Durian Armor Parts was deep green and covered in spikes, including the Y-shaped plating armor as the front and back rested in his front and back and the sides folded up and rested on his shoulders. Appearing in his hands were a pair of broadswords with serrated edges and spikes along the flat side of the blade._

The jaws of all the girls dropped at the sight of Oren. Now that they had a better look at him, his entire form was crazy!

"Look at all the spikes on him!" Yang said, pointing dramatically at Oren. "He could literally hug a Grimm to death!"

"He's like an inside out iron maiden." Weiss said.

"Note to self, avoid durians from now on." Blake said.

"Two broadswords, how classic." And of course, Ruby comments on the weapons.

 _As the crowd got excited over this new Armored Rider, Kouta looked on with disbelief._

 **Kouta: No way!**

 _Both Kurokage and Gridon back away in caution and a bit of fear as Oren swings around his new weapons._

 **Oren: Behold, my pageant of death and destruction begins!**

"Something tells me Hase and Jounouichi are about to get their butts handed to them." Yang said.

"What was your first clue? The fact that Oren is the most dangerous looking Rider or the fact that Hase and Jounouichi are idiots?" Weiss said.

 **Kouta: You're not even a Beat Rider! Why are you trying to join the Inves Games!?**

 _Oren turns around and looks at Kouta for a second before he remembers who he is._

 **Oren: my, my. If it isn't the little reject from yesterday.**

"Oh, burn." Yang said.

 **Oren: Is there a problem? Combat has always been a form of entertainment! Once, the Roman Emperors had their Gladiators fighting each other in the Colosseum. It was provided to exhilarate the amusement for the citizens. And now, I shall put on a show that surpasses even that!**

"I hate to admit it, but he's right." Blake said. Battles have always gotten people excited. It was that reason why the Vytal Tournament was so popular.

"This Colosseum sounds a lot like the Vytal Festival Tournament." Weiss said.

"I'd like to fight one of these gladiators." Yang said.

 _After Oren's speech, the crowd cheered and cheered for him to fight, surprising Kouta._

 **Gridon: What the heck is he talking about?**

 **Kurokage: All I got is that he wants a fight.**

 **Gridon: O-Okay…**

 **Kurokage: So let's give him one!**

 _Suddenly, Kurokage grabs Gridon and pushes him in front of him._

"Please don't tell me he's going to use that dumb strategy?" Weiss asked.

 _Kurokage pushing Gridon towards Oren was all the answer Weiss needed. Oren turns around just as Kurokage pushes Gridon forward. He moves out of the way of Gridon who recovers and swings his hammer, but Oren dodges it and kicks Gridon away before punching him in the face. Gridon goes for an overhead strike, but Oren blocks it, crossing his swords as he stopped the attack. He then moved Gridon around as the deadlock ended before Oren elbowed Gridon back. Kurokage then finally jumps in; jumping off of Gridon's back and starts attack. Kurokage swings his weapon around, but lands no hits on Oren. Oren then elbows Kurokage in the gut, making his bend over a bit before Oren kicks him right in the face following it up with a sword slash from one of his swords, igniting sparks when the weapon struck Kurokage._

"Damn! Oren's got some moves!" Yang said.

"He obviously knows how to fight. Just look at the way he moves." Weiss said.

"Just who is this person?" Blake thought out loud.

 _Unfortunately, the zipper appeared, displaying Gaim's logo and Lockseeds, signaling the end of the episode._

"What!? Oh come on!" Yang said.

"The fight just started!" Ruby said.

"Guess we'll just have to see what happens tomorrow." Weiss said as the preview was brought up.

 **Narrator: Next time, on Kamen Rider Gaim!**

 _The first scene is Sagara on the air before it shows Kurokage coming down and landing on Oren's armored Mohawk before it shows Oren kicking Gridon back, sending him flying and canceling his transformation._

 **Sagara: There's a new Rider in town and his name is Bravo!**

"So he's called Armored Rider Bravo?" Weiss said.

"I like it. It's got a nice ring to it." Yang said.

 **Oren: I've trained harder than you could even imagine.**

 _The next scene shows Oren smiling at Kouta before it changes to Bravo talking before it shows Kouta and Mai talking with Kaito._

 **Kaito: I'll shut his mouth for him!**

"Uh, I don't think you want to do that, Kaito." Yang said.

"This guy is on a whole other level than everyone. I don't think Kaito can win if he fought Oren." Blake said.

 _ **ODAMA BIG BANG!**_

 _The next scene shows Ryugen and Team Gaim stepping back in surprise._

 **Ryugen: That thing's huge!**

"What's huge?" Ruby asked. She got her answer faster than she expected.

 _The next scene shows the Suika Arms…which was way bigger and towered over Gaim!_

 _ **A WATERMELON!?**_

 **Gaim: Whoa! Too big! I can't do this, Micchy!**

 _The last scene is Gaim in Suika Arms: Yoroi Mode._

The jaws of every girl dropped as their eyes increased to the size of dinner plates.

"R-R-R-R-Robot S-S-S-Suit!" Ruby stuttered before she was about to faint if it wasn't for Yang.

"Whoa! Hold it! Don't faint on us now, Ruby!" Yang said.

" _That's_ what the Watermelon Lockseed has to offer!?" Weiss said in disbelief.

"It's incredible…" Blake said, having no other words to describe it.

"Next episode! NEXT EPISODE! We have to see that!" Ruby practically begged.

"Sorry, little sis, but we've got to get to bed." Yang said.

"But…but…! Robot suit!"

"We all want to see Gaim in a robot suit too, but you'll just have to wait like the rest of us." Yang said.

"…Fine." Ruby reluctantly gave up as Blake turned off the TV. At least, that's what she was going to do.

 **?: I can't afford to lose.**

"Huh?" All of Team RWBY turned their attention back to the TV and saw Rider that was with Gaim in the movie trailer. Flames danced as he looked like he had just gotten done transforming.

 **Narrator: Farewell, ring-bearing wizard.**

"Wizard?" All of RWBY repeated in confusion.

 _The scene that played was a monster the girls have never seen before (Ogre Phantom) as it fired off energy blast at not one, not two, not three, but_ four _Wizards! One ruby red, one sapphire blue, one emerald green, and one topaz yellow._

"Wait, there are four of them!?" Ruby said in surprise.

 **?: Here comes the finale.**

 _The next scene shows a man RWBY have never seen before flipping the visor of a Ruby red Ring in his left hand before more people they've never seen before appeared on screen._

"Dear Oum! Look at the size of that ring!" Weiss almost screamed as the size of the Ruby red in the man's hand shocked her in disbelief.

"I will say this. That guy's got bling." Yang said.

 **Narrator: Haruto's last hope is under threat.**

 _The next scene shows the man who the girls guess is Haruto get shocked before the see him covered in purple cracks as Wizard picks him up while another Rider that was in the earlier trailer appeared to be fighting more monsters._

"I'm guessing that guy's name is Haruto." Blake said.

"Hold on! I thought he was the Rider. So why is he and Wizard separate?" Ruby asked, confused. She really wished they had not skipped 14 Riders series now.

"How should we know?" Weiss said.

 **Narrator: Gaim and Wizard: The Great Decisive War Movie!**

 _ **To Our Promised Place…**_

 _The next scene is Wizard riding on top of a dragon with his weapon blazing with fire as he passed by images of a girl before it ended with Wizard and Gaim walking from an explosion like badasses._

…

…

…

"…That…Was…Awesome!" Ruby squealed as she jumped in the air. "Did you girls see that!? He's was riding on top of a dragon!"

"We saw it. What I'm wondering is what can this guy do." Yang said.

"So far, we know his name is Haruto and he uses rings." Weiss said. Slightly jealous of the size of the Rings Haruto had on him. Most girls would kill to have gems of that size!

"Now I'm more curious to see what this movie will be like." Blake said.

"Me too! But we have to go to sleep." Ruby said as she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV albeit reluctantly. "I wonder what those others Riders from the previous trailer can do?"

"Only time will tell." Blake said before yawning. "Well, goodnight."

"Good night." RWY replied as they all hopped into their beds and went to sleep, all having different dreams from one another. Ruby dreamed of the Robot suit Gaim used and the dragon Wizard rode on. Weiss dreamt of Wizard mocking her with his gems. Blake dreamt of fish and durians. And Yang dreamt of fighting Bravo herself.

* * *

 **And done! Whew! This has got to be my longest chapter yet! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. Oh, and before I forget, I'm planning on having RWBY the girls watch the movie after episode 9 seeing as it seems to be the only time where Hase still has his Sengoku Driver before you know what happens. Anyway with that, I shall be heading to working on my other stories. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next reaction.**


	7. Gaim-EP 7

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bust out another reaction for your reading pleasures. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, blame the you know who's. But I am back and ready to get this story rolling again. It's been a long time since I've done this so expect me to be a bit rusty when busting out reactions from the girls. But before we continue, cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Now then, last time the girls watched as Bravo made his debut. Now it's time for them to see more of him along with the Suika(Watermelon) Arms! Ruby is so gonna geek out. Anyway, let's get started and ride! Soiya!**

* * *

 **Episode 7: Wrecking Ball Watermelon, Big Bang!**

* * *

 **(RWBY Dorm Room)**

The girls woke up at the sound of their alarm clocks going off which Yang later destroyed with her fists. Ruby and Yang woke up fine, Blake looked indifferent, and Weiss just looked angry which was probably because of last night's dream. Knowing that her sister would hog the bathroom, Ruby used her Semblance to get into the bathroom first and slam the door quickly. Yang didn't even get to get up from bed when this happened.

'You win some, you lose some.' Yang thought as she and the others waited for Ruby to finish. While waiting for her sister, Yang rummaged through the package of Kamen Rider disks and picked up the Gaim & Wizard Movie.

"I wonder when can we watch this?" Yang muttered to herself as she opened the case when a note fell out. Picking it up, it read: 'If you are planning on watching this movie, watch it after watching Episode 9 of Gaim.'

'That's three episodes away from where we're at!' Yang thought as excitement built up inside of her. "Hey girls!"

"What is it?" Weiss asked as Ruby finally exited the bathroom.

"Check this out!" Yang said, showing them the note. They all read it and like Yang, excitement started to build up inside of them.

"That's just three episodes away from where we're at!" Ruby said, excited. "Oh, tonight is going to be great! Granted we'll be up later than usual at night, but who cares!?"

"Better restock our supply of snacks then." Weiss said as they practically blew through it last night. That just goes to show how good this show is.

After the rest of the girls got themselves ready, they headed to class like normal. Sleeping through Prof. Port's class, trying to keep up with Pro-I mean, Dr. Oobleck, and enjoying combat class with Glynda, even if the blond teacher glared at every student. But then again, when wasn't she glaring? Once all that was over, they met up with JNPR and asked if they've watched the episodes they gave them. They said that they haven't yet, but are planning to watch it tonight. After lunch, the rest of the day flew by and when classes finally came to an end, the girls stopped by in town, bought the amount of snacks they needed for tonight, and headed back to their dorm room.

"Okay, is everything ready?" Ruby asked, in her pajamas, as snacks were spread out all over the place for tonight.

"All good here little sis." Yang said as Weiss nodded and Blake gave a thumbs okay saying everything was good.

"Alright! Now it time to get started!" Ruby said excitedly.

"You sound extra excited. Can't wait to watch the movie?" Blake asked.

"That and I want to see that watermelon robot suit!" Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, there was that." Yang said before she picked up the remote and started the episode.

* * *

 _The first scene showed Baron with Kurokage and Gridon about to face Gaim and Ryugen when Kurokage strikes Baron across the scene then changes to Gaim finishing off Kurokage before it changes to Kouta talking with Kaito._

"And that's what you get you backstabber!" Ruby said.

"Still can't believe Kaito lost." Blake said to herself.

 **Narrator: As the Riders' allegiances shift like a modern Sengoku States, Kouta is left shocked as a charismatic pâtissier named Oren transforms into a durian Armored Rider.**

 _The next scene is Kouta speaking with Oren for the first time before it changes to Oren transforming for the first time into Bravo._

All the girls wince when they looked at the form of Bravo once again. They did not want to be hugged by this guy. Seriously, how many spikes can one armor have!?

"I hate to be the guy who faces this durian." Yang said as the girls nodded in agreement.

 **Narrator: What will become of the Armored Riders, Kurokage and Gridon?**

All the girls looked at one another, having the same thought.

'They're gonna get their butts kicked.'

 _The scene takes place where the last episode left off. The crowd cheers as Bravo fights both Kurokage and Gridon. Bravo swings his weapons, forcing both nut themed Riders back as Gridon gets in closer and tries to hit the durian themed Rider with his hammer, but he misses before Bravo slashes him across the chest before turning around, deflecting a strike from Kurokage and slashes him across the chest as well. The crowd cheers while Kouta doesn't look too thrilled at what's happening._

"Kouta doesn't seem very happy." Ruby said.

"Well he's got a reason to be." Blake said. "Someone who isn't even a Beat Rider just became an Armored Rider right in front of him and is fighting for an unknown reason. I'd be the same as him if I were in his position."

 _Back to the fight, Bravo slashes Gridon across the chest again and pushes him back with a kick as the nut themed Rider falls on his butt. Quickly, he makes a dash behind the barrels he and Kurokage were using for practice._

"Oh man up and fight already!" Weiss said, not liking how Gridon was being such a coward.

 **Kurokage: Why you-!**

 _Kurokage trusted his weapon forwards at Bravo when the durian Rider jumps up, dodging the attack and landed right on the weapon, surprising the nut themed Rider._

 **Kurokage: Wha-!?**

 **Bravo: Un, deux…**

 _With a spin that blew the wind and counting in french, Bravo kicked Kurokage right in the face, jumped right off his weapon and kicked his back, making him stumble forward._

 **Bravo: Trois!**

"Holy! This guy has got some moves!" Yang said, she and the others amazed.

 **Crowd: Wow! That was amazing! That old guy's tough!**

"Tell me about it. He's so skilled." Weiss said.

"He's no ordinary baker, that's for sure." Ruby said.

 **Kouta: He's no ordinary baker…**

"Ooh, so close." Yang said as Ruby almost said the same thing as Kouta again.

"Shut up!" Ruby said before focusing back to the show.

 **Bravo: Un, deux, trois!**

 _Kurokage goes for another stab, but Bravo deflects his attack. He turns and swings his weapon, but the durian Rider ducks under it and struck Kurokage's leg._

 **Kurokage: Hey, Gridon!**

 _Kurokage goes for another attack, but Bravo dodges it and hits Kurokage right in the butt._

 **Kurokage: Come on, Gridon, teamwork!**

 **Bravo: Come now! Eyes on me!**

 _Kurokage jumps up in pain when Bravo hits his butt again and again, and again, igniting laughs from the crowd._

They weren't the only one's laugh as the girls were trying their best to hold back their laughter and failing miserably.

"Oh gods, this is too good!" Yang said, smiling.

 _As Kurokage keeps calling out to his 'partner' Gridon sighs at the name._

 **Gridon: Really getting tired of that name…**

"Oh suck it up nut boy. You're stuck with that name whether you like it or not." Yang said.

"You can't really blame him for disliking the name." Weiss said. She definitely didn't want a name that meant acorn.

 **Bravo: Spanking time!**

 **Kurokage: Ow! Damn it…**

 _Funny little visual affects appeared when Bravo hit Kurokage's behind once again, making him fall to the ground as he dropped his weapon._

This of course ignited more laughter from the girls. It didn't help when the visual effects looked so funny looking.

 _Suddenly, Bravo grabbed Kurokage and lifted him up._

 **Kurokage: What are you-!?**

 _Kurokage never got to finish as Bravo tossed him up into the air as if he were a simple pebble, said rider hitting the roof above them before falling down and right on top of Bravo's Mohawk, causing sparks to appear as with simple move of his head, sent Kurokage off of him as he transformed back into Hase with his Driver falling next to him. The Lockseed however went to Bravo._

"Oooooooh…" The girls winced at that finisher.

"That looked like it hurt." Ruby said.

"Defeat by Mohawk. You don't see that every day." Yang said.

 **Bravo: Oh, how cute! These are my spoils, aren't they?**

 _Bravo shows of his award to the crowd as they cheer for him._

 **Bravo: Merci(Thank you)~! Merci~!**

"What language is he speaking?" Weiss wondered out of curiosity.

"I don't know, but it sounds interesting." Blake commented.

 **Bravo: What a weakling! If this were a real war, you'd be a body bag right now.**

 _Bravo goes and stomps on Hase, getting a cry of pain as funny little music played in the background as Gridon appeared from his hiding place and tip toed as quiet as possible while slowly approaching Bravo from behind._

"Really? He's going to attack from behind again?" Weiss said in a bit of disbelief. "Coward."

"I think we all now know that they only won against Kaito is because they kept attacking his back." Blake said.

"Not to mention is was two against one." Ruby added.

 **Gridon: Eat this!**

 _Gridon goes for a surprise back attack, but Bravo attacks without even looking, hitting Gridon right in the face as he stumbled back. Bravo turns and kicks the nut themed Rider before punching him and elbow striking him right in the gut before finishing things off with a kick which sent the nut Rider flying, canceling his transformation as Jounouichi fell into the river with his Driver as his Lockseed flew to Bravo who caught it._

 **Bravo: Oh my, merci!**

"And that's the match folks!" Yang said, talking like an announcer again.

"The same trick won't always work." Blake said.

"He beat them without using a finiser! Awesome!" Ruby said.

"Still, this Oren man fought like an experienced fighter." Weiss pointed out. "There's obviously more to him than meets the eye."

 **Crowd: That geezer's awesome! Bravo!**

"Indeed. Bravo." Weiss said, congratulating the pâtissier.

"Well I guess we now know how he got his name." Yang said.

 _Bravo closes his Lockseed, transforming back into Oren as he smiles at the crowd._

 **Oren: Merci~! Merci~! Merci~!**

 _Oren walks up to the crowd and bows to them as Hase grabs his Driver and makes his escape. That's when Kouta spoke up._

 **Kouta: Hey! What are you trying to pull?**

 **Oren: Pardon(Excuse me)?**

 _Kouta walks up to the man as epic music begins to play._

"Oh, I love this music!" Ruby commented before focusing back.

 **Kouta: That wasn't even a fight! What's so fun about messing with people and making a fool out of them, when you know you've already won?**

"You tell him Kouta!" Ruby said even though she really enjoyed the fight just now.

 _Oren walks around Kouta and stand in front of the crowd as he speaks._

 **Orem: Such is the cruel world of professional entertainment, my boy. The viewers want blood, and tis the players' duty to provide!**

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Blake said. She knew how cruel the world could be, being a Faunus and all.

"It's why we have the Vytal Festival after all." Weiss said. "But wanting blood is a bit much, don't you think?"

"Well, we all have Aura so if we didn't have that; we'd be spilling a lot of blood here." Yang said. Aura was the only thing that allowed anyone to go crazy in battle without having to worry about severely hurting someone.

 **Oren: It's a whole other world from your little amateur playfights!**

 **Kouta: You're crazy!**

 _Having enough, Kouta stomps away, not wanting to talk to the pâtissier any further. Oren just shrugs as Kouta leaves and turns to the crowd, laughing as they soon followed him in laughing._

 **(Cue Opening)**

 _Once the opening theme ended, the scene that showed up was a close up on DJ Sagara's lips as he speaks to those watching the net._

 **Sagara: Hello, Zawame City!**

"What is with these close ups?" Weiss asked, but no one answered.

 **Sagara: We've got another steaming hot piece of news fresh off the streets! There's a new Rider in town and we're gonna call him Bravo!**

 _The scene that shows was a couple watching the video of Bravo fighting Kurokage and Gridon._

 **Sagara: He's a stranger to the world of street fighting we all know, but as a combatant he's the real deal!**

"You can say that again." Yang said as they watched the clip of Gridon and Kurokage getting their asses handed to them.

"Just how is he so strong?" Weiss wondered. "Is it the Lockseed?"

"I don't think so." Blake said. "Something tells me that his fighting skills didn't come from the Lockseed."

"So what? Is he some sort of trained solider or something?" Ruby guessed, not knowing how right she was.

"A solider turned chef? I don't see it." Yang said, not knowing how wrong she was.

 **Sagara: He made his explosive entrance by cracking Invitto and Raid Wild, and has crushed his way through four other teams since then! And collected a whole bowl of Lockseeds in the process!**

"Wait, what!?" All the girls said.

 _The next scene shows Bravo taking on other teams, tossing a tiny Ines away like it was nothing, but a used toy, kicked another Inves to death and obtained even more Lockseeds._

"Why is he doing all of this?" Ruby asked.

"How should we know?" Weiss said.

 **Sagara: Okay! We're bringing you an exclusive video message from the man himself, Bravo!**

Once again, the girls said, "Wait, what?"

 **Sagara: Check it out, everyone!**

 _From an IPad, the screen changes to show Oren as Bravo in his room enjoying a class of wine even though it was impossible to drink through a helmet. In front of him was a small table holding all of his earned Lockseeds._

"He does know he's wearing a helmet, right?" Ruby said.

"I'm sure it's all just for show." Weiss said.

 **Bravo: How did you like my show? I trust a display of true fighting passion was to your taste?**

"It was alright." Yang said, thinking back to how beaten both Hase and Jounouichi were. They never stood a chance.

 **Bravo: I hope you've seen just how much a professional outclasses and amateur.**

"Hey. Fuck you." Yang said.

"Language young lady!" Ruby said.

"I'm older than you."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

 **Bravo: If you stop giving these Beat Riders the oxygen of attention, they'll soon fade away like they deserve.**

"Excuse me?" Blake said, not liking what Bravo had just said.

"That is just beyond rude!" Weiss said. And here she thought Oren was a much more classier man than that.

 _The scene shows a different screen at the Drupers._

 **Bravo: So I ask you, my darling people, to keep your eyes on me. And I'll show you what a pro can do.**

 _The scene changes to show Kouta crying out angrily as he was currently with Mai._

 **Kouta: Honestly, what's that creep up to?**

"That's what we're wondering." Weiss said.

"He's got to be doing all of this for a reason." Blake said. But what was the big question.

 _Kouta angrily cries like a cat again, getting some giggles from the girls and an unamuased look from Blake as back to the show, Bandou brought over Mai's order._

 **Bandou: Here you go.**

 **Mai: Oh! Thanks!**

 **Bandou: He's the pâtissier from Charmont, right?**

"How does he know that?" Ruby asked.

"Charmont must be famous judging by how Mai and Kouta's sister acted when they tried cakes from there." Weiss said as they all drooled little at the thought of Charmont cakes. They quickly wiped away their drool as soon as it came.

 **Mai: Having the skill to make such wonderful cakes must make him dangerous in a fight!**

"I seriously doubt that's the reason why he's a good at fighting." Blake said.

"Ditto." Yang added.

"Uh, shouldn't she be more worried about Oren himself?" Weiss asked as Mai seemed to calm. "This man is seriously a threat to all Beat Riders."

 _Weiss wasn't the only on to notice that as both Kouta and Bando almost fell over by how calm Mai was._

 **Kouta: Mai, you do realize he's a threat to every single Beat Rider, right?**

 **Mai: Huh? Oh. Right.**

"She doesn't seem that worried." Ruby pointed out.

"Don't tell me…" Blake began. "Is she still enchanted by those cakes?"

"Impossible! No cake is that good…right?" Weiss asked, not so sure of herself.

 **Mai: But why's he doing this?**

"That's what we've been wondering." Yang said. "What did they do to make this guy go after every Beat Rider?"

"Well, there was Team Red Hot." Blake guessed.

"True…"

 **Kouta: Yeah, what did we ever do to piss off some famous cake guy?**

"That's what we're wondering." Ruby said.

 **Kouat: It doesn't make any sense.**

 **Bandou: Hmm…maybe it bugs him to see you guys having so much fun…**

"Huh?"

"Pardon?"

"Excuse me?"

"Say what?"

 **Kouta: Huh?**

"Wow, you still repeated after him." Yang said.

"It was just one word!" Ruby said.

 **Bandou: Well, he trained for ages and won a ton of contests all so he could make cakes for people to enjoy, right? But nowadays, anyone can be an artist just by uploading a video. Used to be, an artist can't get anywhere without a teacher's blessing.**

 **Mai: But's that's ancient history.**

"I agree with Mai, there's got to be more than that?" Ruby said.

 _ ***CLANG!***_

All the girls jump a little in surprise.

"Who just did that?" Yang asked as the sound was sudden.

 _The screen shows that it was none other than Kaito setting down a small cup of coffee as he gets up from his table and walks up to Kouta and Mai._

"Why am I not surprised?" Blake said.

 **Kaito: Pathetic. I bet this Bravo would love to see you two moping around.**

 **Kouta: Kaito! You're not saying he's right, are you?**

"Oh boy." Ruby said.

"Here we go again." Yang said.

"Another talk about being strong from Kaito Kumon." Weiss said.

Blake said nothing as she kept her eyes on Kaito.

 **Kaito: It doesn't matter if he's right or not. He's backing it up with his power. You can only argue with the strong by being even stronger.**

'Just like Adam.' Blake thought as once again, she was reminded of the bull Faunus.

 **Worker: I'm going on break.**

 **Bandou: You always pick the perfect time to leave, don't you?**

"I think that's called being smart." Yang said.

 **Kaito: If you don't like what he says, defeat him and shut him up. But…Do you even have the mettle to do that, Gaim?**

 _Kouta slams a fist down on the table._

 **Kouta: That's not going to solve anything!**

"Kouta's right. Violence only breeds more violence." Blake said.

 **Kaito: We received a challenge from this Bravo character this morning.**

"Wait, what?" The girls said in surprise.

 _Kouta looks surprised while Mai develops a big smile at the mention of Bravo aka Oren. Kouta notices this and tries to snap her out of it._

"Okay, I think we can all say that those cakes are deadly." Yang said, seeing Mai's reaction to the mention of Bravo.

 **Kaito: Isn't that a relief, Gaim? You can just sit on the side lines and watch. I'll shut him up for you.**

"So it's Kaito aka Baron vs. Oren aka Bravo." Weiss said.

"This should be interesting." Blake commented.

"A banana vs. a durian. Interesting indeed." Yang said.

"I'm voting for Kaito." Ruby said. After what Oren had said earlier, she's sooner support a jerk like Kaito than someone like Oren, even if the man did make delicious looking cakes.

 _Kaito takes his leave, leaving Kouta and Mai. The scene then changes to Yggdrasill Tower as Sid was currently with Takatora._

 **Sid: Oren Gennosuke. Emigrated to France fifteen years ago to perfect his baking art.**

"Oren Gennosuke?" Yang repeated in confusion.

"Must be his real name." Blake said.

"Looks like they're going over what we already know." Weiss said. At least, that's what she and the others thought.

 **Sid: Fought in Africa and the Middle East as part of the Parachute Regiment in pursuit of citizenship.**

"Wait, what!?" All the girls said in surprise.

"He's a soldier!?" Yang said in surprise.

"No wonder he's so good at fighting." Weiss said.

"Oren just got a lot more scarier." Ruby said.

 _The scene shows Sid holding up Oren's documents as one photo showed him as he is now and another one shows him in a military uniform._

 **Sid: After his service, he changed his name to Pierre Alfonso, gained his title of Master Pâtissier, and then returned to Japan last year. And that's it.**

 **Takatora: So he's an elite soldier with real combat experience.**

"Looks like it." Yang said.

"He might be the strongest Rider out of everyone besides Takatora himself." Blake said.

"Do you think Kaito can beat him?" Weiss asked.

"Who knows?" Blake shrugged, not sure.

 **Takatora: How did such a dangerous individual get his hands on one of our Drivers?**

"You can blame the idiotic and cowardly Team Red Hot." Weiss said.

 **Sid: I couldn't tell you. I can guarantee who I gave the Driver to, but that doesn't mean they'll be the owners.**

"He's right. Kouta is a fine example of that." Weiss said.

 **Sid: They could always give it to someone else and let them initialize it.**

 **Takatora: How do you intend to fix this, Sid?**

 _Just as things were about to get more tense than they already were, the screen behind them changes as showing up was none other than DJ Sagara himself!_

 **Sagara: Now hold on. You can never predict everything that could go wrong, Overseer Kureshima.**

"Sagara!?" All the girls said in surprise.

"He's with Yggdrasill!?" Weiss said.

"I thought he was just some random DJ guy!" Yang said.

"Looks like you can never judge a person by their cover." Blake said.

 **Sagara: I mean, you did lose that valuable Watermelon Lockseed somewhere, didn't you?**

"From what we saw from the preview, I can see how that Lockseed is valuable." Weiss said.

"Oh I can't wait until Kouta uses it!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes as the center of those stars was the Suika Lockseed.

 **Sagara: And yet, you're always so eager to discipline your subordinates for their mistakes…**

"Oh~! He got him there!" Yang said. "DJ Sagara: One! Takatora: Zero!"

 **Takatora: Even so, letting a trained soldier use the Driver is too dangerous!**

"I have to agree with him." Weiss said. "We still don't know why Oren is fighting all these Beat Riders in the first place."

"I see your point." Blake said, wondering what the pâtissier was planning by doing all of this.

 **Takatora: We must recover it at once!**

 **Sagara: Really? I think we should extend our hand to him. It'll be a great boost to my program too.**

"He can't be serious, right?" Weiss asked.

 **Takatora: The purpose of your little show is propaganda, nothing more! Do not mistake your place!**

"Wow. Someone's angry." Yang said. And they say she was scary when angry.

 _Sagara didn't seem scared, rather feigning fear as he smiled in amusement._

 **Sid: But Professor Ryouma likes him having it.**

"Prof. Ryouma? Who the heck is that?" Yang asked.

"Probably a character that'll appear later in the show." Ruby guessed.

 **Sid: He says he's getting unprecedentedly useful data.**

"So he's the one in charge of overlooking the data of the other Riders." Weiss said.

"That's the only explanation so far." Blake said.

 **A Sudden Voice: Indeed.**

"Whoa! What the!?"

 _Both Takatora and Sid look up as the scene changes to a lab with one person being there._

"Wow. I did not expect him to show up soon." Ruby said. Usually, it takes a while for a new character to show up if their name is just mentioned for the first time in a show.

 **Ryouma: It is an unusual case, but within the bounds of the project as a whole. Why don't we let him go a bit longer, Takatora?**

 _Takatora debated on what to do before he took his leave, but not before saying a few last things._

 **Takatora: Just keep an eye on the streets. Contact me immediately if anything happens.**

 **Sagara: Yeah, yeah.**

 **Sid: Yes sir.**

 _The scene then changes to Baron and Bravo fighting one another, their weapons clashing._

"Whoa! Here we go!" Yang said, getting pumped.

 _Baron swings his Banaspear two times, but Bravo dodges the first hit and deflects the second before he strikes Baron across the chest two times with his Duri Nokoes, causing sparks to fly off of Baron's armor as the banana Rider stumbles back a bit. Baron quickly recovers and attacks again, but his attack gets deflected again as Bravo kicks him Baron back and slashing him across the chest when Baron went to attack his head before turning around and striking Baron's back. Baron stumbles a bit, but recovers and turns to the durian Rider, out of breath before he goes for another attack, but Bravo pushed the attack back, slashing him across the chest and then kick him back where he landed in a pile crates and cans._

"Shit, things don't look good for Kaito." Yang said.

"He's fighting a train soldier. It's only natural that he's having this much trouble." Blake said.

 _Baron gets back up and charges towards the durian Rider. His first attack was deflected, his second attack was dodged, and his third attack was deflected again before Bravo slashes him across the chest, sending him crashing into some fences._

 **Baron: Such might…who are you?**

 **Bravo: Sorry, but you just can't match my training.**

"He's right. Factoring in experience, Oren wins as he has real combat experience and has probably been more fights than Kaito has had." Blake said.

"So Kaito will have to play this smart if he wants to win." Weiss said.

 **Baron: But you won't win with brute for alone!**

 _Baron suddenly holds up three Lockseeds and unlocks them, summoning three Elementary Inves as an arena formed around them as Baron closes the Lockseeds, starting Round 2._

 _ **BATTLE, START!**_

"Strength in numbers." Ruby pointed out.

"It might give Baron an advantage, but it won't work if Bravo outmatches his tactic." Blake said.

 **Bravo: Oh my, my, my.**

 _An Inves goes to hit him, but he dodges and deflects an attack from second and third Inves before blocking an attack from Baron. Baron moves out of the way of an attack from Bravo as the durian Rider dodges just in time to avoid another attack from one of the Inves before blocking another attack from Baron._

 **Bravo: That's quite the artistic move. Not bad at all, for an amateur.**

 _Baron struggles to overpower Bravo, but that wasn't exactly easy as he was using only one hand while the other was occupied with holding onto the Lockseeds that controlled the Inves. Bravo then pushes Baron back and kicks an Inves attempting to attack him from behind before moving out of the way from another attack from Baron._

 **Bravo: But one thing you must learn…**

 _Baron bobs and weaves and deflects attacks from the Inves as he spoke._

 **Bravo: Is that the best art is always the most fragile!**

 _Bravo kicks an Inves back before being forced to kneel down as all three Inves attacked as one. But just when Baron thought he had gotten the upper hand, Bravo pushes all three Inves off of him twirls around, weapons out as he destroys all three Inves, causing the arena to disappear and surprise Baron._

 **Baron: What!?**

"Well shit, this can't be good." Yang said.

"He's good. Too good." Weiss said.

 _Bravo chuckles before he attacks, Baron blocks the attack with his weapon, but Bravo pulls back and throws a surprise punch right at Baron's chest before grabbing him by the shoulders and proceeded to throwing knee strikes after knee strikes before he stops and slashes Baron across the chest._

 **Bravo: Voila(Here you go)!**

 _Decided that now was a good time to end thins, Bravo goes and 'slices' his Lockseed once._

 _ **DURIAN SQUASH!**_

 _Energy starts to gather around him before it all gathers at his Mohawk, extending it as with a wave of the bigger and empowered Mohawk, Bravo sent Baron flying where he crashes into some pipes, spewing steam everywhere as sparks flew. Baron gets to his knees, but his transformation ends as he had taken too much damage. His Driver comes off as his Lockseed flies towards Bravo where he caught it. Bravo had won._

"Dang, he lost." Yang said. "Defeat by Mohawk again."

"At least Oren fought fairly." Weiss said. "Kaito's opponent was just too much for him this time."

"He doesn't look so good." Ruby said, pointing out how injured Kaito was.

"He may have armor, but armor can only protect you from so much." Blake said.

 _Bravo cancels his transformation, transforming back to Oren as he walks up to the injured Beat Rider who was struggling to get back up._

 **Oren: Don't push yourself. That's a rather deep wound you just took.**

 _Kaito glares at the pâtissier, using the remaining pipes that were still standing to help him up._

 **Kaito: I'm…not done yet!**

 **Oren: Oh my.**

 _Oren then does something the surprises everyone. He tosses Kairo's Lockseed back to him._

"What the? Why's he giving Kaito's Lockseed back?" Ruby asked.

"How should we know? We can barely figure out what this man is thinking." Weiss said.

 **Kaito: Are you taking pity on me?**

 **Oren: You show genuine promise. Train yourself up. I'd be delighted to take you on again. Salut(See you)!**

"Wow. Oren just complimented someone. And it's Kaito!" Yang said.

"He must see Kaito having a lot of potential if he's actually praising him." Blake said.

 _Oren blows him a kiss before he takes his leave, leaving Kaito all to his lonesome._

"I guess this really proves just how powerful and dangerous Oren really is." Weiss said.

"If he was able to take down Kaito, then it looks like him having real combat experience was no lie." Blake said.

"Wait a minute. Now that he's defeated Baron, won't that mean he'll go after Gaim next?" Yang asked.

"You're right! With Baron defeated, he'll eventually go after Gaim!" Ruby said, scared for the team.

 _The scene changes Team Gaim dancing at their stage, entertaining a crowd as they were all in tip top shape as always when it came to dancing._

"I always feel like getting up and dancing when I hear this music." Yang commented.

"Me too! It looks like fun!" Ruby said.

 _While Team Gaim was dancing, a man was speaking with another with Kouta patrolling around._

 **Man: Did you hear Bravo beat up Baron too?**

"Wow. News travels fast." Ruby said.

"Which begs the question, how did they get that info?" Blake said. "It didn't look like someone was nearby to see Baron and Bravo's fight."

"Maybe someone saw how beat up Kaito was." Yang said.

 **Man #2: Is there any Beat Rider that can stand up to him?**

"He's standing right behind you." Ruby said, having confidence that Kouta can beat Bravo.

 **Man #3: I bet Gaim's next on the list. What if he came here?**

 **Man #2: No way.**

 **Man #1: It'd be great!**

"Anyone else feeling like Oren's gonna appear soon?" Yang asked.

"In three, two, one…" Weiss counted down.

 _And right on time, the music Gaim was using stopped playing. Looking to see who had done it, it was none other than Oren himself._

"Well, that was fast." Yang said.

 **Gaim Member #1: Hey! What are you doing?**

 _The crowd begins to converse with one another as Mitsuzane sees who it is._

 **Mitsuzane: You're…**

"Looks like Micchy's been keeping up with the news." Yang said.

"Kick his butt, Mitsuzane!" Weiss cheered.

"She seems excited." Blake commented with Ruby nodding in agreement.

 **Mai: Mr. Oren!**

All the girls almost fell over when they saw Mai's reaction to seeing Oren.

"Mai, now is not the time to fangirl." Weiss said.

"Seriously, how were those cakes?" Yang said.

 _Mai's friends were also surprised at Mai's reaction as Oren turned and smiled while the crowd was surprised that Oren actually appeared. Kouta quickly makes his way to the stage while Oren slowly walks up to team Gaim was said team slowly backing away._

 **Oren: If this city's really going to provide public stages for this nonsense…The least they could do is make sure the acts are actually talented.**

"Hey! Don't dis off the Team! They all worked hard on their dancing!" Yang said.

"Oh I hope Kouta and Micchy kick his butt!" Ruby said. It was two Riders against one after all.

 **Chucky: Where do you get off judging our dancing?**

"Yeah! You tell him!" Ruby cheered.

 **Oren: Well I don't see anyone else bothering, sweetie!**

 _The Team backs away further._

"The team sure is scared of him." Ruby commented.

"He's been going around beating other Beat Riders. Of course they're scared." Weiss said.

 **Oren: It's important that the chaff is removed from art, that only the best remains to be seen! It's because know-nothing amateurs like yourselves get to prance around like this that culture as we know it is in decline!**

 _After his speech, Oren actually puffed his cheeks in a pout._

"Did…Did he just pout?" Yang asked.

"Yes. Yes he did." Weiss said.

 **Mitsuzane: We don't care about art or culture!**

 **Mai: Yeah. We only want to share our fun with the streets. Isn't that all right?**

 **Oren: It's wrong darling! All wrong!**

 _In the background, the type of bell used in wrestling to start a round rings in the background as Oren takes off his head piece off in anger._

"Ah! My eyes!" Yang said dramatically as she looked away.

"Oh stop being so dramatic." Blake said.

 **Oren: Art is not a playground for the likes of you!**

 _Oren then puts on his Sengoku Driver and pulls out his Durian Lockseed, unlocking it._

 _ **DURIAN!**_

"Looks like its _durian time!"_ Yang said.

The girls all groaned as Weiss said, "That was bad and you know it."

"It wasn't that bad."

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _As rock music plays from the belt, Oren does his pre-transformation sequence before 'slicing' his Lockseed._

 _ **DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!**_

 _Seeing that Oren was ready to rumble, Kouta quickly gets up on the stage._

 **Kouta: Whoa there!**

 **Mai: Kouta!**

 **Kouta: This is gonna get ugly. Get back.**

"Kouta's right. It's two Riders fighting against another Rider with real combat experience. Who knows what type of damage this fight will cause." Blake said.

 **Kouta: He's a tough one. I'll back you up.**

 **Mitsuzane: Okay!**

"With Kouta and Micchy together, there's no way they can lose!" Ruby said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We don't know how this will turn out." Weiss said.

 **Bravo: Oh, so you're a Beat Rider too? That explains your terrible fashion sense!**

"Geez, the trash talk is real!" Yang said.

"Don't talk bad about the hoodie!" Ruby said as she really liked the look of the hoodie.

 _Kouta takes offense to that, but focuses back on the matter at hand._

 **Kouta: You said you don't get along with Aquarians, right? I don't make a habit of paying attention to horoscopes…But just this once, they're spot on! Micchy!**

 **Mitsuzane: Right!**

 _The two Beat Riders take out their Sengoku Drivers and their Lockseeds._

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **BUDOU!**_

 **Kouta and Mitsuzane: Henshin!**

 _The two quickly to their pre-transformation sequence before slapping their Lockseeds on their Drivers and 'slicing' them._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _ **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**_

"In the blue corner, we have both Kouta and Micchy aka Armored Riders Gaim and Ryugen!" Yang said, speaking like an announcer again. "In the red corner, we have Oren aka Armored Rider Bravo! Round 1, fight!"

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Weiss asked the cat Faunus.

"I decided to just give up." Blake said.

 **Bravo: Ouverture(Let us begin)!**

 **Gaim: Oh give it a damn rest!**

 _Gaim runs ahead, taking the lead as Ryugen follows close behind. Gaim strikes first, but Bravo deflects his attack and attacks Ryugen, forcing him to duck under the attack as Bravo turns to Gaim and blocks another attack. Ryugen runs up to Gaim side as the orange Rider tries to get a hit in with his Daidaimaru, but Bravo expertly blocks and doges his attacks easily and dodges an attack from Ryugen who ran up to punch him._

 **Gaim: Why you!**

 _Gaim and Bravo enter a deadlock as Ryugen provides support fire, missing the first shot and was about to shoot again when he sees Gaim in the way, making him unable to shoot._

"He's using Kouta as a shield." Weiss pointed out. "How clever."

 **Ryugen: He's using Kouta as a shield!**

Weiss gains a look of disbelief as the others hold back their laughs.

"Feel my pain." Ruby said after calming down.

 _Seeing that long range attacks were too risky, Ryugen goes in to get close while the others cheer on the Riders. Bravo blocks and deflects Gaim's attacks and moves back away from a kick. Gaim and Ryugen separate, attacking the durian Rider from both sides as Bravo blocks attacks from the both of them before kicking Ryugen off the stage where the crowd quickly moves away._

 **Gaim** **Member #2: Micchy!**

 **Mai: Whoa…He's really good at fighting!**

"What was your first clue?" Weiss said.

 _Gaim and Bravo enter another deadlock as Gaim speaks to Bravo_

 **Gaim: You worked longer and harder than anyone to become a master pâtissier. You're proud of that, aren't you?**

 _Bravo and Gaim switch positions as Bravo speaks._

 **Bravo: Of course I am. I'm a true professional, after all.**

 _Bravo pushes Gaim's weapons upward and strikes with both his Duri Nokoes, but Gaimblocks with his Daidaimaru in time as he was pushed back against the wall._

 **Gaim: Then why can't you be satisfied just being proud of your cakes? They're making more people way happier than what you're doing to us!**

"Kouta's right! Oren made many more happier with his cakes than what he's doing right now." Ruby said.

 **Bravo: Silence!**

 _Bravo throws an attack at the orange Rider, but Gaim ducks under it in time and moves away to Gaim some breathing room. Bravo turns around and swings his weapon, almost hitting Gaim as the orange Rider goes for a stab, but Bravo deflects the attack and stabs Gaim in the gut, making him stumble back. Gaim recovers and attacks again, but Bravo blocks his attack and then disarms him and before striking him across the face, sending him flying off the stage._

 **Ryugen: Kouta!**

 _Lucky for Gaim, Ryugen was there to catch him and soften his fall._

 **Gaim: Micchy!**

 _Gaim draws his Musou Saber as Ryugen pulls the hammer of his RyuHou back. The two then fire, but Bravo combines both his Duri Nokes and spins them around at a fast rate, blocking all the bullets before sending his weapon forward, hitting both Riders as they all back down as their armor spewed smoke from the damage Bravo had dealt._

 **Gaim Member #2: Kouta!**

"Damn! Even with the both of them, they still can't beat him!" Yang said.

"I've never seen a man so strong! He's probably stronger than the soldiers of Atlas!" Weiss said.

"He might be as strong as a Huntsmen if he's this strong." Blake said.

"Kouta! Micchy! You have to get up!" Ruby said.

 _Bravo laughs down at the two who were struggling to get back up._

 **Gaim: He's so strong…**

 **Bravo: Ah, I know! Let's try out that adorable little tactic of his!**

"What is he talking about?" Ruby asked.

The others thought about it until Blake came up with an answer.

"Don't tell he's-!"

"What? What is it?" Yang asked.

"He's gonna try summoning Inves like Kaito did." Blake said.

 _Like Blake had guessed, Bravo took out all the Lockseeds he had earned from his fights with the other Beat Riders, but instead of holding them, he drops them all to the ground, summoning tons of Inves, a Bat and a Deer Inves while the rest were Elementary, as the people scatter and run in fear._

"What the!? What's that idiot doing!?" Weiss said. "You're supposed to be holding onto the Lockseed! Not drop them!"

"He's not a Beat Rider like everyone else. He doesn't know that fact." Blake said. "I was afraid that he'll use Inves against Kouta and Mitsuzane, but this is even worse!"

 **Gaim: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're meant to be controlling them!**

 **Bravo: What do you mean?**

 **Mai: He doesn't even know the first thing about summoning Inves!**

 _The Inves roar before they break out of the arena that had been formed, attacking Gaim and Ryugen while the people run._

 **Ryugen: And they're so many of them!**

"Mitsuzane's right. They've never faced this many Inves before." Weiss said.

 _Gaim and Ryugen fight as many Inves as possible, but some got past them as one Inves grabbed a person and struck them across the face._

"Oh! That had to hurt." Yang said, feeling bad for the man.

 _The Inves also attack Team Gaim as the whole place was in chaos._

 **Gaim: This is bad!**

"Tell us something that we don't know!" Yang said.

 _Gaim pushes the Inves that he was fight back before looking around and saw someone that needed help. Quickly, he runs up and grabs the Inves, getting it off the person and hitting it across the face._

 **Gaim: Run!**

 _With Ryugen, he sees the team in trouble and goes to help._

 **Ryugen: Rat!**

"His name is Rat? Seriously?" Weiss said.

"I think we have bigger problems than being concerned with a name." Yang said.

 _Ryugen kicks the Inves that was assaulting Rat before moving it away from the team and shooting it. With Bravo, he was having some trouble himself._

 **Bravo: How dare you! I am your commander! Such insubordination! You'd think I could beat some sense into you!**

"They're mindless beasts. That won't work." Weiss said.

 _From a bird's eyes point of view, the Inves were everywhere. The people ran for safety whiles the Riders did they best to take down the Inves, but that was easier said than done. Gaim slashed an Inves before going over to another Inves and slashing it's back, but he was then held back by Two Inves grabbing his arms._

"This isn't good. There's too many of them!" Ruby said.

 **Gaim: There's too many of them!**

"Dang it TV! Now is not the time to make fun of me!" Ruby said.

The girls wanted to laugh, but the situation the Riders were made that feeling die.

 _Ryugen kicks away an Inves, protecting the team before he goes and grabs the Suika Lockseed._

 **Ryugen: Kouta! Use this!**

 _Ryugen then throws the Lockseed to Kouta who manages to push the Inves on him back before he catches the Lockseed._

"It's here! Finally!" Ruby cheered, getting way to close to the screen. She didn't want to miss a single second.

"Back up sis. Don't want to go blind now." Yang said as she pulled her sister back from the TV screen.

 **Gaim: Another new Lockseed? What's this one gonna be?**

"Oh, you're gonna be in for a surprise." Yang said.

 _Gaim then unlocks it._

 _ **SUIKA!**_

"Suika? That's how they say Watermelon?" Weiss asked.

"I guess." Blake said with a shrug.

 _A giant Crack appears above Gaim and opens up, revealing a huge, and I mean_ huge _metallic watermelon. This was the Suika Armor Parts._

 **Gaim: Whoa! It's huge! Micchy, I can't handle this!**

 _The others were surprised as well as they couldn't believe the size of that thing._

 **Ryugen: What is that, a wrecking ball?**

"Well, if you look at it that way, it kinda does." Yang said.

 **Rat: It's gigantic!**

 _Bravo tosses an Inves away before he sees the Suika Armor Parts._

 **Bravo: Oh, how beautiful…**

 **Gaim: Micchy, it's too big!**

 **Bravo: Look at the size of it…**

"Did anyone else feel weird when he said that?" Yang asked and Weiss and Blake raised their hands.

"Why would you three feel weird?" Ruby asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Yang said.

Ruby just pouted before focusing back on the GIGANTIC WATERMELON!

 **Gaim: A real man rises to the challenge!**

"You think that's something Jaune would say?" Yang asked, noticing Gaim's still fearful tone.

"Oh yeah." Weiss said.

 _Gaim gathers his baring's as he takes out his Orange Lockseed. He then slaps the Suika Lockseed on and locks it into place._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _The regular Japanese war horns sound from Gaim's Driver as Ryugen and Mai pray for Kouta's safety._

"Should we pray as well?" Yang asked. "I mean, seeing as how the armor is put in, this might be bad for Kouta."

"Don't' worry! Kouta's got this!" Ruby said with confidence.

 _ **SOIYA!**_

 **Gaim: Come on!**

 _Once the Suika Lockseed was 'sliced' the Suika Armor Parts fell down upon Gaim…and crushed him._

And just like that, Ruby's confidence was shattered. "KOUTA!"

"Shit! He was crushed!" Yang said.

 **Ryugen: Whoa! Whoops!**

 **Mai: Kouta!**

 **Rat: Koutaaaaa!**

 _While Team Gaim was horrified at what had happened, Bravo was laughing._

 **Bravo: Literal suicide tactics! Beautiful!**

"This is no laughing matter!" Blake said.

"There is nothing beautiful about suicide!" Weiss practically screamed.

 _The Inves all approach the giant metallic watermelon when all of a sudden, it starts to spin._

 _ **SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**_

"What, huh!?" All the girls said in surprise.

 _The Suika Armor Parts destroys the Inves around it before rolling onto its side and started to roll around, crushing any Inves in his way._

"Is Kouta doing that?" Ruby asked.

"How should we know? We don't know what that thing does." Weiss said.

"Besides transforming into armor?" Blake said.

"That too."

 **Bravo: My lovely tactical unit!**

 _Bravo jumps off the stage and actually stop the metallic watermelon…for a short time as the watermelon rolled upward, sending Bravo flying into some equipment. Then, Gaim's armored head pops out of an opening._

"He's alive!" Ruby cheered.

"Oh thank god!" Weiss said, resting a hand over her heart.

"Scaring us like that, geez." Yang said.

 **Gaim: Nice Micchy! This is gonna be a big help!**

 **Ryugen: Kouta! You're okay…**

"Micchy sounds relieved." Yang commented.

"Well, he just saw his friend get crushed under the Lockseed he had given. He must have felt responsible." Weiss said.

 _While the team was relieved to know that Gaim was okay, Bravo got back up, angry._

 **Bravo: Very well! In that case…**

"What's he planning this time?" Weiss asked.

 _To everyone's surprise_ (That includes Team RWBY) _Bravo moves away some sheets that was hiding some metal beams, grabs one, and actually lifts it up!_

"He lifted up that thing!?" Yang said in surprise. She was pretty strong herself, but even she would have trouble lifting that up!

"Just how strong do those armor power-up their user?" Blake wondered.

"Oh~! I want it more!" Ruby said, wanting to become an Armored Rider.

 _Team Gaim all look with surprise as Bravo runs past them varying a metal beam._

 **Bravo: Time to split you!**

 _Bravo swings down the beam, but Gaim sees it in time and ducks back into the metallic watermelon, controlling it to move away as his head pops out again._

 **Gaim: He's gonna split me like a melon!**

"Well you are a watermelon." Yang said.

"Now is not the time for puns!" Weiss said.

"I didn't say anything!"

"But you were going to."

 _Gaim quickly ducks back in as the Suika Armor Parts. It does another swing before Bravo lifts up the beam, times it right, and lets it fall right on top of the Suika Armor parts, splitting it into pieces._

"He split it!" Ruby screamed in horror.

 _Team Gaim all look in horror as Bravo dusts off his hands._

 **Ryugen: It split…**

 **Bravo: C'est bon(Good)!**

 _Mai looks angrily at Bravo before she notices something._

 **Mai: Hey, look!**

"What? What does she see?" Ruby asked.

 _Bravo looks confused until he turns and around and is surprised to see the Suika Armor Parts forming back together as Gaim's head pops out._

"Wow. It can even pull itself back together." Yang said.

"How useful." Blake commented.

 **Gaim: This is my stage now!**

"Heck yeah it is!" Ruby said.

"Show him what you got, Kouta!" Yang said.

 _Inside, the Suika Lockseed glows before something happens._

 _ **YOROI MODE!**_

 _Parts of the Armor Parts shifted around until they became armor. His shoulder pauldrons, chest armor, and the armor covering his upper thighs were watermelon colored; his arms were red while the legs were black. This is the Suika Armor Parts' Armor Mode. And the personal weapon is a double-bladed sword, the Suika Sojinto._

All of Team RWBY stared at awe at the Suika Arms, but none were more impressed than Ruby Rose.

"Sis! Are…Are you crying?" Yang asked when tears spilled down from Ruby's eyes.

"It's…its more beautiful than it was in the preview!" Ruby said, sniffing.

'Only Ruby.' WBY all thought as they shook their heads in amusement while Yang offered Ruby some tissues to blow into.

 **Bravo: Oh my.**

"All in agreement that Bravo is fucked, say aye." Yang said.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Watch your language." Guess who said that.

 _As if proving Yang's statement, Gaim goes and delivers a punch so hard that cartoonish eyes pooped out when Bravo was hit before he flew back a great distance._

 **Bravo: Dis Donc(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)~!**

The girls bursted out laughing at how Bravo was sent flying.

"Oh gods! Did you see those eyes!?" Yang said between laughs.

"And the way he cried when he was sent flying!" Ruby said. "Oh I love this show!"

 _The others were amazed at what happened and cheer for Gaim who rubs his armored head._

 **Ryugen: Alright! Awesome!**

 **Gaim: It was nothing…**

 _Suddenly, Gaim notices a surviving Elementary Inves on the stage; walking up to the Lockseeds Bravo had used to summon the Inves from earlier. It gathers them all up before it devours all of them._

"Oh that cannot be good." Ruby said, remembering what happened when an Inves ate a Lockseed.

 _The Inves glows before it kneels down and grows and grows until it a giant boar the size of a bus!_

"Well, that's a big piggy." Yang commented.

 **Ryugen: Uh oh!**

 _Seeing the new danger, Ryugen runs up to the Berserk Inves and opens fire, but his bullets barely do anything to it as it was making the Inves more annoyed than hurt. It went to pounce at the grape themed Rider when Gaim comes in and grabs it._

 **Ryugen: Kouta?**

 **Gaim: Back off, Micchy! I'll handle him!**

"With how big that Inves is, only Kouta can deal with it since he's in giant armor and all." Weiss said.

"Good thing the other people left or else things would get messy." Blake said.

 _The Berserk Boar Inves manages to push Gaim off of it and goes to attack, but Gaim block the attack and punches the Inves back. Meanwhile, Bravo gets back up and sees the Inves._

 **Bravo: Oh look at you, you beautiful beast!**

"How is any of that beautiful?" Weiss asked.

"I don't think he's all in there." Yang said.

 **Bravo: Go! Get him!**

 _The horns at the side of the Boar Inves glow before it fires energy disks at the Rider. Twirling his Suika Sojinto, Gaim blocks the attacks before rushing in and slices off one of the horns off before turning around and enters a deadlock with the Inves before it slashes upwards, taking off the rest of its armor before Gaim kicked the Inves back. Seeing that it might die if it kept fighting, the Inves turned tail and ran._

"Oh no! It's escaping!" Ruby said. "Get back here and fight the giant watermelon robot!"

"This is bad. If that Inves gets to the city, who knows what kind of damage it'll do!" Blake said.

"They need to go after it!" Weiss spoke out the obvious.

"I sense high speed chase coming in." Yang said.

 **Gaim: Wha…!? After him, Micchy!**

 **Ryugen: Okay!**

 _From inside, Gaim takes his Lockseed Vehicle in Lockseed mode before unlocking it and throwing it outside whgere it formed into the Sakura Hurricane for Ryugen to ride on._

 **Gaim: Use this!**

 _ **ODAMA MODE!**_

 _Gaim transforms back into the Suika's Wrecking Ball mode and rolls after the Inves._

 **Ryugen: Thanks!**

 _Ryugen says his thanks before getting on the Sakura Hurricane and drives after Gaim, leaving the team and Bravo._

 **Rat: Whoa, Micchy!**

 **Gaim Member #1: Get 'im!**

 **Bravo: Ara? Eh? Ara? Pourquoi(Why)…?**

"Because people will be in danger of that Inves gets into the city." Weiss explained. "And I thought he was a soldier."

"He knows nothing about the Inves. Can't blame him for being confused." Blake said.

"True…"

 _Back with Gaim and Ryugen, the Inves runs as fast as it can while Gaim and Ryugen gave chase and were catching up. The Boar Inves crashes into a building, throwing debris everywhere as Gaim jumps out of the way while Ryugen barely makes it through before pulling out his Ryuhou._

 **Ryugen: Take this!**

 _Ryugen open fired on the Berserk Inves as Ryugens attacks did much more damage now that the Boar Inves no longer had its armor protecting it and lessening the damage. The Boar Inves trips and falls over as Ryugen rides past it and comes to a stop._

 _ **YOROI MODE!**_

 _Gaim rolls up to the Inves before it jumps and transforms the Suika Arms back into Armor Mode. Once the transformation was done, Gaim 'slices' the Lockseed once._

 _ **SOIYA! SUIKA SQUASH!**_

"Here comes the finisher!" Ruby said as these were always they best parts.

 _Gaim spun his Suika Sojinto once, forming an energy watermelon before sending it at the Inves, trapping it. Gaim then jumps up, ready to finish this for good._

 **Gaim: Gonna slice you up!**

 _The watermelon armor comes down and spins around the Suika Sojinto around, slashing all over the watermelon before with a downward slash, Gaim finished off the Inves as it exploded. From the smoke, Gaim jumps out, back to wearing his Orange Armor Parts as he skids to a stop with the Suika Lockseed in hand._

"That was awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"It was alright." Weiss said.

"Oh don't be like that Ice Queen. You know you liked what you saw." Yang said.

"How many times have I said to stop calling me that!?" Weiss said. "And word that last part differently!"

"I'm suddenly in the mood for some watermelon." Blake said with everyone agreeing.

 _Ryugen gets off the Sakura Hurricane and jogs up to Gaim._

 **Ryugen: Kouta, we did it!**

 **Gaim: Heh!**

 **Gaim and Ryugen: Yeah!**

 _The two fist bump one another as Gaim look over the Suika Lockseed when a cry drew their attention. Turning, they saw Bravo who looked to be out of breath._

"Don't tell me he ran after them on foot." Weiss said.

"Well, it's not like he has a sweet ass motorcycle like Kouta." Yang said.

 **Bravo: How dare you, you amateurs!**

 _Bravo runs up to them as the two Riders ready themselves for another fight. Bravo takes a moment to catch his breath before getting ready._

 **Bravo: Ouverture!**

 _Suddenly, an alarm goes off from inside Bravo's suit. Closing his Lockseed to cancel his transformation, Oren pulls out a timer and gasps._

 **Oren: Oh dear me! I need to get back and bake those pie crusts!**

 **Gaim, Ryugen, and RWBY: Oi.**

RWBY all blink in surprise as they looked at the hand that they moved in sync with Gaim and Ryugen.

"Well, this is weird." Yang said as they all pushed their hands down.

"What made us do that?" Weiss asked.

"Who knows?" Blake said.

 _Funny music begins to play as Oren points at them._

 **Oren: I will get you for this!**

 _Oren runs off, but soon trips. He quickly picks himself up._

 **Oren: Do not think you've beaten me!**

 _With that said, Oren runs off at a surprising and very fast pace as Gaim and Ryugen relax._

 **Ryugen: He's not gonna learn, is he?**

 **Gaim: I guess not.**

"Probably." Weiss said, agreeing with Kouta.

"He sure can run though." Yang said as Blake nodded in agreement.

 _The scene changes to Sagara on the Beat Riders Hotline._

 **Sagara: Baron used to be tied for first, but they lost to Bravo. And since Gaim beat Bravo, they took all those points! And that puts Gaim in first place with a huge lead! Congratulation!**

"Whoohoo! Team Gaim's in first place!" Ruby cheered.

"Looks Gaim was just one step ahead of Baron this time." Yang said.

 _The scene changes to Team Gaim all celebrating their their new ranking in being in first._

 **Chucky: Toast! Let's do a toast!**

 **Gaim Member #1: Hey, where's Mai?**

"She's right. Where is she?" Ruby asked.

 **Mitsuzane: Let's wait a bit.**

 **Rat: I can't wait!**

 _As the group talked with one another, Mai makes her appear, carrying a box._

 **Mai: Thanks for waiting!**

 **Rat: You are** _ **late!**_

 **Mai: I'm sorry! Here you go! A cake to celebrate!**

 _Everyone claps and cheers until Kouta notices something and gets up._

"What's got him so jumpy?" Yang asked.

 **Kouta: …wait, isn't this from Charmant?**

"Oh, that explains it." Yang said.

"I'm surprised Mai actually got a cake from that man considering what he tried to do earlier." Weiss said.

 **Mai: What's wrong with Charmant? They make the best cakes!**

 _Mai untied the strings that held the box before lifting up the lid to reveal a cake topped with tons of fruits._

 **Team Gaim: Whoa~!**

"Damn! That looks good!" Yang said.

"I want some cake now." Ruby said.

 _While everyone is amazed at the cake, Kouta separates from the group and speaks to himself._

 **Kouta: That's a good point, but…**

 **Mitsuzane: To being number one! Cheers!**

 **Team Gaim: Cheers!**

 _As the rest of the team toasts, Kouta looks at the propaganda slip and is surprised to see an image of Bravo posing._

"He put his Rider form in the propaganda slip…" Weiss said in disbelief.

"Hey. Whatever attracts customers." Yang said.

 _The team sets off some confetti's as some landed right on top of Kouta who drops the slip and angrily cries, testing the confetti off of him, but doing so makes him loses his balance as he falls down._

"Looks like Kouta won't be getting along with Oren anytime soon." Yang said.

"Let's see what's next!" Ruby said.

 **Narrator: Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim!**

 _The first scene shows Mitsuzane and Kouta talking as the scene changes to show Mai hiding from an Inves in the Helheim forest._

 **Mitsuzane: Mai's in trouble!**

"Why is Mai in that forest?" Ruby asked as they all knew how dangerous the forest is as it was an Inves next and all.

"She must have gotten there by accident." Blake guessed.

 _The next scene shows Baron saving Mai from an Inves before he looks down at Mai._

 **Kaito: Stop following me. You're slowing me down.**

"Mai and Kaito together?" Yang said. "Well this should be interesting."

 _The next scene is Ryugen riding on a Rose Attacker as he and Gaim fights some Inves before the scene changes to show Mai bandaging up Kaito who was injured._

 **Mai: You and I have a different idea of strength.**

"looks like Micchy's gonna get his own ride." Yang said.

"That's good. He can use that to get out once he finds Mai." Weiss said.

 _The next scene is Baron 'slicing' the Mango Lockseed he obtained from Episode 4._

"Hey! It's that Mango Lockseed he got form Episode 4!" Ruby pointed out.

"About time we see what it has to offer." Weiss said.

 _ **MANGO!?**_

 _ **FIGHT OF HAMMER!**_

 _Gaim in Pine Arms, Mai, and Ryugen all look at Baron's new form._

 **Baron: I will never yield to anyone, ever again!**

 **Next Time: Baron's Newfound Power, Mango!**

"Well, next episode should be interesting." Yang said.

"How are we on snacks?" Weiss asked.

"Still good." Blake said as the popcorn was especially good. They were gonna need a lot by the time they reached the movie.

"Then let's hurry up to the next episode!" Ruby said as she grabbed the remote and played the next episode.

* * *

 **And done! Whew! That turned out better than I thought. Looks like I've still got it! Hope you all loved today's chapter. Next time, the girls will witness Baron's Mango Arms. Two more episodes until the movie. Get hype! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out! Until the next ride!**


	8. Gaim-EP 8

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart back from the hell known as Finals! After so long, I can finally enjoy my Winter/Christmas Break and do what like the most, writing Fanfiction for you guys! Expect updates on my stories to appear faster which means it'll be quicker to get to the movie! But first, disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Last time, the girls watched Bravo fight all of the other Beat Riders including Baron and Gaim. Not only y that, but they got to see the debut of the Suika Arms which Ruby of course liked a lot. Today, it's time to dive into episode 8 and get one episode closer to the movie. Get hype! Alright, let's get this show on the road. Soiya!**

"Talking"

" **Characters Talking"**

" _Action"_

* * *

 **Episode 8: Baron's Newfound Power, Mango!**

* * *

 **(RWBY Dorm Room)**

Last time, the girls woke up to a new day on Beacon Academy and discovered that they were only three episodes away from watching the Wizard & Gaim movie. Excited, the girls went about their normal days on Beacon, takings classes and hanging out with friends, before the day turned to night and the girls were back to watching more Gaim. They learned a lot about the pâtissier known as Oren Pierre Alfonzo aka Kamen/Armored Rider Bravo and witnessed just how strong this ex-soldier was against the other Beat Riders. They also witnessed the Suika Arms in action for the first time and it was only thanks to that that Team Gaim were able to beat Bravo and take first place in the rankings. Now, it's time for the next episode.

"Last episode was awesome!" Ruby said, eating some popcorn.

"You're only saying that because of the watermelon robot suit Kouta used." Weiss said.

"She's not wrong though. The episode was entertaining." Blake said, eating a tuna sandwich.

"Enough talks girls. We have an episode to watch. Ruby, if you please." Yang said.

"On it!" Ruby said as she grabbed the remote and pressed play.

* * *

 _The episode immediately started with DJ Sagara saying hello to the people of Zawame City._

 **Sagara: Hello Zawame City and all you Beat Riders out there!**

"Well, I didn't expect Sagara to start the episode again." Weiss said.

"Wonder what he has to say?" Yang wondered.

 **Sagara: Have you seen the newcomer Bravo's exciting battles?**

"Oh we've seen them." Yang said as all the girls nodded in agreement.

"Where is he going with this?" Blake thought out loud.

 _The next scene shows Bravo beating Gridon, Kurokage, and Baron._

 **Sagara: He beat Kurokage, Gridon, and Baron!**

"Okay, the videos of Kurokage and Gridon I get since there was a crowd, but who got the video of him and Baron?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe someone was there recording the whole thing." Ruby guessed.

"That does seem like the only explanation." Blake said.

 **Sagara: However, Gaim eventually bested him! Team Gaim stands alone at number one!**

 _The next video is Gaim and Bravo fighting before it ends with Gaim destroying the Berserk Boar Inves._

"Team Gaim rules!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

 _The next scene shows Baron falling down to Rank Four._

 **Sagara: And Team Baron falls to Rank Four!**

"Wow, that big of a drop. Bravo must have given Gaim a lot more points than we thought." Weiss said.

"You think they would place Team Baron in second since Kaito and Kouta are rivals." Blake said.

 _The setting changes to the Drupers as Sagara was on TV._

 **Sagara: What happened to your former glory? Hey! Where'd it go!?**

"Hey, Kaito and his team are jerks, but that's no reason to rub it in." Ruby said.

 _The scene switches to a cup of coffee being picked up as the owner of the cup was none other than Kaito._

"Why am I not surprised." Weiss said, expecting the owner of the cup to be Kaito.

"Looks like he's still recovering a bit." Ruby pointed out to the bandage on Kaito's head.

"I bet these guys wished that had Aura like us." Yang said.

"That would make them too powerful." Blake said as she did not want to imagine Baron being covered in Aura.

 _Hearing Sagara's words, Kaito freezes._

"Oh! That had to be a blow to his pride." Yang said.

"I kinda feel bad for him." Ruby said as the keyword was 'kinda.'

 **Sagara: Okay! The hot and cool battles are getting more exciting! Don't miss it!**

"Oh trust us, we won't." Yang said as they all agreed with the DJ that the battles in Gaim were certainly getting more exciting.

"I wonder how Kaito will bounce back." Blake said.

"From what we saw in the preview, he's probably going to train in that forest." Weiss said. "That and probably get more Lockseeds."

 _The Yggdrasill ad program started playing as Bandou walked over to Kaito._

 **Bandou: Thanks to Yggdrasill, Zawame sure has changed.**

"You mean Zawame wasn't always a city filled with dancers who use padlocks to summon monsters to do their bidding?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic." Weiss said. "Still, I wonder what Zawame City was like? It sounds like Yggdrasill hasn't been around as long as we thought."

"Who knows? We might get tiny bits of the past and see." Blake guessed as TV shows tend to do that.

 **Kaito: You grew up here too?**

 **Bandou: I lived in Tokyo for a bit. When I heard they were redeveloping the place, I came back to start my own shop.**

"Looks like we'll be getting those small bits of the past sooner than we thought." Weiss said.

 **Bandou: When I was a kid, this was a boring rural town full of bumpkins.**

"Really? You mean Zawame City used to be just some town that could be found anywhere on Remnant?" Yang said, finding that the high-tech place that was Zawame City used to be a rural town.

"They must have really developed the place from what it used to be to what it is now." Weiss said, impressed.

 **Bandou: What a shock. They completely remade the city just to build a branch office. Yggdrasill sure is great.**

 _While Bandou was talking, Kaito got up, paid for his drink, and left. Bandou turned around in time to see Kaito leaving._

 **Bandou: Huh? Hey, kaito! Don't you want-?**

 _But the Banana Rider was already gone._

 **Bandou: …Your change…Guess it's a tip?**

"Hey, take it or leave it." Yang said.

 _The scene changed to Kaito somewhere looking up at the Yggdrasill building, glaring right at the building as if it was his sworn enemy balling his fist._

 **Kaito: I still lack power.**

"Oh here we go again." Ruby said once she heard the word 'power' escape Kaito's voice.

"Who else thinks Kaito has some sort of grudge against Yggdrasill?" Yang asked and RWB all raised their hands. "Glad I wasn't the only one.

 _Faster than they could blink, the scene changed to another fist balling as the owner of the fist was Kouta._

 **Kouta: Alright! I'm gonna get it this time!**

"He looks so serious." Ruby pointed out.

"Wonder what's he trying to do?" Yang asked.

 _Once again, faster than anyone could blink, Kouta's face turned into a smiling one as he entered a restaurant with the sign that said 'Part-Time wanted!'_

 **Kouta: Excuse me! I'm applying for the job…**

All of Team RWBY almost fell out of their chairs when they learned it was just Kouta trying to get a job again.

"How did we not see that coming?" Blake asked as they righted themselves up.

"His face was so serious we must have thought it was something else." Weiss said.

"Well, at least we know he's serious about getting a job." Yang said before the opening theme started playing.

 **(Inster JUST LIVE MORE by Gaim no Kaze)**

 **(Instrumental)**

 _The scene suddenly starts with Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu posing behind a fence which was littered with different locks._

 **(Got it, Move...Wow)** _We some greenery be cut away before in a few slashes and hits from other different types of weapons, we see the title: Kamen Rider Gaim._

"I will never get tired of this song." Ruby said.

"Me too." Yang said when they all saw something different.

 **(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) (x2)** _Instead of the usual scene with Gaim, what was shown was what appeared to be magic circles filling the city before the circles all caused an explosion, causing panic al around. Then, a girl in black appeared as Haruto was shown with a look of surprise on his face as the girl transformed before his very eyes._

"Whoa! Who is that!?" Yang said, pointing at the girl who transformed into what could be described as a White Wizard.

"Did she just transform into a Kamen Rider?" Weiss said although she did not like the dark Aura that surrounded the girl when she transformed.

"Oh my god, she did!" Ruby said, smiling that even girls could become Kamen Riders.

 **(Sabaibaru You got move/** **Survival You got move** **)** _The next scene shows the White Wizard kicking a man as two other people watch in worry._

 **(Gendai wa sanagara sengoku/** **When life's in a warring state** **)** _The White Wizard then summons a circle in front of her before bolts of lightning shoots out in front of the group, making them defend themselves the scene changed to a man with tattoos covering his right face._

"Why is that girl attacking those people?" Ruby said, watching worriedly.

"I don't know, but that man just now screamed bad news." Yang said.

 **(Dare ga kachinukeru/** **Who's got the strength to win** **)** _The next scene is Wizard being slashed across the chest by the Orge Phantom before the scene changes to the Orge Phantom with the image of the Carbuncle Phantom in front of him._

"Looks like we found our main enemy." Yang said.

"What is that thing?" Weiss said, a bit intimidated by the monster's appearance.

"It's not an Inves, that's for sure." Blake said.

 **(Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta/** **Now that all the locks are open?** **)** _The Scene shows Wizard just finishing his transformation as he held up his WizarSwordGun while the White Wizard pulls out the Hamel Cane, a spear and flute combination before the man from earlier comes in firing some sort of gun._

"Is that weapon also a flute?" Weiss asked once she saw the weapon.

"Well, that's not something you see every day." Yang said.

"The weapon looks like a short spear. That's all I can tell from it." Ruby said.

 **(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** _The next scene shows Kamen Rider Beast fighting a few Carbuncle Phantoms before it changes to his Hyper form about the unleash his finisher._

"That's an interesting looking Rider." Yang said as she looked at all the gold on Beast before she saw his Hyper form. "And that looks damn awesome."

"I wonder what he can do?" Blake said, curious.

"We'll find out when we get to the movie." Weiss said.

 **(Doko ni aru…/** **Where will you find...** **)** _The next scene is Kouta, Mitsuzane, and Kaito in an unknown place._

"Where are they?" Weiss said as the only clue she had was the fence the three were behind. They looked too old to be any place in Zawame City.

 **(Do tsukau…/** **And how will you use...** **)** _The next scene is a man dressed very fancy as if to show that he was important holding Kouta's Orange Lockseed and unlocking it before the next scene shows something a bit too fast._

"Hey! He's got Kouta's Lockseed!" Ruby pointed out.

"How'd he get his hands on that?" Weiss said as she begged that Kouta did not pull off another Jaune and lost it.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it!" Yang said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Rewind a bit." Yang said, having seen something.

Ruby did as told and rewinded a bit. When she did, they all saw the scene they passed by too quickly for them. It was Bujin Gaim stabbed Bujin Wizard though the chest.

"Oh my god!" Blake gasped in surprise and horror as she and the others mistook Bujin Wizard as the Wizard they all saw moments ago.

"Who is that?" Weiss said, looking at Bujin Gaim's intimidating form. "That's not Kouta."

"She's right. The colors all wrong." Ruby said as instead of the orange armor color, it was blood red with flaming-like black designs on it as the mouth guard was black as well.

"I kind of looks like there's blood all over his armor." Yang said as all the girls felt a shiver down their spine at Bujin Gaim's armor.

"Just who is he?" Ruby asked as the sight of this Rider stabbing Wizard through the chest scared her and everyone else. She and her team have fought Grimm multiple times and even some other people, but those were just spars. This is the first time they've seen someone mortally injured. or being killed for that matter.

 **(Kindan no kajitsu?/** **The forbidden fruit?** **)** _The next scene is Kouta and Kaito facing off against each other as they don their armors before the scene changes to Baron fighting with Beast before the scene changes once again with Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu standing side by side along with Wizard and Beast._

"Oh this is gonna be a good team up." Yang said.

"Oh I can't wait to see the movie!" Ruby said.

"Maybe then we'll see who that Gaim look-alike is." Blake said.

 **(`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame/** **The wind of the moment has its own message to share** **)** _We see a quick montage of Lockseeds being 'sliced' y the Cutting Blade before it changes to Gaim finishing his transformation and posing before the scene changes to show Kouta dancing with Mai and the others._

 **(Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up/** **It's blowin' up stronger and stronger till it reaches you** **)** _The scene once again changes to show Kouta meeting up with Mai as their reflection was Kaito meeting with the mysterious woman. The scene changes to Zangetsu with an army of wooden dummies behind him as Gaim and Baron take on these wooden dummies, showing off their moves._

 **(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo/** **Your** **dreams and future may seem so far away...** **)** _We see a fence get blasted away by Ryugen, wielding Budou Arm's personal weapon, the Budou Ryuhou, before he runs forward. We then see Kouta and the others dancing again before they suddenly vanish and are replaced with the mysterious girl who points forward._

 **(Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara/** **When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop** **)** _We see the Orange Arms followed by Gaimslashing the screen before we see the Banana Arms followed by Kaito dancing with two of his men._

 **(Utsumuku na yo/** **But don't let life get you down** **) [kao agero/** **Keep your head held high** **]** _We then see Baron slashing at Inves at the Helheim Forest._

 **(doko madede mo/** **Wherever you may go** **) [Mageru koto naku/** **Never compromise yourself** **]** _We then see the Durian Arms, the Matsubokkuri Arms, the Dongri Arms and then the Ichigo Arms._

 **(Shinjita michi o yuke JUST LIVE MORE!/** **Follow the path you believe in, and JUST LIVE MORE!** **)** _In the Helheim Forest, the four Riders draw their weapons before the scene changes to Kouta screaming as greenery grows around the fence._

 **(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** _We see Gaim once again riding a horse before the song finally ends._

"Well that was interesting." Yang commented once the themes ended.

"I did not expect them to show clips of the movie in their opening." Blake said.

"Oh, it just gets me even more excited to watch it!" Ruby said.

"So much was shown to us and we don't even have an answer to any of them." Weiss said as her curiosity was at its peak.

"Well, we only got to watch this and one more episode before it's movie time." Yang said as they continued the episode.

 _The scene starts at Team Gaim's hangout as Mitsuzane was all alone looking at the Suika Lockseed which no longer had is earlier color and just looked dull. Mitsuzane tried to unlock it, but kept failing._

"What the? What happened the Lockseed?" Yang said.

"This is certainly a first." Blake said.

 **Mitsuzane: It won't open. What's going on?**

"Does this mean no more watermelon robot suit?" Ruby said sadly.

"I don't think that's the case." Weiss said.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asked.

Weiss opened her mouth, but someone beat her to the explanation.

 **Mitsuzane: Perhaps it can't be used until its colors are restored?**

"What he said." Weiss said. "That Lockseed did someone a whole set of robot armor unlike the other Lockseeds. It must use a lot more energy and thus needs to be recharged after use."

"That does make sense." Blake said.

 _The scene changed to Takatora watching Gaim use the Suika Arms for the first time and he was not pleased._

 **Takatora: How did those guys get that Lockseed!?**

"Oh you know, from your brother who you probably don't know as well as you thought you did." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Now don't be sarcastic Ice Queen." Yang said as she though this situation should have been reversed.

 **Takatora: What's the meaning of this, Sid!?**

 **Sid: Dunno. I have no idea myself.**

"I feel like he does have an idea, not just won't tell." Ruby said.

"What gave that away? His tone?" Blake asked rhetorically.

 **Takatora: You were supposed to be watching those street kids!**

 **Sid: Could it be…that it was your little brother?**

"Oh you dirty little…!" Weiss growled

 **Takatora: No…That's inconceivable!**

"Sorry Takatoa, but it's true." Yang said.

 _Sid takes his leave as once the doors closes, he looks back and smirks._

 **Sid: The answer's right under your nose.**

 _The scene changes to Mai who was going over some dance moves when she spots something._

 **Mai: Huh?**

 _She goes over to it and it's revealed to be a strange plant. One you can only find in Helheim._

 **Mai: Isn't this…?**

"Uh oh." Ruby spoke for everyone when they knew what was about to happen.

 _Mai looks down the alleyway and gasps as right there surrounded by greenery was a Crack leading to the Helheim forest._

"It's that forest again." Blake said.

"The portal is smaller than the first one, but it's the same alright." Yang said.

"Mai, don't do anything stupid and call Kouta." Weiss said when she remembered that she was talking to a TV.

"Why just Kouta?" Ruby asked when she quickly figured it out herself. "Oh right, he and Mai along with Kaito are the only ones who know about the forest. Micchy doesn't however."

 **Mai: it's just like the one from before! I've got to call Kouta!**

"At least she didn't do anything dumb…yet." Weiss said.

 _The scene changes to Kouta who was speaking with the boss of the place._

 **Boss: Sorry. I already hired someone.**

 **Kouta: Ah! Please just hire one more!**

 **Boss: No, I've already made my decision. Sorry.**

 _While Kouta was talking with the boss, his phone rang from his bag, left unnoticed by the Armored Rider._

"God dammit." Yang said. "Why is it that when someone needs someone, they are never by their…Scroll-like devices." She was gonna say Scroll, but remembered that the people in here didn't have Scrolls like them.

 **Kouta: Look at my smile!**

"Looks like Kouta won't be getting that job anytime soon." Ruby said feeling bad for the man.

"He's got bigger things to worry about." Weiss said.

 _The scene changes back to Mai who failed to call Kouta._

 **Mai: Mou…**

 _Mai looks up at the Crack as ominous music started to play._

"On no. I know this type of music." Ruby said as she knew these types of music meant that something bad was about to happen.

 **Mai: Yuuya…are you in there?**

"Mai, I know you have your reasons, but do not go in there." Weiss said.

"It's futile to try. " Blake said. "We all know what's gonna happen."

 _Mai looks back at her phone and texts to Kouta: I'm going to search for Yuuya! It's next to Zawame Library! After sending the message, she puts away her phone and with a brave face, she enters through the Crack, coming to a place near a waterfall._

"Trees, waterfalls, fruits that turn into Lockseed, seriously just what is this place?" Yang said.

"It's a mystery, that's for sure." Blake said.

"Mai's being reckless, but you can't deny the length's she'll go for a friend." Weiss said.

 _Mai steeled her nerves before walking forward, not noticing that the Crack behind her was closing._

"What!? No! The portal!" Ruby said in horror. "She's trapped!"

"Damn, that's not good." Yang said.

"I guess we know now how the first portal disappeared." Blake said.

 _Mai walks as quietly as she can be. Suddenly, she hears movement soon followed by the sounds of an Inves._

"Oh no, an Inves!" Ruby said "Mai, hide!"

 _But it was too late. As Mai looked around, a Blue Elementary Inves appears behind her and attacks._

"Son of a bitch!" WBY all cursed at the same time.

"Girls! Lan-oh I give up." Ruby said, knowing that as long as they were gonna watch this, the others would curse. Might as well give up while she's ahead.

 _The scene changes back to the real world as Kouta who got the message meets up at the place where Mai texted._

 **Kouta: Mai!**

 _And it turns out Kouta wasn't alone as Mitsuzane was also there who runs over to Kouta._

 **Mitsuzane: Kouta-san!**

"Mai must have also texted Mitsuzane." Weiss guessed.

"He was bound to find out sooner or later." Blake said, not that surprised that Mitsuzane was here.

 **Kouta: Micchy! You see her?**

 **Mitsuzane: No.**

 _Kouta looks down in frustration before he notices the plants._

 **Kouta: I guess she really entered that dimension.**

 **Mitsuzane: Is that the dimension you mentioned before, Kouta-san?**

"So Kouta has told Mitsuzane about the forest." Weiss said.

"Which means he's not that much out of the loop." Blake said.

 **Kouta: Yeah. That means Mai's in danger.**

"No shit Sherlock." Yang said.

"It's Henshin Time!" Ruby said, using the Japanese word for 'Transform' instead of just saying it in English. You listen to a word that really catches on and it just sticks with you.

 _As Ruby predicted, Kouta takes out his Sengoku Driver as epic music started playing. He then takes out his go to orange Lcokseed and unlocks it._

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 **Kouta: Henshin!**

 _Kouta does his pre-transformation sequence before slapping his Lockseed on and locking it into place before 'slicing' it with his Cutting Blade._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 **Mitsuzabe: What are you gonna do?**

 _Gaim takes out his Sakura Hurricane Lock Vehicle before answering the gun slinging Armored Rider._

 **Gaim: I can use this to go to that dimension.**

 _Gaim wasted no time throwing out his Lock Vehicle as it unfolds and enlarges, transforming into its bike mode._

 **Gaim: I'm going.**

 **Mitsuzane: But if you're alone…**

 _Gaim gets on as he remembers back to his fight with the White Armored Rider._

"Looks like he's still scared of what happened." Yang said.

"He almost died. It's not something you can just forget." Weiss said.

"He'll have to face his fears eventually." Blake said.

 **Gaim: This is no time for me to be afraid.**

 _Gaim soon takes off, reaching top speed as a Crack pens up ahead of him before he starts to spin around and enters through the Crack, disappearing and leaving Mituszane all alone._

 **Mitsuzane: Kouta-san…**

"Be careful, Kouta." Ruby said, praying for the Armored Rider's safety.

 **Mitsuzane: He's willing to go that far for Mai-san.**

"You need to step up your game if you want to win the girl." Yang said.

"Kouta x Mai all the way!" Ruby exclaimed, supporting her ship.

 _Suddenly, Mitsuzane's phone rings and he take it out to see who's calling._

 **Mitsuzane: Rat?**

"Wonder what he's calling about." Yang said.

 _Mitsuzane quickly answers the call._

 **Mitsuzane: What's wrong?**

 _Mitsuzane's eyes widen before his face turns serious._

 **Mitsuzane: The Lock Dealer is there?**

"Uh oh, that can't be good." Ruby said as the Roman Torchwick-like character could only mean bad news.

 _The scene changes back to the Helheim Forest as Mai runs away from the Inves. Suddenly, another Inves appears, blocking her way and she quickly runs another way, but unfortunately, she trips and falls._

"Shit! Get up girl! You gotta keep moving!" Yang said, worried.

 _Mai quickly recovers and grabs a stick using it to whack the closest Inves next to her. It does nothing of course as she quickly abandons the stick and backs up against a three as a third Inves appears._

"Not another one!" Ruby said.

"Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic." Yang said.

 _The three Inves surrounds her before the Blue ones goes in for the kill. Mai raises her arm, waiting for the pain when a cry and sound of weapon striking a body was heard before the pained cry of an Inves was heard. Confused, Mai looked to see the Inves on the ground as the BanaSpear entered her vision. Looking up, it was none other than Kamen/Armored Rider baron who saved her._

"Kaito to the fucking rescue, of all people." Yang said.

"Whew! That was close." Ruby said, breathing a sigh of relief. Who she didn't like Kaito, she knew he was strong enough to take at least three Inves.

 **Mai: Baron!**

 **Baron: You!**

 **Mai: Watch out!**

 _Baron hears Mai's warning in time to turn and block a strike from the Green Elementary Inves before hitting it in the stomach with the end of his weapon, pushing it back as it blocked an attack from the Red Elementary Inves. Baron twirls his BanaSpear before slamming it down on the Blue Elementary Inves and pushes it back with the other Inves following them. Once away from Mai far enough, he pushes the Inves away from him before slashing it, sending it down to the ground before the Banana Rider turns to the other Inves. He deflects an attack from the Red Elementary Inves and pushes it back, sending it down to the ground before turning to the Green Elementary Inves. He dodges an attack and blocks following up attacks and pushed the Inves back before raising his weapon to attack when pains shoots through him and he holds in arm on instinct._

"Wait, don't tell me he's still injured!" Weiss said.

"That idiot." Blake said with a frown.

 _Taking advantage of Baron's stun, the Inves hits Baron across the chest, causing sparks and sending Baron backing up to a tree as another one goes in to attack, but is kicked back by the Rider. The Rider goes to pick up his weapon, but he never makes it as the Red Elementary Inves comes in and slashes him across the chest, forcing him back again._

 **Baron: Tch!**

 _Baron this time manages to pick up his weapon and holding it in reverse while using one arm, pushing back the Inves with slashes. He slashes both the Green and Red Inves before slashing the Blue Inves before energy surrounded his BanaSpear, taking the form of a banana. Spinning in a circle, he hits all three Inves as they all explode._

"Whew!" he managed to beat them." Ruby said, getting worried that baron wouldn't win.

 _Seeing that the Inves were now gone, Mai walks up to baron who leans his BanaSpear on his right while using his left to close his Lockseed, turning back into his civilian form._

 **Mai: Why are you here?**

"Knowing Kaito, probably gathering more Lockseeds." Blake said.

 **Kaito: I'm collecting Lockseeds. By searching here, I will find a strong one.**

"And I was right." Blake said.

"Do you want a prize or something, pussy cat?" Yang asked.

"No, and stop calling me that." Blake said.

 _Kaito walks up to one of the fruits and yanks it off, turning it into a Himawari Lockseed._

 **Kaito: Tch. Another weakling.**

 _Unsatisfied, Kaito throws away the Lockseed._

"Wow. Talk about a waste." Yang said. "If you didn't like it, you could have, oh I don't know, give it to one of your team members?"

"Maybe he just wants the best ones to give and have." Ruby guessed.

"I can see Kaito doing that." Blake said.

 **Mai: You've come to this dangerous place just to do that?**

 **Kaito: It's none of your business.**

"As blunt and rude as always." Blake said.

"That is no way to speak to a lady." Weiss said.

 **Mai: Yeah, but…**

 _Kaito starts to walk off, keeping his eyes out for fruits he can pick or any Inves that might attack. Seeing as Kaito was her only chance of survival here, she quickly followed him._

 **Mai: Oh yeah. Have you seen Yuuya? I've been looking for him all this time.**

"Something tells me he hasn't seen him." Yang said.

 **Kaito: Team Gaim's leader? I haven't.**

"Figures." Weiss said. If he had seen him, he would be with Kaito right now." Kaito may be a jerk, but he wasn't heartless.

 _Mai looks down in disappointment before continuing to follow Kaito._

 **Mai: Did you enter through that tear too?**

 _Kaito stops walking and turns to her._

 **Kaito: Tear?**

 **Mai: A strange tear that connects to this forest. That's the second one I found.**

"Oh yeah, that's right, Kaito doesn't know." Yang said. "He's only here thanks to his bike like last time unlike Mai and Kouta who first came to this forest through a tear."

"Which is all the more reason Mai needs to stick with Kaito since the tear she came through closed." Blake said.

 _Kaito hums in interest while still keeping an eye on his surroundings._

 **Kaito: So such a thing exists?**

 _The two began to walk forward again until Kaito finally notices Mai keeping pace with him and stops, causing her to stop._

 **Kaito: Hey. Don't follow me. You'll be a hindrance.**

"Oh come on Kaito!" Ruby said. "You're a jerk, but you're not heartless! You can't just leave Mai here all alone with no way to defend herself!"

"And here I thought I couldn't hate more than I could now." Weiss said.

 **Mai: I'm just going back to the tear.**

"At least she knows that if she stays here, she'll die." Blake said. "She wants to find Yuuya, but that won't be possible if she's dead."

"She'll have to come back later with either Kouta or Micchy, or leave the search up to them." Weiss said.

 **Mai: Why are you going in the same direction as me?**

 **Kaito: Because it looks like there's more fruit this way.**

 _The air becomes tense between the two as they stare at one another._

"Geez, the air's so tense you can cut it with a knife." Yang said.

 _The scene changes to Team Gaim's hangout as Sid is seen enjoying some popcorn before Mitsuzane arrives._

 **Rat: Oh, Micchy.**

 _Mitsuzane rushes down the stairs and stand behind the man who looks like he doesn't have a care in the world._

"So like Roman." Ruby said as her teammates agreed by nodding.

 **Mitsuzane: Why are you here?**

 **Sid: Yo, Kureshima rich boy. Or perhaps…I should call you Micchy-kun here?**

"He's playing with him." Weiss said.

"Judging from what Sid said, it looks like the others don't know he's rich." Blake said.

 **Chucky: He came here to tell you that Kouta-san's Suika Lockseed was stolen goods.**

 _Mitsuzane looks down, thinking of what to do before he puts on a smile that was obviously fake and turned to the others._

 **Mitsuzane: Hey, everyone. Mind stepping out for a bit? I want to talk with him privately.**

"Look like Micchy's going to bust out his inner Kureshima." Yang said.

"To tell you the truth, he kind of scares me when he's like that." Ruby admitted.

 **Rat: Huh? Uh, sure.**

 _Mitsuzane keeps his smile on before all his friends leave. Once they were gone, Mitsuzane drops it and speaks to Sid._

 **Mitsuzane: I stole that Lock, but I planned to apologize to Nii-san afterwards.**

"Wow. He sure doesn't waste any time." Yang said.

"Sid already knows Mitsuzane stole the Lockseed. There's no point in trying to hide it." Blake said.

 **Sid: Oh? You're being preying up-front about this.**

"Even Cid's surprised by how forward Micchy is." Yang said.

 **Sid: But why are you after the Suika Lock?**

 **Mitsuzane: It just happened. But Nii-san probably wouldn't accept that. Maybe I should just say that Cid the Lock Deal tempted me with it. That's something he'd believe more readily.**

"Wow, pinning the blame on someone else. Talk about savage." Yang said.

"Yep, he's scaring me." Ruby said, eating a cookie to calm herself down.

"While I don't approve of what Mitsuzane is doing, he makes a point." Weiss said. "His brother would believe in him over Cid who has a personality to match Roman Torchwick."

"Something tells me that this is how Mitsuzane is going to get his Lock Vehicle." Blake said.

 _Sid smiles as he turns to Mitsuzane._

 **Sid: You are one ominous kid!**

"Tell us about it." Yang said as they all agreed with the Lock Dealer.

 **Mitsuzane: I'm not going to throw you under the bus. We are friends, after all. Isn't that right?**

"Since when were they friends?" Ruby said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"He probably just means it rhetorically." Weiss said. "They're not really 'friends.'"

"He's like an extra creepy Weiss." Yang said, eating some popcorn.

"Oh that is so not true!" Weiss said.

 **Sid: Yeah…That's right.**

 _Sid reaches and grabs the cup of popcorn he was eating from and gives some to Mitsuzane who takes some._

 **Mitsuzane: Hey, Sid-san. I do have one earnest request…**

"And that people is how Mitsuzane got his bike." Yang spoke as if she was speaking to an audience.

"Who are you talking to?" Blake asked.

"Nobody."

 _The scene changes back to Mai and Kaito as they walk through the forest, the both of them sparing glances at each other until they arrive where the Crack used to be. And of course, Mai was surprised to see it gone._

 **Mai: Huh? It's gone!**

 _Mai runs up to the spot where the Crack was at. The area around her is exactly the same as when she first arrived, waterfall and all._

 **Mai: I'm sure the tear was here.**

"Looks like she'll have to catch a ride with Kaito if she wants to get out of here." Yang said.

 **Kaito: A natural tear between dimensions wouldn't last very long.**

"As much as we all hate him, he's right." Blake said. "A tear between worlds doesn't just stay open for everyone to pass through. They're bound to close sooner or later."

"I'm kind of surprised Kaito believed her about the tear." Yang said. "I expected him to call her a liar once Mai finds out that the tear she came through disappeared."

"Me too." Ruby said.

 **Kaito: You shouldn't have entered without thinking.**

"Oh she was thinking alright, just not rationally." Weiss said.

 **Mai: No way…**

 _Mai looks down, not knowing what to do now when her eyes widen. From under Kaito's sleeve, a small trail of blood could be seen._

"Geez, just how injured is he?" Yang said.

"That idiot should have rested and healed instead of coming here." Blake said.

"You sound concerned for him." Weiss pointed out.

"I do not." Blake said.

 **Mai: You're hurt? Did it happen with the Inves earlier?**

"Well that and combined with his fight against Oren and how long he's been here." Yang said.

 **Kaito: It'll heal on its own.**

"Wow that is not okay at all." Weiss said. "There's blood. Something like that just doesn't heal on its own." And she had her scar to prove it.

 _Mai quickly takes of her backpack and rummages through it._

 **Mai: Wait a moment.**

 _She then takes out a handkerchief and grabs Kaito's injured arm, but he yanks it away._

 **Kaito: What are you doin-!**

 **Mai: Just hold still!**

 _Mai grabs Kaito's arm again and rolls up his sleeve. The source of the bleeding was from a cut, but her eyes widen as she found his arm bandaged up the more she rolled up his sleeve._

 **Mai: You were hurt to begin with!?**

"Geez, Oren did a number on him." Yang said.

"He's an idiot for coming here with injuries like those." Weiss said, a bit surprised at how reckless Kaito is.

 _The scene changes to Gaim…in a very questionable position. His face and body was flat on the ground while his bottom was pointed upwards. A dinging sound was heard as his Sakura Hurricane was not too far from him, lying on its side._

All of Team RWBY blinked in confusion as to how Gaim got in that position.

"How…?" Weiss didn't know what to say.

"How did he…?" Ruby too didn't know what to say.

"I don't…" Blake was like the other too, not knowing what words to speak.

Lucky for all of them, Yang knew what she wanted to say and spoke for everyone. "How he'd get like that?"

 _Gaim soon recovers and gets back up. He looks around on confusion before he looks up and remembers what happens. The flashback shows Gaim just exiting the Crack. However, the place he exited out from was not ideal as he rode off a cliff. His bike falls, leaving him in midair for a few seconds of confusion before gravity kicks in and he falls right into the position he was found in, face and body first with his bottom sticking up._

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh…" The girls winced at Gaim's unfortunate luck before they all soon started laughing at his unfortunate luck.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Oh gods!" Yang laughed, wiping away a tear as she and everyone calm down. "His luck is as bad as Jaune's!" From the room across from there's, Team JNPR's leader who was watching Gaim along with his team sneezed.

"I guess that's another thing they have in common." Weiss said, holding her stomach for laughing so hard.

"This show never ceases to amuse us." Blake said with a small smile.

Ruby was the last to calm down as she wiped away her tears and sighed. "I love this show."

 _The flashback ends as Gaim who finally remembers why he's here in the first place starts looking around frantically._

 **Gaim: No time to be lying down! Mai, where are you!?**

 _The scene changes back to Mai and Kaito as Mai wraps the handkerchief around Kaito's cut who winces but keeps a straight face._

 **Mai: Do you want strong Locks that badly? Is that how badly you want to win?**

 **Kaito: Of course. Only those strong enough to win will survive. Weaklings who are unable to do will simply disappear.**

"I wish Kaito was here right now." Ruby said suddenly.

"Huh? Why would want someone like him here?" Yang asked.

"So I could kick his butt for saying things like that!" Ruby said.

 _Mai pauses in her tying to look up at Kaito._

 **Kaito: Do you know the old Zawame?**

 **Mai: Eh?**

"Oh? Looks like we're about to get some backstory." Blake said.

"About time." Weiss said.

 **Kaito: Once, Zawame was one of those little towns you could find anywhere. …until Yggdrasil came.**

"Where's he going with this?" Blake said, narrowing her eyes on Kaito.

 _The scene shows off a flashback as the first thing that was seen was a sign that read 'Youhi Corporation Kumon Industries.'_

"Wait, Kumon?" Weiss said in surprise as everyone looked at one another.

"You don't think…" Ruby began before they all turned back to the screen.

 _The scene shows a little kid with his mother waving at a man._

 **Kid: Daddy!**

 _The man hears him and turns, waving back._

 **Man: Kaito!**

"What!?" Both Weiss and Yang both said in surprise as Blake and Ruby who were drinking some soda spewed their drinks in surprise, both drenching Zwei who had been minding his own business.

"Sorry Zwei." Ruby quickly apologized.

"That kid's Kaito!?" Yang said in surprise as she rewinded the video a bit to get a look at the kid. "He doesn't look anything like he is now!"

 _Kaito's father continues to wave at his son until he sees something. The camera changed to a briefcase with the words "Yggdrasil Corporation Co. LTD' on it along with its logo. Kaito's mother holds her son back as a row of men enter the Youhi Corporation._

 **Kaito:** _ **Yggdrasil took everything.**_

 _Days and years pass as the once small corporation was changed, demolished, and transformed into what it is now, Yggdrasil tower as a teen Kaito was seen standing before it, looking up at the impressive building._

"That's horrible." Weiss said, feeling bad for Kaito.

"Okay, I take back what I said." Ruby said.

 **Kaito:** _ **It was only natural. They were strong…**_

"So Yggdrasil is the reason why Kaito is what he is today." Ruby said.

"It's just like the White Fang." Blake said, once again thinking back to her former mentor, Adam as Kaito once again reminded him of her. "They are what they are now because of today's society."

 **Kaito:** _ **...and back then, I was very weak.**_

"Now that's a surprise." Yang said. "I thought Kaito thought himself as one who was strong, but it sounds like he considers himself weak."

"I guess he isn't as arrogant as we all thought." Weiss said.

 _The teen Kaito clenches his fist in anger before the flashback ends and it's back Mai and Kaito._

 **Kaito: But…things have changed. I will never yield to anyone again!**

"He actually has a very good reason for always spouting about power that it really surprises me." Weiss said.

"Yeah. Most guys in TV Shows spout about power because they all think they're top shit and because of what they learned, but Kaito here says it because of what's he's experienced." Yang said.

 **Mai: I feel like I understand what you're saying.**

"Say what?" All the girls said in surprise.

 **Mai: I was also born and raised in Zawame.**

 **Kaito: What?**

 **Mai: The same thing happened to my parents.**

"Oh my god, they have something in common." Yang said. "Looks like that ship of yours is getting threatened, Ruby."

"No! My ship must sail on!" Ruby said.

 **Mai: Yggdrasil changed the city…so they couldn't live the way they did before. Eventually…**

 **Kaito: I see.**

"That's horrible." Weiss said for the second time.

"Just how many lives did Yggdrasil ruin?" Blake said, now hating the company.

 **Mai: That's why…I really hate Yggdrasil.**

"You're not the only one sister." Yang said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

 **Mai: That's why I want to become stronger.**

 **Kaito: Don't make me laugh!**

"Oh come on Kaito! You two were having a moment!" Yang said. "Don't ruin it by being a jerk."

"Ship is safe." Ruby muttered to herself.

 **Kaito: Gaim is a team of weaklings.**

 _Mai looks at Kaito before turning away and spoke up._

 **Mai: I think that we have different ideas of what strength is.**

 **Kaito: What?**

"Do you hear that Ruby?" Yang asked as soft music started playing. "That's the sound of moment music."

"Ship is endanger! Ship is endanger!" Ruby muttered to herself in a panic.

 **Mai: Despite painful or sad experiences…there are people who compromise and work together to live happily. Don't you think that's amazing!?**

 _Kaito looks at her before he slowly looks away, not knowing what to say._

"Oh! My! God! Kaito doesn't know what to say!" Yang said.

"Now that is a surprise." Blake said.

 _Mai smiles as she gets up to her feet._

 **Mai: I think that's what true strength is. People who work through their sadness to bring about even a small smile. All I can do is dance…**

 **Kaito: That's not strength.**

"God dammit Kaito! Stop ruining the moment!" Yang said as the music stopped.

"Ship is safe again." Ruby muttered, wiping away from sweat.

 **Kaito: Strength comes from victory and conquest.**

"Kaito…" Blake mutters as the she imagined Adam taking Kaito's place and saying those exact same words to her. This man will just now stop reminding her of her former mentor.

 **Kaito: Let's go.**

 **Mai: Eh?**

 _Kaito gets up and walks away, forcing Mai to follow him._

 **Kaito: While I'm gathering fruit, I might find a tear.**

 **Mai: You'll help me search for one?**

"Whoa, Kaito's actually helping her? After what he said to her earlier?" Yang asked.

 **Kaito: If you want to tag along, that's up to you.**

"Wow. I guess Kaito can be a nice guy." Ruby said as what the Rider just did was the nicest thing he's ever done in her eyes.

 _The scene changes to an attacking Elementary Inves. The one it was attacking was Gaim as another wielding both his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber as another Inves attacked, but Gaim blocks the attack with both sowrds before kicking the Inves away._

"Whoa! Fighting time!" Yang said as she paid close attention.

 _The camera pans out to reveal Gaim was fighting three Inves. Gaim slashes one across the chest before dodging another Inves._

 **Gaim: These damn things! You're in the way!**

 _Gaim grabs an Inves and throws it down to the ground when the third Inves tries to push him down, but the orange Rider stands his ground and pushes the Inves off him, slashing it across the chest when more Inves appear. Gaim sees them and groans in annoyance before he quickly strikes an attacking Inves. Suddenly, two Inves grab him by the arm, but he manages to get one off of him and kick it away and tries to get the one off, but it won't let go of him._

"This isn't good. There's too much for him to handle." Weiss said. "He needs help."

 _As if by Weiss' words alone, help did arrive in the form of Ryugen coming through a Crack while riding on a Rose Attacker Lock Vehicle._

"If the madam wishes it, so it shall be." Yang said in a mock gentleman voice.

"Oh shut up." Weiss said, slapping the blond's shoulder.

 _Ryugen jumps in, knocking over any Inves crowding around Gaim before he lands on the ground and skids to a stop._

 **Gaim: Oh, Micchy!**

 **Ryugen: Thanks for waiting!**

 _An Inves appears right next to him and Ryugen reacts quickly by simply raising his RyuHou at it and shooting the monster right in the face, sending the Inves down to the ground._

"Ha! What an idiot!" Yang laughed a little.

 _Ryugen then revs up the engine and takes off, covering the downed Inves in dirt as Gaim recognizes the bike RYugen is using._

 **Gaim: That bike!**

 _Gaim quickly ducks under an Inves attack before slashing it away and kicking another away from him before speaking up again._

 **Gaim: How'd you get it?**

"Oh you know. He just threatened the Lock Dealer to give him a Lock Vehicle. No big deal." Yang said.

 _Ryugen keeps moving as he fires his RyuHou at the Inves, causing sparks to appear whenever Ryugen's shots hit one. Suddenly, an Inves jumps off a tree and lands right on Ryugen's bike behind him, wrappinsg it arms around him to on._

 **Ryugen: Get off!**

 _Ryugen struggles to get the Inves off of him but to no avail as the Inves uses the chance to hit him once as Ryugen drives past Gaim who sees his friend in trouble. He quickly slashes an Inves before turns back and throws his Musou Saber at it. The sword flew and successfully stabbed right through the Inves' back, making it cry in pain as it fell off the bike with the Musou Saber still stabbed into his back. With the Inves off of him, Ryugen turns around and drives past the downed Inves, quickly grabbed Gaim's Musous Saber from it and uses it to slash Inves left and right before he makes his way to the orange Armored Rider._

 **Ryugen: Kouta-san!**

 _Gaim slashes three Inves with his Daidaimaru before he hears Ryugen and turns and sees Ryugen coming towards him. He holds out his Daidaimaru and Ryugen stops next to him to connect the Musou Saber to it. With the now double bladed weapon, Gaim takes out his Orange Lockseed and locks it into the slot on his Musous Saber._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **ICHI! JU! HYAKU! SEN! MAN!**_

 _ **ORANGE CHARGE!**_

 _While Gaim's attack was charging up, Ryugen pulls back the hammer of his RyuHou and charges up his own finisher. Once both Riders were ready, they unleashed their finishers. Gaim slashes forward with a wave of orange energy that took the form of an orange slice, hitting and destroying multiple enemies while Ryugen fired his gun, hitting multiple enemies as well as all the Inves around them exploded. With no more enemies, both Riders finally relax._

"And as always, that was awesome!" Ruby said.

"I was worried for a sec when that Inves jumped Mitsuzane, but they managed to pull through." Weiss said.

 **Gaim: We did it?**

"Oh you did it alright." Yang said.

 **Ryugen: But what is this place?**

"Right, this is Micchy's first time here in that forest." Yang said.

 **Gaim: Huh?**

 **Ryugen: Doesn't it seem like the normal Inves are stronger here?**

 **Gaim: Yeah.**

"He does make a good point." Blake said. "Whenever Kouta or Kaito fought Inves in that forest, the Inves did seem stronger than ones who are summoned to their world."

"The forest is their home. They're probably stronger thanks to the territory." Weiss said.

 **Gaim: And those fruits turn into Lockseeds.**

 _Gaim leand on Ryugen's new bike as he gestures to some of the fruit on the tree. Ryugen makes a noise of surprise before he goes over and picks one of them. The fruit flashes in his hand it becomes a Lockseed depicting a Kiwi with the words L.S.-13 on it._

"Oh! A new Lockseed!" Ruby said. "I wonder what kind of weapons does it provide."

"We'll just have to wait and see Micchy use it." Yang said.

 **Ryugen: It's true.**

 _Gaim then stops leaning on the bike and walks up to the gun slinging Rider._

 **Gaim: Come on. We've got to find Mai as soon as possible!**

"She's with Kaito so she should be fine." Yang said.

"At least he's being nicer to her than he was last time." Weiss said.

 _The scene changes to Mai walking with Kaito who are searching for a Crack. They continue to walk until Kaito stops and waits for Mai to catch up before speaking._

 **Kaito: Look there.**

 _Mai looks and sees a crack which leads into a warehouse._

"Oh good, they found another tear. Now Mai can get out of here." Ruby said, relief spreading through her.

"Something tells me is' not going to be that easy." Blake said.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asked.

"Just a hunch."

 **Mai: Alright! Yay!**

 _Mai cheers, throwing her hands up into the air before she goes to high-five Kaito, but misses as Kaito didn't even raise his hand, instead walking ahead as Mai hits nothing but air._

 **Mai: Hey!**

"Wow, way to leave a girl hanging." Yang said.

 **Mai: You're so cold.**

"Just like Ice Queen here." Yang said.

"That is not true and you know it." Weiss said, not liking that she was being compared to Kaito.

"Do you give people high-five's?"

"Yes. But only to you and JNPR."

 _Kaito does reply back as appearing from the bushes was an Inves with the appearance of a dragon._

"Oh great, another Inves." Yang said.

"This one's new." Blake pointed out. "Which means Kaito won't know what'll do."

 **Mai: What'll we do?**

 **Kaito: Stand back.**

 _Kaito doesn't look too worried at the new Dragon Inves as he takes out his Banana Lockseed and opens it._

 **Kaito: Henshin.**

 _ **BANANA!**_

 _Kaito does his pre-transformation sequence which is simply twirling the Lockseed in his hand as the Banana Arms Part materializes above him before he inserts the Lockseed into his Driver and locks it into place before 'slicing' it with the Cutting Blade._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**_

 _Mai looks back at the Dragon Inves who roars and charges at Kaito who just finishes his transformation as the BanaSpear materialized into his hand. Quickly, the Rider deflects an attack from the Inves who got in close before Baron blocks another attack and hits the Inves in the gut with the butt of his spear, but the Inves doesn't stumble back. Baron twirls the BanaSpear in his hand before slashing the Inves across the chest. To his surprise and confusion, the attack does nothing as he attacks again, hitting the Inves' neck, but that too has no effect on the Inves._

 **Baron: What!? It's really hard!**

'If that's not an innuendo, then I don't know what is.' Weiss thought.

"Oh no! It's one of those heavy armored enemies!" Ruby said, using her knowledge of comic books and TV Shows to know what kind of enemy the Dragon Inves is. "Baron's normal attacks won't have an effect on it!"

"To think an Inves can become something like this. I'm glad we don't have to fight it." Blake said.

"Amen to that. Even I would have a tough time if I fought something like that." Yang said.

 _Taking advantage of Baron's surprise, the Dragon Inves grabs Baron and throws him side, sending him to the ground as the Banana Rider rolls down a small hill. The Inves walks down to him as the Rider gets back up in time to see the Inves jumping at him for an attack. He quickly raises his spear up, blocking the attack and used the Inves' momentum to send it rolling down to the ground. Baron twirls his BanaSpear around and attacked the moment the Inves got back up, hitting its head and chest and only causing small sparks to appear when the banana shaped weapon struck the Inves' hard body. Baron hits the Inves' ribs, but his weapon just bounces off as the Inves punched the Rider once in the chest and another to send him back against a tree. Using both clawed hands, the Inves when to strike Baron down, but the Rider blocked the attack at the last second and kicked the Inves away from him. The Inves rolls down the hill until he stops at the bottom before it gets up and summons blue fire in its mouth before sending a stream of it at Baron. Seeing the attack, Baron guards with his BanaSpear in front of him and holds out until the attack ends, falling to his knees in exhaustion as a bit of smoke steamed from his armor._

 **Mai: Kaito!**

 _Worried for the Rider, Mai goes to Baron's side._

"You idiot! What are you doing!? Stay back!" Weiss said as the Inves was not yet defeated.

"She's gonna get herself killed." Blake said.

 _Seeing the Rider down and another prey, the Inves goes and attacks both of them. Seeing the Inves coming, Baron defends both of them as he held up his weapon in defnse when at the last second, Gaim appears and deflects his attack._

"Yes! Kouta's here!" Ruby cheered. "Now kick its butt!"

"If Baron couldn't so much as scratch it, how do you expect Kouta to do it?" Weiss asked.

"He'll find a way. He always does." Ruby said with complete confidence.

 _Gaim strikes the Inves across the chest, but his weapon just bounces off his body. Trying something else, he jumps and drop kicks the Inves back as sparks bounced off his back as they were caused by shots from Ryugen who's not too far. The INves roars before it chooses to take on Ryugen, leaving Gaim with Mai and Baron._

 **Mai: Kouta!**

 **Gaim: Mai! Kaito! Are you okay?**

 **Mai: I am…thanks to Kaito.**

"Kaito of all people helped her out. I'm still having a hard time believing it." Weiss said.

"Well it's there on the screen as plain as day." Yang said.

 **Gaim: Thanks. You're a lifesaver.**

 _Gaim gets up and goes to help his friend when he realizes something and turns back to the Rider._

 **Gaim: Wait! Why are you here!?**

 **Baron: None of your business.**

 _Baron gets back up, having recovered enough to go back to fighting as he shoves Gaim out of the way and heads towards where Ryugen and the Inves are fighting. With Ryugen, his back was against a tree as he fires at the Inves, but his shots do no good as the Inves simply walks up to him and swats his gun away from him and grabs him._

 **Ryugen: This is a tough one!**

"You're telling us." Blake said.

"Damn. Nothing seems to work against it." Yang said, starting to get worried for the Riders.

 _The Dragon Inves moves Ryugen away from the tree and strikes him across the face. At the same time, Baron jumps in and slashes the Inves across the chest, but like before it does nothing. While Baron and the Inves were fighting, Gaim goes up t Ryugen who was getting back up._

 **Ryugen: Kouta-san.**

 **Gaim: Micchy, take Mai and run!**

 **Ryugen: Right.**

 _Ryugen gets back up and goes to Mai while Gaim goes and assists Baron._

 **Ryugen: Mai-san! This way!**

 _While Ryugen guides Mai over to the Crack, Gaim goes to hit the Inve's head, but it ducks and hits Gaim's back, sending him stumbling forward where he almost crashes into Baron. Gaim recovers and attacks again, but his weapon just bounces of the Inves armor before the Inves strikes Gaim aside and turns to Baron. Baron quickly blocks the Inves, entering a deadlock as Gaim uses this to his advantage and strikes the Inves' back multiple times, but nothing works. Annoyed at the orange Rider, he backhands Gaim across the face, sending the orange Rider stumbling back before it turns back to Baron and punches his gut, making him bend over in pain before the Inves throws him to where Gaim is at._

 **Gaim: My weapons aren't working!**

"You just figure that out now!?" Weiss said.

"He just got here unlike Kaito who's being fighting it from the beginning." Ruby said.

"He attacked the Inves all over, but nothing worked. Doesn't this thing have any sort of weakness?" Blake said.

"If Kouta and kaito don't think of something fast, then they're done." Yang said.

 _The Inves picks them both up and pushes them forward. Meanwhile, Ryugne and Mai make it to the Crack which was starting to close up. Quickly, the two jump and make it through._

"Whew! At least they made it." Yang said, wiping away a bit of sweat.

"But what about Kouta and Kaito?" Blake asked.

 _Gaim and Baron still fighting the Inves answered the Cat Faunus' question. They try to hit as hard as they could, but still nothing works. The Inves then strikes him both across the chest, sending them flying before following after them. Back in the real world with Ryugen and Mai, both Gaim and Baron are seen flying out of the Crack before the Inves too comes through and continues his fight with the orange and banana Rider._

"Shit, he's in the real world." Yang said.

"And seeing as how the tear is closing, they can't send it back." Blake said. "They need to take it down here and now."

"But how? Their weapons aren't even leaving a dent on it." Weiss said.

"Their current weapons aren't doing the trick." Ruby said. "But what about their other weapons?"

"Other weapons?" Yang repeated in confusion until she realized what Ruby was saying. "Ooooooooh~!"

 _The Inves attacks Gaim first who barely dodges the attack before quickly turning to Baron and forces the banana Rider back. Gaim goes for an overhead slash, but the Inves blocks the attack with him arm and grabs Gaim before dragging him someplace else. As Gaim and Baron were fighting, Ryugen stood guard over Mai who looks at the Crack disappear right before her eyes._

 **Mai: The tear…disappeared.**

"If they had been any second later, then it would have been too late." Weiss said.

"But they have other things to worry about." Blake said.

 _The scene goes back to the Inves who has Baron against the wall. Gaim comes in and grabs the Inves by its tail, getting it away from the banana Rider._

 **Gaim: You monster! This way!**

 _With the Inves away from Baron, Gaim attacks the Inves with his Daidaimaru, but his sword just bounces off it._

 **Gaim: Argh, you're so hard! Why!?**

 _Gaim keeps attacking the Inves as he talks, hitting it across the chest four times before his hands start to ache._

 **Gaim: My hands hurts!**

 _Despite the pain, Gaim to attack again, but the Inves had had enough and smacks Gaim across the face and hits his chest, sending Gaim stumbling back and making him drop his sword before the Inves hits Gaim tow times before the Rider crashes into a pile of barrels. Baron gets back up and goes to stab the Inves, but his attacks does no good as the Inves grabs his arm and pushes it back, leaving Baron wide open for the Inves to strike him across the chest with its claws before finishing it off with a knee strike that sends Baron back crashing into a couple of barrels and a fence._

 **Baron: We're not getting anywhere like this!**

"We figured that out a long time ago." Yang said. "So why don't you bust out that Mango Lockseed as shown from the preview?"

 _Gaim gets back up and unlocks his Orange Lockseed before taking out his Pine Lockseed._

 **Gaim: How about this!?**

 _ **PINE!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _Gaim unlocks the Pine Lockseed and places it in his Driver before locking it into place. The Japanese horns play as always as his Orange Arms disappears into rainbow particles before a Crack opens above him and descends is the Pine Armor Parts. Wasting no more time, Gaim 'slices' it with the Cutting Blade._

 _ **SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**_

 **Gaim: This is my stage now!**

"Heck yeah it is!" Ruby said, cheering.

 _Gaim twirls his Pine Iron around before sending it at the Inves. It expected it to be like last time, but to its surprise, when eh Pine Iron struck him across the face, he was damaged for the first time as he stumbled around a bit. Gaim twirls his weapon around a few more times before sending it at the Inves again, striking it across the face before Gaim spun around and sent the Pine Iron to hit the Inves across the face a third time._

 **Gaim: One more time!**

 _Gaim pulls back the Pine Iron before he kicks it at the Inves, hitting across the chest, dealing massive damage as the Inves holds its shoulder, some of his armor falling off from Gaim's last attack._

 **Gaim: It's working!**

"Yes! He damaged it!" Ruby said. "Told you Kouta would find a way!"

"Yes, he did. Now, what will Kaito do?" Weiss wondered.

"If the preview said anything, it's bringing out that Mango Lockseed he got back in Episode 4." Blake said.

 **Gaim: I'm gonna mash you into a pulp!**

 _Now having a way to damage the Inves, Gaim rushes in and strikes the Inves with his Pine Iron. Meanwhile, Baron watches the two fight and finally knows what to do._

 **Baron: I see.**

 _Baron stabs his BanaSpear into the ground before he unlocks his Lockseed and takes it out, looking at it._

 **Baron: I thought this was best…but it looks like I'll have to use other ones.**

 _Baron then takes out what the girls have been waiting for, the Mango Lockseed._

 _ **MANGO!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

"Alright, about time this showed up." Yang said.

"Time to see what this Lockseed has to offer." Blake said.

 _Baron's armor disappears the second he locked the Mango Lockseed into his Driver. Above him, a Crack opens and descends the Mango Armor Parts. Gaim bats the Inves away before he looks up at the metal mango alone with Ryugen and Mai who were watching from a distance._

 **Gaim: That's…**

 **Ryugen and Mai: A mango!?**

 _Baron lets the trumpet fanfare play a few more seconds before he grabs the Cutting Blade and 'slices' the Mango Lockseed._

 _ **COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!**_

 _The sides and lower parts of the Mango Arms split in half before lowering and landing on Baron's shoulder. The split sides and lower parts move to his back, revealing his silver-trimmed red shoulder armor decorated with diced mango cubes. The front part flipped down to become a silver-trimmed red chest piece which resembled a man's pectoral and abdominal muscles with diced mango cubes on the abdomen area while the top and back parts moved to his back, His helmet attachment resembled diced mango cubes with downward curving horns and a slight Mohawk at the top. His armor produced juice as the parts on his back became a pair of capes and a war hammer with a dice mango head appeared in his hand. This was Baron's Mango Arms and in his hands the Mango Arms' personal weapon, the Mango Punisher._

"Whoa…" Ruby said in awe. "He looks cool!"

"As much as I hate to admit, he does look a bit cool not mention a bit intimidating." Weiss admitted.

"Nora would have a field day she had that weapon." Yang said, pointing at the Mango Punisher.

"Oh yeah." Blake said, agreeing with her partner.

 _Now ready, Baron walks towards the Inves, dragging his Mango Punisher with him, showing how heavy it is. And then…_

 **(Insert Never Surrender by Yutaka Kobayashi, Gaku Matsuda, and Saku Momose)**

"Wait, is that…new music?" Yang said.

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered as she and the others listened closely.

"Wait a minute, isn't this Team Baron's song whenever they dance?" Weiss pointed.

"It is." Blake said.

 **Gaim: So cool…**

 _Gaim only got a moment to be in awe before he saw the Dragon Inves attacking and quickly blocked its attack. At the same time, Baron finally made it over to the tow and kicks his Mango Punisher up and holds it with both hands, slamming the head of the weapon down upon the Inves' head, actually bringing it down to its knees. Gaim uses this chance to hit the Inves from under, hitting its jaw and making it stand back up before Barom thrusts the Mango Punisher at the Inves' chest, making it stumble and before he spins around and slams the head against the Inves' chest, sending it flying way back and into a pile of barrels._

 **Gaim: Wow.**

"Wow is right." Yang said. "That thing packs mean punch."

"Uh, girls?" Ruby spoke up.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Is it me, or do I hear Kaito's voice in the song?" Ruby asked.

WBY all blinked before they listened very carefully and just like Ruby said, Kaito's voice can be heard in the song.

"Hey, you're right!" Yang said. "And I think I can hear that Zack guy and that other guy that hangs around him and Kaito."

"I don't believe it." Weiss began.

"They can sing." Blake finished as everyone stared wide eyed.

 _Baron holds up his Mango Punisher before charging towards the Inves. Gaim quickly follows._

 **Gaim: Me too!**

 _The Inves got back up only to be hit by the Mango Punisher again, stunning it as Gaim jumps in and attacks, missing the first time, but second time, he and Baron attack the Inves from both sides, Gaim from the back and Baron from the front. Gaim hits the back of the Inves' knee, making it bend down a little before Baron hits its chest. Gaim then swings the Pine Iron under, striking the Inves across the jaw and send it upward before it falls back down to meet Baron who swings his Mango Punisher and sends the Inves flying back._

"My gods, they are destroying that Inves!" Weiss said, almost feeling bad for the Inves and the beat down it was getting.

"Anyone else notice how well Gaim and Baron are working together?" Yang pointed out.

"You're right. They work really well together." Ruby said as she barely saw any flaws in their combined might.

"I wonder if they even realize how well they're working together." Blake wondered.

 _The Inves gets back up and is pissed! Angry, it gathers flames in its mouth before shot out s stream of blue fire. Quickly, Gaim dodges and rolls out of the way, but Baron stands his ground and guards against the flames with his Mango Punisher. Unlike when he was using his Banana Arms, Baron was able to withstand the flames and pushed forward towards the Inves until he batted away the flames and thrusts the war hammer forward, hitting the Inves right in the gut and sending flying into a support beam and more barrels._

"Baron seems a bit slower, but he's definitely more stronger and has got a lot more defense." Weiss said, pointing out how Baron was doing in his Mango Arms.

"So it's just Like Kouta's Pine Arms. He gains a boost in attack and defense, but loses speed." Ruby said.

"It's a fair trade. Plus, the enemy isn't exactly fast." Blake said.

 **Baron: Hmph. The finisher.**

"Here it comes! The finisher!" Ruby said as she focused her eyes on the screen.

 _Baron reaches down to his Driver and grabs the Cutting Blade before 'slicing' the Lockseed two times._

 _ **MANGO AU LAIT!**_

 _Baron then grabs his Mango Punisher and lifts it up, spinning around and around and around and around with energy mango cubes following his war hammer as his spun faster and faster._

 **Gaim: Me too!**

 _ **PINE SQUASH!**_

 _The Inves gets back up only to see two things. The first is Gaim jumping up and kicking the Pine Iron to him. The second is Baron sending an energy projection of Mango Punisher's head. The Pine Iron hits the Inves, trapping its head in the Pine Iron before the energy mango comes next, it too trapping the Inves' head as it added to the weight of the Pine Iron. With both finishers combined, the Inves was crushed completely before exploding pineapple slices and mango cubes. Both Ryugen and Mai who watched everything cheered before they high-fived one another._

 **(Song End)**

All of Team RWBY could not contain their excitement as Ruby and Yang cheered at the awesome finisher while Blake and Weiss clapped and smiled.

"That! Was! Awesome!" Ruby said before she held up her hand. "Team high-five!"

No one tried to deny Ruby as the team all high-fived one another.

"Impressive as always." Weiss said.

"Despite this being the first time they've teamed up, both Kouta and Kaito worked really well and timed both their finishers perfectly." Blake said.

"They make one of a team, that's for sure." Yang said.

 **Gaim: Alright! Yes, yes, yes!**

 **Baron: Hmph.**

 _Gaim spun around and cheered, pumping his fist at their success while Baron remains as calm as ever. The scene change to outside as Kaito walks ahead while Kouta and Mitsuzane talk with Mai._

 **Kouta: You sure had us worried.**

 **Mai: Kouta…I'm sorry.**

 **Mitsuzane: Anyway, we're just glad you're okay.**

 **Kouta: I was worried about what would happen.**

 _Mai smiles a little, happy at how worried her friends were until she sees Kaito ahead of them and runs after him._

 **Mai: Kaito!**

 _Kaito stops walking and merely glances behind him. Mai looks down, thinking of what to say before speaking._

 **Mai: Um…Thanks.**

"Aw, would you look at that. Mai's thanking her knight in banana armor." Yang said.

"Really Yang? Rally?" Ruby said.

"Oh come on, it was good."

"I wouldn't have Kaito as an ideal knight." Weiss said.

"No one would." Blake said.

 _Kaito doesn't respond back as he turns and walks away. Mai just looks down, probably having expected no answer from Kaito as Kouta and Mitsuzane walk up to her._

 **Mitsuzane: So what was that tear? Appearing and disappearing in places like that**

 **Mai: Hmmm…The tear we exited from also disappeared.**

"Just what are those tears and why do they keep appearing?" Ruby wondered.

Suddenly, Weiss had a thought. "Wait, if these tears keep appearing randomly, doesn't that mean there are chances for people to walk through them and for other Inves to walk through into the real world?"

"You're right." Blake said, seeing what Weiss was getting it. "Mai got lucky, but the same can't be said for anyone. Not only that, but that Dragon Inves got through no problem."

 **Mitsuzane: This could have unfortunate consequences.**

"Looks like Mitsuzane also realized it." Weiss said.

 **Kouta: What do you mean, Micchy?**

 _Suddenly, the scene changes to an alleyway. Nothing happens for a while until suddenly, a man drops out of nowhere and lands in a pile of trash, groaning in pain._

"Whoa! Where did he come from?" Yang asked.

 _The blond brawler got her answer when the camera showed a Bat Inves hanging upside down from where the man was dropped at._

"There are already Inves in the city." Ruby said.

"This is bad." Weiss said.

 **Mitsuzane: Just as Mai became lost in that forest, if Inves appear in this world and are trapped here…**

 _Both Kouta and Mai see what Mitsuzane was saying as a look of worry appeared on their face. After that, a zipper appears and changes the scene, showing off Baron's logo with the Locks he currently has: Banana, Mango, and the Rose Attacker Lock Vehicle._

"And that's the end." Yang said.

"How are Kouta and the others going to handle this?" Blake said. With Inves in the city, who knows what will happen?

"Don't worry! I'm sure Kouta and the others will think of something." Ruby assured her team before the preview played.

 **Narrator: Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim!**

 **Kouta: Was it caused by that Inves from the forest?**

 _The first scene shows Kouta with Team Gaim before the scene shows the Bat Inves attacking Bandou and cries out in fright._

"Shit! It's attacking Bandou!" Yang said.

 **Rat: Beat Riders will work together to protect Zawame City, right?**

 _The next scene is…Gaim, Mai, and Rat hiding in trash bins while Ryugen and the rest hide in bushes._

Weiss blinks in confusion before saying, "What the heck are they doing?"

"How should we know?" Blake said.

"Well they're obviously hiding, but from what?" Yang said.

 _The next scene is Gaim fighting the Bat Inves before it changes to Mitsuzane talking with his Takatora before the scene changes to an area covered in greenery._

"What the!? Are those fruits!?" Weiss said as she and the girls saw all the greenery.

"It's just like the forest!" Ruby said.

 **Kouta: It's just like the forest!**

"Dang it! I thought I escaped that already!" Ruby said as the others stifled their laughter.

 _The next scene shows Takatora with Ryouma before it changes to the White Rider, Zangetsu drawing his Musou Saber before it changes to him surrounded by burning plants._

 _ **That mystery Rider again…!?**_

"Uh oh, is Kouta gonna fight him again!?" Ruby said, worried. Kouta didn't stand a chance the last time they fought.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Blake said.

 **Ryouma: Looks like Helheim is finally active.**

"Active? What does that mean?" Weiss said.

 _The last scene shows Gaim and Ryugen on their bikes while in Helheim before it changes to them preparing to unleash their finishers._

 **Gaim: It's my stage now!**

 **Next Time: The Big Plan to Capture the Monster Inves!**

"Wait, they're gonna capture an Inves!?" Weiss said in surprise.

"That just spells out a recipe for bad news." Yang said.

"Well, what did you girls think of the episode?" Ruby asked.

"It was good. We got to know a bit more about both Kaito and Mai and what Zawame City was like before Yggdrasil came and changed everything." Weiss said.

"I now have a new hatred for Yggdrasil." Blake said.

"That mango arms though was pretty impressive." Yang said. "Not to mention the ship that is known as Kaito x Mai."

"Kouta x Mai forever!" Ruby exclaimed.

 **?: Look! It's Wizard's head!**

"Huh?" All the girls said as they turned back to the screen, having forgotten to pause the video.

 _The scene that was showing were four Cracks as descending were metal fruits, but instead the heads of Kamen Rider Double, OOO, Fouze, and Wizard._

"What the heck!? A-Are those…heads?" Yang said, honestly surprised like the others.

"So wait, does that mean…Kamen Rider Lockseeds are a thing!?" Ruby said.

"It appears so…" Blake said.

 **Beast: Wow!**

 _The next scene shows Beat pointing up at the heads with Wizard who was in his Infinity Form._

"What is that!?" Weiss said, pointing at Wizard.

"What is what?" Ruby asked.

"That form!" Weiss said. "A-Are those…diamonds!?"

"I think they are." Yang said as let out a whistle. "And here I thought this guy couldn't bust out any bling."

"It's quite the impressive looking form.

 _The next scene shows the four heads falling down on the four Riders. Fourze landed on Zangetsu, OOO landed on Barn, Double landed on Ryugen, and Wizard landed on Gaim._

 **Narrator: A shocking transformation happens in the movie! You'll be surprised when you see it in December 14** **th** **!**

 _ **See the rest in theaters**_

"So this movie was aired in December." Weiss said.

"I wonder if the world this show came from also has Christmas like us?" Ruby wondered.

 _The next scenes that show are Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu with Wizard and Beast. The scene then changes to what appears to be a giant tree as tree roots attacked everywhere with explosion littering the sky._

 **Narrator: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Great War!**

 _The last scene that shows is Gaim and Wizard performing their Ricker Kicks as they kick through a storm of petals before the episode finally ends._

"That was so awesome!" Ruby said. "Did you girls see that!? There are gonna be some special transformations in the movie!"

"Yes, as all saw it sis, calm down." Yang said.

"Oh, just one more episode and we can watch the movie." Ruby said, shaking with excitement. "Status report on snacks!"

"We're still good to go." Blake said as they still plenty of snacks and plenty of popcorn.

"Then let's hurry up and get this show on the road!" Ruby said as she grabbed the remote. She just knew that tonight was going to be a great night.

* * *

 **And done! Whew, that was tiring! Good thing I worked a little on this before Finals. I hope you all loved this just as much as I loved writing it. We're almost there folks. Just one more episode to go and the girls can finally watch the movie! It's been a long road…kind of, but we're almost there so stick with me readers! This has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Until the next reaction.**


	9. Gaim-EP 9

**Hello Fanfiction readers and welcome to another reaction! After so long, we are here, the episode before RWBY watches the movie! Oh, the first goal is almost within reach, but I first have to go through this episode first if I want to get to it so cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Last time, the girls watched Baron show off his new Mango Arms and learned a bit more about him, Mai, and Zawame City. Now read as they watch Kouta and the gang try to capture an Inves. You all know how it goes down if you you've watched the episode. But enough talk, it's time for a reaction! Soiya!**

"Talking"

" **Characters Talking"**

" _Action"_

* * *

 **Episode 9: The Big Plan to Capture the Monster Inves!**

* * *

 **(RWBY Dorm Room)**

Last time, the girls watched Episode 8 of Kamen Rider Gaim. They watched how the Suika Lockseed needs recharging after use, Mai entering through a Crack and later being saved by Kaito, Kouta going in to rescue Mai only to fall flat on his face literally, Mitsuzane obtaining a Rose Attacker Lock Vehicle, the Riders fighting against the Dragon Inves, Baron showing off his Mango Arms for the first time, and he and Gaim kicking the Dragon Inves' ass with surprising teamwork. Many laughs were given and many worries were shown, but the girls enjoyed the episode very much. Now, onto Episode 9.

* * *

 _The episode starts by showing off what happened last time with Mai finding the Crack._

 **Narrator: Mai becomes lost again in that mysterious forest.**

 _The next scene is Mai in the forest being attacked by Inves before she is saved by Baron._

 **Narrator: Unexpectedly, she is saved by Baron.**

"Unexpectedly indeed." Weiss said.

"Still surprised he actually saved her and made sure she was safe until she got back to the real world." Yang said.

 _The next scene is Baron unlocking hid Mango Lockseed before Arms Changing into Mango Arms. It then shows Baron and Gaim working together to take down the Dragon Inves._

 **Narrator: Baron fights together with Gaim. He performs an Arms Change with Mango.**

"That Mango Arms sure packed a lot of power." Yang said.

"Let's not forget Kaito and Kouta's astounding teamwork." Blake said.

"They worked so well together even though they're rivals." Ruby said.

 **Narrator: However, unknownst to anyone else, more tears into that forest started appearing.**

 _The scene that shows is a worker patrolling around, waving around his flashlight around until he sees something._

 **Worker: What's this?**

 _The worker takes a closer look before he sees more plants wrapped around pipes as some of them bore fruits._

 **Worker: Plants, here?**

"Plants can only mean that one of those tears is nearby." Weiss said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ruby said.

"You're not the only one, little sis." Yang said.

 _The worker notices some of the fruit and he picks one of them. Just by looking at it, he seems to be hypnotized by it._

 **Worker: This…looks…really delicious.**

"Anyone else getting red alert inside their heads?" Yang asked and everyone nodded. "Good, then it's not just me."

 _The scene changes to Team Gaim's hangout with Kouta and everyone there._

 **Mitsuzane: It's as I thought, Kouta-san.**

 _Everyone gathers around as Mitsuzane hands Kouta his tablet, reading an article from a sight called: Yagoogle. The subtitle translates the head words into: Serial Phantom Thief is actually a monster!?_

"Well, shit. That's not good." Yang said.

"Looks like more Inves from Helheim are showing up." Weiss said.

"This is getting bad." Blake said.

 **Kouta: Is this…being done by Inves from that forest?**

 **Mitsuzane: It has to be.**

 _Mitsuzane take back the tablet and scrolls the page down to show three images which is a knocked over pole, a bend railing, and a smashed wall._

 **Mitsuzane: These are clearly not things that humans can do.**

"Yep, those are Inves alright." Yang said.

"Looks like they're already causing trouble." Blake said.

"I hope no one got hurt or worse, killed." Ruby said.

"Who knows? We still have no idea what these Inves really are." Weiss said.

 **Mai: Maybe we should call the police.**

"Everyone always says that, but the police can't so shit." Yang said, having watched tons of TV Shows where the police were next to useless against certain threats.

"Plus, they wouldn't believe them unless they can show them proof." Weiss said.

 **Mitsuzane: They won't believe us unless we can show them that tear into the forest.**

"Looks like you and Micchy are on one wavelength." Yang said.

"It's just common sense." Weiss said.

 **Kouta: Not only do we not know where those tears will appear, they close really quickly.**

"That's another problem. Even if they tried to show the police a tear, it would just vanish before they could even show them." Weiss said.

 **Mitsuzane: We're the only ones who know the truth.**

 **Kouta: Yeah. Looks like we'll have to handle this.**

"Looks like it's up to them to protect the peace." Ruby said. "Go get'em Team Gaim!"

 **Mai: Kouta!**

 **Kouta: We Beat Riders are the only ones who know how to fight Inves. If we leave it to ignorant adults, it'll just cause more casualties!**

"He makes a good point." Blake said. "Sending in people who don't know how to combat these Inves would just cause more trouble. No matter how you look at it, the Beat Riders _are_ the only ones who know how to combat the Inves."

"But Team Gaim can't do this alone." Weiss said. "They'll need the help of the other Beat Riders."

"Question is: Will they help?" Yang asked as they all know what the other Riders were like.

 **Gaim Member: But the Inves from the forest are stronger than the ones summoned from Lockseeds, right?**

"Kouta, Mitsuzane, and Mai must have told them about the forest." Weiss said.

"Seems likely. How else would she know that?" Blake said.

 **Mitsuzane: If we work together, it'll work out.**

"That's right! Anything can be overcome by the power of team work!" Ruby said. "I mean, look at what we've done as a team."

"True. We have overcome the odds thanks to each other." Blake said.

 **Kouta: Yeah. Let's try talking with the other teams.**

"And like we guessed, they're gonna seek the help of the other Beat Riders." Weiss said.

"But again: Will they help?" Yang said.

 _The scene changes to Kaito and his team's hangout as the only ones with him were Zack and that other member which RWBY still don't know his name._

 **Kaito: We refuse.**

"Well, there's your answer." Blake said, having expected Kaito to refuse to work with team Gaim.

"Oh come on, Kaito! Be a team player." Ruby said.

 **Kaito: Right now, Baron's major enemy is Gaim. We have to bring down the top team, after all.**

"This is no time to fighting amongst each other!" Ruby said.

"Ruby's right. People are in danger even as they speak. They've got no time to be fighting over rankings." Blake said.

 **Kaito: If they're getting in your way, then we have no reason to help you.**

"And just when I thought I could actually like Kaito." Weiss said.

 **Mitsuzane: But people who have nothing to do with this are being attacked!**

"You tell them Micchy!" Ruby said.

 _Mitsuzane goes to walk up to Kaito, but Zack stops him, pulling him back by his hoodie._

 **Kaito: Indeed. They have nothing to do with us as well.**

"Oh come on! Is he really using that excuse?" Yang said.

 **Mitsuzane: Come on!**

 **Kaito: If you want to save people, then go ahead. Since you have no one else to fight, it would be a good way for you to use your free time. Such is the luxury of the champion.**

"You think they're doing this because they have nothing better to do!?" Weiss said angrily.

"Okay, I just lost all respect for this guy." Yang said as her eyes flashed red for a moment.

 **Kouta: This is no time for your sarcasm!**

 _Kouta goes to walk up to Kaito, but he was stopped by the other Baron member._

 **Kaito: As usual, you do not know what it means to stand at the top.**

 _Kaito plays around with his cards a little before he goes and throws them away before getting up._

 **Kaito: Invitto, Raid Wild, and the rest will give you the same response. Right now, Gaim is considered the strongest. No one will trust you, even if you are reliable.**

"I hate to say it, but Kaito's right." Blake said. "We've all seen how the other Beat Riders are."

"You're right. As much as I don't want to admit it, Kaito's right when he said that the other teams will reject them." Weiss said.

"This is what happens when there's competition involved." Yang said.

 **Kaito: That is the fate of the victor.**

"I hate it when Kaito's right." Ruby said.

"Me too." Yang said.

 **(Inster JUST LIVE MORE by Gaim no Kaze)**

 **(Instrumental)** _The scene suddenly starts with Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu posing behind a fence which was littered with different locks._

 **(Got it, Move...Wow)** _We some greenery be cut away before in a few slashes and hits from other different types of weapons, we see the title: Kamen Rider Gaim._

 **(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) (x2)** _The scene starts with Kouta pulling out his Sengoku Driver, Kaito pulling out his Lockseed with Hase and Jounouichi doing the same before we see Sagara saying something before it changes to Gaim, Ryugen, Baron, Kurokage, and Gridon all fighting in some place._

"Where the hell are they?" Yang wondered.

"Why are they fighting?" Ruby asked.

"It looks like some sort of competition." Blake deduced.

 **(Sabaibaru You got move/** **Survival You got move** **)** _The next scene shows Kouta, Kaito, and Mitsuzane arriving at a burning church. Fire was everywhere as people are seen fighting each other._

"Where the hell are they now!?" Yang said.

"Why are those people fighting?" Ruby said as it looked like those people were trying to…kill each other.

"What the heck is going on?" Weiss asked the million dollar question.

 **(Gendai wa sanagara sengoku/** **When life's in a warring state** **)** _The next scene is Double in his Xtreme form slashing a monster with his Prism Bicker in hand before it changes to Kiva jumping at Fourze in his Elec States as people with different flags surrounded them._

"Whoa! Who's that!?" Ruby said, pointing at Double as she was amazed at his Xtreme form before her eyes were drawn to his sword and shield which reminded her of Jaune's weapons, only better and much cooler looking.

"Hey, those are the two Riders from the first trailer!" Yang said, pointing to Kiva an Fourze.

"Why does one of them look different?" Blake said, talking about Fourze's Elec States."

"Must be a different form." Yang guessed.

 **(Dare ga kachinukeru/** **Who's got the strength to win** **)** _The next scene is Den-o in Sword Form fighting Agito before it changes to Hibiki fighting against Faiz._

"All these Riders look so cool and interesting!" Ruby said, looking at all the Riders and their weapons.

"Is that guy wielding…drum sticks?" Yang asked, pointing to Hibiki.

"They look like taiko drum sticks." Blake pointed out.

"Are we just gonna ignore the fact that the guy who's using drum sticks looks like some kind of demon?" Weiss asked, but no one answered.

 **(Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta/** **Now that all the locks are open?** **)** _The next scene goes back to the burning church as arriving there was none other than Bujin Gaim, his form intimidating with the flames helping him._

"It's that bloody Gaim!" Ruby said, pointing dramatically at Bujin Gaim on the screen.

"That is one intimidating looking Rider." Yang said.

"I never thought fruits could be so…scary." Weiss said with Blake nodding in agreement.

 **(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** _The next scene shows Mai somewhere before it goes to someone wielding a katana before it changes again to Haruto wielding his WizarSwordGun, flipping down the visor for his Ring._

"I wonder where Mai is at." Yang asked, having only gotten a glimpse of the background behind her.

"Who is that man? We saw him in the last trailer." Weiss said.

"We'll just have to wait and see when we watch the movie." Blake said.

 **(Doko ni aru…/** **Where will you find...** **)** _The next scene that shows is Wizard fighting some monster while Gaim and Baron are fighting against Bujin Gaim._

"Gaim vs. bloody Gaim confirmed." Yang said.

"I can't wait!" Ruby said.

 **(Do tsukau…/** **And how will you use...** **)** _The next scene shows Wizard transforming into his Infinity Dragon Gold form while Beast transforms into Hyper form._

"Whoa! Looks at the guy!" Yang said, pointing at Wizard's golden form. "He's got diamond _and_ golf on him! Talk about being made of money."

"I don't…I can't even…" Weiss could not properly process what was Wizard's true final form.

"Both forms look so cool!" Ruby said.

 **(Kindan no kajitsu?/** **The forbidden fruit?** **)** _The next scene shows Gaim and Wizard back to back as all around them, they were surrounded by the Bujin Riders before it changes to them outside and kicking towards the screen._

"Where were they?" Blake wondered.

"Must have been important of they showed it to us." Yang said.

 **(`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame/** **The wind of the moment has its own message to share** **)** _We see a quick montage of Lockseeds being 'sliced' by the Cutting Blade before it changes to Gaim finishing his transformation and posing before the scene changes to show Kouta dancing with Mai and the others._

 **(Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up/** **It's blowin' up stronger and stronger till it reaches you** **)** _The scene once again changes to show Kouta meeting up with Mai as their reflection was Kaito meeting with the mysterious woman. The scene changes to Zangetsu with an army of wooden dummies behind him as Gaim and Baron take on these wooden dummies, showing off their moves._

 **(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo/** **Your** **dreams and future may seem so far away...** **)** _We see a fence get blasted away by Ryugen, wielding Budou Arm's personal weapon, the Budou Ryuhou, before he runs forward. We then see Kouta and the others dancing again before they suddenly vanish and are replaced with the mysterious girl who points forward._

 **(Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara/** **When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop** **)** _We see the Orange Arms followed by Gaim slashing the screen before we see the Banana Arms followed by Kaito dancing with two of his men._

 **(Utsumuku na yo/** **But don't let life get you down** **) [kao agero/** **Keep your head held high** **]** _We then see Baron slashing at Inves at the Helheim Forest._

 **(doko madede mo/** **Wherever you may go** **) [Mageru koto naku/** **Never compromise yourself** **]** _We then see the Durian Arms, the Matsubokkuri Arms, the Dongri Arms and then the Ichigo Arms._

 **(Shinjita michi o yuke JUST LIVE MORE!/** **Follow the path you believe in, and JUST LIVE MORE!** **)** _In the Helheim Forest, the four Riders draw their weapons before the scene changes to Kouta screaming as greenery grows around the fence._

 **(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** _We see Gaim once again riding a horse before the song finally ends._

"This movie's gonna be awesome, I just know it!" Ruby said.

"Ditto to that little sis." Yang said.

"But first, we have to finish this episode." Weiss said as they all focused back on the episode.

 _Once the opening theme ended, the scene that shows is Bandou just leaving the grocery store with a box full of fresh fruit._

 **Worker: Come again!**

 **Bandou: Sure thing.**

 _Bandou loads the box onto the trunk of his truck and looks inside, satisfied and happy with what he's got._

 **Bandou: I got some great stuff in this new shipment!**

"Does anyone else thing that Bandou's going to be attack soon?" Yang asked as she thought that was the only reason why the show was showing Bandou right now.

"I do." Ruby said as the other nodded in agreement.

 _Bandou gets in his trucks and drives away, whistling a tune when suddenly, something lands on top of his truck, surprising and confusing Bandou until the face of the Bat Inves appears before Bandou and he starts to panic, leading to him crashing his truck against a parked car. The Bat Inves jumps off the truck in time and lands on the car while Bandou goes to make his escape._

"Run Bandou! Run!" Ruby said.

"He won't get far." Blake said, already seeing where this was going.

 _Bandou gets out of his truck, but the Bat Inves jumps right in front of him before he could so much as move away from his truck. The scene then changes to show Kouta and Mai walking together._

"Shit! Did the Inves get Bandou?" Yang wondered.

"Kouta will save him, just watch!" Ruby said.

 **Mai: Raid Wild and Invitto also turned us down.**

 **Kouta: Looks like that Kaito jerk was right.**

"Just like Kaito predicted." Blake said.

"Why is everyone besides Team Gaim jerks?" Ruby said, frowning.

"Who knows? Competition tends to do that." Weiss said.

 **Bandou's Voice: Someone! Help!**

"Oh good, he's still alive." Yang said.

"Not if Kouta doesn't hurry up and saves him." Weiss said as time was of the essence.

 _Both Kouta and Mai look at one another before they run towards the voice. Upon arriving, they see Bandou getting attacked._

 **Kouta: Bandou-san!?**

 **Mai: Is that an Inves?**

"What else would it be besides an Inves?" Yang said.

"Hurry up and transform, Kouta!" Weiss said.

 _The Bat Inves creeps up to Bandou when suddenly; it lifts its head and heads towards Bandou's truck. Using this chance, Kouta and Mai go to Bandou's side._

 **Mai: Are you hurt?**

 **Bandou: What the hell is that!?**

"How does he not know what a Inves is?" Weiss said.

"He's probably never seen any Inves fights." Blake said. "Even then, from what we've seen so far, the only Inves Beat Rider's uses mostly are those little ones."

 _The box full of fruit drops to the ground and the Inves inspects it, picking up an apple and smelling it. It seems revolted as it soon crushed the apple in its hand and throwing away the remains before focusing its attention on the three._

"Now that's weird." Blake said.

"What is?" Ruby asked.

"That Inves was acting strange with the fruits." Blake said.

"I noticed that too." Weiss said.

 _Seeing the Inves coming, Kouta gets up and gets in the way of the Inves, kicking it before ducking under a swing before he block a backhand and tries to hold the Inves, but it breaks free and hits Kouta in the gut, making him bend over as the Inves grabs him, turns him around, and smacks him across the face, sending Kouta to the ground._

"He needs to transform now!" Weiss said, seeing that Kouta did not stand a chance the way he is now.

 **Kouta: You jerk!**

"It's Henshin Time!" Ruby said.

 _Seeing that he didn't stance a chance, Kouta pulls out his Orange Lockseed, ready to transform._

 **Kouta: Henshin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _The Inves goes to finish Kouta off, but is thrown back when it struck the Orange Arms Parts, protecting Kouta before Kouta locks his Lockseed into place and wastes no time 'slicing' it._

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _The Inves goes to attack again, but it's thrown back again by the orange juices that falls of Gaim as his Daidaimaru materializes in his hand._

 **Gaim: This is my sta-stag-**

 _Gaim goes to attack while saying his catchphrase along the way, but the Inves dodges the attack. Gaim turns to attack again while continuing where he left off, but the Inves deflects his attack using its bladed arm and throws him back._

 **Gaim: Stag-**

 _Gaim hops onto the car and tries to say his catchphrase, but the Inves chases after him, knocking him back as the Inves jumps onto the truck and jumps, attempting to strike Gaim down, but he rolls out of the way in time._

"This is no time to be saying your catchphrase." Weiss said.

"All heroes need to say their catchphrase, it's an unspoken rule." Ruby said.

"Since when?"

"Since the first ever catchphrase was invented." Ruby said as if this was common knowledge.

"Although it's a bit funny to see Kouta trying to say his catchphrase, but gets interrupted every time." Yang said, giggling a little

 _The Inves jumps off the car and goes to hit Gaim with an axe kick, but the Rider dodges out of the way in time and knees the Inves in the gut before grabbing it and pushing it against the truck. While Gaim and the Inves fight, Mai leads Bandou someplace safe._

 **Mai: This way!**

 _Back with the fight, Gaim slashes the Daidaimaru three times across the Inves' chest before kicking it back where it crashes into the truck and car._

"Alright! He's got him on the run!" Ruby said.

 **Gaim: This is my stage-!**

 _Gaim goes for the finishing blow while saying his catchphrase when the Inves lets out some sort of energy wave that stuns Gaim and interrupts him again, throwing him back where he sparks before the sparks subside._

"Once again, he gets interrupted." Yang said, chuckling.

"You think he could go one fight without saying his catchphrase." Blake said, somewhat amused.

 _Gaim then goes for different tactics and pulls out his Ichigo Lockseed._

"It's Strawberry time!" Ruby said as she eats some strawberry.

 _ **ICHIGO!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**_

 **Gaim: Take this!**

 _The Orange Arms on Gaim fold back up before he send it flying at the Inves, knocking it over before Gaim raises up and Arms' Changes into the Ichigo Arms as the Ichigo Kunai appear in his hands and he engages the Inves again._

 **Gaim: This time, it's my stage!**

"Alright, he finally said his catchphrase, maybe now he can focus on fighting." Weiss said.

 _Having said his piece, Gaim comes in fast as he tries to hit the Inves, forcing it back every time Gaim gets close as the Inves runs all over the place before it pushes Gaim against the car and goes to attack Gaim, but he blocks its attacks with both his Kunai and pushes the Ives back before slashing it across the chest with his kunai. Quickly, Gaim throws his kunai at the Inves, but the Inves bats them away before they had a chance to explode before it takes to the air, surprising Gaim as it hits him with aerial attacks here and there. Seeing that his opponent wasn't going to come down soon, Gaim draws his Musou Saber and grabs his Lockseed._

 **Gaim: How about this!?**

"Time for the finisher!" Ruby said as this was one of her favorite finishers.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **ICHI! JU! HYAKU!**_

 _ **ICHIGO CHARGE!**_

 _Charged and ready, Gaim slashes towards the Inves and sends a barrage of kunai at the Inves, but it dodges. Gaim attacks a second time and the same thing happened before to fly away. Gaim goes for a third attack, but it never reaches in time._

 **Gaim: Hey, don't run away! Hey, wait a moment!**

"It's getting away!" Ruby said.

"Guess we now know what the whole 'monster capture' thing is." Yang said.

 _Before long, the Inves finally escapes and Gaim lets out a sigh._

 **Gaim: Dammit.**

 **Mai: Kouta!**

 _Gaim turns to see Mai running up to him._

 **Mai: Did you beat the Inves?**

"Sadly, no." Weiss said.

 **Gaim: Sorry. It got away.**

 _Gaim looks back into the air before looking towards the ruined fruit on the ground._

 **Gaim: We really can't turn a blind eye to this.**

"No they cannot." Yang said.

"We should be glad that the Inves only did this much compared to what we saw from the earlier images." Blake said.

"But if nothing is done soon, then people are gonna get hurt!" Weiss said, worried.

"Kouta and the gang will come up with something." Ruby said. "Like Kouta said, they can't turn a blind eye to this so they're gonna do something about it."

"And from the title, it has something to do with capturing the Inves." Blake said.

 _The scene changes to night as Mitsuzane arrives back home. Before entering the house, he pulls out the Suika Lockseed and sees that the color is back._

 **Mitsuzane:** _ **The color's back.**_

"Which means it can be used again!" Ruby cheered.

 **Mitsuzane:** _ **So it can be used again?**_

"That remains to be seen." Weiss said.

 _Deciding to think about it later, Mitsuzane puts away the Suika Lockseed and enter his house. As he climbs up the stairs, he runs into his brother, Takatora._

 **Takatora: You're late again.**

 **Mitsuzane: Yeah.**

 **Takatoa: make sure you lock the doors. Apparently, we had a thief here the other night.**

"Unknown to him that Micchy's that thief." Yang said, chuckling at the irony.

 _Mitsuzane looks surprised, but quickly acts like he doesn't know anything._

 **Mitsuzane: Eh? Really!? I had no idea.**

 **Takatoa: I think I know the culprit too.**

"And that would be…?" Yang asked as she and the girls tensed up, worried for Mitsuzane.

 **Takatora: It's those Beat Riders, those kids always dancing in the streets.**

"Oh thank god." Weiss said as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like he still thinks his brother is innocent." Blake said.

"You gotta give him some prop for having so much trust for his little brother." Yang said. While the man was using the Beat Riders as guinea pigs for whatever reason, at least he cared about his family.

 **Takatora: Those aimless vermin contribute nothing to society. Just what are they thinking?**

"Hey! Don't you diss the Beat Riders!" Yang said as she and the others glared angrily at Takatora.

 **Mitsuzane: What do you think, Mitsuzane? What do you suppose they're thinking?**

"Oh, if only this guy knew the truth." Yang said.

"It must be hard for Mitsuzane to not say anything." Ruby said.

 **Mitsuzane: I have no idea.**

 **Takatora: Well, they are in your age group.**

 _A moment of silence passes over the two as Mitsuzane then speaks his opinion._

 **Mitsuzane: Everyone is worried about their future. They become someone else's yes-man and just go with the flow. They don't know what kind of adult to be.**

"Wow. That was a bit deep." Yang said.

"Do you think he was talking about himself?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe." Weiss said before muttering, "I know I do."

"Worrying about one's own future is a common problem for those who don't want to become Huntsmen or Huntresses." Blake said.

 **Takatora: Oh?**

 **Mitsuzane: That's why they're looking for what's truly important through what they enjoy most. That's how they seem to me.**

 **Takatora: Well you don't have to worry about your future. As a Member of the Kureshima family, you know what true meaning and true worth is.**

"So you say." Weiss said. "But Mitsuzane has a right to decide his own future."The more she watched this, the more she was reminded of herself. She can't help, but sympathize with Mitsuzane.

 **Takatora: Isn't that right, Mitsuzane?**

 **Mitsuzane: Of course, Nii-san.**

 **Takatora: Good. That's the difference between you and those vermin. Don't forget. You live in a different than those people.**

"Looks to me he doesn't like the word he lives in very much." Yang said.

"It must be really hard for Micchy to hear all this and not say anything." Ruby said.

 **Mitsuzane: …Indeed.**

 _Takatora pats his brother's shoulder before he takes his leave. Once he was gone, Mitsuzane drops the smile he had been holding and took a moment to calm himself before going to his room. The next scene shows it was a new day at Team Gaim's hangout as currently; they were having a Strategy Meeting as said on a chalk board._

 **Kouta: If we don't act, the number of casualties will just increase.**

"That's right. The time to act is now!" Ruby said.

 **Mitsuzane: Let's split up and check the places where there were incidents.**

 _As the team talks, the team is shown going around investigating._

 **Kouta:** _ **Our opponent is unimaginably ferocious. Be very careful. If you find something, do not engage. Call me or Micchy.**_

"They've thought this through well enough." Blake said.

"Seeing as they're the only team who are taking care of this, only Kouta and Mitsuzane have the power to fight." Weiss said. "They're very limited on man power."

"But they have to since no one else is doing anything about it." Yang said.

"Go Team Gaim!" Ruby cheered.

 _Montages of the team looking around were shown as they all keep in touch with one another._

 **Chucky: How's it going?**

 **Gaim Member: Nothing. Nada. Can we really find it?**

"You won't find it in the trash, that's for sure." Yang said.

 **Rat: No good. It's just another peaceful day.**

 **Mai: Maybe we should rethink this…**

"Seeing as they're not making any progress, that's a good idea." Blake said.

 _As Mai hangs up the phone, there was a scream._

"Someone's in trouble!" Ruby said.

 _Mai quickly goes to where the scream came from and finds a woman crawling away._

 **Woman: Monster!**

"Shit! Isn't the Inves again!?" Yang said.

 **Mai: Eh?**

"Why does she look confused?" Ruby said.

 _It was, in fact, not the Inves rather it was Kouta donned in his armor._

 **Gaim: I said, have you seen this monster?**

 **Woman: A monster!**

All of Team RWBY stares blankly at the screen before they all voided their opinion.

"So much like Jaune." Across the room, Jaune sneezed.

"Don't be Jaune." Across the room, Jaune sneezed again.

"Idiot."

"Hahaha! What an idiot!" Yang was the only one who was laughing.

 **Mai: What are you doing!? Come over here!**

 _Seeing that her friend was being an idiot, Mai runs down and smacks his head._

 **Gaim: Ow!**

 **Mai: We're sorry!**

 _Mai then drags Gaim away despite the fact that he was wearing armor that was no doubt heavy._

"Wow. Mai's got some strength." Yang said.

"Must be fueled by her anger with Kouta." Weiss said.

 _The scene changed to show Mai, Mitsuzane, and Kouta at the Durpers._

 **Mai: Don't transform for no reason!**

"I'm with Mai on this one. Why did he transform?" Weiss said.

 **Kouta: But…someone might be getting attacked right now! I'd be in a hurry!**

"Well, there's your answer." Yang said.

"It was still an idiot move to transform." Weiss said.

"Well, you can't be mad at him for worrying about others." Ruby said.

 _Mai then takes out a Himawari Lockseed she had on hand and looks at it._

 **Mai: I can't believe we've been using such scary things in a game.**

"She's just now realizing how dangerous Inves are?" Weiss said.

"To be fair, they were using smaller versions of them and had control over them as well." Blake said.

 **Mitsuzane" It's not just them rampaging from us losing control, we had no idea there were Inves that sought people out to attack them.**

 **Kouta: Just what are those Inves!? What about that strange forest!? Who made those Lockseeds!?**

"We've been asking the same questions." Yang said.

"And we've yet to get even so much as a clue." Blake said.

 **Mai: Now that you mention it, just what are your belts?**

"There's also that question too," Weiss said.

"Wouldn't Cid know something?" Ruby said.

 **Mitsuzane: And in a time like this, the guy who would know something isn't around.**

 _Mitsuzane leans back and looks at the empty spot where Cid would usually be at selling Lockseeds._

"Drat." Ruby said.

"And just when the guys need him too." Yang said.

 **Kouta: Hey, Bandou-san. Did you notice anything when you were attacked? Something that'd be helpful to us?**

 **Bandou: Not really. I was sure that monster would eat me.**

"Hmm, I'm not so sure." Blake said.

"You know something?" Yang asked.

"Well, did you all notice how the Inves was acting with Bandou's fruit?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, we all saw it." Weiss said. "Actually, now that you bring it up, it was acting pretty strange."

"Don't Inves normally eat fruit?" Ruby said.

"Yeah, they normally at the fruit from there world, but what about those from the real world?" Blake said.

"I think you're on to something." Weiss said.

 **Bandou: Oh! But he suddenly ignored me and went after my goods.**

"And it seems Bandou noticed too." Blake said.

"We're making progress here." Yang said.

 **Mai: Goods?**

 **Bandou: The fruit. Apples and melons. They were all fresh too!**

"Man, what a good waste of fruit." Yang said.

 **Bandou: Ah mou! What a waste!**

"Looks like you and Bandou are on the same wavelength." Weiss said.

"Oh shut up, Ice Queen." Yang said when she had Myrtenaster pointed right at her face.

"Call me that again and I'll freeze our hair." Weiss threatened.

"Zipping up." Yang said as she pretended to zip her lips.

 **Mitsuzane: Then the Inves attacked Bandou-san's truck because it wanted to eat fruit?**

 **Kouta: No, It didn't eat the fruit.**

"Kouta's right. It seemed to actually hate it for some reason." Ruby said.

"And that's strange considering their main source of food is fruits." Yang said.

"There must be something about Helheim's fruit that the Inves like better than normal fruits." Weiss said.

 **Kouta: Right, Bandou-san?**

 **Bandou: Yeah. It moved to eat it, but then threw it away and became frenzied.**

 **Mai: Maybe it tasted bad.**

 _That caused a reaction that hurt Bandou as Kouta defended him while a customer finished her treat._

 **Kouta: No, it's good!**

 **Bandou: Hey! Come on!**

 **Customer: That was good! Seconds!**

"Is it that good? I kind want to try some now." Yang said.

"Me too." Ruby said.

 **Kouta and Bandou: Of course!**

"I just had a thought." Ruby spoke up.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Why doesn't Kouta work for Bandou?" Ruby said.

"Maybe he doesn't need the help. The place isn't exactly big." Weiss said.

 **Bandou: Iyo-chan, bring all the fruit you can!**

 **Iyo: I guess.**

"I don't think she needs all that." Blake said.

 **Mai: But when we were in the forest, they ate the fruit voraciously.**

 **Kouta: They also eat Lockseeds sometimes. Although those were originally those strange fruits.**

 **Mitsuzane: Perhaps…the Inves can only eat the fruit from the forest?**

"That would explain why the Inves refused to eat the fruit from Bandou's truck." Weiss said.

 **Kouta and Mai: Eh?**

 **Mitsuzane: If they wander into this world and can't return, they don't have any fruit to eat. So they become frenzied and attack people.**

"So the reason Inves have been attacking people is…because it's hungry?" Yang said.

"People tend to do some reckless things when hungry enough. The same must apply for these Inves." Blake said.

 **Kouta: I see!**

 **Mitsuzane: If so, then I know of a way to find them.**

 **Mai: Eh? How?**

 **Mitsuzane: By setting a trap.**

"It's back to the forest." Yang said.

 _The scene changes to the Helheim forest as from two Cracks, both Gaim and Ryugen appear and skid to a stop._

 **Gaim: So, what're we doing?**

 **Ryugen: We're bringing back a fruit. We'll use the scent to lure out the Inves.**

"Just like a mouse to a mouse trap." Yang said as Blake forced herself to not think about a mice and what they tasted like.

 **Gaim: But when we touch it, it turns into a Lockseed.**

"Kouta's right. How are they gonna bring back a fresh fruit?" Ruby asked.

"Mitsuzane must have an idea." Weiss said.

 **Ryugen: I believe that's a function of the belt. So…**

 _Gaim looks at the gun slinging Rider before he returns to his civilian form and hands his belt and Lockseed to him._

 **Mitsuzane: Here.**

 _Gaim takes the belt and Lock before Mitsuzane grabs one of the fruit and picks it off the vine which doesn't transform. He pulls out a bag from his pocket and puts the fruit in it before showing it to Gaim._

 **Mitsuzane: What do you think?**

"I think you get an A+." Weiss said.

"Looks like his guess was right." Blake said.

 _Gaim pokes the fruit in the bag to see if it transforms if he touches it which doesn't since it was in a bag. Mitsuzane hands the bagged fruit to Gaim and the fruit still doesn't transform._

 **Gaim: You're so smart, Micchy!**

"Now to get in that Inves." Ruby said.

 _The scene changes back to the real world at Team Gaim;s hangout outside as the fruit was hooked to a fishing rod and was suspended in midair. Ryugen along with Chucky and the other Gaim Member hide behind a fence covered in vines while Gaim and the rest hide in trash bins._

"And now for this." Weiss said as she couldn't help, but think the way the team was hiding was very childish.

"Wow. Looks like they're really trying to _lure it in."_ Yang punned.

"Ugh…!"

 _One of the trash bins moves a bit before Rat appears while the trash bin next to him is Gaim as his head crest was stabbing through the lid._

"Ha! He can't even fit his head crest!" Yang laughed.

 **Rat: That's the true nature of the Lockseed, plus it's Inves food?**

"Yeah, pretty much." Yang said.

 **Rat: Are you yanking my chain?**

"No, we're not." Yang said.

"Who even says that anymore?" Weiss asked.

 **Gaim: Yeah. I don't know how fits together either, but that's the case.**

 **Rat: I wonder how it tastes. It sorta looks delicious.**

 **Gaim: You think so too?**

"No! Bad Rat! Bad Kouta! Bad!" Ruby said.

"Nothing about that fruit is a good idea." Blake said as her Faunus Instincts told her that the fruit was nothing, but bad news.

 **Rat: Hey, want to take a bite?**

 **Gaim: But…**

 **Mai: Numbskulls! You'll screw up the plan!**

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Mai." Weiss said.

 _Mai pushes the both of them back down as Ryugen and the others shushed them to be quiet. Suddenly, Mai sees something and drops back to the trashbin she was hiding in with Rat doing to same as everything goes silent._

"It's here." Blake said as everyone tenses up.

 _From a first person point of view, the fruit comes closer and closer on view before Gaim pops out from his hiding spot with his Daidaimaru in hand and attacks._

 **Gaim: Haha! Got you, Inves!**

"Go get'em Kouta!" Ruby said.

 _However, it was not an Inves Gaim was attacking; rather it was an old lady._

 **Gaim: Ooh! O…O…Old lady…**

All of Team RWBY almost fell out of their chairs when they saw it was not an Inves that appeared.

"Well, so much for tricking an Inves." Yang said.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Ruby frankly said.

 _The lady of course freaks out before a transition shows the old lady yelling at a kneeling Gaim._

 **Old Lady: Don't scare me**

 **Gaim: Sorry.**

 **Old Lady: Who are your parents!?**

 **Gaim: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.**

"You know, there's just something really amusing about all this.' Yang said as she couldn't keep the smile on her face down.

 _Funny music starts playing as the Old lady messes with Gaim for a bit before a transition changes to a group of kids being the one to approach the fruit this time and started messing with it._

 **Gaim: Ah! Hey! You can't eat this! Don't play with this! Is said no! Go home and do your homework!**

 _The kids begin to mess around with Gaim this time as they whack him with their sticks while he tries to keep them away from the fruit._

"You're right, this is amusing." Weiss said as all of RWBY tried hard not to smile right now, but it wasn't easy as the situation before them was too funny.

 _This time, it was a flock of crows attempting to eat the fruit as Gaim tried to shoo them away._

 **Gaim: Don't eat it! Ow ow ow! Don't eat me either!**

 _The next transition shows Gaim having successfully shooed away the crows, but now he was on the ground surrounded by black, gloomy aura as black feathers were scattered all around him._

 **Gaim: I hate this…**

Finally the girls couldn't take it anymore and they all burst into laughter with Ruby and Yang falling to the floor, holding their stomachs.

"Oh…my…god, hahaha! Oh man!" Yang laughed as she held her stomach.

"Hahaha! I-I can't stop laughing!" Ruby said as she was starting to lose air.

"Need…air…haha…!" Weiss tried to forcibly stop laughing as she needed some air badly.

Blake couldn't speak a word as she was the third to fall to the floor, holding her stomach as she was a bit blue in the face from too much laughing.

Finally, the girls started to calm down as they took a moment to regain their breaths before RBY got back up.

"Oh god…I've never laughed so hard before." Yang said as she holds her stomach.

"This show never ceases to amuse." Blake said with a small smile.

"Is…everyone alright?" Ruby asked.

"Somewhat." Weiss said. "Let's get back to the show."

 _Mai and Rat walk over to Gaim. Mai slaps Gaim's helmet, instantly getting rid of the black aura as she and Rat grab Gaim by the arm and drag him away as Ryugen and the others shake their heads._

 **Gaim Member: What is he doing?**

"Where did she get that?" Yang asked, talking about the bread in the girl's hand.

 **Chucky: Hey, what are you eating!?**

"This must have gone on for hours if she's eating." Blake said.

 **Ryugen: Oh, guys!**

 **Gaim: Oh, look!**

 _Everyone quickly hides in their hiding spot as appearing on the roof of the building was the Bat Inves from yesterday._

 **Mai: It's here!**

"Alright! They lured it out!" Ruby said.

"And now to finish it here and now." Yang said.

 _The Inves flies down to the ground and sniffs around until it spots the fruit from the forest. Slowly, Gaim waits for the right moment before pulling out his Daidaimaru and attacking, crying out._

"Idiot! Don't yell at it when you're attacking! You'll ruin the element of surprise!" Weiss said.

 _Hearing Gaim's cry, the Inves turns to see Gaim and quickly dodges his attack by jumping out of the way. Glaring down at the right, the Inves then lets out a sonic screech, hurting Gaim's and everyone's ears._

 **Gaim: What is this!?**

"A sonic screech!" Ruby said, recognizing the move from other shows she watched before.

"Makes senses since it's a bat and all." Yang said.

"It's loud." Blake said as she covered her ears since her hearing was the most sensitive thanks to her Faunus heritage.

 _Seeing Gaim stunned from its sonic screech, the Inves jumps down toward him and strikes with its bladed arm. Gaim sees the Inves coming and quickly raises his Daidaimaru in defense before he was pushed down to the ground. The Inves begins to slam its bladed arm down at Gaim Daidaimaru multiple times before Ryugen literally jumps in and grabs the Inves while pushing it off the orange Rider. The Inves and Ryugen roll on the ground before they recover and the Inves goes to fly away, but Ryugen quickly jumps and grabs its left leg, weighing the Inves down and making it crash down. They both roll on the ground once before they get up only for Ryugen to get kicked in the chest by the Inves before Gaim rushes in and starts attacking. While Gaim and the Inves fight, Ryugen goes and pulls something out before running up to the INves from behind and sticking something to its back._

 **Ryugen: Alright.**

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"That pouch must have attacking device in it in case the Inves tries to escape again." Weiss said, impressed that Mitsuzane thought that far ahead.

"Which means even if the Inves escapes, they can follow it as long as the tracking device stays on it." Blake said.

 _The Inves manages to get Ryugen off of him before slashing him across the chest with its bladed arm before turning to Gaim and doing the same before running up to the fruit and grabs it before flying away._

 **Gaim: It got away again!**

 **Ryugen: No. This time, we're good.**

 _Gaim turns to him in confusion while Mai and the others run up to the Riders._

 **Mai: Hey, what was that bag you stuck on the Inves.**

 **Ryugen: My smartphone. I've turned my the location tracker on.**

"So their version of a Scroll is called a Smartphone?" Weiss said. "Interesting. I wonder what the world's technology was like."

"We'll never know." Blake said.

"At least now, they won't have to do something like this again." Yang said.

 _Chucky and the other Gaim Member run up to Ryugen and hand him his tablet which shows the location of the Inves via his smartphone._

 **Ryugen: It's headed for…Look. See.**

 _Gaim and the others look at the tablet and see the location of the Inves._

 **Gaim: Oh wow! You really are smart!**

"Indeed he is." Weiss said.

 **Ryugen: Let's catch it this time.**

"Yeah. And make sure it doesn't cause any more harm." Ruby said.

 **Gaim: Yeah!**

 _Gaim nods before the scene changes to a factory of sorts as both Kouta and Mitsuzane are seen entering the building before they take the stairs down._

"Hey, isn't this the place from earlier?" Ruby said.

"You're right." Weiss said. "What's the Inves doing there?"

"The better question is _why_ is it there." Blake said.

 **Kouta:Is the Inves really this way?**

 **Mitsuzane: It has to be.**

 _The two made it down and start walking around, taking cautious steps and make sure to keep an eye on their surroundings. Turning a corner, they walk around until they spot the fruits and vines from the forest and run up to it._

 **Kouta: It's the fruit from that forest.**

"Guess we now know why the Inves is here." Yang said.

"It must have smelled the fruits down here." Blake said.

"But where's the worker from the beginning?" Ruby asked.

 **Kouta: Actually, this always occurs around those tears.**

"Kouta's right." Weiss said. "If I had to guess, seeds or spores from that forest must have come through the tear before it closed up."

 **Mitsuzane: Seeds or spores must have passed through before it closed.**

"Once again, you and Micchy are on the same wavelength." Yang said.

"That just means he's smarter than you." Weiss said.

"After seeing the type of school he goes to, I'll admit to that." Yang said.

 _Kouta then spots something and goes to down to pick up…the hat of the worker from the beginning of the episode._

"Oh no…" Ruby said.

"Guess we now know what happened to the guy." Yang said.

"Kouta and Mitsuzane have to finish this now." Blake said. One life was lost already. Another won't be taken!

 _Suddenly, the Inves appears and attacks the two, surprising them._

"Son of a bitch!" All of Team RWBY shouts out in surprise.

"Oum, that scared me!" Yang said before she realizes something. "Ruby Rose, where did you learn to say that?"

"I learned it from you." Ruby said.

"What?"

"Yeah. I sometimes hear you say it when something happens and it just kind of caught on."

'Shit! Dad is gonna kill me!' Yang thought.

 _The two barely dodged the Inves' surprise attack as Kouta throws away the hat and tackles the Inves, grabbing onto it before the Inves pushes him off and goes to slash him, but Kouta flips back, landing on his feet before he spins around and kicks the Inves's head._

"Whoa! Kouta's got some move even outside of his armor!" Yang said.

"But it won't be enough to stop the Inves." Blake said.

 _Kouta's kick seems to have barely done anything as the Inves quickly recovers and goes to hit Kouta, but he grabs onto the bladed arm before it could do any serious damage, but the Inves pushes his arms away, leaving him open for an attack from the Inves that sent him back and crashing into some barrels._

"Oh! That's gotta hurt." Yang said, wincing a little.

 _Mitsuzane cries out before he grabs onto the Inves from behind who struggles before a while before it manages to flip Mitsuzane over, getting him off him before it goes to stomp on Mitsuzane, but the boy quickly moves out of the way and goes to Kouta's side. Quickly, Kouta grabs a fire extinguisher and uses it on the Inves._

 **Kouta: Take this!**

 _The substance used to put out fires blew the Inves back enough to give the Riders to put on their belts._

 **Kouta: Micchy!**

 **Mitsuzane: Right!**

 _The two put on their belts before pulling out their respective Lockseeds._

 **Kouta and Mitsuzane: Henshin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **BUDOU!**_

 _The two both do their pre-transformation sequence before slapping their Lockseeds into place and 'slicing' them with the Cutting Blade._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _ **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS!**_ _ **RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**_

 _Now armored up and ready with their weapons in hand, both Rider engage in fighting the Inves. The Inves sees them coming and immediately flies, passing both Rider's as it takes to the air and dodges shots from Ryugen before it swoops down and flies back up before Gaim could slash it. The two Riders look up and quickly duck under a swoop form the Inves before it hangs from a railing._

"They're not even hitting it!" Yang said.

"With its aerial abilities, it's making it hard for them to land a direct blow." Blake said.

 _The Inves then jumps down, dodging shots from Ryugen and bats aside the gun before slashing outward with its bladed arm, forcing the two Riders to pull back in order to dodge before Gaim goes to slash it, but the Inves jumps up high into the air and comes down upon Gaim with its blade arm. Gaim manages to block the attack in time before he pushes the Inves off of him and kicks it into a barrel and fence before attacking with his orange scimitar. The Inves blocks the attack and pushes Gaim to the side and strikes, using it's blade arm, the two entering a deadlock as the Inves tries to overpower the orange Rider. Then, Gaim remembers that he has a second sword and quickly grabs it, drawing it and slashing the blade across the Inves' stomach, making it stumble back in pain and roll on the ground._

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Yang said.

 _The Inves quickly gets up and blocks both of Gaim's blades before it sends out its sonic screech again, forcing Gaim back._

 **Gaim: Th-This again!?**

"That's gonna be another problem to deal with." Blake said as she covered her ears again.

"Come on, Kouta! You can do it!" Ruby cheered.

 _Thinking quickly, Gaim kicks and rolls one of the barrels to the Inves who stops it from hitting it before it sends its sonic screech once again at Gaim, but he was ready this time as he pulled the Pallet Slide back, loading his Musou Saber with bullets before he fires all of his rounds at the barrel, making it explode and sending the Inves flying._

"Alright! Nice one Kouta!" Ruby said.

"It seems he's quite the quick thinker." Weiss said, being reminded of Ruby and her quick thinking plans.

 _The Inves gets up only to get shot in the back by Ryugen who charges at him. The Inves turns to slash him, but the gun slinging Rider ducks under the attack. The Inves turns around to hit Ryugen but Gaim comes in, deflecting its attack before slashing with his Musou Saber. Both Ryugen and Gaim attack the Inves with feint attacks to psych it out before Ryugen goes in and elbows the Inves chest before turning around and shooting the Inves at close range._

"Alright! They got it on the run!" Ruby said.

"Now all that's left is to finish it." Weiss said.

 **Gaim: Micchy!**

 **Ryugen: Right!**

 _Both Gaim and Ryugen stand side by side as Gaim combines both his weapons and unlocks his Lockseed and locks it into hi Musou Saber while Ryugen 'slices' his Lockseed once._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!**_

 _ **ICHI! JU! HYAKU! SEN! MAN!**_

 _Ryugen pulls the hammer of his weapon while Gaim charges up his attack. The INves gets back up only to be struck by a barrage of energy bullets curtsy of Ryugen._

 _ **ORANGE CHARGE!**_

"Here's the finishing blow!" Ruby said, excited.

 _Now charged up, Gaim rushes in and slashes the Inves, running past it before Gaim stopped and the Inves kneels down in pain as its entire form was enveloped in an orange before it cried out and exploded._

"They did it!" Ruby jumped up and cheered.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Yang said.

"Truly, this Ines was strong, but they managed to pull through." Weiss said.

"They won against the odds." Blake said.

 _Gaim's armor flashes before he reverts back to his civilian form._

 **Kouta: We did it?**

 **Mitsuzane: Kouta-san!**

"Hm? What's wrong?" Weiss asked, hearing the distress in Mitsuzane's voice.

 _Kouta quickly tuns to Mitsuzane's side and his eyes widen in surprise. Absolutely everywhere, fruits, vines,plants, and other greenery were all over the place!_

 **Kouta: It's just like that forest!**

"Great gods, it's all over the place!" Weiss said, shocked.

"Holy hell…" Yang said, she too shocked.

 **Mitsuzane: What an amazing propagation ability.**

"Now is not the time to be impressed, Micchy!" Ruby said.

 **Mitsuzane: Kouta-san!**

 _Suddenly, Mitsuzane sees something and pulls Kouta into hiding. What Mitsuzane saw were three more Inves, all three being Elementary class._

"You got be kidding me. More Inves!?" Yang said.

"Just how many Inves came through the tear?" Blake said.

 **Kouta: Inves?**

 _The two of them watch as the Inves devoured the fruit all around as Mitsuzane realizes something._

 **Mitsuzane: The one we just defeated probably couldn't get enough to eat here, so it wandered outside.**

"But since there were no fruit outside, it eventually came back here." Weiss said.

 _Suddenly, the sound of footsteps were heard as the Inves and the two Riders in hiding turn to see who it was as a familiar figure appears._

"That's…!" Weiss said in surprise.

"It's Takatora!" Ruby said as they all knew his identity.

"What is he doing here?" Blake wondered.

 **Kouta: It's him!**

 _The White Armored Rider draws his Musou Saber before he engages the Inves. He slashes the first one, ducks under the second one, and slashes the third one._

 **Mitsuzane: A white Armored Rider.**

 _The Armored Rider hits an Inves across the face with his Melon Defender before slashing it with his Musou Saber._

 **Mitsuzane: Is that…!?**

 **Kouta: Yeah. He's the one who attacked me in the forest.**

 _The Armored Rider slashes the Inves a few more time before they explode. With the deed done, he sheathes his Musou Saber as a trio of people comes in and starts setting flames to the greenery._

"They're burning the greenery? Why?" Ruby said, confused.

"Wait a minute." Weiss spoke up. "Remember back in episode two when Kouta and Mai went to goo check the tear they went through the first time and found the place all burned."

"They burned the plants there too!" Blake said, seeing what Weiss was saying.

"But why? Why are they burning and hiding all of this?" Yang said. "It doesn't make sense."

"Nothing makes sense without reasons to back up something." Weiss said.

"But what are their reasons is the question." Blake said.

 **Kouta: They were in the forest too.**

 **Mitsuzane: They're…destroying the evidence. They've clearly done this before. They must know something about what's going on.**

"From the way things are, that's most likely." Weiss said.

"Collecting fruit from the forest and burning the evidence…Just what is it they're doing?" Blake wondered.

 **Kouta: But people are getting attack!**

"Koutas right! Why would they destroy the evidence when they could tell someone and work together?" Ruby said.

"They must have their reason for hiding this." Weiss said.

 **Kouta: That's…**

 **Mitsuzane: That's why! That's why they're erasing everything.**

 _Kouta looks down before he grips his hands in frustration._

 **Kouta: I can't believe this!**

"Neither can we." Yang said.

 _Mitsuzane looks back at the flaming destruction the White Armored Rider and his team were causing when his eyes widen in surprise. The reason for this is because of the indicator on the Rider's belt._

 **Mitsuzane: That's…!**

"That's right. Micchy doesn't know that his brother was in fact the one who attacked Kouta." Yang said.

"He must be really shocked." Ruby said.

 **Kouta: Micchy!**

 _Kouta quickly grabs Mitsuzane and makes a run for it as the flames were directed towards the plants they were close to. As they run, Mitsuzane looks back as the Rider who was in fact his big brother stood in the flames. The scene then changes to Yggdrasil Tower as Takatora was speaking to Ryouma in his lab._

 **Takatora: The Cracks are appearing with increasing frequency.**

"So they're called Cracks." Weiss noted.

"At least now we have something to call those tears." Yang said.

 **Ryouma: it appears Helheim is finally activating. Intriguing.**

"Intriguing? He thinks this is intriguing?" Weiss said.

"We just keep getting more questions with very few answers." Blake said, a little frustrated.

 **Takatora: You're being way too easy going about this! With our current members, it's only a matter of time before we're unable to handle this. What's going on with the new invention?**

"A new invention?" Ruby said, interested.

"Not now, sis." Yang said.

 **Ryouma: I will try to accelerate the plans. Who'll be the first test subject?**

"Excuse me, test subject!?" Weiss said.

 **Takatora: I'll do it.**

"What!?" All the girls said in surprise.

 **Ryouma: You sure? This one is much more dangerous than the prototype. I believe we should use some other guinea pigs.**

"Why you little…!" Yang knew what the man was talking about when he said guinea pig.

"The Beat Riders are not guinea pigs!" Ruby said, knowing too what the man meant.

 **Takatora: I have no intention of abandoning the responsibilities of this project.**

"Now there's some kind of project going on? Ugh, this is making no sense!" Yang said.

 **Ryouma: Where does that passion come from? What is spurring you on?**

 **Takatora: Right now, the fate of the world is in Yggdrasil's hands. I will tear open humanity's future.**

"The fate of the world? What fate!?" Weiss said.

"My brain is starting to hurt from all this confusion." Ruby said.

"Join the club." Yang said.

 _A zipper comes in and shows Gaim's logo with the current Lockseeds he has before it goes to the preview._

 **Narrator: Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim!**

 _The first scenes that show are Kouta and Micchy talking, Kouta kicking an Inves and transforming…while wearing a Santa Claus outfit._

 **Kouta: If we don't learn the mystery of those strange tears, it'll only get worse.**

"Is it Christmas time or something?" Ruby said. "I don't see snow."

"Maybe the country they're in doesn't get snow." Blake guessed.

 _The next scene shows Kaito getting out his Sengoku Driver before it changes to Hase and Jounouichi unlocking their new Lockseeds before it changes to Ryugen using the Kiwi Lockseed._

 _ **A NEW ARMS…KIWI!**_

 _ **GEKI, RIN, SEIYA HA!**_

 _Ryugen, now in Kiwi Arms, wields the Kiwi Gekirins._

"Oh! Micchy's gonna use that new Lockseed!" Ruby said as she shows interest in the Gekirins in Ryugen's hands.

"I wonder what this Lockseed can do?" Weiss wondered.

 **Cid: We still don't know who has been chosen by Helheim Forest.**

 _The next scene shows Gaim and Ryugen fighting a new Inves before it shoes Cid enjoy a cup of wine before it changes to Takatora transforming._

"Oh, we get to see Takatora actually transforming for once." Yang said.

 **Next Time: Big Rider Gathering! Expose the Mystery of the Forest!**

"And that is the episode." Yang said as she takes the disk out and hold up the one disk they've all been waiting to watch. "Are you girls ready for this?"

"We've been ready!" Ruby said before turning to Blake. "Blake, snack report."

"We have just enough snacks, popcorn, and drinks to last us for a while." Blake reported.

"Good enough." Ruby said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Weiss said. "Put the disk in."

"Okay, here we go." Yang said before she placed the disk in and grabbed the remote. They all grabbed their tubs of popcorn, their selected drinks, and their selected snacks before Yang hits play.

It was time for Team RWBY to watch… **Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle.**

* * *

 **And…done! Yes, I finally finished! With this episode done, it's time for the thing everyone has being waiting for. Ladies and gentelreaders, grab your popcorn and soda once I'm back because when I return, I will have Team RWBY watching both Gaim & Wizard! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Wait for me readers. **


	10. Wizard-The Promised Place

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here and here it is! Gaim & Wizard's crossover movie! I had thought to do the entire movie in one go, but considering how much time that would take plus all the editing, I decided to split them into parts as RWBY will today watch Wizard's side of the movie first. But before we continue, cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Now then, after nine long episodes/chapters, it is time for the girls to watch Gaim's first movie and get introduced to a LOT of Riders, mostly Wizard. Now I know there's the problem about them not knowing Wizard aka Haruto and they won't know the story, but I decided to do this anyways as a means of getting them hype to watch other Rider shows in the future so let's go! Grab your popcorn, your drinks, and let's get ready to read RWBY watch Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle! It's Showtime folks! Soiya!**

"Talking"

" **Characters Talking"**

" _Action"_

* * *

 **React Special: Kamen Rider Wizard-The Promised Place**

* * *

 **(RWBY Dorm Room)**

Three episodes. They've watched three, exciting episodes, but combined, they held nothing to the excitement to the team of girls, Team RWBY. Sure they were great, but this was a movie and they had been waiting to watch it for a long time now. They were good on snacks, they had the disk ready, and the night was still young. It's time…for a movie.

"And that is the episode." Yang said, she and team having just finished the episode as she takes the disk out and holds up the one disk they've all been waiting to watch. "Are you girls ready for this?"

"We've been ready!" Ruby said before turning to Blake. "Blake, snack report!"

"We have just enough snacks, popcorn, and drinks to last us for a while." Blake reported.

"Good enough." Ruby said, nodding in satisfaction.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Weiss said, getting a little impatient. "Put the disk in."

"Okay, here we go." Yang said before she placed the disk in and grabbed the remote. They all grabbed their tubs of popcorn, their selected drinks, and their selected snacks before Yang hits play.

* * *

 _The scene starts off with what appears to be a tunnel of waves before they disappear as a triangle logo along with the words: Toei Company, LTD._

"Toei Company? I wonder if they're the group behind Kamen Rider?" Weiss wondered.

"Could be." Blake said.

 _Suddenly, the screen goes black as a red magic circle appeared on screen._

"Whoa!" All the girls jumped in surprise at the sudden magic circle's appearance.

"Is…that a glyph?" Ruby asked.

"Not one I've ever seen." Weiss said.

"It's probably Wizard's symbol, there's even his face in the center." Yang pointed out.

 _Slowly, the circle fades into a plain sugar donut._

"A donut?" All the girls raised their eyebrows in confusion.

 _The camera view changes to show who was holding the donut and it was none other than a handsome man known by the name: Haruto Souma. On his right hand slipped onto his middle finger was a pink, gem colored ring._

"It's that Haruto guy." Ruby pointed out.

"Where is he?" Blake wondered as the place Haruto was at looked like some sort of small village filled with small houses and a fountain.

"Wherever he is, it sure looks peaceful." Yang said.

 _Haruto minds his own business as he eats his donut. Meanwhile, a small group of kicks were playing, kicking a ball around until one of them kicked too hard and it landed on the platform above the platform, out of their reach._

 **Haruto: Ah, how careless.**

 _Haruto puts his donut back in the bag before dusting off his hands. The kids of course didn't notice him as they were trying to figure out how to get their ball back when it happened._

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

"Eh?" All of RWBY said in confusion.

 _The kids turn to see Haurto with a glowing ring._

 **Haruto: Sa, Showtime da(Now, it's Showtime).**

 _Suddenly, a small, red magic circle appeared right next to Haruto and he stuck his hand through it. Up on the platform, another magic circle appeared and Haruto's hand came through it, grabbing the ball and pulled back through the circle and back to Haruto who now had the ball in hand before he kicked it to the kids._

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Ruby said, eye sparkling with amazement.

"What did he do?" Weiss wondered.

"Well, he's called Kamen Rider Wizard so…it must be magic." Yang said.

"Probably." Blake said.

"I want to do magic too!" Ruby said before turning to Weiss. "Hey, Weiss, do you think you can do what Haruto just did?"

"Frankly, no. I don't have a glyph that can do that." Weiss said while secretly wishing she had a glyph like that. Just think of the stuff she could do!

 _The kids looks at Haruto in awe before one of them asks is English…_

 **Kid:** _ **Are you a magician?**_

 _Haruto gets on his bike, the Machine Winger, before turning to the kids and saying in English…_

 **Haruto:** _ **No, I am a wizard.**_

"What's the difference?" Ruby asked, confused.

"A Magician is most often used when referring to someone that entertains using magic. An example of this would be someone practicing magic card tricks, performing illusions, or pulling a rabbit out of a hat to please a crowd." Blake explained. "A Wizard, however, is usually used when talking about someone who practices magic and most likely when talking about fantasy."

"And how do you know that?" Weiss asked.

"You already know I read a lot of books." Blake said.

"You mean you don't just read smut all the time?" Yang asked.

"It's not smut, it's art!"

 _The scene suddenly changed to an abandoned factory as three people are seen running inside. Two of them, a man and a woman, were detectives judging from the clothes they wore while the third looked like a traveler._

"Who are these guys?" Yang wondered.

"Probably Haruto's friends. Why else would they show them?" Ruby guessed.

 _They entered the building as the detectives had their guns at the ready while they had flashlights to see through the dark while the third member simply peeked. The three search the place carefully with the flashlights lighting over flasks of chemicals and dusty equipment._

"This place looks like it hasn't been touched in ages." Weiss pointed out. "What could they possibly be here for?"

 _Weiss got her answer when the female detective jumped in surprise. The reason being her flashlight landed on a white and purple being contained in a container._

"What the hell is that!?" Yang cried out in surprise.

"It's not human, that's for sure." Blake said.

 **Man: What's wrong?**

 _The man goes over to the female detective to see what was wrong when he steps over a hidden magic circle on the ground, the leaves that were covering it blowing away as the man jumped in surprise. It seemed to set off something as the being in the container seemed to wake up._

"It's alive!" Ruby shouted dramatically.

"Ruby, quiet, you'll wake the other students up." Weiss said despite wanting to scream too.

"Sorry."

 _The being bangs against the container until the doors come loose and it is now free. The female detective jumps back and looks over to the male detective only to see more of the unknown beings._

"There are _more_ of them!?" Yang said in surprise.

"I wanted a war movie, not a horror movie!" Ruby said.

 **Male Detective: Get back!**

 _The two did as told as the man tries to keep calm._

 **Male Detective: So this is where the artificial Phantom was created…**

"Phantom? Artificial?" Ruby repeated in confusion.

"It must be what these things are called: Phantoms." Blake said as she took a note to make sure they didn't forget this. "Although it seems these guys are artificial Phantoms."

"If they're artificial, then what does a real one look like?" Yang thought out loud.

"We really need to watch the previous series." Weiss said, she and the girls making a mental note to do that once they were done with Gaim.

 _The three Phantom's chest all glowed before they fired balls of energy at the three who raised their arms to defend and hoped to endure against the incoming pain, but it never came as three magic circles appeared before them, blocking the shots before they combined into a bigger circle and slammed into the three Phantoms._

"Whoa! Who did that!?" Yang said, looking all over the screen.

 _The three looked surprised before looking behind them and saw three new people, one man, a boy, and a teen girl._

 **Boy: Don't be reckless, Kousuke-niichan.**

"Okay, who's Kousuke?" Yang said, looking between both men.

"We'll probably find out later." Blake said.

 **Man: After all, this is the reason why you brought us along…**

 **Girl: Everyone, please step back.**

 **Man: We'll take care of this.**

"Okay, who are these guys?" Yang wondered.

"I think we're about to find out." Blake said as she and everyone watched in anticipation.

 _The three walked up as they flipped the Shift Levers on their WizardDriver, a silver belt with a hand outlined in red, called the Hand Author, as the hand turned to appear like a right hand now._

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"What in the world?" Weiss said with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that belt singing or something?" Yang said, just as confused.

"It's kind of catchy." Ruby said as she moved a little to the beat.

"Only you, Ruby." Blake said.

 **All three: Henshin!**

 **CHANGE! NOW!**

 _The three placed a Ring in front of the hand Author before three magic circles, blue for the boy, orange for the girl, and green for the man, appeared and rose up, donning them in similar armor._

 _Their armor is tannish in color with black parts and red trim with a skirt. He had silver rounded shoulder pads, each possessing a long crystal spike, blue for the kid, orange for the girl, and green for the man, extending diagonally upwards. Their left hands are now a giant black hand with claws of the same stone, the ring still on their fingers. Finally, their helmet was hexagonal in the shape of each of their rings, a gem stone for their face with each matching their own colors. These are Kamen Rider Mage._

"Kamen Riders!?" Ruby said in surprise and excitement.

"Whoa! Talk about triplets!" Yang said.

"We never saw these guys during the trailers." Blake pointed out.

"Let's see what they can do." Weiss said.

 **Orange Mage: Sa, owari no toki yo(Now, time to end this)!**

 _And with that, the three Mages were off. They each separated and took on one Phantom for themselves. The fight led to another part of the building as the fight looked like it could go either way. The green Mage was flipped back, but got up quickly and attacked with his claws while the blue Mage ducked under a strike and kicked the Phantom away. The orange Mage was flipped back to the ground, but got up quickly and fired her weapon, the WizarSwordGun, as each bullet caused sparks to appear all over the Phantom she was fighting. The green Mage is then seen shifting the Shift levers of his belt before scanning a Ring._

 **YES! BLIZAARD! UNDERSTAND?**

 _The green Mage thrusts his hand out and a small, blue magic circle appeared in front of him, sending for a freeze gust of wind that struck the Phantom he was fighting and froze it in place._

"So cool!" Ruby said, no pun intended.

"Wow, he must give people… _the chills!"_ Yang punned.

"Ugh, not now Yang, we are trying to watch a movie." Weiss said.

"Oh _chill out_ Ice Queen!"

"God dammit Yang!"

 _But the Phantom didn't stay frozen for long as the gem in its chest glowed and it broke free from the ice._

"Wow, talk about _breaking the ice!"_

RWB all groaned as they did their best to ignore hat pun and watch the movie.

 _Now free, the Phantom went and grabbed the green mage by the neck and throw him to the side as the other three came._

 **Green mage: This won't be easy!**

"Geez, you think?" Weiss said.

 _As the green mage goes back into battle, someone enters the building as his figure was too blurry for anyone to see._

"Great, now what?" Weiss said.

 _The scene goes back to the Mages as the blue Mage is seen getting thrown back. The others look in surprise before the two detectives raise their guns, looking ready to jump in and help when the figure from before appears right behinds them._

 _The man that appeared behind the trio was taller than all of them as he wore a fur coat with a pair of shades while most of the right side of his face was covered in tattoos._

"It's the guy from the trailer!" Ruby pointed out.

"You're right. But what is he doing here?" Weiss said.

"Do you even have to ask? We're about to find out soon enough." Blake said.

 **Unknown Man: Finally, I've found them.**

 _The three jump in surprise as they turn to the tall, unknown man in surprise._

 **Unknown Man: That must be the artificial Phantom…**

 _The unknown man goes to walk forward, but the three stop him._

 **Man: Hey, be careful!**

 _But to the three's surprise, he pushed them all away with amazing strength before continuing forward. He goes over to the green Mage and grabs him before moving him out of the way._

 **Unknown Man: Move it!**

 _After pushing the Kamen Rider aside, the man grabbed the Phantom by the neck with surprising strength as he took off his shades and threw them away. He laughs before he throws the Phantom over to a table and kicks it in the chest. The unknown man then sets his sights on the one the orange Mage was fighting and knocked her away before grabbing the Phantom, throwing it onto the table, and knocked it out and slamming elbow strike to the chest. Once that was done, sets his sights on the last Phantom who charges at him, but the unknown man spins kick the phantom back, turns around and kicks the first Phantom away, and deflects the second Phantom before knocking it down to the ground. The third Phantom tries to attack him from behind, but he dodges out of the way and grabs the arm that was attempting to hi him before he grabs onto the Phantom and delivers two knee strikes to the chest before finishing it off with a headbutt._

"Good gods, who is this brutish man!?" Weiss said, surprised that the man easily took down all three Phantom no problem while the three Mages had their hands full dealing with one of them!

"No man should have that kind of strength." Blake pointed out.

"You mean he's not human?" Ruby asked.

Just before Blake could answer, their attention was brought back to the screen.

 _The unknown man run places a hand over his tattoos before they glow red while a sinister purple aura surrounds him before his appearance changes completely into what could only be described as a monster. Half of his body was a golden color with veins and his rib cage could clearly be seen. The half of his body was purple as the thing that separated the two colors were rows of teeth as his left shoulder was what could only be described as a mouth. His right eye was red while his left eye remained normal._

"It's that monster from the trailer!" Ruby pointed out.

"Are those teeth and a mouth?" Yang pointed out, she and everyone else intimidated by the monsters appearance and that's saying something considering they face Grimm on a daily basis.

"Just what is that thing?" Weiss wondered, disgusted.

 **Orange Mage: What is that strange Phantom!?**

"That's a Phantom!?" Weiss said in surprise.

"Well, guess we know what the real thing looks like." Yang said.

 _Cautious, the orange Mage raises her weapon and charges at the unknown Phantom, firing at it. Sparks flew off the Phantom, but he didn't seem that affected as he blocked an attack from the orange Mag before backhanding her. The blue Mage goes to attack with his claw, but the unknown Phantom kicks him in the gut before he could land a hit before delivering a punch that sent the blue Mage down. The green Mage then came in for a kick, but the unknown Phantom blocks the kick and punches the green Mage back._

"I don't' believe it! The three of them combined couldn't land a single hit on this Phantom!" Weiss said in surprise.

"Just how strong is this thing?" Blake wondered.

 _As the three non-Riders check to see of the three Mages were okay, they all look up to see the unknown Phantom holding up one of the artificial Phantom before the neck._

 **Unknown Phantom: Now, it's time to give your life to the great Ogre!**

"Ogre? That's its name?" Yang said with a raised eyebrow.

"That doesn't look like any ogre I've ever seen." Ruby said and she read a lot of boos about heroes fighting monsters like ogres back when she was a kid.

 _Then, the now named Ogre did something that both surprised and disgusted everyone. He threw the Phantom up into the air before the shoulder mouth open up as the artificial Phantom fell in before Ogre's shoulder mouth ate it alive!_

All the girls turn pale for a moment before they all turn a little green.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Blake said as she held herself back from puking right then and there.

"Revolting!" Weiss said, disgusting after swallowing down some bile that threatened to erupt. She chugged some water after that.

 _The female detective looks away, horrified as the others look in surprise. Suddenly, Ogre glows with power as that glow turns out to be an image of the artificial Phantom he just devoured._

 **Ogre: I can feel the power coursing through my body! Now let's try this new power!**

 _With a roar, the gems on his body glow before an explosion of energy balls explode out of them, blowing everything around the Phantom._

 **Orange Mage: Watch out!**

 _Quickly, the three Mages goes in front of the three non-Riders before taking that attacks from Ogre as the energy shots turned out to be gem stones of different color. The attack was so powerful they when it struck the three Mages, they all reverted back to their civilian forms._

 **Man: Yuzuru!**

 **Female Detective: Mayu! Yamamoto-san!**

"At least we have names for them now." Yang said.

"I think we should be more worried about their conditions than their names." Weiss said as on the screen, the ones known as Yuzuru, Mayu, and Yamamoto were all in bad shape.

 _As the other two make sure that their friends were okay, the male detective picks up on of the gemstones._

 **Male Detective: Gemstones?**

"Wow, that's a pretty big gemstone." Yang commented.

"Gemstones did all that damage to them?" Ruby said, a bit surprised.

"I doubt they're just any regular gemstone." Blake said.

 **Man: He can draw the powers of the Phantoms he's eaten…**

"You mean that attack came from those artificial Phantoms?" Weiss said in surprise.

"And this guy took care of three of them." Yang said as they all realized just how strong the Ogre Phantom was.

 _The man gets up before taking out a belt buckle which has the appearance of a gate. He looks at it before he goes to put it on, but the female detective stops him._

 **Female Detective: Don't do it, Nitou!**

"Why? What's wrong?" Ruby wondered as she and girls all guessed the man, who they guessed is Kousuke, was a Rider himself.

 **Kousuke: But…!**

 **Female Detective: You captured Chimera to do some research! If you put on that belt, you'll risk losing your life!**

"Risking his life!?" Ruby said in surprise. "What kind belt is Kousuke holding!?"

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Weiss said.

"Chimera, another mythical creature." Blake muttered.

"Something wrong, Blake?" Yang asked.

"It's nothing."

 _Kousuke looks back down at the belt before looking towards Ogre to see him eating the other two Phantoms._

 **Ogre: Just a bit more and I, Ogre, will be invincible!**

 _Ogre laughs as he unleashes gemstones after gemstones from his body, causing explosions everywhere around him as the three helped their Rider comrades and quickly escape the building, leaving Ogre by himself after calming down._

 **Ogre: Now then, the only one remaining is…**

 _Ogre laughs to himself evilly to whatever plans he has in mind. The scene then changes to the beach where Haruto had parked his Machine Winger back while talking along the shore, talking while looking at the Ring on his finger._

 **Haruto: How beautiful. Maybe you can have peace and tranquility here. Here, where you can see the sea.**

"Did that Ring belong to someone important to him?" Yang said as the way Haruto talked sounded like he lost someone important to him.

"Must have. Maybe he's trying to find a place to hide the Ring." Blake guessed.

"That seems to be the case." Weiss said.

 _Just as Haruto finishes talking did a couple of people pass by, talking amongst one another._

 **Haruto: Maybe we need another adventure. Antarctica might be nice too…**

 _Suddenly, the sound of a motorbike drew Haruto's attention and he turned to see Ogre in his human disguise parking his bike._

"Now he's after Haruto?" Yang said in a bit of confusion.

"What does he want with Haruto?" Ruby said as she and the others, of course, did not know about the thing inside of him.

 **Ogre: Hey you, are you the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai(Ring-bearing wizard)?**

 **Haruto: And who are you?**

 **Ogre: I've come to devour…the Dragon inside of you.**

"Dragon?" All of RWBY said in confusion.

"There's a dragon inside of Haruto?" Ruby said.

"That's…kind of cool actually." Yang commented.

 **Ogre: Give birth to Dragon already! I'll torture you till you give into despair!**

 _Running a hand over his tattoos, Ogre takes his Phantom form before he gathers energy in his arm and sent it towards Haruto, sending an energy wave which Haruto dodges and barely misses the other people as they all scrambled to get away, leaving Haruto alone to deal with the Phantom._

 **Haruto: So, this place has Phantoms here too…**

 _Haruto holds up a hand with a silver ring and a black hand out lined in yellow before placing it over his belt buckle._

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

"Oh! Here comes the transformation!" Ruby said, excited.

"I wonder how this differs from Kouta and the rest of the Armored Riders." Weiss wondered.

"We're about to find out." Yang said.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 _As the WizardDriver sings, Haru quickly switches the Ring he had on for another one, this one being a big ruby red ring before flipping down the visor and shouting the 'magic' word._

 **Haruto: Henshin!**

 _After saying that did Haruto place the Ring in front of the Hand Author and it began._

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

 _Haruto then posed his ringed hand to the left and came a full red magic seal, passing over him and covering him in armor._

 _From head to toe, Haruto was clad in a black body suit which concealed his form. The belt stayed the same, but now he has a chain of silver rings that were hanging on his sides. His chest was covered with red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-waist covering which was red inside, but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles which sported bands that were the same ruby red color as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if he had large eyes with an antennae rising from the forehead._

 _This is Kamen Rider Wizard._

"Amazing…!" Ruby said as she and the others stared in awe.

"Seeing it for the first time is definitely different than seeing it in a trailer." Blake commented.

"I've never seen so many gems on one armor before!" Weiss said.

"Bling-Bling Bitches." Yang commented.

 _Wielding the WizarSwordGun in sword mode_ (Which caught Ruby's eyes knowing it had two different modes) _, Wizard charged towards Ogre as epic, majestic music played in the background. Wizard swings his sword as Ogre dodges the blade. Wizard jumps towards the Phantom for an overhead strike when it happened._

 **BEELZEBUB**

 _Just as Wizard's blade was about to hit Ogre, the image of another Phantom appears over Ogre before he jumps back and disappears into a portal, surprising Wizard as behind him, Ogre appears from another portal and Wizard turns around in time to barely block a few punches from Ogre._

"What the hell!? Were those portals!?" Yang said.

"He's eaten other Phantoms." Ruby stated with leader level seriousness. "But how many more is the big question."

"Chimera, Ogre, Dragon, Beelzebub…" Blake mutters. "Are these Phantoms based on mythical creatures?"

"From what we've seen and heard so far, that seems to be the case." Weiss said.

 _Wizard blocks a kick before he swings his sword at Ogre, but the Phantom disappears into another portal right as Wizard swings his sword a second time. Wizard looks around frantically before another portal appears over the water and Ogre jumps out, surprising Wizard who turned around only to be struck across the chest by Ogre's claws two times before being grabbed by the neck._

 **Ogre: It's useless!**

 **Wizard: Where did you learn that move?**

 _Ogre throws Wizard away as he rolls along the sand before getting back up and holding his sword at the ready as Ogre speaks._

 **Ogre: The Phantoms I devour become a part of me along with their abilities. After I eat your Dragon, I will become invincible!**

"Wait, there's a Phantom inside Haruto!?" Ruby said in surprise.

"Don't tell me it's the source of Haruto's powers." Weiss said, not knowing that she hit the nail on the head.

"Now that's something you don't usually see every day." Yang commented.

 **Wizard: I see. All the more reason to not give Dragon to a dangerous guy like you.**

 _Wizard gets back up to his feet as he swaps out Rings, this one looking like his previous Ring except it had a golden ornament on its forehead. Wizard quickly flipped the Shift Levers twice before scanning the Ring._

 **FLAME! DRAGON! BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!**

 _Another red magic circle appears before Wizard before a fiery aura of a dragon appears from it, circling around Wizard before slamming into him, changing his armor. The coat section of his suit turned bright red as his chest armor became silver, resembling a dragon's head. His shoulder armor had turned into silver circular platings with round rubies in the center. His helmet also changed slightly as well, sporting a golden head ornament with a round ruby embedded in the center. This is Wizard's Flame Dragon Style._

"Whoa! So cool!" Ruby said as her eye were filled with stars born from complete awe.

"Now that's what I call _red hot!"_ Yang punned.

"Not now, Yang! We're trying to watch a fight!" Weiss said.

 _Wizard shifts his sword to his other hand as he flips the Shift Levers and scans his other Ring._

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

 _Using the same spell from earlier, Wizard sticks his hand into it and pulls out what appears to be an arm bracer broken down primarily into two parts: a silver square with a crystal dragon statue on it and a Hand Author holding onto a time piece, a silver circle which was broken down into four colored quarters which were red, blue, green, and yellow, with a black and red arrow. This is the Drago Timer._

"What the heck is that?" Yang said.

"Looks like some kind of stop watch combined with a bracer." Weiss said.

"I wonder what it does." Ruby thought out loud, excited.

"I think we're about to find out." Blake said.

 **DRAGO TIME! SET UP!**

 _Wizard turns the nob of the timer before hitting the thumb._

 **START!**

 _Wizard shifts his weapon back to his right hand as the magic of the Drago Timer made itself known._

 **WATER DRAGON!**

 **HURRICANE DRAGON!**

 **LAND DRAGON!**

 _One by one, magic circles, the first blue, the second green, and the last being yellow, appeared all around Wizard before three clones of him appeared, all in different Dragon styles. Water Dragon's coat section was blue with blue sapphire gem adorning his armor as his shoulder platings and helmet had a diamond shape to them. Green Dragon's coat section was green as green emerald gems adorned his armor with the shoulder platings and helmet having a triangular shape to them. Finally, Land Dragon's coat section was light yellow as yellow topaz gems adorned his armor while the shoulder platings and helmet had a square shape to them._

All at once, the jaws of Team RWBY dropped in pure awe and disbelief.

"A-Amazing! No, astonishing!" Weiss said. "He just summoned three different clones of himself!"

"So that's why there were four Wizards in the trailer!" Ruby said, remembering that one scene from the trailer.

"Unlike my shadow clones, these seem to have minds of their own and are completely physical." Blake said.

"Holy fuck that's cool!" Yang said.

 _Ogre wasn't intimidated as he summoned forth four balls of dark energy before sending them right at the Wizards, but in sync, the Wizards swing their sword and slice the balls of energy and charged towards Ogre as explosions occurred right behind them, showing the power of those energy balls. In response to the charging Wizards, Ogre summons forth a sword in hand before engaging the four Wizards in battle. Ogre meets Land Dragon first, their swords clashing for a brief moment before Ogre's sword clashed with Wizard's for a brief moment as Ogre clashes with Hurricane Dragon before engaging Water Dragon, kicking it in the gut before it got a chance to attack. The other Wizards rush in to help Water Dragon as Hurricane Dragon strikes with his sword in a reverse grip which Ogre blocks and pushes back, but that leaves him wide open for a slash to the chest by Wizard. Ogre was quick to recover as he deflects an attack from Water Dragon and slashes him across the chest, but Land and Hurricane Dragon come in and slash him across the chest, sending Ogre reeling back a bit._

"Alright! They got him on the run!" Ruby cheered before stuffing her face with popcorn.

"Wizard's practically his own team. It doesn't take a genius to know who would win in a four on one fight." Weiss said before sipping her drink.

 _But then, seeing as he was at a disadvantage, Ogre's form was overlapped with a green Phantom known as…_

 **GREMLIN**

 _Just as all four Wizards were about to strike Ogre down as one, a shockwave bursts from his very being, sending the Wizards reeling back in surprise before Ogre slashes all four Wizards with a powered up slash, a green energy trail appearing from each of his swings, before Water, Hurricane, and Land Dragon all disappear, leaving Wizard all by himself on the ground._

"So powerful!" Weiss said in surprise.

"Oh that is just cheap!" Yang said, displeased.

"Damn! Just what kind of Phantoms did this monster devour!?" Blake said, also displeased and worried for Haruto.

"Get up, Haruto! You can't lose to this guy!" Ruby cried out.

 _Wizard gets up quickly only to be met with a kick to the face/helmet as Wizard stumbles back a bit before getting up and striking with his sword, but Ogre deflects the attack and slashes Wizard across the chest. Wizard doesn't go down yet as he goes for a stab, but Ogre deflects the stab and slashes Wizard upward across the chest, sending the ring-bearing wizard flying back a bit. Wizard hurries to get back up when Ogre uses his special ability again._

 **MINOTAUR**

 **Ogre: Take this!**

 _Ogre shifts his sword t his left hand before gathering flames in his right before sending fireball after fireball at Wizard, hitting him and the surrounding area as Wizard cries out in pain while explosions litter the field around him._

"No! Haruto!" Ruby cried out in worry.

"Shit! This isn't good!" Yang said.

"Ogre's ability is too powerful! It's like having multiple Semblances!" Weiss said.

 _Ogre's attack was enough to revert Wizard back into his civilian form. As Haruto falls to the ground, falling away from him was the pink Ring he had on him._

"Oh no! The Ring!" Blake exclaimed as she and everyone know that the ring was very important to Haruto from what they watched so far.

 **Ogre: Still not giving up? What a stubborn guy…**

 _Haruto goes to reach for the Ring, but Ogre walks up to him and goes to stomp on him outstretched arm, forcing him to move out of the way. Haruto grunts in pain when Ogre kicks him while he's done before stomping on him. Ogre then takes notice of Haruto's attention on the Ring before he goes and walks up to it before picking it up._

"Dammit, now he's got the Ring!" Yang said.

 **Haruto: Give that back!**

 **Ogre: So this thing is what gives you strength? Don't worry, I'll use it well. This will help you fall into despair and give birth to Dragon.**

 _Ogre laughs evilly as Haruto could do nothing, but watch as the monster walks away with his Ring._

 **Haruto: Koyomi!**

 _Then, flames appear before Kamen Rider Wizards title logo appears before additional words appear with the subtitles translating them to: Kamen Rider Wizard-The Promised Place._

"The Promised Place…" Ruby mutters.

"So the Ring belonged to someone named Koyomi." Weiss noted.

"Sounds like a girl's name." Blake noted.

"Was this Koyomi girl some kind of sister or lover or something?" Yang said, confused.

"Whoever she was, she must have been very important to Haruto." Ruby said.

 _The scene changes to a small area in the city as Kousuke and the female detective were sitting at a table at a small, donut shop as a young man went up to them with a cup of coffee._

 **Man: So Mayu-chan and the other's injuries aren't too serious? That's good…**

"That is good to hear." Blake said.

"I'm glad they're alright. Ogre really did a number on them." Ruby said.

"But who knows that that monster is planning right now." Weiss said.

 **Kousuke: Don't start feeling comfortable. Now we don't have wizards to fight.**

"He's right. If Ogre appears now, they have no way of taking him down." Weiss said.

"But Kousuke has that belt with him." Ruby pointed out.

"That may be true, but remember, that woman stopped him because the belt apparently has some sort of high risk." Blake reminded her leader.

 _While the three were contemplating on their situation, the owner of the donut shop came over with a plate of donuts._

 **Donut Owner: Sorry for the wait!**

"Uh, is that a woman or a man?" Yang asked.

"I'm…not sure…" Blake said.

 **Donut Owner: This is the new recipe: fruity donuts!**

 _One could hear the war horns as the donuts brought over were covered with slices of oranges, bananas, grapes, and melons._

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **BANANA!**_

 _ **BUDOU!**_

 _ **MELON!**_

 **Donut Owner: …are the flavors.**

"Wow…talk about irony." Yang said.

"What a strange combination." Weiss said as she wondered if those donuts were any good.

 **Man: Let's eat!**

 **Donut! Shunpei-kun! Shunpei-kun! How is** _ **it**_ **going? Is it working yet?**

 _The now named Shunpei picked up an orange donut before biting into it, testing the taste before speaking._

 **Shunpei: Yes! It's almost ready.**

"Well, seems they're alright." Yang said. "But what's almost ready?"

 **Female Detective: What are you talking about?**

 _Shunpei quickly swallows before he speaks up._

 **Shunpei: To tell you the truth, I've taken my first magic stone…**

 _Shunpei stops as his jaws drop before he points forward. Everyone follows his gaze and finger to see none other than Haruto walking towards them._

 **Haruto: Yo, everyone.**

"Haruto's alright! Thank goodness." Ruby said in relief.

"Some time must have passed since his fight with Ogre." Blake guessed.

 **Female Detective: Haruto-kun!**

 **Shunpei: Haruto-san!**

 _Shunpei gets up and runs towards Haruto, but the donut owner pushes him out of the way in a comedic fashion_ (getting a few laughs from the girls) _as she runs up to the ring-bearing wizard._

 **Shop Owner: Long time no see! How have you been? You'll have a donut, right? Right? Today's recommendation-**

 **Haruto: Plain sugar!**

"Well, that was a fast reply." Yang said.

"Something tells me that they've had this exchanged a lot before." Blake guessed.

 **Donut Owner: Oh, this exchange is so nostalgic!**

"And I was right." Blake said.

"Wouldn't that mean Haruto's always had plain sugar donuts?" Ruby said.

"I mean, they're good, but not that good." Yang said as she ate a chocolate donut.

 _The donut owner sets down a single plate with a single plain sugar donut as Haruto was talking with his friends._

 **Haruto: I see. So you guys have been having problems too.**

 **Kousuke: That Ogre bastard is after Haruto's Dragon this time? What a glutton. He's ripping off Chimera's character!**

"And just who is this Chimera? Some sort of good Phantom?" Yang wondered.

"We'll probably find out during the movie." Blake predicted.

 **Female Detective: Haruto-kun…I know this isn't the best time, but could you…?**

 **Haruto: No. I want you to let me handle this. I'll defeat him no matter what and retrieve Koyomi's ring.**

"That's probably for the best." Blake said. "As it stands, only Haruto here as a fighting chance against that monster."

"But their last fight didn't end so well. What's Haruto gonna do?" Ruby thought out loud.

"Come on, sis. You've always held your confidence for Kouta. Do the same for Haruto here." Yang said.

 **Female Voice: I'm back, Haruto.**

"What the? Who was that?" Weiss said.

 _The others looks up and all their eyes widen in surprise as standing on the very water itself was a young girl with black hair that reached right above her chest and garbed in black colored clothes._

"Who is she?" Yang asked.

 **Haruto: Koyomi?**

"That's Koyomi?" Ruby said.

"But how? From how Haruto was acting, it sounded like she was dead." Weiss said.

"Something isn't right here." Blake said as her Faunus senses were red alert.

 **Female Detective: Koyomi-chan? Is that really you?**

 _As the others get up in disbelief and shock, the now identified Koyomi smiles._

"I don't like the looks of that smile." Ruby said.

"You're not the only one." Yang said as she and the rest of RWBY were all tensed up.

 **Shunpei: This is a miracle. A miracle has occurred!**

 _As Haruto's friends run towards Koyomi, the girl in question slips on a Ring and scans it on her Hand Author buckle._

 **THUNDER! NOW!**

 _Thrusting her hand forward, golden magic circle appears right in front of her and golden lighting blasts from it, causing an explosion of sparks to occur around the area as the people cried out in surprise and fright._

"Son of a bitch!" RWBY all cursed in surprise.

"She just did magic!" Ruby said in surprise.

 **Haruto: Magic? But how?**

"She couldn't do magic before?" Ruby said.

"Looks like it seeing as how surprised Haruto looks." Weiss said.

 **Koyomi: I've become a wizard. Just like you, Haruto.**

 **Haruto: Koyomi is dead! You're not Koyomi. Who are you really?**

 **Ogre's Voice: She's your precious Ring.**

 _Hearing the familiar voice of Ogre, Haruto turns to see the Phantom eating a donut from the shop._

"It's Ogre!" Ruby pointed at the Phantom in human disguise dramatically.

"Is this his doing?" Blake wondered, talking about the supposed to be dead Koyomi.

 **Haruto: What?**

 **Ogre: I've given form to the feelings that you've put into that Ring. All done using my wonderful powers.**

 _A flashback shows Ogre using whatever magic he holds to use metal rope to construct a body around the Ring he had taken from Haruto earlier. The flashback ends as Ogre takes off his shades and commands the life-like construct._

"He can create life-like constructs too?" Weiss said in surprise.

"Just what can this thing _can't_ do!?" Yang said.

"All these powers wrapped up in one power hungry monster…" Blake muttered. "If someone like him came here to Remnant, very few Huntsmen could best him."

 **Ogre: Now, Koyomi. Show him Hell!**

 **DRIVER ON!**

"Oh shit." Yang cursed, seeing what was about to happen.

 _A WizarDriver materializes around Koyomi's waist before slipping on a ring and flipping down the visor._

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 **Koyomi: Henshin!**

 **CHANGE! NOW!**

 _A golden magic circle appears above Koyomi before it flips down and dons her in white armor. No, literally, almost every inch of the suit was white with sliver ring holsters stretched across her sides, each ling holding a ring. On her shoulder, she sported a white mantle with gold lining running down to her back. Her legs were covered with more white and gold fabric, giving the appearance of a robe like a classical wizard would wear. Her boots and gloves were pure black, contrasting heavily with her suit. Finally, a majority of her helmet was covered in white plating like a hood. Her face was an amber gemstone with silver eyepieces but unlike Haruto's when he's Wizard, hers were slanted, making her a look more eerie. This is the Kamen Rider Wiseman aka the Shiro Mahoutsukai(White Wizard)._

"Now that's a lot of white." Yang said.

"And what's wrong with white?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow towards the blond brawler.

"Nothing! I'm just saying…" Yang said, waving her arms in defense.

 **Shunpei: Koyomi-chan…**

 **Female Detective: …has become the White Wizard.**

"'Has'?" Weiss pointed out the word.

"You mean there was another person with that armor?" Ruby said.

"Seems so." Blake said.

"I wonder what kind of person he/she was?" Yang wondered out loud.

"We'll find out when we watch the series." Weiss said before they directed their attention back to the movie.

 _Now transformed, Koyomi charges towards Kousuke and the others as Kousuke runs up to do something, but Koyomi was faster than he predicted as she kicked the man right in the chest, sending him back before she grabbed Shunpei by the neck and threw him aside before turning to the female detective and grabbed her before throwing her to the ground._

 **Kousuke: Stop it!**

 _Kousuke goes and grabs Koyomi to stop her, but she pushes the man off of her and grabs him by the neck and proceeds to choke him. Seeing his friend in trouble, Haruto finally runs in._

 **Haruto: Hey, stop it!**

 _Haruto goes and grabs Koyomi who releases Kouske by throwing him away before turning to Haruto and kicking him, sending him stumbling back, but he recovers quickly and goes and grabs the female wizard again to stop her, but she manages to push him off of her as bystanders back away in fright while Koyomi walks over to the down Haruto, grabbing and throwing people out of the way._

 **Koyomi: You're in the way!**

 _After throwing the people aside while Haruto gets back up to his feet, Koyomi goes and grabs him by his shoulder before forcing him to lower down and proceed to knee him in the gut a few times before kicking him away, sending him crashing through some of the tables as the donut owners goes to see if Haruto was okay._

 **Donut Owner: Haruto-kun, are you okay!?**

 **Haruto: Run for it! Run for it!**

 **Donut Owner: Okay.**

 _Seeing that she would get in the way of this situation, the donut owner quickly runs away to safety while Haruto gets back up and turns back to Koyomi only to see her scan a new Ring._

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

"Wait, _explosion!?"_ The girls said in surprise.

 _Koyomi raises her ringed hand, summoning multiple golden, magic circles which then soon explode, damaging the surrounding area and injuring many people. Haruto rolls away, groaning in pain before he gasps at all the destruction Koyomi had done with smoke and injured people all over the place. TO make it even worse, Koyomi was laughing…evilly._

"This is horrible…" Ruby said.

"Such destruction…" Weiss muttered din surprise.

"This is too much…" Yang said.

"Haruto must be shocked that the girl he knew and cared about caused all this destruction." Blake said as her mind wandered back to a certain Bull Faunus.

 **Ogre: You're the one who created that monster. You're lingering affection has revived that woman.**

"That's not true! You're the one who did this!" Ruby said.

 **Haruto: No…I just wanted Koyomi to rest in peace.**

"That's right! This isn't Haruto's fault!" Ruby said.

 **Haruto: I was prepared to leave the Ring behind earlier.**

 **Ogre: But! You couldn't let her go. Until you kill Koyomi…the humans will continue living in Hell.**

"That's too cruel!" Blake said. "He's trying to make Haruto fight one of the people he's cared about!"

"This creature truly is a monster!" Weiss said.

"What I wouldn't give to kick that bastards ass!" Yang said as she gritted her teeth and balled her fists in anger.

 **Female Detective: No way! Haruto has to kill Koyomi-chan? He has to destroy his memento of Koyomi-chan!?**

 **Shunpei: You oni! You devil!**

 **Ogre: Will killing her drive him to despair? Or will he give into despair from not killing her? The choice is yours!**

"He keeps going on about falling in despair? What does he gain from doing that?" Ruby said.

"Maybe it's how Phantoms are born." Blake theorized.

"That or this guy is a complete sadist." Yang said.

"That too."

 _Haruyo gets up slowly while Ogre laughs evilly behind him. The ring-bearing wizard doesn't know what to do. He can't hurt Koyomi, one of the most important people of his life! But if he doesn't kill her, then the people will be at risk! He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. But that's when Kousuke suddenly ran up to him._

 **Kousuke: Haruto-kun…sorry.**

 _He then goes and knees Haruto in the gut hard enough to knock him out, setting the man down gently on the ground._

 **Haruto: Ni…tou…**

"Why'd he do that!?" Ruby said.

"You saw how Haruto was. He couldn't go through with this." Weiss said.

"So I guess it's up to Kousuke then." Yang said.

 _Shunpei and the female detective run up to Kousuke who keeps his eye on Koyomi._

 **Shunpei: Why'd you do that!?**

 **Kousuke: I can't let him see me defeat Koyomi-chan. I've been itching to kick that Phantom's ass.**

 _Kousuke takes out the gate-like belt buckle in hand, his decision already decided._

 **Female Detective: Nitou-kun…**

 **Kousuke: Say no more. I've already decided.**

 _Kousuke walks up as he holds up the belt buckle._

 **Kousuke: Chimera. Treat me well again.**

 _Music begins to play in the background as Kousuke puts on the buckle as a belt materializes around his waist. He then slips on a Ring and thrusts his hand up into the air before waving both his arms around._

 **Kousuke: Hennnnnnn~shin!**

 _After doing that, Kousuke punched his Ring to the side of the belt and turned it like a key, opening the gate to reveal a golden, lion face._

 **SET! O~PEN!**

 _Suddenly, Kousuke find himself in some black void with sparks of what appear to golden dust._

"What the hell?" Where is he?" Yang said.

"I don't know." Blake said.

 _Suddenly, behind the dust came glowing eyes before the owner of those eyes appeared before Kousuke. It was what could only be described as a beast resembling a giant metallic black and gold lion, covered in body armor modeled after a red buffalo, an orange falcon, a purple-bluish dolphin, and a green chameleon. This is the Phantom, Beast Chimera._

"What…the…fuck…is…that!?" Yang said slowly while shouting the last part, pointing a shaking finger at the beast.

"Is that the Chimera Kousuke's been talking about? He's huge!" Weiss said.

"It certainly fits the description of a chimera." Blake said.

"It's kind of cool looking, yet scary at the same time." Ruby commented.

 **Chimera: I even let you go once before. You are a curious fellow.**

"And it can talk." Yang said.

"That's not actually surprising considering the other Phantom's were talking just fine." Blake said.

 **Kousuke: Don't complain. I'm gonna feed you some powerful magic. So accompany me.**

"It eats magic." Weiss said, picking up on that little fact.

"Maybe that has something to do with why that woman was against Kousuke putting on the buckle." Blake guessed.

"So what? Like, if he doesn't feed this guy, he gets eaten instead?" Yang said, not knowing she hit close to home.

"Who knows." Blake said before they turned back to the screen, eating popcorn and other snacks.

 **Chimera: Heh. You better not regret this.**

 **Kousuke: Let's go!**

 _With that said, Chimera seemed to go inside of Kousuke himself before he was brought back to reality. And then…_

 **L-I-O-N: LION!**

 _A golden magic circle appeared from the belt, the Beast Driver, and went through him, donning Kousuke in armor._

 _Kousuke was donned in a black bodysuit which covered him from head to toe while his shin and forearms were in gold protective armor with strong abdominal muscles outlined on the front. The chest plate was black on the right side, but gold on the left, styled after a lion's mane with the head of said lion existing on his left shoulder. On the left side of the belt was a chain that held Beast's Mantle Rings, made up of an assortment of different colors. Finally, the helmet was styled after a lion's head with large green, bug like eyes and a white mouth plate, making it look like a beast's mouth. Along with the suit, a saber appeared in his hand called the Dice Saber, the Ring Loading Dice Saber in full, as it was called that because of the dice inside the saber itself._

 _This is Kamen Rider Beast!_

"So cool!" Ruby said, liking the design of Kamen Rider Beast.

"Now that's a suit I can dig." Yang said, really liking the design of the Beast Rider.

"So this is Kamen Rider…What's he called?" Weiss asked as she realized that they never got a name for this Rider.

"I don't know." Blake said as she hoped they would learn soon.

 _Beast moves around his body a little before looking back at the unconscious Haruto._

 **Beast: I'll stop her.**

 _With that said, Beast charges towards Koyomi who heard him and barely dodged the first swing of Beast's Dice Saber before blocking a second swing and then throwing a kick, but Beast raised his arm to block the kick before thrusting the saber forward, forcing Koyomi back a bit to dodge before Beast spins around and kicks Koyomi in the face/helmet with a well-placed heel kick. Koyomi stumbles back a bit before using her magic._

 **CONNECT! NOW!**

 _From a magic circle, a handle appears from it before she grabs it and pulls it out, revealing the Hamel Cane, a flute and spear combination weapon._

"Is that thing a flute?" Blake pointed out.

"Well, that's unique." Ruby commented as she's never seen a lot of musical instruments that double as a weapon.

'Why do I have this strange feeling that I'm going to see another weaponized instrument?' Weiss and Yang both thought.

 _Weapon in hand, Koyomi charges towards Beast. There weapons clash for a brief moment before Koyomi goes to attack Beast's feet, but he lists them up before they could get hit before swing his Dice Saber around and went for an overhead slash, but Koyomi deflected the saber and slashed him across the chest. Rolling on the ground, Beast gets back up quickly and slips on a green colored Ring before punching it into the belt._

 **CHAMELEO! GO: CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-** **CHAMELEO!**

 _A Green colored magic circle appears to his right and suddenly, a green mantle with a green chameleon head appeared on his right shoulder. This is the Chameleo Mantle._

"Whoa! What the heck's with the chameleon?" Yang said, surprised by Beast's magic.

"Maybe this is how Kousuke's magic works." Ruby guessed.

"But what is a mantle going to do?" Weiss said.

 _With the green mantle on, Beast charges towards Koyomi, jumping over a slash from the female wizard before deflecting another attack from the girl and slashed her across the chest with sparks flying off her armor. He goes in for a kick, but Koyomi rolls under it before getting back up only to be met with a stab from Beast's saber. Waving his arm around, the tongue of the chameleon head on his mantle extends like a real tongue and whipped it around like a whip, hitting Koyomi across the chest, almost hitting her head, striking the ground when she dodged, before finally hitting her a second time and sent her back._

"Okay, that is just weird." Weiss said as she imagined the whip from the Chameleo Mantle feeling like a real tongue and shivered in disgust.

"It's weird, but in a cool way." Yang said.

"So far, so good." Blake mutters as the fight was in Beast's favor so far.

 **Beast: Here we go.**

 _Beast then slips on another Ring before punching it into the Driver._

 **BUFFA! GO! BU-BU! BU-BU-BU-BUFFA!**

 _Extending his right arm out, a crimson magic circle appeared and slid over his arm, solidifying it into a red mantle with a red bull head on his right shoulder. This was the Buffa Mantle._

"And this time it's a buffalo." Weiss said.

"These Mantles must be based on the animal parts of Chimera." Blake said, remembering there was a chameleon and buffalo head on Chimera.

"Ole!" Both Ruby and Yang shouted in a joking manner.

 _Once the red Buffa Mantle was on, Beast spin the wheel of his Dice Saber and punched the Buffa Ring into the side, stopped the dice and landing on six._

 **SIX! BUFFA! SABER STRIKE!**

 _A magic circle appeared right in front of Beast and he slashed forward, summoning five more circles as six magical projections of bulls came stampeding out, all striking Koyomi as by the sixth buffalo did she fall down._

"That was so cool!" Ruby said with star filled eyes as she eyed the Dice Saber with new interest.

"Talk about getting run over." Yang said.

"One more attack like that and Koyomi is finished." Weiss said.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." Blake said.

 _But suddenly, Ogre in his Phantom form appeared, surprising Beats as the Phantom landed a punch to his chest before kicking his side. Beast attacked back with his saber, but Ogre grabbed the arm and turned Beast around before punching him in the face/helmet and kicked him away._

"Dammit! _Now_ he jumps in?" Yang said.

"Ogre's trying to get Haruto to summon Dragon through Koyomi." Blake said. "He can't have Beast go and destroy her."

 _Ogre lands three punches to Beast's chest, getting grunts of pain each time before kicking Beast in the gut and went for another punch, but Beast dodges the punch and grabs Ogre's outstretched arm._

 **Beast: You punk! I'm not done yet!**

 _Beast lets go of Ogre before kicking the Phantom in the chest, kicking him away before slipping on another Ring and punching it into the Driver._

 **HYPER! GO: HY-HY-HY-HYPER!**

 _Passing through a magic circle, Beast's very armor changed. His bodysuit had transformed into a blue color while his torso armor looked like a roaring lion's head with the broad shoulders looking almost like its mane. His armbands had become gold but also had leather straps hanging from them. His greaves had also turned gold with blue boots. Finally, his helmet had turned a royal blue with the mane area with golden lines while the face plate remained gold and his eyes turned red. Then, appearing in his hands is the Reflective Beast-Gun Mirage Magnum, or the Mirage Magnum for short. This is Kamen Rider Beast's Hyper Form._

"Whoa! He changed form!" Yang said in surprise.

"That's so cool and…blue!" Ruby said after a second to think of the second comment before eyeing the Mirage Magnum.

"If I had to guess, this must be his ultimate form." Weiss said.

"Let's see what it can do." Blake said as she ate some tuna.

 _Ogre crossed his arms to defend against the shots coming from the Mirage Magnum as Beast used that chance to run up and kick him in the chest. Beast ducked under a punch, but got hit by a kick from Ogre before falling to the ground by an elbow strike to the back. Ogre went to grab him, but point blank shots from the Mirage Magnum pushed Ogre away from the Rider as Beast continued to fire until he got back up._

 **Beast: Chimera's the only gluttonous Phantom we need around here!**

"What does he mean by that?" Ruby asked.

"Kousuke said that Ogre was 'ripping off Chimera's character.'" Blake said. "Maybe like Ogre, Chimera devours other Phantoms too?"

"I wonder if the risk that woman talked about is tied to that?" Weiss wondered.

"Save it for later! We got a fight to get back to!" Yang said.

 **Ogre: Then let's settle this! After I've devoured Dragon that is!**

 _Koyomi limped over to Ogre who turned his back to Beast only to gather forth a ball of energy before chucking it at Beast, hitting him and throwing the Rider back._

 **Shunpei/Female Detective: Nitou-kun/-san!"**

 _Both Shunpei and the female detective rush to Beast's side who gets back up quickly only to see both Ogre and Koyomi were nowhere to be seen, leaving them and an unconscious Haruto._

"Dammit! They got away!" Yang said.

"The police have got to respond to this after all that." Blake said before she could hear sirens. "Oh look, I was right."

"Quick, cheese it!" Ruby said to the Beast and the others.

 _The scene changes to an antique store as the Machine Winger can be seen parked outside next to the door. Inside, Haruto was sitting at a chair as a man who is the owner of the store walks in and sees Haruto still sitting while Shunpei is busy making something. The sound of the door opening makes them turn to see the female detective come in as Shunpei goes and walks up to her._

 **Shunpei: How's it going?**

 **Female Detective: Department Zero is taking care of the victims. Don't worry.**

"That's a bit reassuring to hear." Ruby said.

 **Antique Owner: What a about Koyomi—I mean Koyomi's Ring?**

 **Female Detective: Still missing.**

"Now that's _un_ reassuring." Yang commented.

 **Female Detective: Nitou-kun is also looking.**

 _The scene changes to Kousuke running around, looking for Koyomi._

 **Kousuke: I've got to find her before Haruto does.**

 _The scene changes back to the store as Haruto finally speaks up._

 **Haruto: I'm sorry, everyone.**

 _They all turn to him as Haruto continues to speak._

 **Haruto: He's right. I couldn't let go of Koyomi's Ring. All this time, I've never really wanted to give it up.**

"The saying goes: If you love something, let it go." Blake said.

"But that's easier said than done." Yang said as Ruby and Weiss nodded in agreement.

 **Haruto: It's funny, isn't it? I know nothing will change if I don't do something…**

 **Female Detective: It's not funny at all.**

"It really isn't." Blake said. "Nothing about this is funny."

"That damn Ogre! He needs to be put down!" Yang said with anger.

"For once, I agree with you." Weiss said. "That monster knows no bounds! All he cares is getting stronger and stronger! He must be destroyed!"

 **Haruto: Eh?**

 **Female Detective: We're the same.**

 **Shunpei: We know yet we can't help, but remember.**

 _The others look around until they stop at the front desk where a small, crystal ball is seen._

"Koyomi must have worked there." Ruby guessed.

"With how the others are looking at it, that's highly likely." Weiss said.

 _Suddenly, Shunpei goes up to the workshop and comes back with something in hand._

 **Shunpei: That's why I created this with Koyomi-chan's memory in mind. Though this isn't very good…**

 _Shunpei walks over to Haruto and hands him a Ring. Haruto gets up and takes it, looking at its design. The gem is orange as an image of a hand with its index finger out and waving around._

"It's beautiful." Weiss commented. While it didn't look as good as Haruto's other Rings, it was better than any other Ring she had seen back in Atlas.

"Not too shabby." Yang said followed by a small whistle.

 **Haruto: Shunpei…**

 **Antique Owner: Humans all bear their weakness. They bear it while doing their best to move forward. That's how people become stronger. Isn't that the same for you as well?**

 **Haruto: Old man…**

"Such wise words." Weiss commented as she and the entire team took those words to heart.

They were all Huntress-in-training still who dream of graduating and becoming full-fledged Huntresses. But still, at the end of the day, they're still human(including Faunus). And humans are known to overcome one's weakness and getting stronger.

"Tomorrow, we're all training extra hard!" Ruby said and the others nodded in agreement.

 _Haruto looks at each of his friends before he looks at the Ring Shunpei gave him and grasp it with a determined grip._

 **Haruto: Yeah, you're right.**

"He's ready." Blake stated.

"Alright! Now let's get to some fights! Mama needs some explosions!" Yang said as all these fights had to have at least one explosions in it.

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

 _The scene changes to a now recovered Koyomi practically blowing the whole place up as people ran and cried in fear while the magic wielder in question simply walked through all this destruction she was creating._

"Too much explosions!" Yang said.

"What destructive magic." Weiss said.

 **Haruto: Stop it, Koyomi!**

 _The girl turns around and sees Haruto as the people around them run._

 **Koyomi: Haruto!**

 **Haruto: Sorry to keep you waiting. I've made my decision.**

 **Koyomi: The decision to kill me and give into despair? Or give into despair from me killing the people?**

 **Haruto: Which do you think it is?**

"I'm guessing…neither!" Ruby pretended to think and guess.

 _Koyomi flips the Shift Levers of her Driver and puts on a Ring as she speaks._

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 **Koyomi: I don't know. So you better tell me quick! Henshin!**

 **CHANGE! NOW!**

 _In seconds, Koyomi dons her armor, Haruto just looks at her as Koyomi scans another Ring._

 **YES! SPECIAL! UNDERSTAND!**

"Uh, Haruto? You might want to dodge-!" Yang began.

 _Before Yang could finish, a golden magic circle appears in front of Koyomi and with a wave of her hand, a torrent of fire shoots out and hits Haruto._

"Son of a bitch!" RWBY all cursed.

"Haruto! No!" Ruby cried out. She thought Haruto was gonna find a way to stop Koyomi without killing her, not _die!_

"Wait, look!" Weiss pointed out.

 _From the flames, a figure appeared as the flames started to get sucked into a red Magic circle as Kamen Rider Wizard with his WizarSwordGun in sword mode in hand stood in Haruto's place. Once all the flames were sucked up, Wizard raises his weapon and charges towards Koyomi who summons the Hamel Cane via Connect Ring._

 **CONNECT! NOW!**

"He's actually gonna fight her?" Ruby said, confused. She thought Haruto had found some other way to take down Koyomi.

"Maybe he has some kind of plan." Weiss said.

 _The two wizards met and their weapons clashed, sparks igniting each time their weapons met. Wizard flurried around his sword, forcing Koyomi back as Wizard jumped behind her and slashed her back. She turned around and swung her weapon, but Wizard easily deflected Koyomi's attack and kicked her away. She stumbled back, back recovered quickly, holding the Hamel Cane with both hands as she dodged a kick from Wizard who landed on his feet fine and turned while swinging his sword, forcing Koyomi back to dodge. She then went to attack him again, but Wizard twirled his sword around and turned his back to Koyomi as his weapon stopped hers from hitting him in the back before he pushed Koyomi off and twirled around, slashing her feet which caused her to fall down as Wizard landed on his feet just fine. Koyomi went to get up, but only got as far as getting up on her knees as she looked up and saw Wizard spinning around before thrusting his sword at her, stabbing her chest and sending her back a few feet._

"Damn, he is destroying her." Yang said.

"It's pretty clear who the superior fighter here is." Weiss said, impressed at Wizard's fighting style.

"Since it was insinuated that Koyomi could not do magic before, she isn't a fighter like Haruto who has clearly been doing this for a very long time." Blake said.

"It's hard to watch this, really." Ruby said as she wanted to look away. Friends(she assumed they were friends, Haruto and Koyomi) shouldn't be fighting like this. But she knew she couldn't look away. So she and the others kept watching the fight.

 _Twirling his sword around, Wizard continued the attack as Koyomi got back up and attacked back, but Wizard easily deflected her attacks and slashed her across the chest as Shunpei and the female detective appeared, watching the fight as Wizard slashed Koyomi across the chest twice, sending her down to the ground. Wizard then shifted his weapon to his other hand before slipping on a Ring, Shunpei's Ring._

 **Wizard: Shunpei, I'm going to use it.**

 **Shunpei: Okay!**

"Alright, time to see what kind of magic this Ring has." Yang said, a bit excited.

"If what we've seen so far can say anything, it'll probably help depending on its use." Weiss said.

 _Wizard flipped the Shift Levers of the Driver before scanning the Ring._

 **CHICHIN PUI PUI!**

 _Wizards held out his hand as the name of the Ring echoed for a while._

"…Nothing's happening." Blake said.

"Hold on, something might happen." Ruby said. Shunpei had worked hard on this. It must do something!

 **ERROR!**

"Or not." Ruby said, frowning as she ate a cookie to make herself feel better.

"A dud? Lame." Yang said.

 **Wizard: Oi! What's this supposed to be!?**

 **Shunpei: Huh?**

 _Shunpei stood in surprise and disbelief before the female detective pushed him, making him smack his head against one of the ruined pillars._

 **Female Detective: Moh! It's a defective product!**

 **Shunpei: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

"But it did so something." Blake said.

"And what did it do, if I may ask?" Weiss asked for everyone.

"It killed the serious mood." Blake answered.

"…That's true. It did kill the serious mood they had earlier." Yang said, chuckling a little.

 **Wizard: Man…That's just like you, Shunpei.**

"You mean a little, comedic idiot?" Yang said.

"We have one right here." Weiss said, pointing to Ruby.

"Aww~! Thanks Wei-Hey!" Ruby exclaimed, registering what Weiss just said.

 _As Shunpei bows apologetically to both the female detective and Wizard who takes off the Ring, Koyomi uses this chance to change Rings and scan it._

 **EXPLOSION! NOW!**

 _Hearing the spell, Wizard turns and crosses his arm before being blown away by the Explosion spell, crashing through a pillar before dropping to the ground as the Chichin Pui Pui Ring rolled on the ground._

"That idiot! He let his guard down!" Weiss said.

 _As Wizard gets back up slowly, Koyomi walks towards him, her weapon in hand when the voice of Kousuke appeared, wielding his Mirage Magnum in hand as he fired and shot Koyomi, each shot hitting her and forcing her back as Kouske ran up and got in front of Haruto._

"I was starting to wonder when this guy would appear." Yang said.

"He must have been all over the city trying to find Koyomi." Blake guessed.

 **Kousuke: Haruto, don't push yourself. I'll do it.**

 _Kousuke puts away his Mirage Magnum before slipping on the Ring needed to transform._

 **Kousuke: Hennnnnnn~shin!**

 **SET! O~PEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**

 _Punching the Ring before turning it to open the 'gates' of his Driver, Kousuke donned his armor as the Dice Saber appeared in his hand before he charged towards Koyomi, but was stopped when all of a sudden, Ogre appeared, sending a shockwave of dark energy that punched Beast back as Ogre wielded his sword in hand._

"And the asshole finally appears." Yang said, glaring at Ogre.

"He must be here to stop Kousuke." Blake guessed as Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Kick his butt, Kousuke!" Ruby cheered for the Beast Rider.

 **Ogre: I won't let you interfere this time.**

 _With a roar, Ogre charges at Beast. Their swords met for a brief second before beast ducks under a sword slash before spinning around to hit Ogre with a back heel kick, but the Phantom ducks under the attack before the two trade blows once again. Beast rolls on the ground to gain some distance, but Ogre runs up to him just as he's getting back up and their swords meet before Ogre kicks Beast's side, getting a grunt of pain before he ducks under another sword swing. Beast then runs past Ogre, up a pillar, and jumps off, kicking Ogre right in the face, but Ogre didn't seem that effected as he swung his sword at beast who ducked under the strike. Beast then continues to move around in order to void Ogre's sword before he fights back and lands a kick to Ogre's chest before slashing once across the chest, forcing the cannibalistic Phantom back._

"Alright! Go Kousuke!" Ruby cheered.

"It's not over yet." Blake reminded her leader. "Ogre's still got that ability of his."

 _As if to prove the Cat Faunus right, an image of a female Phantom overlapped Ogre._

 **MEDUSA**

"Medusa!?" All the girls said in surprise as an image of a woman with snake appeared in their head.

 _Spreading his arms out, snakes suddenly appeared behind him and attacked Beast who tried to fight them back, but he eventually was caught by the snakes as they wrapped around him tight and he was then picked up and thrown all the way to a building, crashing into it and falling to the ground in pain._

 **Female Detective: Nitou-kun!**

"Shit! That looked like it hurt!" Yang said.

"So far, we know he's devoured those artificial Phantoms, a minotaur, a gremlin, a Beelzebub, and now a medusa." Blake listed down all the Phantoms Ogre has devoured.

"Just how many Phantoms has this monster devoured?" Weiss said, disgusted even more with the Phantom.

"Hard to say since we practically barely know anything about this guy." Blake said.

"Come on, Kousuke! Get up!" Ruby cried out before stuffing some popcorn in her mouth.

 _Beast cries in pain when Ogre goes and stomps on him as Ogre glances over to Wizard fighting with Koyomi, laughing._

 **Ogre: Now destroy the object that's supporting your heart and give into despair! Give birth to Dragon already!**

 _In the background, Wizard is still fighting Koyomi , but because of Koyomi's earlier spell, Wizard was a bit weakened as Koyomi was now actually overpowering Wizard. Wizard fell to the ground before quickly holding up his sword to block an attack from Koyomi ._

"Shit! Koyomi's last spell did more of a number on Haruto than we thought." Yang said.

"Come on, Haruto! You can win this!" Ruby cheered for the ring bearing wizard even though she didn't want him to fight someone who was so precious to him.

 _But then, Wizard started talking with gentle music playing in the background._

 **Wizard: You remember when we first met, right Koyomi?**

 _A flashback shows a solar eclipse before it changes to what the girls guess is the previous White Wizard carrying an unconscious Koyomi to a stunned Haruto before handing her over to him._

 **Wizard:** _ **That ritual where so many people died.**_

 _We go back to the present where Wizard pushes Koyomi off and dodged another attack from Koyomi before grabbing her weapon and holding it down. Koyomi somehow manages to get her weapon free and tried to attack Wizard, but he deflected the attack and slashed her across the chest before thrusting his sword at her, the tip of the blade just barely meeting her face/helmet._

 **Wizard: We were the only ones who survived.**

 _Wizard then does something that surprises her. He throws away his weapon. With her attention on the thrown away weapon, Wizard goes up to her…and hugs her, transforming back into his civilian form as everyone looks on in surprise._

"Awwww~!" All the girls cooed at this scene.

"That's so sweet!" Ruby said, glad that Haruto wasn't actually trying to kill Koyomi.

"They must have been real close from the start if they were the only survivors of a ritual." Yang said.

"It just shows how much Koyomi must have meant to Haruto." Weiss said.

 **Haruto: I didn't give up at that time…because you were there.**

*sniff!*

"Blake! Are…are you crying?" Yang asked her partner who was shedding a few tears.

"N-No! I just have something in my eyes!" Blake lied as she wiped away her tears with her arms. What can she say? She was a sucker for romance.

 **Koyomi: Let go.**

 **Haruto: I wasn't alone! I wasn't the only survivor!**

 **Koyomi: Let go!**

 **Haruto: Do you know how much that saved me!?**

 _More scenes from their past show as Koyomi has stopped struggling._

 **Koyomi: Let go…**

 **Haruto: Koyomi, you said I saved you. But you saved me. That's why…No matter how you are or what you've become…I will protect you no matter what. The real you that I believe in.**

*sniff!*

This time, it wasn't just Blake who was shedding tears, it was the entire team.

"That was so sweet!" Blake said as she let the tears fall.

"You can really tell that came from the heart." Weiss said as she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Anyone got any tissues on them?" Yang said when Blake handed her a box. "Thank you." She wiped her eyes before blowing her nose.

"I really love this show." Ruby said with her teammates agreeing one hundred percent.

 _Haruto then brings Koyomi into another hug._

 **Haruto: Koyomi…**

 **Koyomi: Haruto…**

 _Haruto ends the hug as Koyomi removes her Rings and her armor, as if another person, disappears, leaving a glowing Koyomi in its place with everyone looking on in surprise._

"His words got through to her!" Ruby cheered.

"Way to go, Haruto!" Yang cheered with her sister.

 **Kotomi: Thank you, Haruto. No matter how I change, I will also believe.**

 _Haruto smiles and nods as Kyomi slowly disappears, leaving behind her Ring which Haruto gentle grabs it as if it were the most precious piece of art ever which might have been in his opinion. Shunpei and the female detective smile at their friend's success._

 **Beast: Alright!**

 _However, the happy mood would not last for even a minute as Ogre went and grabbed Beast by the neck, picked him up, and kneed him in the gut before slashing him across the chest, sending him back._

"Shit! Forgot about that bastard!" Yang said.

"Now that his plans have failed, what does he plan on doing now?" Blake said as her Faunus instincts told her it was anything, but good.

 **Ogre: In that case…**

 **LEGION**

 _Ogre ran up and jumped towards Haruto as the image of what could only be the Legion Phantom overlapped Ogre for a brief moment. Haruto turns around quickly only to be slashed across the chest._

"Haruto!" All the girls cried out in worry and horror.

"I thought he wanted Haruto alive!" Ruby said.

"We thought so too!" Yang said.

"Why in the world would he change his mind so quickly?" Weiss wondered when Blake noticed something.

"Guys, look!" Blake said, pointing to the screen.

 _Back with Haruto, he cried out in surprise and pain before what appeared to be a crack in space itself appeared in front of him._

"Did he just make a Crack!?" Ruby asked, thinking back to the Cracks of Gaim.

"It can't be. It doesn't look the same as the others which look like zippers." Weiss said.

"Then what? He created a crack in space itself or something?" Yang asked.

"That's what it looks like. I can't believe there was a Phantom that could do that." Blake said as she and the others developed a new found fear for the Phantoms.

 **Beast: That bastard…**

 _Beast tries to get back up, but he's in too much pain to get back up to his feet._

"Get up, Kousuke!" Ruby said.

"Damn! Ogre really did a number on him." Yang said.

 **Ogre: Dragon's mine!**

 _As Haruto laid on the floor unconscious, Ogre went and jumped into the crack he created, disappearing along with the crack._

"Did he just go inside of Haruto?" Blake asked.

"I think he just did." Yang replied.

 **Shunpei: Oh crap! He went directly into Haruto-san's Underworld!**

"Wait, Underworld!? As in…Hell!?" Yang said.

"There's a literal Hell inside Haruto!?" Ruby said, scared.

"I don't think that's the case." Blake said.

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked and all she got for an answer was Blake's ears moving.

 **Beast: Just wait, Haruto!**

 _Gathering his strength, Beats finally gets p and goes to run towards Haruto when suddenly, three of the artificial Phantoms appeared an attacked him._

"The artificial Phantoms!?" Weiss said in surprise.

"What are they doing here!? I thought Ogre ate them already!" Yang as they all clearly saw Ogre eating all three artificial Phantoms.

"Could these be different ones?" Blake said.

 **Beast: Why are they here now!?**

 **Female Detective: Ogre brought them from the lab!**

"So there were more of those artificial Phantoms from that place." Blake said as her earlier theory had been right.

"Damn! These guys just can't catch a break, can they?" Yang commented.

 _Beast pushes the Phantoms off of him before driving them back with swings from his saber before rolling out of the way of an attack from the third Phantom. Beast goes and kicks one of the Phantoms before blocking another attack from another Phantom._

 **Beast: I don't have time to deal with you guys!**

 _He slashes the Phantom across the chest before he was suddenly grabbed by the third Phantom. He manages to get it off of him before kick it away before he goes to switch out Rings._

 **Beast: You guys are Chimera's food!**

 **HYPER! GO: HY-HY-HY-HYPER!**

 _Punching his Ring into the Driver, a magic circle passes through him and he enters his Hyper form with the Dice Saber disappearing with the Mirage Magnum appearing in Beat's right hand to take its place. Beast quickly ducks under a punch from one of the Phantom before he quickly shoots one of the other Phantoms before quickly kicking the third on behind him. Meanwhile, Shunpei and the female detective go to Haruto to see purple cracks appearing on him._

 **Shunpei: Hauto-san!**

"What's happening to him!?" Ruby said, scared at what was happening to Haruto right now.

"Is this what Ogre wanted when he wanted to drive Haruto to despair?" Weiss wondered.

"Who cares about that? Haruto needs help fast!" Yang said.

 **Haruto: I won't be eaten…Koyomi…**

 _As more cracks appear all over his body, Haruto looks at Koyomi's Ring before he falls unconscious. Then, suddenly, Koyomi's Ring glows and the Ring Shunpei had made glowed as well as its voice was quiet at first before it got loud enough for everyone to hear._

 **CHICHIN PUI PUI!**

 _Suddenly, a familiar red magic circle appears and rose up as flames began to gather and take shape. Once all the way at the top, the flames dispersed to reveal…Kamen Rider Wizard!_

"…Eh?" All of RWBY said as one.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Ruby exclaimed in surprise. "Wait, how is this possible!? Haruto's on the ground, but another Haruto just appeared!"

"Is it a clone?" Blake guessed.

"That seems to be the only reason." Weiss said.

"And don't think there is a reason that can explain this." Yang said. "After all, this is magic we're seeing. Anything can happen!"

 **Female Detective: No way!**

 **Shunpei: Is that…Haruto-san?**

"Looks like Shunpei's Ring actually did do something." Yang said.

"Good job, Shunpei!" Ruby said with a thumbs up.

 **Wizard: Thanks, Shunpei.**

 **Shunpei: Sure.**

 _Wizard then kneels down to Haruto and picks him up, lifting up his arm to slip on a Ring._

 **Wizard: I am…the final hope.**

 _Flipping the Shift Levers, Wizard then lifts the Ring hand and scans it._

 **ENGAGE! PLEASE!**

 _Wizard then lowers Haruto down as a red magic circle appears over Haruto. An unknown force picks up Wizard before he goes and drops down into the portal disappearing from sight. It then shows Wizard dropping down a portal of red rings as surrounding was some sort of purple void. A few seconds later, Wizard drops down from another magic circle before the circle disappears, leaving Wizard at what appears to be the coast of a lake._

"This is Haruto's Underworld?" Ruby said.

"I was expecting something as bit more…hellish." Yang said.

 _A magic circle appears above Wizard and transforms back to his civilian form as Haruto begins to walk around. After a while, he stops and looks up to see moving pages of his memories with Koyomi with one passing through him._

"I think I know where he is." Weiss said.

"You do?" Yang asked.

"It's just a guess, but I think this 'Underworld' is actually just Haruto's subconsciousness." Weiss said.

"That would explain the memories." Blake said.

 **Haruto: So this is my current Underworld?**

 _But suddenly…_

 _ ***ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!***_

"What was that!?" Yang exclaimed in surprise as she and the others had jumped in surprise.

 _Haruto quickly turns to see a purple crack in space itself as coming out of it was Ogre struggling on top of a mechanical dragon! It had white armor with gold claws and horns, having a pair of short wings, and has a gemstone on its chest. This is Haruto's Phantom: the WizarDragon! Or just Dragon for short._

"What is that!?" Weiss exclaimed in surprise.

"I think that's Haruto's Phantom." Blake guessed.

"That's Haruto's Phantom!?" Yang said in surprise.

"It looks so cool!" Ruby said with starry eyes as in her option, Dragon looked cooler than Chimera.

 **Ogre: Do what I tell you! Become one with my flesh!**

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon." Yang said.

 **Haruto: I won't let you make a mess of my hopes anymore.**

"Alright! It's time to kick butt, takes names, and eat strawberries!" Ruby said.

"Don't you mean 'chew on bubblegum'?" Yang said.

"I rather eat strawberries than chew bubble gum." Ruby said. "Besides, my way is better."

"That wouldn't it be cookies instead of strawberries?" Weiss said.

"I don't eat cookies all the time." Ruby said as she ate a strawberry to prove her point.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 **Haruto: Henshin.**

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

 _Transforming back to Wizard in Flame Style, the WizarSwordGun in his hand, Wizard held up his Ringed hand and calls out to his Phantom._

 **(BGM: Kamen Rider Wizard OST 2 Track 25 - Masked Mage)**

 **Wizard: Now, Dragon…it's Showtime!**

"Let the show begin!" Ruby said as the song background music was getting them all pumped up.

"And…fight!" Yang declared.

 _Dragon finally manages to get Ogre off of him as he throws him into the air before hitting him with his tail towards Wizard who shoots the airborne Phantom who falls to the ground._

 **Ogre: Why are you…?**

 _Wizard then switches his weapon to sword mode before he charges towards Ogre who had his own sword at the ready. The two clash their swords two times before Wizard goes for Ogre's leg, but the phantoms jumps to avoid the attack. Ogre goes for a downward slash, but Wizard quickly blocks the attack and pushes Ogre back before slashing forward only for Ogre to duck under the attack. They enter a deadlock before Wizard ends it by pushing Ogre's arms up before kicking him away. Wizard and Ogre then slowly side step as one of the memory pages lower down and envelop the two. The memory is that of the previous White Wizard handing Haruto Koyomi for the first time as Wizard and Ogre are seen fighting in the memory itself. Their swords clash two times before entering another deadlock for a brief moment before Ogre pulls back to slash Wizard, but he quickly ducks under it and the their swords continue to clash before Wizard finally get the upper hand and slashes Ogre across the chest. Ogre recovers quickly and deflects another slash from Wizard before slashing back himself as Wizard barely dodges it. Wizard then ducks under another sword slash before slashing Ogre across the chest again. Wizard manages to push Ogre to the edge of a cliff, but Ogre manages to push him back before diving into the water and disappearing. Not allowing the Phantom o escape, Wizard switches Rings and styles._

 **WATER!**

 _Wizard does not hesitate to jump off the cliff as along the way, a blue magic circle appears and Wizard passes through it, donning his Water style armor as he disappears into the water. Ogre and Wizard then land in what appears to be a shopping mall. As Wizard and Ogre fight, it shows Haruto and Koyomi shopping together._

 **Memory Haruto: What do you want?**

 **Memory Koyomi: Hmmm…a hat.**

 **Memory Haruto: A hat? Anything else?**

 **Memory Koyomi: And some gloves.**

 _As the two memories walk together, Wizard and Ogre slowly side step, keeping an eye on each other. The two than ran up ahead and charge towards one another, clashing swords once again as Wizard ducks under two sword slashes as a red hat is seen covering the camera before it is seen on Koyomi's head._

 **Memory Koyomi: Thanks!**

 **Memory Haruto: You're most welcome.**

 _Wizard and Ogre enter another deadlock, but Wizard manages to push the Phantom down as he looks over at the memory._

 **(BGM End)**

"Damn! This fight is intense!" Yang said as she and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"I certainly wasn't expecting them to fight in Haruto's memories." Weiss said.

"They looked like they got along really well." Ruby commented.

"Yeah…" Blake said.

 _Back in the real world, Beast was still taking care of the artificial Phantoms by himself. He kicks one right in the face, sending it down to the ground before he ducks under a punch from behind and shoots the offending Phantom back before dodging out of the way of a haymaker from the third Phantom. He kicks it back and shoots it before shifting the gun to his right hand._

 **Beast: Let's finish it with this.**

"Oh! Here comes the finisher!" Ruby said, excited as she wanted to see what kind of finisher was about to happen.

"Calm down, sis." Yang said even though she too was a bit excited.

 _All it took was a simple punch of the Hyper Ring into the Mirage Magnum._

 **HYPER~! MAGNUM STRIKE!**

 _What appeared to a be a figure of Chimera made up of tiny lights appeared as Beast aimed his gun at the three Phantoms. Once Chimera entered his body, Beast pulls the trigger and Chimera's body shoots out and struck the three Phantoms, destroying them as all that was left of them were three magic circles which were soon devoured into Beast's Driver with three gulping sounds._

"That was so cool!" Ruby said.

"So that's how Chimera eats Phantoms. It eats their magic through the belt." Weiss said.

"That's kinda cool, actually." Yang commented.

 **Beast: Haruto!**

 _Back in Haruto's Underworld, Wizard and Ogre were still fighting as more memories passed by. Wizard and Ogre passed each other as their swords met once again. Ogre tries to go for the back of Wizard's leg, but the Rider in question stops the attack and quickly turns around and deflects another attack before going for Ogre's stomach, slashing forward as a memory of Haruto giving Koyomi mana was seen. Ogre barely dodges the slash before he thrusts his sword towards Wizard who deflects the attack by slashing upward before like a page turning, the memory changed and it showed Wizard in his Land Style fighting Ogre. Ogre slashes forward, but to his surprise, Wizard goes and digs underground, dodging the sword as Ogre looks down at the spot where Wizard had disappeared before Wizard himself appeared back to the surface behind him to attack his back, but Ogre quickly turns around and deflects the attack before throwing a kick which Wizard barely blocks with his arm before the memory page turned and now it showed Wizard in his Hurricane Style fighting Ogre. Ogre uses his sword to block bullets from Wizard who had his weapon in gun mode before the Rider goes and flips around, jumping over Ogre's slash before he shoots Ogre as the memories change again. Now back in Flame Style, Wizard forces Ogre back with a kick as the Phantom cries out in anger he and the Rider struck with their swords, sparks flying as their blades bounce off one another and Wizard flips back._

"All these memories…I can't help, but feel like we're intruding." Yang said.

"You're not the only one feeling that way." Blake said as she shared the same feelings with her partner.

"They look so happy together." Ruby said as she looked at the memories.

"Yeah, they do." Weiss agreed with a smile.

 _The next scene shows Ogre getting thrown back as his chest erupted into sparks, damaging him and making him cry out in pain as he fell to the ground. Slowly, he gets back up as Wizard walks up to him._

 **Ogre: It can't be…I'm supposed to be the strongest Phantom…but I was beaten so easily!**

"Ha! How does the taste of defeat taste like!?" Yang said.

 **Wizard: I am the wizard of hope. In my world full of hope…I cannot possible be beaten!**

"Well said, Haruto." Weiss said.

"Haruto's got a home field advantage here." Blake stated.

 _As the memories of his time with Koyomi surround him, Wizard looks behind him and sees Dragon flying through a memory of them, adding what appears to be parts of Wizard's bike onto his wings to become a new pair of wings, and passes over Wizard before it goes up and tackles Ogre back. In the air, Wizard is seen riding on top of Dragon, having been picked up when Dragon had passed him._

 **Wizard: Here's the finale!**

"It's time to finish him off, Haruto!" Yang said.

"For Koyomi!" Ruby said.

 _Wizard did not take out any Rings for a Finisher. No, instead of going for his Rings, Wizard merely stuck his sword out where Dragon went and breathed fire on it! Ogre looks up in surprise as he quickly gets up. In the air, Wizard holds his flaming sword at the ready as Dragon flew and swooped down towards Ogre, passing by more memories along the way. In shock, Ogre could do nothing, but stand there as Wizard went and swung his flaming sword, the flames seemingly extending out as the flaming blade sliced through Ogre like a hot knife through butter. Wizard then lands on the ground, having jumped off of Dragon as static covers Ogre before a red magic circle appears before him before he cries out in pain and…_

 _*BOOM!*_

… _exploded._

…

…

…

"Yang?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"…I think we just found our new team attack."

"You got a name for it?"

"Still working on it."

After that was said, the entire team all jumped up and cheered.

"That! Was! So! Awesome!" Ruby spoke the loudest, not caring if she waked up the other students. "He was all like, "It's Showtime!" Then it was like, "Clang! Clang! Wacha!" And then he was like, "But I'm supposed to be the strongest!" And then Haruto was like, "Let me lit my sword on fire!" And it was all like, "Pochoo! And BAM!"

"Okay, sis, I think we get it." Yang said as Ruby took a few breaths to calm herself down.

"But truly! That was impressive!" Weiss said. "The way Haruto moved, the way he fought, the way he and Dragon fought together, truly this man is a professional who can give some of the best Huntsmen a run for their money."

"Just seeing this proves that." Blake said.

 **Wizard: Whew. Thanks, Dragon.**

 **Dragon: Hmph. I only do this because I like your Underworld.**

"Holy shit! That voice!" Yang said as she thought Dragon's voice was both manly and intimidating.

"That is a voice that can intimidate anyone." Blake said as she felt the back of her hair standing up when she heard Dragon's voice.

"It sounds cool." Ruby commented.

"Only you, Ruby, would think that." Weiss said.

 _With a roar, Dragon flies away into the distance, disappearing from view. Wizard transforms back into his civilian form as he was now all alone. He barely takes a few steps forward when he realizes something._

 **Haruto: Oh. That's right.**

 _A bell rings as Haruto turns and finds himself at the Antique shop where frozen figures of his friends were there. The female Detective is seen with two donuts, one in her mouth, and another that was already bitten. Kousuke is seen putting mayonnaise on some donuts while Shunpei tries to stop him, but drops a tray of tea in the process. The shop owner is seen wiping his hands clean while Haruto goes and walks up to Koyomi who is wiping the crystal ball._

"Was Kousuke just pouring mayonnaise on his donuts?" Weiss asked, disgusted.

"I think he was." Blake said, also disgusted.

"Maybe I should try that." Yang wondered.

 **Haruto: Koyomi…**

 _Color returns to the place as Koyomi begins to move._

 **Koyomi: Haruto? What is it?**

 **Haruto: I want you to hold onto this.**

 _Haruto goes and grabs Koyomi's hand, taking off a Ring that was already on her hand before slipping on Koyomi's Ring._

"His Underworld." Blake spoke up.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Haruto's going to keep Koyomi's Ring in his Underworld." Blake said.

"You're right." Weiss said. "He's still in his Underworld after all."

"So it looks like in the end, he still couldn't let go." Yang said.

"I guess that shows just how much he loved her." Ruby said.

 **Koyomi: Sure, but why?**

 **Haruto: That's my hope.**

 _Haruto gives Koyomi, who he knows is just a memory, but that didn't stop him, a smile which Koyomi returns by giving him one herself._

 **Koyomi: I understand. I'll cherish it.**

 _And that was all Haruto wanted to hear before he turns and walks away, fading into red before into nothing. In the real world, Haruto begins to stir and opens his eyes to see Kousuke and the others over him._

 **Shunpei: Thank goodness! Haruto-san, you defeated Ogre, right?**

 **Kousuke: Good job, Haruto. That's my rival!**

 _As his friends express their relief to him alright, Hauto looks at his hand and opens it to find no trace of Koyomi's Ring. The others see this too and are confused._

 **Female Detective: Huh? Haruto-kun, where's Koyomi-chan's Ring?**

"Some place safe." Ruby said.

 **Haruto: I left it behind. In a place where I think Koyomi will be most at peace.**

 _Kousuke and the others seem to get what Haruto was saying as Kousuke past Haruto's shoulder and gets up, going towards Haruto's WizarSwordGun and picks it up._

"Well, looks like all well that ends well." Ruby said.

"Still, that doesn't explain how Haruto and Kouta are meeting up." Weiss said.

"Not only that, but we're not nearly done with the movie just yet." Blake said, checking to see how much of the movie was left.

"Why do I have a feeling something's goona happen?" Yang said.

 _As if proving the blind right, a trail of light appears right behind Kousuke who had just turned to them. Turning to the Beast Rider, they look on in surprise._

 **Haruto: Nitou?**

 _*ZIIIIIIP~!*_

 **Kousuke: Say no more! It all worked out, right?**

 _Unknown to him, right behind him was a Crack as stepping out of it was what appeared to be some sort of plant monster slowly creeping up behind him._

"Kousuke! Behind you!" Ruby shouted before remembering that she was shouting at a screen.

"That's a Crack!" Blake exclaimed in surprise.

"It can't be! It looks nothing like a regular Crack!" Weiss said.

"It made the zipping sound, Ice Queen! That's definitely a Crack!" Yang said. Question is, what was it doing there?

 **Kousuke: Chimera-whoa!**

 _Suddenly, the monster glows green and Kousuke is sucked into the monster._

"He got sucked in!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Just what is that thing!? An Inves!?" Blake said.

 _With the deed done, the monster goes back into the crack and it shows that it wasn't alone. With him was the red Gaim from the trailers._

"It's that bloody Gaim!" Ruby said, pointing to the Rider who was stealing her color scheme.

"What is _he_ doing here!?" Yang said.

"Guess we now know how Wizard and Gaim are connected." Blake said.

 _The bloody Gaim doesn't speak a word, merely grumbles in a deep voice as the monster seemingly laughs before the strange Crack closes, leaving Haruto and the others to ponder what the hell had just happened._

"So much for a happy ending." Ruby said.

"Cheer up, Ruby. This just means Haruto will meet up with Kouta if he runs into this red imposter." Yang said, guessing the bloody Gaim to be some sort of an imposter.

"It that's the case, then that would make this red Gaim the main villain." Weiss said.

"Considering his appearance, he fits the description." Blake said.

"Well, looks like we still got a long night ahead of us. But it'll all be worth it." Ruby said as she and the others prepared their snacks and drinks and continued the movie.

 **Next Time: Kamen Rider Gaim-Sengoku Battle Royale!**

* * *

 **And done! Man, that took a while, but I got the part done! Hope you all enjoyed RWBY Wizard's side of the story. Next time, RWBY will be watching Gaim's side of the movie which will epic for them! Until then, this has been Ashble Longhart here, signing out. Until next time.**


	11. Gaim-Sengoku Battle Royale

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to finally bring you the second part of the movie! Sorry this took so long to do. I had other stories to attend to and making reactions on movies isn't exactly easy and quick. But I got it done and it's now ready to be read. But first, disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Alright everyone! Grab your popcorn, your beverages, and any other snacks and let's get to the movie! It's Showtime folks! Soiya!**

"Talking"

" **Characters Talking"**

" _Action"_

 **(A/N: I couldn't find the website I used before so I had to use what was available. Sorry if the subs are bad, I tried my best to make them sound better.)**

* * *

 **React Special: Kamen Rider Gaim-Sengoku Battle Royale!**

* * *

 **(RWBY Dorm Room)**

Last time, the girls were taken on an adventure filled with action, magic, and love figuratively or literally depending on how you look at it. The girls were immersed into the story of Haruto Souma aka Kamen Rider Wizard as he struggled to finally let go of Koyomi so she could rest in peace and finish off his opponent, the Phantom Ogre. It was a long fought battle, but in the end, everything worked out…until Kousuke aka Kamen Rider Beast got sucked by some weird plant monster and escaped through a weird Crack with the mysterious red, bloody Gaim. Now, let's see what's in store for our girls.

"So much for a happy ending." Ruby said as they had just finished Wizard's side of the movie and quite frankly, she was annoyed, but her worry for Kousuke was greater.

"Cheer up, Ruby. This just means Haruto will meet up with Kouta if he runs into this red imposter." Yang said, guessing the bloody Gaim to be some sort of an imposter.

"It that's the case, then that would make this red Gaim the main villain." Weiss said as the whole blood theme the red Gaim had going just screamed 'evil.'

"Considering his appearance, he fits the description." Blake said.

"Well, looks like we still got a long night ahead of us. But it'll all be worth it." Ruby said as she and the others prepared their snacks and drinks and continued the movie.

* * *

 _The sound of Japanese war horns sounded as a view of the mountains and the great horizons were shown._

"Beautiful…" Weiss said in awe of the vast nature before her.

"It looks so peaceful." Ruby commented.

 _The scene then changed to what could only be a small army._

"Okay, I take that back. It is not peaceful." Ruby quickly said, feeling like she just jinxed it.

 _The army that was shown consisted of men wearing clothes that could be found in the country of Mistral as red sashimono flags with some sort of bat logo were raised as the army also had a jeep with them. Did I forget to mention that they were armed to the teeth with spears, swords, and rocket launchers?_

 _The camera expands to show that the army was facing off against another army consisting of men in different clothing and white sashimono flags with what appeared to be a logo of a rocket with eyes were raised as they too were armed to the teeth. They lacked a jeep like the other army, but they had motorbikes with them._

"Hey, anyone else feel some sort of pressure in the air?" Yang asked as her eyes looked between the two armies nervously.

"I feel it too." Blake said as every hair felt like it was standing up.

"We're barely even ten minutes into this and my palms are already starting to sweat." Ruby said as she wiped her hands against her pajama pants.

"Me too." Weiss admitted as her hands were sweating a bit too, much to her disgust.

 _Then suddenly, one man from the white army spoke up._

 **Man: Bujin Fourze!**

"Bujin who?" Weiss repeated in confusion.

"What the hell does bujin mean?" Yang said until they saw the translation for them at the top of the screen. "It means Warrior God!?"

"Okay, I'll admit, that title sounds cool." Weiss admitted.

"I wonder who's this Bujin Fourze?" Ruby wondered, waiting in anticipation for who would come out.

 **Bujin Fourze: It's fighting time!**

 _From within the army came not a man like the girls expected, but a Rider! The Rider wore a sort of white space suit. He had on a helmet that was shaped like rocket as the lenses were orange. An orange circle was situated on his right arm, a black square on his left arm, a blue X on his right leg, and a yellow triangle on his left leg. Around his waist was a bulky looking belt buckle with four Switches inserted into them and a lever at the side. He also had a jet pack on my back which, in Ruby's option, is neat!_

"A Rider!?" Ruby said in surprise.

Weiss then facepalmed herself. "Of course, we saw this during the trailers from before. How did we not see this coming?"

"Well, with a title like Warrior God, you don't really expect a guy in a space suit." Yang said as she ate her popcorn.

"The helmet is a bit silly, but he somehow makes it work." Blake commented as she sipped her beverage.

"So cool!" Was all Ruby had to say.

 _As Bujin Fourze runs up and gets on his bike, a Honda XR230 bike called the Machine Massigler, a man from the other army points at them._

 **Man: Return that life…to god! Bujin Kiva!**

 _Then, from the red army came a new Rider, the one called Bujin Kiva!_

 _The man was clad in a black body suit with the torso armor looking like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chest plate that mimicked chest muscle. Around his waist was a blood red belt with what appeared to be six whistles, three on each side, as a mechanical bat was hanging upside down in the front. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. Red armored gloves covered his hands and his wrists sported silver bracelets. His right leg was covered by a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly by chains as if to hold something back. Unlike the right leg, the left leg was left unarmored except for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered by a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In between the two top points of the wings was a red ornament, resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs._

Immediately when the girls saw the Rider did they all shout out one word.

"Vampire!"

"So we have a space man vs. a vampire." Yang said.

"I…can't really tell who would win." Ruby said as she can't think of who had the upper hand on who.

"It is a strange matchup." Blake said as she ate a tuna sandwich.

'Don't think about vampire novels, don't think about vampire novels, don't think about vampire novels, don't think about vampire novels…' Weiss kept repeating in her mind as she forced herself to not think back to the romance stories involving vampires.

"I like his bike though." Yang said as she guessed Kiva's bike.

 _Getting on his own Honda Shadow 750 bike, the Machine Kivaa, both armies were ready to do battle._

 **Fourze Army General: Eliminate them!**

 **Kiva Army General: Advance!**

 _And so, the battle began with both armies charging at one another. Form the Kiva army, the rocket launchers and shotguns were fired and explosions littered the Fourze side. While some were killed or thrown back, the ones on bikes got through the explosion and Fourze came to a stop._

 **Fourze General: Fourze, use Launcher!**

 **Bujin Fourze: Okay!**

 _Following his generals orders, Fourze went and flipped one of the many switches on his belt._

 **[LAUNCHER! ON!]**

 _Blue holograms appeared around Fourze's right leg before they gathered together and formed what is called the Launcher Module. Wasting no time, Bujin Fourze fired all of his rockets at the opposing army, getting cries of pain as explosions littered Kiva's side. Before long, fire danced around the battle field as men engaged in battle, weapons clashing as they were determined to win by any means necessary._

"What chaos…" Weiss breathed as she and everyone watched the scene before them.

"So, this is what war looks like." Blake said as she thought to a certain bull Faunus. 'And Adam wants to wage a war against humans in the name of revolution?'

"So is no one gonna comment on the fact that a rocket launcher just appeared on Fourze's leg? Anyone?" Yang looked at everyone, even Ruby, but she found that she was in Chibi mode right now, looking at Fourze. "Okay then."

 **Narrator: The Sengoku Era. The Generals of each state would go to the battle field with their Bujin Riders, fighting to expand their colonies.**

"That's what they're fighting for? To expand their land?" Ruby said, not seeing the point of all this. How did wanting to expand land lead to war?

"It's a matter of expanding their territory." Blake said. "Some fight just to control more land while others do it to obtain something they don't have. It may sound silly to you, but to them, it's not."

 _The scene changes to show all 14 Bujin Riders. Amongst them, the girls spot Wizard, Fourze, and Kiva, but the other Riders were unknown to them._

"So many Riders…" Weiss muttered.

"And we don't even known all their names yet." Yang said while thinking that they had a long road ahead at watching all of these shows.

"Hold on!" Ruby spoke up before she went and brought over the box filled with all sorts of stuff. Taking out CD casings, she looked at the names, pictures, and compared them to the Riders on the screen. "Okay let's see…"

 **Narrator: All of the 14 Bujin Riders…and their Generals who want to expand their colonies…will fight fiercely.**

 _On the screen, it shows two Riders fighting._

 _The first wore a black body suit with a red belt around the waist with silver buttons at the side and a pitch black stone in the center. He sported golden circular kneecaps with silver accents and gold bands just above the ankles. His chest armor had a gold front, simulating pectorals and an abdomen with a rectangular black stone in the center of his chest. His sides were layered with silver metal while the rest was black steel. His collar was gold, connected to the black stone by a golden line. His shoulder pads were black with a sliver trim running around the center to point up on either side. He also wore gold bands around his wrists. His helmet is mostly black but the eyes are large and red. It had a silver mouth piece which was layered, looking insect-like. The edge of the mouth piece was gold and connected between the eyes and rose up to spread into a set of horns cresting his forehead and on said forehead was a small blue gem._

 _The other Bujin Rider also wore a black bodysuit with a silver belt with colored buttons on it. A red armored vest covered his chest while the shoulder pads were outlined in silver and a single silver line ran down the middle. White gauntlets and boots covered his arms and legs as red pads covered either of his leg above the knee. His helmet was black as huge red lenses that resembled red peaches covered the front, giving it 'red eyes' as between the eyes was a golden line and below the lenses was a silver mouth pieces._

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Yang asked as her sister was rummaging through the box.

"Trying to find out their names." Ruby said before she pulled out two disks. "Okay here…the gold one is called Agito and the red one…is Den-O."

"Agito has this mystic feel to him." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah. And this Den-O man feels like he has a train theme going." Weiss commented as the silver lines on Bujin Den-O looked a lot like train tracks.

 _Both Bujin Agito and Bujin Den-O fought one another as their respective armies fought one another as well. Bujin Agito ducks under a slash from Bujin Den-O who quickly turns around to stab Bujin Agito through, but the Bujin Rider quickly stops the attack from hitting him and kicks Bujin Den-O away. He then goes and jumps up and Bujin Den-O follows as the two Riders through their own kick at one another._

 _The scene then changes to two different Riders._

 _The first wore a kind of purple body suit with red gloves and boots that matched the bodysuit. Silver straps decorated his chest as a silver belt was wrapped around his waist with the same disks and tuning fork hanging by his sides and also with the center bearing three tomoe–like marks. At the back were what appear to be two taiko drum sticks. Finally, covering his head was a purple helmet with a purple opaque visor lined with red markings, silver horns, and at the forehead, was a golden Oni head._

 _The other Rider appeared high-tech than the other one. He was wearing a black body suit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. His hands had metal fingertips with bands on the wrists and elbows. He also had a helmet on that was black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. On the helmet was a small silver mouth piece that had designs that resembled teeth. On his left leg, from the knee down, was a metal brace._

"Ruby?" Weiss turned to her partner who was already on it.

"Here we go." Ruby said as she brought out two disk cases and compared them to the Riders on screen. "The purple is Hibiki while the cool looking one is Faiz."

"Faiz doesn't look like he should belong in this era." Yang said as the futuristic look the Rider had contradicted the whole old age feel of the area. Hibiki however fit just right in.

 _Bujin Hibiki attacked Bujin Faiz with his Taiko drum sticks called the Ongekibou, but Bujin Faiz blocked the sticks with his Faiz Edge, a lightsaber-like blade with the handle resembling a motorcycle grip. They face off against each other as they literally trade blows as sparks flew off their armor and they fell back._

 _The scene changes again to a different Rider pushing some men back on his bike._

 _The Rider wore a black body suit, a red chest armor that simulated pectorals with a golden collar, red gauntlets that covered his forearms, red round shoulder pads, and finally, a black helmet with a silver mouth pieces and large red eyes with a golden horns that extended past his head. Around his waist was a silver belt with a red colored stone in the center._

 _As the men were pushed back by this Bujin Rider, another one shows up, speeding past men after men._

 _This Rider wore a black bodysuit as a single sheen of steel ran along his arms. His shoulder pads were red with a silver trim as his torso armor was crimson red and looked a bit thicker than the rest of his armor. Said armor looked like the back of a beetle's shell and covered his abdomen. His helmet was red with a horn appendage resembling the horn of a Japanese Rhino Beetle that bisected the blue lens of the helmet, making two large 'eyes.' Around his waist was a silver, metal belt with square buttons on the side as what looked like a mechanical red Rhino beetle with its horn flipped was inserted in the center._

"Ruby." Yang signals her sister.

"Already on it." Ruby said as she took out two bases. "Hmm…the one that looks a lot like Agito is Kuuga and the other one is Kabuto.

"So it's beetle vs. stag beetle." Yang said as she munched her popcorn quickly, the action and chaos exhilarating her.

"I wonder if this world really likes bugs because these two look very bug like." Weiss pointed out.

"Kabuto looks very speedy, but I don't know why." Ruby said as she couldn't explain why Kabuto looked like a speeders.

 _Bujin Kabuto, riding his Honda CBR1000RR, the Kabuto Extender, the Bujin Rider speeds through the battlefield as Bujin Kuuga, riding his TryChaser 2000, tries to catch up to Bujin Kabuto._

 **Bujin Kuuga: Hold it!**

 _The scene changes again to two different Riders._

 _The first Rider wore a pure blue bodysuit. Along with the belt buckle around its waist, the torso armor was silver with a suit of spade at the center as the shoulder pads were flat with golden decorations on the arms and spade on the top. Gold bands were wrapped around his wrists and crisscrossed strips of metal were on the boots. The helmet was blue with a silver face and a single horn rising up, emulating a rhino beetle._

 _The second Rider wore a red body suit with black boots and black armbands as well as shoulder pads, all of which had silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with silver pectorals and abdomen. On his left arm was a gauntlet shaped like a dragon's head with yellow eyes and a black and silver snout as a handle extended from the front to fit in his hands. His helmet was black with a silver face plate with a grille over two large eyes. On the forehead was a dragon head-like symbol. Around his waist was a silver belt with silver sockets on the sides. In the middle was a slot and in the slot was a black case with a golden dragon symbol on the front._

"Ru-"

"I got it! Hold on!" Ruby interrupted Blake as she pulled out the cases and compared them to the Riders. "The blue and silver one is Blade while the red one is Ryuki."

 _The two Bujin Riders wielded swords as their blades clashed. Blade rolls on the ground before he quickly gets back up as the two Bujin Riders size each other up before they ran up to one another. Ryuki swings down his sword but Blade deflects it and slashes Ryuki across the chest, Ryuki recovers quickly and returns the favor by slashing Blade across the chest before both their respective armies appear and clash._

"So much fighting…so much chaos…" Ruby commented as she and her team watched the fights unfold before them.

"This is nothing like fights between Grimm or other people." Yang said as despite this being a movie, the mood and pressure coming from these battles left the girls baffled.

"This is war…I can see why they barely show any movies like these…" Weiss said as she gulped down some saliva.

Blake said nothing as she just sipped her beverage as she started to sweat from nervousness.

 _The scene changes back to the battle between Bujin Fourze's army and Bujin Kiva's army. Unknown to them all, the red Gaim from before was watching from distance, riding a horse._

"It's the bloody Gaim!" Ruby pointed dramatically at the Rider on the screen.

 _Now that they get a good look at him, the red, bloody Gaim looks exactly like Gaim in Orange Arms except the armor was blood red, even the visor and horn crest as what they thought had been flames were actually black tree branches on his armor. There was even some on his visor. Not only that, but his mouth piece was black._

 **Narrator: Until one Bujin Rider appeared, finding a way to end it all.**

"So he's a Bujin Rider as well." Weiss said.

"That would make him Bujin Gaim." Blake said as the very name itself was intimidating. And it was just a title added to a name they had all gotten used to!

 **Narrator: Who will be the highest ruler?**

 _As Bujin Gaim laughs evilly, more war horns sound before the title appeared: Kamen Rider Gaim-_ _Sengoku Battle Royale!_

"Sengoku Battle Royale." Ruby read off the screen.

"If _this_ is what they consider a battle royale, then it's one hell of a royale." Yang commented.

 **Sagara: Hello, Zawame City!**

All the girls jump in surprise at the volume of DJ Sagara's voice and the cheering of people.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"From the looks of it, it must be some sort of event." Weiss guessed as they all kept their eyes on screen.

 **Sagara: Which Armored Rider will win?**

 **(Insert: TEPPEN STAR-Riders Dance Edit-)**

 _As the crowds of people cheered, the music started playing as on the dance floor were Teams Gaim and Baron along with two more teams consisting of beautiful women and a group dressed in robes and wielding katana blades. It didn't take a genius to know that this was a dance competition._

RWBY started bobbing their heads to the music before they started moving their bodies a bit to the music before finally, Ruby stood up.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ruby shouted before she started to dance around the room. It seems the music was that catchy to her.

As WBY watched their leader dance, they all had the urge to join her. Trying to resist as much as they could, they couldn't take it anymore and got up and danced along with Ruby, trying their best to dance like the teams on the screen.

"How can simple music makes us want to dance?" Weiss asked as she danced.

"Never underestimate the power of music." Yang said in a serious tone as she danced.

 **(Song End)**

Finally, they all stopped the dancing at the same time the teams on screen stopped dancing.

"That was so fun!" Ruby said as she literally jumped right back to her seat, popcorn in arms.

"I will admit, that was…fun." Blake admitted as she sipped her beverage to cool down. She and the others had worked up a bit of a sweat dancing.

 **Sagara: Thank you, Beat Riders, for warming up the crowd with your dance. Now, Zawame City, we have a special game for you all!**

 _The crowd's sheering got louder as Kouta, Mitsuzane, Kaito, Jounouichi, and Hase._

 **Sagara: A sengoku battle royal between the great Armored Riders!**

"Oh yeah! It's fighting time!" Yang cheered as she stuffed some popcorn in her mouth.

"Go Team Gaim!" Ruby said as she waved a flag with Gaim's symbol on it.

"Where did you get that?" Blake asked, not remembering Ruby having that on her.

"Where did you get that flag of our team name?" Ruby countered, talking about the time when their team was still new and Weiss was…Weiss, but colder.

"Touché."

 **Sagara: The rules are simple: The last remaining Team wins! And the winners will get the most recent Lockseeds on the market!**

"Considering their world, that's a pretty good prize." Weiss commented as she popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

 _Suddenly, from the crowd, a man starts to chant and everyone else joins in._

 **Audience: Gaim! Gaim! Gaim! Gaim! Gaim! Gaim!**

"Wow! They're so popular!" Ruby said as she began to dream about a group of people chanting her Team's name at the Vytal Festival Tournament.

"Looks like there's already a team favorite." Yang commented while opening a pack of skittles.

 **Kouta: This is what I'm talking about! Listen to those cheers!**

 **Mitsuzane: We're very well known.**

 **Mai: Kouta!**

 **Koita: I know, I know. We'll be taking all those Lockseeds!**

"Looks like Kouta's fired up." Yang commented.

"With all those people cheering, it was inevitable." Weiss said.

 **Mai: No, I mean don't be too confident or you'll lose.**

"She makes a good point. It's never good to be too overconfident." Blake said as she spared a glance at her partner.

Yang saw the glance and said, "What?"

"Nothing."

 **Hase: She's right, don't think you'll win.**

 **Jounouichi: What about you, Kaito? Why not team up with us so we can defeat Gaim first?**

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen." Yang said.

"After what they did to Kaito, he'd sooner team up with Kouta than with them." Ruby said.

"Actually, knowing Kaito, he'll probably just fight alone." Blake said as she could already picture it.

"That sounds like him." Weiss said.

 **Kaito: Not amount that determine the strength. But the strength that's important in group.**

 **Hase: What was that!?**

 _Hase looks ready to punch Kaito, but Jounouichi holds him back._

"Geez, the fight hasn't started and already Kaito's throwing punches." Yang commented, flicking a popcorn kettle into the air before catching it with her mouth.

"That's Kaito for you." Blake said.

 **Kaito: Let's get started.**

"Took the words right out of my mouth, banana boy." Yang said. "Let's rumble!"

"It's Henshin time!" Ruby shouted.

 **Sagara: I wonder which group will win?**

 _As if in response to that, Kouta takes out his Sengoku Driver and slaps it on while Kaito already has his Lockseed out and ready._

 **Kaito: Henshin.**

 _ **BANANA!**_

 **Jounouichi & Hase: Henshin!**

 _ **DONGURI!**_

 _ **MATSUBOKKURI!**_

 **Kouta & Mitsuzane: Henshin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **BUDOU!**_

 _The cheering of the crowd gets even louder as each of them do their pre-transformation sequence before locking their locks into place._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _ **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU!**_ _ **HA, HA, HA!**_

 _ **COME ON!**_ _ **BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**_

 _ **COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!**_

 _ **SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**_

 _The respective Arms Part fell down onto the shoulders of each person and soon, Kamen/Armored Riders Gaim, Ryugen, Baron, Gridon, and Kurokage stood before everyone, weapons ready to be used and their bodies ready to fight._

"Haven't seen this matchup since Episode 6." Weiss commented.

"Let's see how this plays out since Jounouichi and Hase can't surprise attack Kaito anymore." Blake said before popping a Gummy Fish in her mouth. They weren't actual fish, but they looked like fish and that was good enough for her.

"Ten Lien says that the nut boys go out first." Yang betted.

"I'll take that bet." Ruby said. While she also thought that Jounouichi and Hase were gonna be the firsts to go, she needed money for extra parts for her baby so she took the risk. Plus, this was a movie so you never know what's gonna happen.

 **Gaim: Stay on your toes, Micchy.**

 **Ryugen: Right.**

 _All five Riders circle each other before they all get into a stance, wielding their weapons at the ready before Gaim was the first to act, attacking Kurokage who struck back as the fight began. Ryugen dodged an attack from Gridon while Gaim deflected an attack from Kurokage before quickly ducking under a swing from Baron before the banana and orange Riders faced one another while Ryugen dealt with the nut-based Riders by himself. Baron attacks first and he and Gaim trade blows while Ryugen was being pushed back by both Kurokage and Gridon. Kurokage goes in, thrusting his Kagematsu, but Ryugen catches the spear and turns it around to block Gridon's Donkachi before pushing both Riders back. With Gaim and Baron, Gaim just barely dodges another attack from Baron while Ryugen kicks Gridon back and faces Kurokage before Baron is seen hitting Gaim in the stomach with his BanaSpear before it goes back to Ryugen where it shows Kurokage has his trapped which Gridon takes the chance to hit him with his hammer twice. After that, Gridon grabs the green Rider and throws him aside as Kurokage pushes him back. As Ryugen rolls on the ground, he quickly recovers and blocks an attack from both nut-based Riders before pushing them back while Gaim and Baron were back to sizing each other up._

"Damn, I can't tell who's gonna win." Yang said as she munched on her popcorn.

"Jounouichi and Hase's teamwork has improved a bit. Guess they learned something from their fight with Oren." Blake noted as Ryugen was having some difficulty with the two by himself.

"I feel like Mitsuzane's fight is the most active one. Gaim and Baron have barely traded a couple of blows." Weiss said.

"They're rivals. They can't underestimate each other." Ruby said as it was already established that Kouta and Kaito were rivals since the day they both raced each other.

 _Suddenly, while the Riders are fighting and the crowd is cheering, a Crack sudden appears in front of the people and jumps out the Pitcher Plant Monster. Immediately, people panic._

"It's that plant monster who sucked up Kousuke!" Ruby dramatically pointed at the plant-like monster on screen.

"If that thing is here then Bujin Gaim must be near as well." Weiss said.

 **Sagara: Uh oh! Looks like we have a little problem!**

"Oh, you don't say?" Weiss sarcastically said.

 **Sagara: It seems like something has come to ruin the part! Oi!**

 _Back with the others, people are still screaming their heads off as the Pitcher Plant Monster turns to Mai and goes over to her._

 **Pitcher Plant Monster: Priestess of Fate!**

"Priestess of what?" Ruby said in confusion.

 _Main backs away before tripping and falling on her butt. She screams soon, after, getting Gaim's attention._

 **Gaim: Mai!**

"Mai's in trouble!" Ruby said, also worried.

"What does this weirdo want with Mai?" Yang asked.

"Who knows, but it must have something to do with this 'Priestess of Fate.'" Blake said.

 _Baron uses Gaim's distraction as a chance to attack. Gaim tries to deflect Baron's attack, but Baron bats away his weapon and strikes him across the chest._

"Kaito! The fuck!?" Yang exclaims as they were all wondering what Kaito was doing.

 **Baron: Don't look away, you're in the middle of a fight right now!**

"Really, Kaito? Really!?" Yang exclaims again, eyes flashing red with anger.

"Now is not the time and place for this!" Ruby exclaims, also angry at the banana Rider.

 **Gaim: Now is not the time!**

Ruby was about to groan since she almost had another incident with Gaim repeating her, but she held back.

 _Quickly, Gaim rushes forward, surprising Baron as he pushes him out of the way and runs towards Mai to help. Ryugen, who dodges an attack from Gridon, quickly shoots the Pitcher Plant Monster, hitting its back before Gaim makes it and swings his sword, but the plant monster dodges and kicks the Rider, but it misses. Gaim goes for a forward slash, but the Pitcher Plant Monster flips back to dodge before Gaim checks on Mai._

 **Gaim: You okay?**

 _Ryugen then soon comes in, attacking the plant-themed monster from behind, but the Pitcher Plant Monster reacts quickly, spinning around to dodge Ryugen's attack before elbowing the Rider in the back, making him stumble and roll forward, but he recovers quickly and rolls back up to his knees. Then, surprisingly, Baron comes in and strikes the monster across the chest before entering a deadlock with it._

"Oh so _now_ you're helping!?" Yang says as she was still mad at the Rider from earlier.

 **Baron: No one interrupts my battles.**

"Should have known it was for that reason." Blake said, sighing.

"As power hungry as ever." Weiss commented.

 _Baron pushes the monster back before striking it across the chest, sending it reeling back. As the Pitcher Plant Monster rolls to a stop, it gets back up and opens a Crack before jumping through it._

"Did it just make a Crack!?" Weiss exclaims in surprise.

"That thing is more dangerous than we thought." Blake said as she could only imagine the type of danger the monster could do.

 **Gaim: Hold it!**

 _Quickly, Gaim chases after the monster and Baron and Ryugen quickly follow as the three Riders jump through the Crack and said Crack soon disappears._

 **Mai: Kouta! Micchy!**

"Don't worry. They got their Lock Vehicles with them." Yang said, not too worried for the Riders.

 **Intimidating Voice: We failed to get the Priestess of Fate…**

"Whoa!" Ruby and the others jump in surprise at the _very_ intimidating voice. It was a voice that sounded dark and a bit evil as it promised pain and death to all.

"That is one intimidating voice." Yang commented.

"Who said that?" Weiss asked as they paid close attention to the screen.

 _The scene shows a cave with vines covering everything as the source came from none other than Bujin Gaim._

"It's from Bujin Gaim!?" Weiss said in surprise.

"Holy shit." Yang said. "I expected him to sound like Kouta or something, but that sounds _nothing_ like him!"

"Is he…producing those vines?" Blake noted.

"It looks like it." Ruby said as Bujin Gaim's voice, while she wouldn't admit it out loud, scared her.

 **Bujin Gaim: But these Bujin Riders are very powerful. Interesting…**

"Uh oh. That can't be good." Ruby said as her team nodded in agreement.

 _The scene changes to show Gaim and the other Riders wondering around the Helheim Forest which was raining._

"Huh, didn't know it rained there." Yang commented.

"The Helheim Forest resembles a rain forest so the fact that it rains doesn't surprise me." Weiss said as she ate some more chocolate.

 **Gaim: Huh? Where'd that Inves go?**

 **Ryugen: I think this Inves is very different from the rest.**

"Geez, I wonder what gave that away?" Blake said sarcastically.

 **Baron: It was not raining when I came here last time…**

"Okay, maybe rain in the Helheim Forest isn't as natural as we thought." Weiss said as she now had doubts.

 _Back with Bujin Gaim, he raised his hand and with a mighty cry, he opened up a strange looking Crack as the same Crack appeared right behind Gaim and the others._

"It's that strange Crack again." Ruby pointed out.

"Something tells me this Crack is bad news." Yang said.

"And other Cracks aren't considered bad?" Weiss questioned the blond brawler.

"Those are bad too, but this one is _extra_ bad." Yang said, emphasizing the 'extra' part.

 **Gaim: What's that?**

 **Ryugen: Don't know…**

 _Approaching the Crack with caution, they all cried out in surprise when they were suddenly sucked into the Crack before said Crack closed up._

"It sucked them in!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise.

 _Suddenly, the scene changes to show people praying and bow to a huge tree called the Goshinboku. Said tree wasn't natural looking as it was glowing blue._

"Uh, last I checked, trees don't glow blue." Yang said.

"And last I checked trees weren't that big." Blake added.

 _As the people continued to pray to the tree, a light suddenly appears, startling the people before they all jump back in surprise when the strange Crack appears and Gaim, Ryugen, and Baron all come flying out._

 **Gaim: Ow…Huh?**

 _As Gaim gets up and groans in pain, he sees the people and they panic at the sight of him._

 **Man: Bujin Gaim!**

 **Gaim: Gaim?**

 **Man: It's Bujin Gaim!**

"Wrong Gaim people!" Yang said as she reached for some more popcorn, but realizes that she's run out. "Pause, give me a minute."

Ruby paused the video and she and WB waited for Yang to come back with some more popcorn. Once back, they continued the movie.

 **Gaim: You know me, that's a relief.**

 _Gaim goes to approach the people, but they all scream and panic before they all soon run away._

 **Gaim: Huh? Wait a minute!**

"Why did they all run?" Ruby wondered, confused.

 **Gaim: Why did they all run?**

"Oh come on!" Ruby cried out in annoyance.

Yang and the others suppressed their laughter before Yang answered Ruby. "From those people's reaction, I'm guessing Bujin Gaim isn't exactly popular with the people if you know what I mean."

"I wonder what that Rider has done to make people afraid of just his appearance." Weiss wondered.

"My guess: It's nothing good." Blake said before eating another gummy fish.

 **Ryugen: I'm not sure.**

 _Still confused, the three Rider decide to cancel their transformations and revert back to their civilian forms._

 **Kouta: What is all this?**

 **Mitsuzane: I don't know.**

 _As Kouta and Mitsuzane talks with each other, Kaito approaches the tree to find a fruit resembling the ones from the Helheim Forest._

"What the-? What are fruits from the Helheim Forest doing on a tree?" Weiss said, a bit surprised.

"Could this tree be related in some way?" Blake wondered.

 **Kaito: The fruits from that forest are here.**

 _Kouta and Mitsuzane walk up next to him and they all pluck one fruit from the tree. In a flash, the fruits turn into Lock Vehicles with Kaito getting a Rose Attacker, Mitsuzane getting a Sakura Hurricane, and Kouta getting an unknown Lock that resembled a dandelion._

"Never seen that Lock before." Yang commented.

"Oh! New Lockseeds!" Ruby said, excited to find out what this Lockseed could be and/or do.

 **Gaim: What kind of Lockseed is this?**

"Your guess is as good as ours." Yang said as if speaking to him.

 _The three look up at the tree, wondering what in world was it, before Mitsuzane turns around and sees something._

 **Mitsuzane: Kouta-san, look!**

 _Kouta and Kaito turn around and follow Mitsuzane's finger to see light and smoke in the distance._

"A fire." Blake stated.

"Time to save the day!" Ruby said as she had no doubt Kouta was going to try and save whoever was in the distance.

 **Kouta: Let's go.**

 _The scene changes to what appear to be the inside of the Yggdrasil as Takatora is seen coming up from an elevator and walked into a room with a scientist monitoring a computer._

 **Scientist: Rainfall in Helheim seems to be coming from another dimension.**

 **Takatora: What?**

"Considering Helheim is a different world entirely, the fact that there's another dimension isn't as surprising." Weiss said.

"But it's still surprising to know that the rain is coming from another dimension." Blake said as she now had a tub of popcorn for herself.

 **Scientist: The Armored Riders fighting there were drawn into another dimension.**

 **Takatora: …I'll go check it out. We shouldn't ignore the chance to gather information.**

 _Takatora takes out his Melon Lockseed and grips it tightly in his hand before the scene changes back to wherever Kouta and the others were at as they arrived at a church with a sign naming it: Honnō-ji. Said church was currently on fire and all around, men and monsters were doing battle._

 **Mitsuzane: Honnō-ji…?**

 _A shot shows off a flag of red, yellow, and green as a man and a woman wielding guns were defending themselves against the monsters when a Bujin Rider appeared._

 _The Rider wore a helmet that was mainly black, save for the red face plate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and the head lens were green eyepieces. Running from his chin and down to his neck was a red line that connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. The yellow lines ran down the arms and into the yellow gauntlets. Lastly, the legs were minimally covered with segmented green armor not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest._

"Ruby?" Yang addressed Ruby who was already rummaging through the box.

"Got it." Ruby said as she pulled out a case and checked it. "This one is called…O…O…O…OhOhoh? Triple O?" Just as Ruby was about confused, she felt something on the back and turned it to see a note.

Note: It's pronounced 'Ōzu.'

"Oh, well there you have it. It's OOO." Ruby said.

"So that would make him Bujin OOO." Weiss said.

"Weird name. What's with all the O's?" Yang wondered.

 **Kouta: An Armored Rider?**

 _As Kouta and Mitsuzane look on in surprise, Kaito turns his attention to the man and woman._

 **Man: I'll leave this to you, Bujin OOO.**

 **Bujin OOO: Right!**

 _After that did the man and woman retreat into the church. Some monsters tried to chase after them, but Bujin OOO, wielding a sword called the Medajaribur, slashes the monsters before they could even reach the doors before going up to guard said door. Suddenly, Kaito runs in, passing by all the chaos and Bujin OOO who was too busy fending off monsters to pay attention to him._

 **Kouta: Oi!**

"What the heck is he doing?" Weiss asked, wondering what was going through that man's head this time.

"He seemed interested in that man for some reason." Yang pointed out. "I wonder why though?"

"Hopefully, we'll find out soon enough." Blake said. "But right now, Kouta and Mitsuzane have other problems."

"Time to save the day!" Ruby cheered before stuffing her mouth with cookies.

 **Kouta: We're going in too!**

 **Mitsuzane: Right!**

 _Quickly, the two of them bring out their Lockseeds._

 **Kouta & Mitsuzane: Henshin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **BUDOU!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _Hearing the voices from the Sengoku Driver, Bujin OOO turns to see them before both Beat Riders bring down the Cutting Blade._

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _ **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**_

 _The two quickly run up as their armor descend and drops on them, donning their armor and wielding their weapons as soon as it appeared in their hands. Gaim runs up to one of the monsters and punches it in the face while Ryugen deals with one of his own. Gaim kicks a monster that was about to kill a man before he quickly turns around and slashes another one._

 **Bujin OOO: Buijn Gaim!**

"Uh oh…" Ruby said, having a bad feeling.

"Again, wrong Gaim." Yang said.

"How are these Riders mixing the two up? They're colors aren't even the same!" Weiss exclaims, thinking that the people and Riders were a bit stupid for mixing Kouta and Bujin Gaim.

"I guess the armor design is what they're focused on." Blake guessed. "For all they know, their Bujin Gaim could have just swapped armors."

"True." Weiss said, seeing the Faunus' point.

 _Quickly slashing a monster attacking him, Bujin OOO runs forward and attacks Gaim who quickly sees him and just barely blocks the Bujin Rider's attack._

 **Gaim: Hey! I'm not your enemy!**

"What Kouta said! He's not your enemy!" Ruby said, but that didn't stop her from worrying about Kouta.

"That's not what Bujin OOO thinks." Yang said as she threw a kettle into the air and caught it in her mouth.

 _Bujin OOO quickly ends the deadlock by pulling back and hitting Gaim with a swift kick which pushes Gaim back a little before slashing forward, but Gaim ducks under the sword in time and grabs the Bujin Rider._

 **Gaim: I said stop!**

 _Bujin OOO struggles to get Gaim off when he sees something. He quickly pushes Gaim off of him and looks forward, surprised._

"He looks surprised." Ruby noted. "Why does he look surprised?"

 _Ruby got her answer where at the gates of the Church, another Rider has appeared. With a Musou Saber in his right hand and a red Daidaimaru in his left hand, the Rider lefts them up before brandishing them, sending out a red shockwave of aura that pushed the gates out, allowing him more room to enter as none other than Bujin Gaim, his form illuminated by the flames, appeared._

Chills ran down the spines of RWBY as they all gulped down saliva. With the flames illuminating Bujin Gaim, his form appeared extra intimidating to them.

"His armor is just like Kouta's and his armor is simply a different color. How is he so intimidating!?" Weiss exclaims and she felt herself starting to sweat a bit.

"I don't know, but I think that intimidating voice helps." Yang said as she gulped again.

 **Gaim: Eh!? He looks just like me!**

 _As the background music picks up, the scene changes to inside the church where the man is playing a guitar and the woman was kneeling before him._

"Hey! Get back to the fight!" Yang exclaims in annoyance as she threw a kettle at the screen.

 **Man: A short life of 50 years…Just to become a dream within space.**

 _The sound of a door opening made the woman get up and point her gun at the man who entered, Kaito. Kaito isn't intimidated one a bit as the man walks down and hands his guitar to the woman while looking at Kaito._

 **Man: You have some good eyes there, boy. I can tell that you're a hungry-rule power person.**

"He can tell just from looking at him?" Ruby asked.

"Why do I feel like that this man and Kaito have something in common?" Blake thought out loud.

 **Kaito: Rule? All I want is the power to destroy anything that gets in my way.**

 **Man: Rule with weapons…Consolidation of the colonies with military power, long has that been my ambition!**

 _The two men continue to stare each other down, but if one looked closely, one could see the slight trace of a smirk on both their faces._

"Did Kaito just…smirk?" Yang asked, feeling like she was seeing things.

"I think he just did." Blake said as she shifted her gaze between Kaito and the man.

 _Suddenly…_

 _*BOOM!*_

 _The wall next to them exploded as out came three monsters._

"Son of a bitch!" All of RWBY cursed out lout in surprise.

"How did those monsters get there!? I thought Bujin OOO was holding them off?" Ruby said.

"I think he's kind of busy with Bujin Gaim if how he attacked Kouta earlier for looking like him said anything." Yang said as she kept her eyes on the screen.

 _Quickly, the an retreats and grabs his gun before he and the woman waste no time firing their guns in order to defend themselves. But then, the man, seeing an opening, grabs the woman and throws her to Kaito who catches her._

 **Woman: Nobunaga-sama!**

 **Kaito: Nobunaga?**

"That's his name?" Yang said, pausing the movie, as she said the name a couple of times. "Hmm, it's got a nice ring to it."

"Why does Kaito sound like he knows the name?" Weiss said as she noted that Kaito seemed surprised by the name for some reason.

"Ruby, anything in the box that can help us?" Blake asked.

"Hold on, let me see." Ruby said as she rummaged through the box before pulling out a worn out notebook, probably belonging to the person who sent them the box in the first place. Curious, she flipped through it until she came upon a name: Oda Nobunaga. "I think this is it."

"Let me see." Weiss said as Ruby handed the notebook to her and Weiss looked at it before reading out loud. "Oda Nobunaga was a powerful Daimyō, a Japanese feudal lord, of Japan in the late 16th century who attempted to unify Japan during the late Sengoku period. Nobunaga is regarded as one of three unifiers of Japan along with his retainers Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu. Nobunaga was widely known as one of the most brutal figures in history, eliminating anyone who stood in his way. He was both a skilled ruler and keen businessman, strategizing at both the micro- and macroeconomic scales."

"Damn…" Yang said, both amazed and impressed.

"That 'eliminating anyone who stood in his way' part kind of sounds like something Kaito would do." Ruby pointed out.

"So that would make Kaito something like a modern day Nobunaga." Blake said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Kaito admired him. What else does it say?"

"It says here that he met his demise when his retainer Akechi Mitsuhide rebelled against him at…Honnō-ji." Weiss said as the last part made her and everyone's eyes widen in surprise.

"Uh, wasn't the church called Honnō-ji?" Ruby asked as she glanced back at the screen, having a bad feeling.

"That can't be right." Weiss said as she read off more on the page. "It says here that Honnō-ji is a temple, not a church."

"…Kouta and the others are in a different dimension." Blake suddenly said.

"Huh?" The others look at her in confusion.

"Think about it. That scientist said that rain in the Helheim Forest was coming from a different dimension and this church is supposedly Honnō-ji." Blake began. "If you add in the fact that there's a different Gaim, Bujin Gaim, and what he said earlier before opening that Crack that sucked Kouta and the others in, then it's obvious that they're in another dimension."

"And in different dimensions, there are bound to be differences." Weiss said, seeing where Blake was going.

"So what if Honnō-ji is a church instead of a temple?" Yang said. "That doesn't change the fact that Nobunaga is supposed to die there."

That fact brought dread to them all as they all turned back to the screen a resumed the movie.

 _As Nobunada continues to defend himself, he suddenly throws something to Kaito who catches it and opens his hand to reveal what appears to be a red coin. Looking back, Nobunaga is seen being piled on by monsters and says one last thing._

 **Nobunaga: Go! This era will be filled with joy!**

 **Woman: Nobunaga-sama! Nobunaga-sama!**

 _Even in the face of death, Nobunaga just laughs as Kaito drags to woman out of the church._

"Damn…" Was all Yang could say as they all took a moment of silence at the man's death.

"Even in the face of death, he just laughed." Blake said as she didn't know whether to think the man as being brave or just down right insane.

"I don't think a lot of people can do that." Weiss said, her thoughts similar to the Cat Faunus.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to Bujin OOO now?" Ruby asked. "I mean, he was working for Nobunaga."

 _Ruby got her answer when the scene changed to the outside of the church where the roof is shown to be collapsing. Gaim and the others are seen still fending off mothers before it is shown Bujin Gaim slashing Bujin OOO across the chest._

"Bujin OOO!" Ruby cried out in worry.

"Yeash, those attacks do not look pretty." Yang commented.

 _Bujin Gaim slashes Bujin OOO across the chest a couple more times before Bujin OOO quickly ducks under Bujin Gaim's next attack and quickly gets behind him to attack, but Bujin Gaim quickly turns around and deflects the three-colored Bujin Rider's sword before the blood red-colored Bujin Rider stabs the other Rider before kicking him down. He goes for a downward slash when Gaim comes in and blocks the attack._

 **Gaim: Stop it!**

 _Bujin Gaim quickly pushes Gaim away and shoots him at close range with his Musou Saber, sending Gaim reeling back before he goes and combines both his weapons together and unlocks his Lockseed._

 _ **LOCK OFF!**_

 _He then quickly locks his Lockseed into his Musous Saber and locks it into place._

 _ **LOCK ON! ICHI! JU! HAYKU! SEN! MAN!**_

 _As his weapon counts up, Bujin Gaim twirls around his weapon before he delivers a total of three devastating slashes to Bujin OOO that bring the three-colored Rider to his knees._

 _ **BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!**_

"Oooooooh!" Yang winced at the damages Bujin OOO received. "That _had_ to hurt."

"Such brutality!" Weiss exclaims in surprise as she now had even more fear for the blood red Rider.

"He fights nothing like Kouta." Blake pointed out, feeling the same as the heiress.

"Did his weapon just say his Lockseed is called B-Blood Orange?" Ruby said, stuttering when she mention the Lockseed.

"The fact that it has 'Blood' in its name means it can't be good." Yang said.

 **Bujin Gaim: Do it.**

 _As soon as Bujin Gaim says that did none other than the Pitcher Plant Monster appear at his side._

"It's the plant monster from before!" Ruby exclaims in surprise.

"I had a feeling it was working with or for him from what he said earlier." Blake said while wondering what Bujin Gaim was going to make the plant monster do.

 _The Pitcher Plant Monster opens its chest up and right before everyone's eyes, Bujin OOO is sucked right into the monster before said monster closes its chest._

"That's the same thing that happened to Kousuke!" Weiss said in surprise.

 _Once Bujin OOO is gone did Bujin Gaim announce to everyone around him, his voice speaking as if he was speaking to the whole world…_

 **Bujin Gaim: I have beaten Bujin OOO!**

 _The men of Bujin OOO's army froze in shock as the monsters actually cheered._

"The monsters are…cheering?" Ruby said, the sight strange to her eyes.

"Wait; don't tell me that those monsters are working for Bujin Gaim!" Yang said as she figured why else would the monsters be cheering.

"Considering he has a plant monster working for him, I think that's a safe bet." Weiss said, she and everyone not liking the idea of Bujin Gaim having an army of monsters.

 **Bujin Gaim: Leave no survivors!**

'Oh crapbaskets.' RWBY, yes even Ruby, all thought once Bujin Gaim announced that.

 _As soon as Bujin Gaim announced that did the monsters start attacking more fiercely. A man was thrown to the ground by a monster, but said monster was soon slashes by Gaim's sword before the orange-themed Rider gets up and charges at his blood red counterpart._

 **Gaim: Stop it!**

 _Gaim jumps and comes down with a slash which Bujin Gaim easily blocks as the two look-alike Riders enter a deadlock before from the looks of it, only Gaim was struggling against Bujin Gaim who doesn't even seem to be trying._

 **Bujin Gaim: I am the one brought you into this world.**

 **Gaim: You!?**

 _Bujin Gaim then easily breaks the deadlock between them before he kicks Gaim down to the ground who looks up at him._

 **Gaim: Who are you!?**

 **Bujin Gaim: I am Bujin Gaim. The future ruler of this land!**

"I would call him arrogant, but after seeing what he did to Bujin OOO, I'm inclined to agree." Weiss said.

"But leaving this world to him is a bad idea." Ruby said before pointing at the Rider. "I mean look at him! He just screams evil!"

"I agree with Ruby. It would be bad news if this…man were to take control over the land." Blake said while slightly debating if Bujin Gaim was a man or not.

 _As Bujin Gaim's monsters slowly advance upon Gaim, shots were fired from Ryugen and each shot struck all the monsters with Bujin Gaim being the only one who blocked the shots aimed at him._

 **Ryugen: Kouta-san, here!**

 _Ryugen then throws Gaim his Sakura Hurricane Lock Vehicle and Gaim catches it He unlocks it and the Lock transforms into Bike mode before Gaim quickly gets on and both he and Ryugen make their escape. The monster go to give chase, but Bujin Gaim stops them._

 **Bujin Gaim: Don't. I have found the new Bujins…**

 _The scene changes to show Gaim still riding at a pace that Ryugen could keep up on foot before the sound of the bike falling followed by Gaim's cries ignites worry._

 **Ryugen: Kouta-san!**

"Is Kouta okay?" Ruby asked, worried.

"He'll be fine. It'll take more than an evil counterpart to keep him down." Yang said before sipping some soda.

 _Ryugen cancels his transformation and Mitsuzane kneels over Kouta who is on the ground, having reverted back from his transformation._

"…He's down."

"Shut up."

 **Mitsuzane: Are you okay?**

 **Kouta: Micchy…I have to go back.**

"What!?" All of RWBY said in surprise.

"Why would he want to go back!?" Ruby said, wondering why would Kouta want to go back to the place where he could be killed!

 **Kouta: I have to beat him…**

 **Mitsuzane: That's crazy!**

"What he said, that's crazy!" Weiss said as they all saw how powerful Bujin Gaim was. Going back was just a death wish.

 _Suddenly, the sound of another vehicle was heard. Turning, Kouta and Mitsuzane saw the lights of an approaching jeep and quickly went to the side to get out of the way when all of sudden, a big piece of cloth was draped over them as men came and made sure they didn't escape._

"Well this is unexpected." Weiss commented.

"First they get transported to another world, then they fight Bujin Gaim and some monsters, and now they getting captured." Blake listed off.

"These guys can't catch a break." Yang said.

 **Men: We got them!**

 **Kouta: Ow! Hey! What is this!?**

 _As Kouta and Mitsuzane struggled under the cloth, a pair of feet wearing sandals was shown as the owner was a young man dressed in clothes that was both plain and flashy._

"Who the heck is this guy?" Yang asked no one in particular.

"Wait, wasn't he in one of the trailers?" Blake pointed out.

"Hey, he is!" Ruby said, recognizing the man from one of the trailers they watched.

 **Man:** _ **Great!**_ **This may be perhaps the most meaningful day.**

 _The scene changes to the Gaim's hangout as Mai is seen watching what DJ Sagara had to say about Kouta's and the other's disappearance._

 **Sagara: The missing Armored Riders Gaim, Baron, and Ryugen, have been MIA for a week!**

"It's been a week!?" Yang exclaims in surprise.

"Either this is a time skip or the world Kouta and the others are currently in moves at a different time." Blake said as she's read a lot about how different worlds run through different times.

 **Mai: Kouta…Micchy…Where are you two?**

"Oh their currently in another world that's currently at war, no worries." Yang said sarcastically.

 _Mai walks around when she hears what sounds like rain. Turning, she sees a Crack not too far from her._

"…Mai…" Ruby droned on, already guessing what Mai was gonna do.

"Well, ain't that convenient." Yang commented before eating some popcorn.

"Mai…"

"Ruby, give it up. You already know she's gonna go in there." Weiss said, stopping her leader from going any further.

"But-!"

"It's not like you can talk bad about her actions considering what you've done this semester." Weiss continued, effectively winning against Ruby as said girl slumped down defeat.

 _With a look of determination, Mai goes and enters the Crack. In the Helheim Forest, Takatora is seen looking around, having been here for a while if how wet he was said anything as Mai appeared and quickly hid behind a tree. Just then, the strange Crack that led to other world appeared before Takatora and he didn't hesitate to go into it before Mai comes out of hiding and looks at the Crack before her._

"How convenient for Takatora for that Crack to appear before him." Yang commented.

"Bujin Gaim must have seen him…somehow and brought him to the other world." Blake guessed as that was the only reason why could think of for why the Crack appeared before Takatora.

 _The scene changes to show Kouta waking up in what appears to be a jail cell as Micchy was so by his side when he gets up and hold his arm, groaning in pain._

"Damn. Barely a day in this new world and they're already in jail." Yang joked before catching and eating a popcorn Ruby had thrown at her.

 **Mitsuzane: Are you okay!?**

 **Kouta: Where is this…?**

"A jail cell, what else?" Weiss said.

 **Mitsuzane: I think we're in a different dimension.**

"There's that too."

 **Kouta: Different dimension?**

 **Mitsuzane: Oda Nobunaga was said to have died at Honnō-ji but it wasn't a church. In other words, this world has a different history that ours.**

"We've already pointed that out but that you for confirming that." Weiss said before she remembered that she was talking to juts a screen. This team was getting to her too much, not that she minded…occasionally.

 **Kouta: Uh, history's not my best subject…**

"Oh Kouta…" Ruby said as once again, Kouta was doing a Jaune.

 **Kouta: Ah! Where's my belt!?**

 _True to Kouta's words, his Sengoku Driver was no longer around his waist._

"Who dares take the belt!?" Ruby yelled and stood up angrily.

"Ruby, calm down. Remember, it's locked to Kouta so no one, but him can use it." Yang said before pulling her sister down back into her seat.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that." Ruby said, having forgotten about that little fact.

 _Suddenly, the man from last night along with two guards appeared as Kouta's Sengoku Driver was strapped to his waist, held by some string._

 **Man: Hey, boy-taichi! You feeling happy?**

"Considering you have them in a jail cell and have Kouta's belt, probably not." Yang commented.

 **Kouta: That's my belt! Give it back!**

 _Kouta goes to reach for it, but the man jumps back._

 **Man: _No, no!_ This thing is mine now. Get ready!**

 _The man turns towards them as he raises Kouta's Orange Lockseed. Kouta and Mitsuzane don't look worried for they knew that it wasn't going to work. On a side note, RWBY had similar expressions._

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _The man then moves the Cutting Blade, but the 'blade' doesn't 'slice' the Lockseed as if the 'blade' was dull._

"Failure in three…two…one…"

 **Man: Henshin!**

…

 _..._

…

 _Nothing happens._

"Ruby, what does his failure level say?" Yang asked.

"It's 1006!" Ruby said.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, sorry, was thinking about something else. It's over 9000."

 **Kouta: It only allows us to transform. Now give it back.**

 _Surprised, the man quickly regains his composure as he takes off his glasses and puts them away._

 **Man: I am the general of this castle. Call me Ieyasu.**

"Ieyasu?" Weiss repeated in surprise and confusion. "As in Tokugawa Ieyasu, one of three mentioned unifiers of Japan like Nobunaga?"

Blake grabbed the notebook and flipped through it until she found the name. "It says here that he was the founder and first shogun, a military dictator of Japan during the period from 1185 to 1868, of the Tokugawa shogunate of Japan, which effectively ruled Japan from something called the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600 until the Meiji Restoration, an event of change that restored practical imperial rule to Japan, in 1868. Ieyasu seized power in 1600, received appointment as shogun in 1603, abdicated from office in 1605, but remained in power until his death in 1616."

"He was a general?" Ruby and Yang looked at the Ieyasu on the screen and said, "I don't see it."

 _Ieyasu goes and grabs Kouta's who thought he was gonna shake it, but in fact, Ieyasu went and bent Kouta's arm in a very uncomfortable and painful position._

 **Kouta: Owowowowowowowow!**

"Left himself open for that." Yang said, having done tricks like that before to people before.

 **Ieyasu: But first I have some questions. Are you two friends? Or foes?**

 **Kouta: We're not the enemy!**

"Wait a minute, pause." Weiss said and Ruby did it quickly. Weiss scanned the screen and pointed to Ieyasu's hand. "That's Hauro's Ring."

"Hey, you're right." Ruby said. "Why does he have that on him?"

"I think I know why." Blake said. "Remember how it said that the Bujin Riders fought under different generals? Then it stands to reason that, since he has one of Haruto's or rather, one of Wizard's Rings and is a general, I'm guessing that he has Bujin Wizard fighting under him."

"That makes sense." Yang said. "But why does _he_ have it and not his Rider?"

"We'll probably learn more if we keep watching." Ruby said before she resumed the movie.

 **Ieyasu: Then why do you look like Bujin Gaim?**

 **Kouta: Bujin Gaim? That guy?**

 **Ieyasu: We have some bad blood between us. If you're his friend…**

 _Ieyasu then goes and draws one of the guards' swords and quickly slides it under Kouta's neck who cranes his neck back in fear._

 **Ieyasu: I'll cut you down.**

 **Kouta: Are you kidding me? I'm the one who's gonna beat him!**

"Wow, Kouta must really not like his evil counterpart." Yang said.

"Who wouldn't?" Weiss said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"True."

 **Ieyasu: You're an interesting boy. I believe you.**

 _Ieyasu smiles as he lets go of Kouta's hand and pulls the sword away from him before he goes and unlocks the lock on the door of the cell and enters it._

 **Ieyasu: I think you two…could take his place.**

 **Kouta: His?**

 **Ieyasu: Bujin…Wizard.**

"And I was right." Blake said, rewarding herself with some tuna.

"But he said replace." Ruby pointed out. "What happened to him?"

"Maybe we'll get a flashback explaining that." Yang guessed.

 **Mitsuzane: Can you tell us about this world?**

 _The scene suddenly changes to show both Bujin Kuuga and Bujin Kabuto speeding towards each other at high speeds before they both jumps off their bikes and they both throw punches, hitting each other at the same time._

"Okay! Here we go!" Yang said, excited to see the other Riders again as she and the others paid close attention.

 **Ieyasu: We are Generals of the war. We seize other's land to expand the colony.**

 _The scene changes to show Bujin Kiva tackling Bujin Fourze in Elec States to the ground as the two roll down a small hill while the men of their respective armies are fighting one another._

 **Ieaysu: Each General has their own Bujin Rider; their own personal Guardian.**

 _The scene changes again o show Bujin Den-O slashing Bujin Agito across the chest, sending the golden Bujin Rider back_ _before Bujin Den-O goes for a downward slash, but Bujin Agito blocks the attack only for Bujin Den-O to push him to the ground._

 **Ieyasu: Bujin Riders are the ones who make a big difference on the battlefield.**

 _The scene changes again to what the girls can only guess to be the entire country the Generals and Bujin Riders are fighting over._

"That's the land they're all fighting over?" Yang said, staring at the map in disbelief. "The whole thing is just one giant island."

"Well, it says here that Japan is an Island Country." Blake said, looking through the notes while thinking, 'Just like Menagerie.' Of course, the only thing the two had in common was that they're island countries. Other than that, they were as different as night and day.

"Huh, we didn't see those two Riders." Weiss said, pointing to two Riders that were never shown yet.

The first Rider wore a body suit that was two different colors and a red belt shaped like a W. His right sides was green with a yellow V on his right chest with a green shoulder pad outlined in yellow and a yellow wristband on his right arm and an ankle band around his ankle as a silver scarf was produced from behind the right side. The left side was black with a purple V on his left chest as it made a W with the right V. A shoulder pad sat on his left shoulder and was outlined in purple and a purple wristband was wrapped around his left wrist and an ankle band around his ankle. He also wore a helmet that was the same as the suit, green on the right and black on the left as the helmet had red eye pieces and a silver W headpiece was situated over the eyes. Finally, separating the two colors was a single silver line right down the middle.

The second Rider wore a white belt buckle with a red red gem at the center with nine insignia's circling around it and a black bodysuit with white and magenta patches on the side of his thighs with magenta armor and with a black X which was highlighted in white at the front and back. He also wore a magenta colored helmet with black lines on the side and what appeared to be seven cards embedded into it as two green, bug-like lenses were placed over it. In the middle card was the Signal Pointer which was yellow.

Ruby was already looking through the box before anyone could ask and quickly produced two cases.

"Okay, let's see…The green and black one is called Double and the magenta one is called Decade." Ruby told her teammates.

"Wow. I've never seen a superhero so…pink." Yang said, commenting on Decade's armor as you often don't see male heroes with that color.

"Sis, that's magenta." Ruby corrected.

"Magenta, pink, same thing." Yang shrugged. "Although I wonder why we haven't see them yet."

"Maybe they were already taken down by Bujin Gaim." Weiss guessed.

"That is a possibility." Blake said as Bujin OOO hadn't appear with the other Bujin Rider's fighting each other.

 _The scene changes back to the Buijn Rider's fighting as Bujin Ryuki and Bujin Blade plus their respective armies were still fighting before changing to Bujin Hibiki and Bujin Faiz still fighting one on one._

 **Ieyasu: But suddenly, one day, a new Bujin Rider appeared who completely changed the rules.**

 _The sound of a horse was heard as the scene of Bujin Gaim on a horse watching the fight between Bujin Fourze and Bujin Kiva was shown._

 **Ieyasu: He had no general and he wanted to rule the land himself.**

 _The scene changes to Bujin Gaim fighting against what the girls guess to be Bujin Wizard. Bujin Gaim sings down his sword, but Bujin Wizard quickly evades. Bujin Gaim thrusts his sword forward, but Bujin Wizard deflects it quickly and flurries his sword while getting in close, but to his surprise, Bujin Gaim punches him in the face/helmet, sending him reeling back. In the background, Ieyasu and his army are cheering for Bujin Wizard who continues to fight._

 **Ieyasu: He had already defeated the other Bujin Riders and took their land for himself. And, he had already defeated my army and my Bujin Rider, Wizard.**

 _Blocking Bujin Wizard's sword, Bujin Gaim goes and knees Bujin Wizard in the gut before pushing him to the side and goes and punches Wizard across the face/helmet once again. Bujin Wizard reels back, but he recovers quickly and attacks with his sword again, but Bujin Gaim deflects it, spins around, and slashes Bujin Wizard across the chest, sparks flying off his armor. Even in pain, Bujin Wizard goes and thrusts his sword forward to get at least one hit in, but Bujin Gaim easily deflects it and slashes the opposing Bujin Rider across the chest again, sparks flying off his armor again. And then, the finishing blow came in the form of Bujin Gaim's Musou Saber stabbing right through Bujin Wizard's chest._

"No!" Ruby screams in horror.

'I can't watch this!' Weiss thinks as she turns her head away and closes her eyes, but the image of Bujin Gaim stabbing Bujin Wizard through the chest was still there. She won't be sleeping well tonight and she could guess the others felt the same.

'I can't believe _this_ is what Adman wants!' Blake thought, thinking about her former friend who wanted to go to war.

"Damn…" Was all Yang could say before she grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Why don't we all…take a moment to calm down and then continue?"

"Yeah, that…sounds nice." Weiss said before getting up. "I'll be…in the bathroom. Ruby, could you do me a favor and refill my drinks and snacks?"

"Sure." Ruby said as she took her and Weiss stuff while said heiress went to the bathroom. Meanwhile, the Bumblebee duo chose to take the chance to stretch and talk.

"So, why do you think Bujin Gaim's doing all this?" Yang asked the cat Faunus. "I mean, sure it's a different time and world, but he can't be doing all this just for some land, right?"

"It's hard to say." Blake said. "Man's history is a tale of mystery filled with all kinds of things."

"That's true." Yang said, agreeing with her partner.

After about a couple more minutes, the team regrouped, snacks and drinks refilled before they resumed the movie.

 _Knowing that he had won, Bujin Gaim violently rips his sword out of Bujin Wizard who gasps in pain before slowly, he falls to the ground, defeated right before everyone's eyes._

 **Ieyasu(Flashback): Wizard!**

 _Ieyasu goes and runs to the Wizard side, but he never makes it as the Pitcher Plant is seen opening up its chest and sucks everything of the Ring-Bearing Rider before Ieyasu could reach him. He drops to his knees, grabs the dirt that Bujin Wizard once laid upon, and screams._

 **Ieyasu(Flashback): Wizard~!**

"Poor Ieyasu…" Ruby said, feeling sad for the man. He just saw his guardian, who she no doubt considered a great friend, defeated and sucked in by a monster right before his eyes. She couldn't even imagine what the man must feel with now.

 _The flashback ends and the scene changes to what appears to be a village. Amongst the village, Kaito is seen walking around as people went about their business, even a thief stealing someone else's water._

"At least we know Kaito's alright." Blake said before eating a fish-shaped gummy.

 _Suddenly, a cry from a familiar voice draws Kaito's attention as he sees none other than the woman who had worked under Nobunaga get thrown to the ground while a trio of men advance upon her, weapons in hand._

 **Man: We know Nobunaga has treasures…Tell us where he's hidden them!**

"I guess in any age, there are despicable people." Weiss said, glaring angrily at the trio.

"If they had one more guy, it be Team CRDL all over again." Yang commented before sipping some soda.

 **Woman: I will not tell!**

 _The woman goes to use her gun, but the man acts fast and uses his spear to disarm her before pointing his spear at her._

 **Man: It seems like you need a bit of force.**

 _But suddenly, Kaito comes in and grabs the man, pulling his arm behind him in an uncomfortable way before throwing him aside in order to quickly dodge and push another man trying to attack him._

"Well would you look at that; Kaito's saving her." Yang said.

"Is he good or is he a jerk. I can never tell." Ruby comments before eating a cookie. Cookies always made her feel better after she saw something horrifying.

 _The leader of the trio gets up and thrusts his spear at Kaito, but he catches and holes the man while kicking the second man who tries to attack him before he takes the leader's spear for himself and uses it take down all three men, starting with the second man, then the leader by hitting his head, and them the third and last man by hitting him square in the jaw before pointing the spear the leader while looking at him threateningly._

"Wha'cha gonna do now bub?" Yang sarcastically asked.

 **Leader: Run! Run! We'll remember this!**

"Thought so." Yang said before rewarding herself with some popcorn.

 _Kaito throws the man back his spear before the three quickly run off. Once gone, the woman approaches Kaito._

 **Woman: It's you…from before.**

 _The scene suddenly changes to show the woman taking Kaito to the tree where he and the others had come from as people are seen there praying to it._

 **Woman: This is the Tree of God.**

"Oh, are we finally getting some info on that tree? About time." Yang said.

"Yang, be quiet. I want to listen." Weiss said, shushing the blond brawler.

"Whatever you say, Ice Queen." That earned her a glare from Weiss, but Yang simply ignored it.

 **Kaito: Praying for rain?**

 **Woman: It's been months since we last had rain.**

 _As evidence to the woman's claim, the land is cracked all over the place to show that it has not been wet with rain for a very long time._

 **Kaito: I see.**

 **Woman: The only way to help our people is to rob the other ones. But my lord is dead and Bujin OOO is gone.**

"I know robbing others is bad, but I feel bad for her." Ruby said as she now sees that the countries were fighting amongst one another in order to help their people. Or at least, that was one of many reasons.

 _Kaito then takes out the coin he had been handed to by Nobunaga and speaks up._

 **Kaito: It will be okay…I'm here now.**

 _The woman looks at Kaito in confusion._

"Well, at least we now know how Kaito got himself an army." Yang said, referring back to the trailers.

"So he took over Nobunaga's place." Weiss said while sipping soda.

"So would that make him Bujin Baron?" Ruby asked.

"I guess." Blake said, shrugging while trying to get Kaito with an army at his back out of her head. It only made her think of Adman again.

 _The scene changes to show none other than Bujin Double before a man in red, who is no doubt the General, is seen holding up a gunbai with Double's logo before he flips it to revels words that translate to: Do Not Question Me!_

"Well isn't he rude." Yang commented, feeling like the man had told her to be quiet before she could even say anything.

 _Suddenly, the sound of a man bearing the army's logo appeared._

 **Man: News! I bring News! Buin Gaim has defeated Bujin OOO!**

 _The others get up in surprise as worried looks appear on everyone's faces._

"Wow, it's barely been a day and news travels fast." Yang commented.

"I wonder who they spread around news?" Ruby wonders.

"Probably through either gossip or things like letters." Blake guessed, basing things off from books she's read.

 **General: What!? Now the only Bujin Rider left is Bujin Double and Bujin Fourze!**

All of RWBY do a spit take before they exclaimed in surprise, "What!?"

"You mean Bujin Gaim has already defeated most of the countries Bujin Riders!?" Blake said in disbelief.

"Unbelievable! Just how strong is that man!?" Weiss said while thinking in the back of her head, 'Or is he even a man under that mask?'

 _Suddenly, from behind the General, a sandal is seen with words that translate to: The Best Wife in the Land!_

 **Sandal Owner: Think before you speak!**

 _The voice came from a woman as the sandal goes and strikes the man across the head._

"…Huh?" All of RWBY said in confusion.

 **Woman: Do you not realize that this is your opportunity to seize this land!?**

 _The others act nervously around the woman because no matter what they could say to defend their General, the woman had a point._

"Damn. An entire army rendered speechless by one single woman." Yang said, impressed.

"The way she whacked the guy was kind of funny." Ruby said, smiling.

"She does have this positive air around her." Blake admitted.

 **Man: It's Gaim!**

 _True to the man's word, in the distance, Bujin Gaim and some monsters who were no doubt working under him were advancing towards them, cutting down anyone that got in their way._

 **Bujin Gaim: Let's go!**

"Shit!" All the girls exclaim. After what they saw him do to Bujin Wizard and the fact that he took down nearly all of the Bujin Riders, they didn't like Bujin Double's chances.

 **General: Bujin Double!**

 **Wife: Take care of him!**

 **Bujin Double: Leave it to me!**

 _A sound that sounds something like a bird is heard before a black gadget appears in Double hand and he inserts it into his belt before splitting the device apart like his belt before his entire armor changed shape._

 _The armor was now 1/3 black, 1/3 green, and now, 1/3 white. The wrists and arm backs on both sides turn into an X-shape while the shoulder pads are now outlines in a W-like pattern. Around the eyes, V-line fins had sprouted to make it look like he had an X on his helmet._

"Whoa! That's so awesome!" Ruby cheered as she had stars with Double's face in them in her eyes.

"Could this be Double's ultimate form?" Weiss wondered as the armor was kind of flashy.

"It definitely looks the part." Yang said as she grabbed one of Ruby's cookies and ate it.

"He'll need it if he wants a chance against Bujin Gaim." Blake said.

 _Now armed with a shield and sword, Bujin Double charges towards Bujin Gaim and his monsters and he makes quick work of the monsters single-handedly, slashing them with his sword and defending with his shield when he needed to._

 **Man: Yes, good!**

 **Woman: Kick his ass!**

 _The monsters back up and surround Bujin Double, but the Rider has a trick up his sleeves as he goes and sheaths his sword into the shield which starts to light up and a voice speaks up from it._

 **CYCLONE!**

 **HEAT!**

 **LUNA!**

 **JOKER!**

 **MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 _Bujin Double then draws his sword as said sword glows with four colors at once as the Rider spins in a circle and obliterates all the monsters around him._

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Yang yells out in surprise and excitement.

"Uh, Ruby? Are you gonna be okay?" Weiss asks as her partner was slumping in her chair.

"Just…give me…a minute." Ruby said. "Trying…not to…faint from…awesomeness."

Blake doesn't comment as she instead finishes her gummy fishes.

 _Soon after all the monsters were gone, Bujin Double quickly turns and blocks a sword strike from Bujin Gaim in time._

 **Bujin Double: Bujin Gaim!**

 _Bujin Double pushes Bujin Gaim back and quickly ducks under a sword strike aimed for his head before moving away from the blood-themed Rider. The battle between both Bujin Riders began as Bujin Gaim ducks under a swing from Bujin Double before slashing the Rider across the chest and tried to go for a second slash, but Bujin Double pushes the sword back and slashes the opposing Bujin Rider across the chest multiple times. Bujin Gaim endures as best he can as he moves out of the next sword swing and slashes Bujin Double before kicking him down to the ground. Quickly, Bujin Double thinks fast as presses a button on his sword._

 **PRISM!**

 **MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 _Once again, color coated the sword as Bujin Double gets up in time to slash Bujin Gaim across the chest, stunning him which gave him a chance to give a second slash across the chest that sent Bujin Gaim reeling back and on his knees!_

"Yes! Go Bujin Double!" Ruby cheered while also very interested in Double weapon.

"Even Bujin Gaim's having trouble against a Rider in his ultimate form." Weiss said.

"Now to finish this!" Yang said, excited for the end.

 _With the blood-themed Rider down, Bujin Double goes for the finishing blow when all of a sudden, Kamen/Armored Rider Zangetsu_ **(A/N: Since Rinko's name from Wizard was never said, I'm just gonna give Zangetsu's name to speed things up.)** _appears and blocks Bujin Double's sword from finishing Bujin Gaim before slashing him across the chest._

"What!? No!" Ruby exclaims in surprise.

"God dammit! So close!" Yang said, feeling the same way as Ruby.

"Well, Bujin Double's screwed." Blake commented, seeing where this was going to go.

 _Zangetsu uses his shield to strike Bujin Double across the chest before swing his sword, but Bujin Double blocks it with his shield and then swings his sword to the white Armored Rider, but Zangetsu blocks it with his Melon Defender before slashing Bujin Double across the abdomen, sending the Bujin Rider reeling back. Suddenly, Bujin Gaim pushes Zangetsu out of the way before running up to Bujin Double who tries to defend himself, swinging down his sword with whatever strength he has left, but Gaim catches it before it could reach him and stabs his Daidaimaru right through Bujin Double's gut._

 **Zangetsu: What?**

"Fuck!" WBY all practically screamed while Ruby turned her head away from the sight of Bujin Gaim, someone who shared her color scheme, much to her dislike, stabbing Bujin Double.

"Dammit!" Yang threw her tub of popcorn to the ground in frustration. "He was so close! Why did Takatora have to get in the way!?"

"If I had to guess, he mistook him for his Gaim aka Kouta." Blake said.

"How!? He's a different color!" Weiss said while thinking that Takatora was actually an idiot.

"I…need a minute." Ruby said as she and the team took another break to compose themselves before they continued the movie.

 _Bujin Gaim violently ripped his sword out of Bujin Double who fell to his knees, revealing the Pitcher Plant Monster was right behind him as it opened its chest and sucked the Rider with in._

'Dammit…' Was the thoughts all shared by each girls.

 _Bujin Double's General as well as his wife and army all look on in horror before the General gains a resolved look and grabs a sword that was obviously heavy._

 **General: Alright, it seems that I, Hideyoshi, must shake things off!**

"Hideyoshi?" Blake said before grabbing the notebook and flipped through it to find info on the man.

"What's it say?" Ruby asked, curious.

"It says here that Toyotomi Hideyoshi was a preeminent daimyō, warrior, general, samurai, and politician of the Sengoku period who is regarded as Japan's second 'great unifier'. He succeeded his former liege lord, Oda Nobunaga, and brought an end to the Warring States period. The period of his rule is often called the Momoyama period, named after Hideyoshi's castle."

"Damn, how many awesome people lived in that world?" Yang said, wanting to go the world where these shows came from.

"How could a world with amazing people just…die?" Ruby said, wondering what were the people of the previous world thinking when their actions led to the destruction of their planet?

Weiss leaned over to read the notes and found something she didn't like. "It says here that after his death, his young son Hideyori was displaced by Ieyasu."

"Wait, what!?" Ruby and Yang looked at the notes and saw what Weiss had read off.

"Wow…dick move, Ieyasu, dick move." Yang said.

"But this world's history is different, remember." Blake said. "Nobunaga's death is different here and it looks like this Hideyoshi wasn't working under him."

"At least one world is better." Ruby mutters before they continued the movie.

 _The now identified Hideyoshi goes to fight Bujin Gaim, but his wife stops him by bonking him on the head with her sandal._

 **Woman: You can't go!**

"And why not?" Yang asked out of simple curiosity.

 **Woman: I don't want to lose you!**

"Oh! That's…actually a pretty good reason." Yang said.

"She's a very good wife." Ruby commented.

 **Woman: What is more important to you: The war? Or me?**

"Ooooooh, that's a tough question." Yang said.

"His duty or his love?" Blake listed as she paid close attention. She had seen situations like these in her *cough* books and couldn't help, but lean in.

 **Hideyoshi: Chief…**

 _The sound of what sounded like the sounds heard before a race started sounded until it finally got to the end._

 **Hideyoshi: That is a very good question!**

 _Yet despite saying that, he dropped his sword, picked his wife up into a bridal carrying, much to her delight, and ran._

 **Army Men and RWBY: He ran away!**

"Well, I didn't expect him to just pick her up and run for the hills." Yang said while thinking the whole thing was a bit funny.

"And in the end, he chose love, as expected." Blake spoke a low, monologue tone.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

Blake quickly responded with a, "Nothing!"

 _With the fight now over, Zangetsu picks up what remains of Bujin Double; a black USB Drive with a purple flaming J on it before he glances towards Bujin Gaim and the Pitcher Plant Monster._

 **Zangetsu: You are not the Gaim from my world…**

"Geez, what was your first clue? The fact that he's blood red or the fact that he has a monster by his side?" Weiss said sarcastically, she and the others still pissed off at Zangetsu had done.

 **Bujin Gaim: So you're another Bujin from the other world…You have my thanks. Allow me to repay you!**

"He's going to attack him, isn't he?" Ruby guessed, having seen scenes like this on TV multiple times.

 _Like Ruby guessed, Bujin Gaim attacked Zangetsu._

"Called it!"

 _Bujin Gaim swings his sword, but Zangetsu quickly blocks it with his Melon Defender and ducks under a swing from the Pitcher Plant Monster before kicking, sending it rolling to the ground, before he ran away. Bujin Gaim steps over the plant-themed monster and goes to chase the white Armored Rider, but stops and prevents the Pitcher Plant form chasing Zangetsu with his sword._

"Damn. Now the only Bujin Rider left is Fourze." Ruby said, worried for the remaining Bujin Rider.

"The fact that Bujin Gaim has single-handedly taken down almost every Bujin Rider shows just how powerful he is." Blake said, suppressing a shiver of fear.

"How will Kouta and the others handle this?" Yang wondered out loud.

"I'm sure they'll think of something." Ruby said, wanting to stay positive by giving her usual support to Kouta.

 _The scene changes to what appears to be Wizard's symbol before the camera moves down to show Ieyasu sitting on a chair with a bottle of wine and a glass next to him on a nearby table._

"Well look at who's so carefree." Weiss said, annoyed that Ieyasu didn't look the least bit serious like a General should be. Then again, the only General she knew was Ironwood, but her point still stands.

"Seeing him so carefree and finding out what an alternate version of him did makes me want to punch him." Yang said, clenching a fist.

 _The scene changes to show six men bowing down as Kouta and Mitsuzane were standing to the back._

 **Men: Bujin Double has been defeated.**

"And once again, news travels fast." Yang commented.

 **Men: It won't be long until Bujin Gaim defeats the remaining Bujin. We must be ready to surrender…**

"Cowards! Be men and fight!" Yang said. "They can't be _that_ reliant on their Bujin Riders!"

"You have to remember that they don't have Aura like us and Riders have special powers." Blake said. "Add in the fact that Bujin Gaim has defeated 13 out of 14 Bujin Riders by himself and that's enough to discourage men."

Yang simply bit her lip before stuffing her mouth with some popcorn as her partner had a point.

 **Ieyasu: Surrender! No way! We have nothing to worry about with our new Buijn.**

 _Ieyasu gets off his chair and walks up to Kouta and Mitsuzane_

 **Ieyasu: Allow me to introduce…our new Bujin Riders!**

 _The men seem to just appear at Ieyasu's side and clap in joy and wonder while Kouta and Mitsuzane gained surprised looks._

 **Kouta & Mitsuzane and Ruby & Weiss: Huh/Eh!?**

Ruby and Weiss slapped a hand over their mouth and soon gained looks of annoyance as Yang bursted out laughing with Blake trying to hold back and failing.

"Continue laughing and that lifetime supply of tuna as well as that hair is gone." Weiss threatened the two.

Both Yang and Blake immediately shut up.

 **Ieyasu: They have vowed to help me out.**

 **Kouta: We never said that!**

 _Ieyasu merely snaps his fingers and a tray covered in cloth bearing Kouta and Mitsuzane's Driver and Lockseeds was slid over to them._

 **Ieyasu: Take them and I'll give you a little extra.**

 _Ieyasu then removes the Flame Ring on his Finger and presents it to Kouta._

 **Ieyasu: A little reminder of Bujin Wizard.**

 _Kouta dumbly takes it and sound effects go off before the men start clapping again._

 **Kouta: W-What are you doing!?**

 **Ieyasu: Let us celebrate our new Bujin Riders by hunting for eagles! Get ready!**

"How does hunting an eagle down and celebrating mix?" Yang asked, confused.

"Maybe it was a thing back in the day." Ruby guessed before eating some strawberries.

 _The scene changes to show men marching next to a jeep that had Ieyasu, Kouta, and Mitsuzane on it as Ieyasu patted a container that contained an eagle if the cry from within said anything._

"Well, that was fast." Yang commented.

"Obviously a little time skip." Weiss said before eating vegetable chips.

 **Ieyasu: Why is your face not happy?**

 **Kouta: I never agreed to be your Bujin Rider.**

"Did Ieyasu really think Kouta and Mitsuzane would just work for him the minute he said so?" Weiss questioned.

"Times back in the old days are a mystery." Blake simply said.

 **Ieyasu: I thought you wanted to defeat Bujin Gaim?**

 _Mitsuzane goes to say something, but Kouta beats him to it._

 **Kouta: Don't mix up our intentions! Why do I have to help with your colonization after I beat Bujin Gaim? After we take him down we're going back to our world. Right?**

 **Mitsuzane: Right!**

 **Ieyasu: Oh don't be like that! Please help me! Please?**

 _Ieyasu puts an arm around Kouta, but he brushes it off and looks to the side when he sees something in the review mirror. It was Bujin Fourze on his bike._

 **Ieyasu: Bujin Fourze?**

 **Kouta: An enemy!?**

 **Ieyasu: Don't worry. He's made a truce to the army.**

"Well that's good to know." Ruby said, glad that they were helping each other out.

"With no Bujin Riders left besides Fourze, they all need to work together." Blake said.

 _Bujin Fourze rides ahead of the group when he suddenly comes to stop and alerts everyone._

 **Bujin Fourze: Watch out!**

"What? What's happening?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Do you really have to ask?" Weiss said. "It could only be-!"

 _The jeeps and men come to a stop and in time too as explosions occurred right in front of the group, sending everyone flying. The culprits were none other than a group of monsters, no doubt from Bujin Gaim's army._

"Monsters from Bujin Gaim." Weiss finished as they all shared one thought.

'Crap.'

 _One of the men draws his sword and shouts._

 **Man: Let's go!**

 _The other men respond in kind and draw their weapons, ready to defend Ieyasu with everything they got. They charge at the monsters while Kouta takes out his Sengoku Driver._

 **Kouta: Micchy!**

 **Mitsuzane: Right!**

"Time to get to work." Yang said, excited, but not as before. Seeing so many apparent deaths from the Bujin Riders before they were sucked up by the Pitcher Plant Monster kind of numb the feeling a bit. She blamed Bujin Gaim.

 _They both slapped on their Sengoku Drivers and took out their Lockseeds._

 **Kouta & Mitsuzane: Henshin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **BUDOU!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _Ieyasu looks as the two quickly pushed the Cutting Blade and 'sliced' their Lockseeds._

 _ **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _ **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**_

 _The Orange and Budou Armor Parts land onto Kouta and Mituszane's shoulders before they transform and become Gaim and Ryugen. Weapons in hand, the two Armored Riders charge in to help the men while Ieyasu looks at the two with a smile and a nod. The two Riders quickly work to get the monsters away from the men before throwing them over a hill where they all roll down. But the monsters weren't the only one's thrown off as some men were thrown too. Meanwhile, Bujin Fourze, goes to take Ieyasu so safety._

 **Bujin Fourze: Let's go to someplace safe!**

 _Ieyasu nods and the two go to get away from the fight, but are stopped by none other than Buijn Gaim and the Pitcher Plant Monster._

"Of course he'd be close by." Weiss said, having seen this coming a mile away.

"He's after Bujin Fourze so he must be keeping the other's busy with his army." Blake concluded. "This is not good."

 **Bujin Fourze: I'll take care of this.**

"You can do it, Bujin Fourze!" Ruby cheered, but still, a feeling of dread crept in her stomach.

 _Bujin Fourze goes and runs up to the two, throwing a punch at the Pitcher Plant Monster who dodges and Bujin Fourze ducks under a sword swing from Bujin Gaim before kicking said Bujin Rider in the chest, pushing him back a little before turning to the Pitcher Plant Monster and punched it, but Bujin Gaim comes in from behind and kicks him in the back before he quickly turns around and blocks Bujin Gaim's swords._

"It's two against one, he'll never win." Blake said, not liking Bujin Fourze's chances.

"Bujin Double used a final form; maybe Bujin Fourze will use one too!" Ruby said, trying to stay positive again.

 _That positivity almost broke down when the scene changed to a man falling to the ground in pain before the camera shifts to show Kouta and the others fighting. Gaim stops a blow from the monster he was currently fighting before pushing it back and slashing it across the chest, sending it reeling back before Gaim looks at the current situation before quickly pulling out his Ichigo Lockseed._

 _ **ICHIGO!**_

"With so many enemies, the Ichigo Lockseed's exploding knives is perfect for this situation." Blake said, assessing the situation on the screen.

"Alright! Go Kouta! Use the power of my favorite fruit!" Ruby cheered.

 _Gaim quickly takes his Orange Lockseed out and replaces it with his Ichigo Lockseed before locking it into place._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**_

 _The Ichigo Armor Part fell down on Gaim and donned him in his Ichigo Arms before a pair of Ichigo Kunai appeared in his hand._

"Alright, time to kick some monster butt!" Ruby cheered, ready to see Kouta kick some ass.

 _Gaim wields his new weapons when he sees something that horrifies him. It was the sight of one of the men being slashed by one of the monsters before being cut down as the man falls and coughs up blood._

"Oh my god!" Blake gasps as she and everyone cover their mouth in horror. This was different from the fight between Bujin Gaim and the other Bujin Riders. They at least didn't see blood.

 _As the monster goes to deal the finishing blow, Gaim literally jumps in, throwing his kunais at the monster which explode upon contact before Gaim lands right in front of it slashes it with his Musou Saber, finishing it off with two swings of his sword before he goes to check the man._

 **Gaim: Oi! Are you okay!?**

 _The man breaths in heavily before he looks at Gaim._

 **Man: Bujin-dono. Our Lord…Please protect our Lord…**

 _And those were the lasts words the man spoke before his head falls down and his eyes lay half shut. He was dead._

"He's…dead…" Ruby mutters in horror as the girls were speechless.

 **Gaim: Oi…Oi!**

 _Suddenly, the cries of men made Gaim look up to see another horrifying sight. It was the sight of the other men being cut down by the monster one by one with no mercy at all._

"No…Please stop…" Ruby mutters as tears appear in her eyes.

 **Gaim and Ruby: Stop it!**

 _In angst, Gaim's wields his Musou Saber, gets back up, and charges at the monsters to avenge the men._

"Ruby…" Yang and the others look at the crying Ruby in worry.

"I'm…I'm fine…" Ruby assured her team as she wipes away her tears. "Keep playing the movie. We wanted to watch this in the first place after all."

While reluctant, the girls did as told and resumed the movie.

 _The scene changes to Ryugen taking on three monsters by himself but he wasn't faring so well as he had just been disarmed and was struck across the chest three times by each monster before being sent reeling back. Ryugen quickly recovers and takes out his other Lockseed._

 _ **KIWI!**_

 _From above Ryugen whose Budou Armor Parts disappeared, a large metal Kiwi called the Kiwi Armor Parts appeared from a Crack before Ryugen 'slices' his Lockseed and the Kiwi drops onto hs shoulder._

 _ **HAI~! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEIYA HA!**_

 _The top part lifted off along with the right side, folding onto Ryugen's right shoulder while the next slice and the left side did the same for his left shoulder. The front splits off and folded onto his front, showing the inside of the kiwi like a collar while the outside is like a chestplate. The back portions did the same and his helmet had a green attachment with wide fins on the side like kiwi slices before the eye lenses turned bright green. After that, a pair of bladed rings with kiwi slices in the middle called the Kiwi Gekirin appeared in his hands. This is Ryugen's Kiwi Arms._

"Hey, look Ruby. New weapons." Yang said, pointing at Ryugen's new form.

"Yeah…" Ruby said with little enthusiasm. If it wasn't for what happened earlier, she would have been more excited.

 _With new weapons in hand, Ryugen charges into the three monsters, swing his Kiwi Gekirins around to attack his enemies. As the monsters drew back to avoid Ryugen's blades, he surprised them by throwing his bladed rings which strike all three monsters at once with the sight of a kiwki slice appearing each time major damage was done before all three monsters exploded while the bladed rings flew back into Ryugen's hands._

 **Ryugen: Alright.**

 _With the monsters now out of the way, Ryugen runs off to go help Gaim when suddenly, Zangetsu appears._

 **Ryugen: The white Armored Rider…**

"Unknown to him, that's his brother." Yang said.

"Are you talking about Takatora or Mitsuzane?" Blake asked.

"Both."

 _Zangetsu doesn't say anything yet before he suddenly throws something to Ryugen. He catches it and sees it's a Suika Lockseed._

"Now that will _definitely_ come in handy." Yang said, anticipating the watermelon themed robot armor.

Seeing the Suika Lockseed brought anticipation for Ruby too as she cheered up a bit at the sight of the Lockseed.

 **Zangetsu: Go back to our world. I don't want to lose that Sengoku Driver.**

 _With that said, Zangetsu takes his leave._

"Why doesn't he stay and help?" Ruby thought out loud.

"He probably doesn't want to concern himself in this world's problem." Weiss guessed.

"After what he did earlier, he could have at least helped if he's so worried about the Sengoku Drivers." Yang said, annoyed.

 _The scene changes back to the fight with Bujin Fourze, Bujin Gaim, and the Pitcher Plant Monster. Bujin Gaim slashes Bujin Fourze across the chest before finishing off the Bujin Rider with a double slash from both his swords, bringing the Rider down to his knees where the Pitcher Plant Monster goes and sucks him up._

"Dammit! That's the last one!" Yang said, banging a fist down which hits a bowl of chips.

"With all the Bujin Riders gone, what does he plan to do now?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows? We still don't know his intentions." Blake said.

 **Ieyasu: Fourze!**

 _Ieyasu draws his sword and goes to attack Bujin Gaim, but the Bujin Rider stops him by raising his Musou Saber to him without looking._

 **Bujin Gaim: With no Bujin Rider you are no longer a General. Die.**

"No!" Ruby exclaims. She doesn't want to see more death and the others felt the same way.

 _Bujin Gaim raises his sword when Gaim appears and throws two kunais at his evil counterpart. The kunais exploding upon contact as Bujin Gaim stumbles back a bit. Gaim then jumps in and attacks Bujin Gaim who barely dodges his sword swing before he attacks back with both swords, but Gaim catches the hand that wielded the Daidaimaru while blocking Bujin Gaim's Musou Saber with his Musou Saber. Gaim then pushes the Bujin Rider back while Ryugen appears and attacks the Pitcher Plant Monster, protecting Ieyasu before the camera focuses on Gaim and Bujin Gaim's fight._

"Go! Kouta! Kick his ass!" Yang cheered while munching on popcorn at a fast rate.

"You can't lose to him!" Ruby said as she felt that Kouta cannot lose to his evil counterpart.

 _Both look alike Riders run to a different part of the area. Bujin Gaim pushes Gaim away from him before he attacks with both his swords. Gaim's sword clashes with Bujin Gaim's before he ducks under the second one before he moves to attack Bujin Gaim's side, but he's quick to turn and stops the sword from hitting him before thrusting his Daidaimaru towards Gaim's legs in order to slow him down, but Gaim blocks the sword in time before he kicks Bujin Gaim in the back, sending him stumbling forward. Gaim swings his sword in an overhead strike, but Bujin Gaim blocks the sword with both hi sword and the two enter a deadlock as Gaim pushes forward, forcing Bujin Gaim back before he kicks Gaim back. With the pressure off, he stabs both his swords forward only for them to be deflected by Gaim's Musou Saber before Gaim jumps back to dodge a downward swing from Bujin Gaim. Gaim and Bujin Gaim attack at the same time, their swords clanging against one another as Bujin Gaim strikes Gaim across the chest with his second sword before he goes and swings his Musou Saber down upon Gaim only for it to be blocked by Gaim's own Musou Saber. Gaim then grans Bujin Gaim and swings him around and throws him forward where Bujin Gaim goes and tries to strike back, but Gaim practically bats away his sword and slashes him across the chest. With a mighty cry, Gaim continued to hammer down strikes upon Bujin Gaim who blocks his attacks._

"I've never seen Kouta fight so hard before." Weiss said, amazed at how well Kouta was doing.

"Even still, they're evenly matched and that's kind of surprising." Blake said, she too amazed at how well Kouta was doing with keeping up with Bujin Gaim.

"Get him, Kouta!" Both Ruby and Yang cheer, the fight pumping them up.

 _The scene changes to Ryugen who is still fighting the Pitcher Plant Monster. Ryugen swings around his bladed rings, but the plant-themed monster continued to jump around, avoiding Ryugen's attacks until the Rider surprising the monster by thrusting his weapons forward, hitting the monster and sending it stumbling back. Now angry, the Pitcher Plant Monster's shoulder glows before vines appear from his shoulder and attack Ryugen. The Rider does his best to defend against them, but they were coming at him too fast, disarming him before wrapping around him and lifting him up._

"…No. No no no no no…" Weiss trails on as she and the others had a really bad feeling about what was happening.

 _Gaim is seen slashing Bujin Gaim away until he sees his friend's predicament._

 **Gaim: Micchy!**

 **Ryugen: Kouta-san!**

 _Quickly_ _, Ryugen goes and throws Gaim the Suika Lockseed who catches it before he looks to see Ryugen getting sucked into the Pitcher Plant Monster just like the Bujin Riders._

 **Gaim and Weiss: Micchy/Mitsuzane!**

"Son of a bitch!" Yang curses out loud as she throws her tub of popcorn down…again, and flips over some bowls of candy and chips. "I can't believe they got Micchy!"

"No…" Weiss slumps down as Ruby places a hand on her partners shoulder to comfort her, knowing that Weiss was fond of Mitsuzane due to similarities between them.

 _Seeing as there was nothing he could do; Gaim goes and uses the Suika Lockseed._

 _ **SUIKA!**_

 _ **SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**_

 _ **YOROI MODE!**_

 _The huge Armor Part hovers above Gaim before it drops down upon his entire form before it transform into Yoroi Mode with the Suika Sojinto appearing in hand before Gaim goes and hits Bujin Gaim, sending the Bujin Rider back in surprise before Gaim goes and attacks again. Surprisingly, Bujin Gaim manages to block and hold back Gaim's attack despite being smaller than the weapon itself before the Pitcher Plant appears to help the Bujin Rider, but Gaim sees it and pulls back, hitting the spot in front of it, forcing it to jump back before Gaim changes into Odama Mode. Bujin Gaim and the Pitcher Plant Monster got and attack the metal watermelon all over, but their attacks are ineffective. Bujin Gaim jumps to the Pitcher Plant Monster's side as Gaim switches back to Yoroi mode and attacks the two to force them back as Bujin Gaim continues to defend. With one mighty swing, Gaim send the two flying back before he turns to where Ieyasu was and runs up to him. The least he could do was save him._

 _ **ODAMA MODE!**_

 _Gaim snatched Ieyasu up before entering Odama Mode before the huge metal watermelon rolls away to escape as inside, Ieyasu was freaking out._

 **Ieyasu: What is going on!? This is very scary!**

"I want to ride in there! Lucky…" Ruby said, muttering the last part.

 _Back with Bujin Gaim, he simply watches the metal watermelon roll away._

 **Bujin Gaim: They fled, but I have defeated all the Bujin Riders in this world.**

 _Suddenly, the strange Crack appears and on the other side, the scene of Wizard fighting Koyomi and Beast fighting Ogre was shown to him._

"Hey! That's…!" Ruby said in surprise.

"Well, looks like we know what led up to that." Blake simply said.

 **Bujin Gaim: Bujin Riders from another world…we will take his power for ourselves!**

 _Knowing what Bujin Gaim wanted, the Pitcher Plant Monster goes and jumps through the Crack._

"Why don't we all stop there and take a break?" Ruby suggested as she paused the video."

"I think that's a good idea." Blake said as he looked at the floor which was covered in popcorn and snacks. "Yang knocked over all of our snacks."

"Hehe…sorry." Yang rubbed her head while apologizing.

"I'll get Zwei." Weiss said as she got up to get the dog. If there's anyone who could clean this mess without having to waste all this was the gift from god, Zwei the dog.

* * *

 **And…done! On! My! God that was longer than I thought! Ugh, I wanted to go further, but this was starting to take way too long so I decided to just stop here and show the last part later. Hope you all enjoyed today's part as much as I did. Next time, the girls will finally finish the movie and maybe gets some sleep. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out.**


	12. Gaim & Wizard Movie: Finale

**Hello Fanfiction readers and welcome back for another RWBY reaction! That's right, this story is not dead! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had other things to do. But I'm back for the final part of our Movie React Special! Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Alright readers! Grab those popcorn and drinks and let's get to the final part of our movie special! It's been a long time, but things must come to an end. Time to start the finale! Soiya!**

"Talking"

" **Characters Talking"**

" _Action"_

* * *

 **React Special: Gaim & Wizard-The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle!**

* * *

 **(RWBY Dorm Room)**

A great many things, or depending how you look at it, happened to Team RWBY. After finishing Wizard's story, they had wasted no time getting to Gaim's story and they were not the least bit prepared for what they saw. Another world, feudal lords, Bujin Riders, war, and especially death. They had seen the ferocity of Bujin Gaim as they watched him take down Bujin Riders one by one while leading an army of monsters to boot, they had seen Kouta and Mitsuzane fight only for the latter Rider to be sucked by the Pitcher Plant Monster, leaving Kouta little choice, but to retreat in order to protect the world's Ieyasu. Now, back to the story.

After taking a much needed break for obvious reasons, the girls had cleaned up, refilled their snacks and drinks, and were ready to finally finish the movie.

"There's about 30 minutes left of the movie. Let's power on through and finish this team!" Ruby said, determined to finish this movie. Despite all the death she had seen, she couldn't help, but still like this movie.

"Yeah, we've come too far to back down now!" Yang said, pumping her fists.

"While I may be a bit tired, I will not rest until I know Mitsuzane is alright." Weiss said.

"Play it." Was all Blake said.

"Alright, let's continue!" Ruby said before hitting play.

* * *

 _Starting where they left off last time, they see some sort of orange Switch on the ground before said Switch was picked up by Takatora, finally out of his armor since coming to this world. And judging by the crickets in the background and how dim it was, it was nighttime._

"Damn, how much time passed since Kouta's fight with Bujin Gaim?" Yang wondered out loud while grimacing at what she guessed was what was left of Bujin Fourze.

"Maybe a few hours at best." Blake guessed before chewing on a gummy fish.

"I hope Kouta and Ieyasu are okay." Ruby said, worried for the two.

 _The scene changes to show Kouta in his civilian form with Ieyasu running, taking note of their surroundings before they decided to stop and rest._

"Well, you won't have to worry now. They seem alright." Weiss said.

 **Ieyasu: That was very close…**

"Tell us about it." Blake commented.

 **Ieyasu: If it wasn't for you I'm sure I'd be dead.**

"True that. Bujin Gaim shows no mercy at all." Yang said, drinking some orange Fanta.

 _Kouta puts up a few things in front of Ieyasu before he goes to run._

 **Kouta: Hide here.**

 **Ieyasu: Wait, where are you going!?**

"That's what I'd like to know." Weiss said. "Don't tell me he's planning on trying to save Mitsuzane? While I would appreciate that, going in alone is too risky."

"I agree. Bujin Gaim has an army of monsters at his side while Kouta just has his powers. It's too risky." Blake said.

"Not only that, but how is Kouta gonna save Micchy? He was sucked in by that plant monster." Yang said.

"I'm sure he'll find a way. There's always a way, after all." Ruby said before eating a cookie.

 **Kouta: I'm going to save Micchy!**

 **Ieyasu: It's useless. After he swallows someone, we can't get them back. Just like Bujin Wizard…**

"I wonder if Ieyasu once tried to save Bujin Wizard? They sounded close." Ruby pointed out.

"Who knows? He might be speaking from info from others or personal experience." Blake said.

 **Ieyasu: And also, if I lose you, who else will help me expand my colony?**

"Seriously!? Is that all he cares about!?" Yang shouted angrily. "His men just died! Kouta himself saw it firsthand!"

"What's the use of this war anyway?" Ruby thought out loud as the whole war to her seemed pointless. Why did people have to fight one another when they could easily help one another?

 **Kouta: What are you talking about…?**

 _Going up to Ieyasu, Kouta grabs him by his clothes and yells at his face._

 **Kouta: Micchy lost because of you! And your army! And all you can think about is expanding your land!?**

"I've never seen Kouta this angry before." Ruby said, a bit surprised, but knew why he was so mad.

 _Ieyasu pushes Kouta away from him, causing a medallion to drop from him as he fixes his cloths and looks at Kouta._

 **Ieyasu: Then if I cry, will that make things better!?**

"Wow, I didn't expect him to talk back, really." Weiss said, a bit surprised.

"We have to remember that Ieyasu is a Lord. This is no doubt not the first time he's lost men." Blake pointed out.

 _Ieyasu picks up the medallion he dropped, dusting it off as he continues speaking._

 **Ieyasu: I carry the hopes of people who died along with me. Join me…and rule this land!**

"I wonder…how many people Ieyasu must have lost during this whole war?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Who knows?" Yang said, her earlier anger for Ieyasu gone. "Maybe it's best we don't know."

"Ignorance is bliss, as they say." Blake said.

 _The scene changes to morning the next day as Ieyasu and Kouta return to the former's castle as a man checks to see if Ieyasu is alright._

 **Man: My Lord, you're still alive!**

 _Suddenly, another man runs over to them, bringing a message._

 **Messenger: Message from the front, sir! A New Bujin Rider has appeared!**

 **Ieyasu: What?**

"Say what!?" All of RWBY said.

"Why do I have a feeling Kaito has something to do with this?" Weiss said.

 _The scene changes to two shadowed figures, one who was the woman that served Nobunaga and the other who was easily recognized as Baron. The map of the country served as the background as fired surrounded the two as well as soldiers as they fought them one by one._

 **Messenger: He collected troops defeated by Bujin Gaim and brought them to battle!**

"Oh he would do something like that." Yang said, eating a chip.

"Kaito…" Blake mutters under her breath.

"That Kaito, just what does he think he's doing!?" Weiss said as she nearly slapped the bowl of chips next to her and Yang.

 **Kouta: What's his name?**

 **Messenger: Bujin…Baron.**

 **Kouta: Baron!?**

 **Ieyasu: Do you know him?**

"Oh you can say that." Yang said before sipping her soda.

 **Kouta: Kaito…**

 _The scene changes to Kaito himself as he is seen with banners bearing his Team Baron logo, a few men with him, a sword at his side, and the cloak that Nobunaga had._

"It's like he's picking up where Nobunaga left off." Ruby pointed out, petting her pet Zwei as he decided to watch the movie with them.

"Guess he's living up to the modern day Nobunaga thing." Yang said before feeding Zwei some popcorn.

 _As men are seen moving about, Ranmaru_ (decided to give her name to make things easier) _runs over to Kaito and kneels before speaking._

 **Ranmaru: We found a suspicious woman, we put her under guard.**

 **Kaito: A woman?**

"Why do I have a feeling it's Mai?" Yang said.

 **Mai's voice: Let me go!**

 _Looking up, Kaito sees Mai being held by two men._

"Called it!" Yang said.

 _Mai continues to struggle until she sees Kaito and stops struggling._

 **Mai: Kaito? Why are you dressed like that?**

"You know, that is a good question. Why is he dressed like that?" Ruby asked.

"Probably to show off his status to all. His normal clothes really don't scream, 'I am a Lord.'" Weiss said before reaching down to pet Zwei.

 **Ranmaru: You impudent-!**

 _Ranmaru gets up and goes to backhand Mai, but Kaito speaks up._

 **Kaito: You all! Leave us.**

 **Ranmaru & Men: Yes, sir.**

 _Bowing, Ranmaru and the men that held Mai too their leave, leaving Kaito and Mai alone. Kaito then got down to business._

 **Kaito: What are you doing here?**

 **Mai: I'm searching for Kouta and Micchy…so I went into the forest. But before that…**

"She must be really confused as to where she is right now." Blake said while also keeping her distance away from the dog, but not too far that she couldn't see the movie.

"That's natural. Anyone of us would have been confused in her position." Weiss said before eating some vegetable chips.

 **Kaito: I'll tell you where you are. And where they are.**

 **Mai: Wait, what about you?**

 _Kaito gets up and walks away, leaving Mai to follow him. Kaito then stops to view the view the land and mountains before him._

 **Kaito: I will live in this world and fight!**

"What!?" All of Team RWBY said in surprise.

"He wants to _stay there!?"_ Weiss exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course, why wouldn't he? This is exactly the type of place Kaito would fit into perfectly." Yang said, throwing her arms up.

"That power hungry…" Blake gritted her teeth as she stared at Kaito.

 **Kaito: This is the same with Beat Riders.**

"Uh, no it's not." Ruby said before eating her third cookie.

"In what way is this war like the Beat Riders?" Yang said.

 **Kaito: Whether I fight. I will either dominate everything…or I lose everything.**

"Is that how he views the competition between Beat Riders?" Weiss said, her tone in a bit of disbelief.

"I want to hate him with all my might, but something inside me just can't truly hate him." Yang said, a fist shaking in frustration.

"That might be your respect for Kaito." Blake said. While they all didn't like Kaito, they was no doubt that he had gained their respect, some more than others.

 **Mai: But-!**

 **Kaito: Let them know. Our army will arrive at their borders.**

 _Kaito looks at the men he has gathered before him and Mai soon realized why men were running about. They were preparing to march._

 **Kaito: Either giving up or being defeated…I'll let them choose their end.**

"My, isn't he quite confident." Weiss said, eating another chip.

"He did rally the troops that Bujin Gaim had defeated. His numbers must be staggering." Blake guessed as she ate her gummy fish.

"Why do they have to fight?" Ruby asked, already seeing a fight between Kouta and Kaito coming.

"Men will be men. Although I can't really say that being me." Yang said before sipping her soda.

 _The scene changes to show Mai being driven in a jeep through the forest. All was quiet and calm…until the strange Crack appeared in front of the jeep and the Pitcher Plant Monster jumps out of it._

"Well…fuck." Yang said, knowing that none of the men had a chance against the monster.

 _At the sight of the Pitcher Plant Monster did the men quickly flee. Mai goes to run too, but the Pitcher Plant Monster grabs her before she could escape._

 **Pitcher Plant Monster: I found the Priestess of Fate!**

 **Mai: What are you saying!? Let go of me!**

"Again with that 'Priestess of Fate' title. What does it mean?" Weiss wondered.

"Maybe it has something to do with that woman who looks like Mai?" Ruby guessed.

"Maybe. She is a mysterious being, that's for sure." Blake said.

"Uh, girls? Shouldn't we be more worried about Mai right now?" Yang said as she pointed back to the screen.

 _As Mai tries to break free from the Pitcher Plant Monster, a voice sudden comes from the still open Crack before none other than Kamen Rider Wizard jumps out, shooting his WizarSwordGun in gun mode as all the bullets flew and struck the plant monster's back, making it let go of Mai._

"Haruto!" All the girls exclaim in surprise.

"Alright! Haruto's here! Which means he and Kouta are gonna team up!" Ruby cheered, excited as Zwei simply barked.

"It's time to get this _show_ on the road!" Yang said.

"Was that a pun?" Blake asked.

"Yes, it was."

"Huh…It wasn't bad this time."

"Oh come on! It wasn't that…wait, what?"

"But it could have been better." Weiss added for Blake.

 **Wizard: I'll be taking Nitou back.**

"This must be some time after Nitou was swallowed by the plant monster." Blake guessed.

"Which means Haruto's been chasing the thing for a while now." Yang said before stuffing her mouth with popcorn, ready to see a fight.

 **Mai: An Armored Rider?**

"Not quite, Mai." Weiss said.

"Now, it's Showtime!" Ruby said, speaking Haruto's catchphrase.

 _Getting up, the Pitcher Plant Monster goes and sends energy blasts at Wizard. Mai ducks and covers herself, expecting some explosions, but Haruto was prepared beforehand._

 **DEFEND! PLEASE!**

 _A shield of flames appears in front of Wizard, blocking the shots before he switches his weapon to sword mode and charges at the monster as Mai watches. Once Wizard as close enough, he quickly moves to the side to avoid a punch from the plant-themed monster before he twirls his weapon around and blocks the next attack from the monster. Wizard then quickly backs away to avoid a kick before he spins around and slashes the monster across the chest, drawing sparks, before he goes in for a second attack and slashes the monster across the chest again before he goes and kicks the monster away._

"Once again, Haruto's showing how much experience he has." Blake said. Mitsuzane had some difficulty facing this monster, but Haruto here was taking it on so easily.

"I wonder who taught him how to fight? His moves are so graceful." Weiss wondered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Either it was that White Wizard dude we saw in his memories or he's self-taught." Yang guessed though she was leaning towards the former. She wouldn't be as strong as she was today without her dad.

 _The Pitcher Plant Monster gets back up quickly and from his shoulders, vines sprout and appear, attacking Haruto, but the wizard already had a trick ready and prepared._

 **VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

 _Raising his hand in front of him, Wizard summons a red magic circle in front of him and just before the vines could reach him, flames started spewing out of the circle, burning the vines which traveled back to the Pitcher Plant Monster and burned it. After jumping around a bit to get rid of the fire, the Pitcher Plant Monster, seeing that it wouldn't be able to beat Wizard, decided to run, getting away before Wizard even had the chance to chase it down._

"Damn, it got away." Yang said.

"It'll be back. They always do." Ruby said.

 _With the monster had been chasing now gone, a magic circle appears above Wizard and passes down him, his armor disappearing to leave Haruto before Mai._

 **Haurto: Are you alright?**

 _Mai simply nods before the scene changes to Mai who has arrived at Ieyasu. She looks around until she spots the man she's looking for and smiles. Said man was Kouta who was thinking about his friend as men all around were bust doing their own thing._

 **Kouta: Micchy…**

"Don't worry, Kouta. You'll get Micchy back." Ruby said, trying to cheer Kouta up.

"Ruby, you know he can't hear you, right?" Yang said, munching on some more popcorn.

"It's the thought that counts." Ruby said before eating her fifth cookie.

 **Kouta: What am I going to tell Mai?**

"Well, better think of something because here she comes." Yang said as Mai ran over to Kouta.

 **Mai: Kouta!**

 **Kouta: Mai!? What are you doing here!?**

 _Kouta then looks up to see that Mai wasn't alone. With her was Haruto._

 **Kouta: Who are…?**

 _Haruto introduces himself by showing off his Ring._

 **Haruto: A ring bearing wizard. And you're…Gaim, right?**

"How does he know that?" Ruby asked.

"Mai probably told him along the way." Weiss said before she opened up a pack of gummy bears.

 _The scene changes to another part of the land as Kouta had just gotten done telling Mai what had happened so far while men were running about._

 **Mai: That can't be! Micchy…**

 **Kouta: I'm sorry. I couldn't save him…**

 **Haruto: So what, you don't want to fight now?**

"After what he saw I wouldn't be surprised if Kouta felt that way." Blake said before jumping when Zwei barked at her and she quickly jumped up to Ruby's bed, keeping her distance away from the dog.

 **Kouta: I saw Micchy disappear right before my eyes! And a bunch of people died for the sake of their Lord! One of them died in my arms!**

The girls wince as the flashback of the man dying right before Gaim's eyes played.

"I still hate that part." Ruby mutters as she nibbles on a strawberry to calm herself.

 **Kouta: I don't want to fight…The war in this world is not a game.**

"You can say that again." Yang said, agreeing with Kouta one hundred percent and the others no doubt felt the same way.

 **Mai: Kaito…He says this is the same with the Beat Riders. To win, and dominate everything…or lose everything…**

"He did say that, yes." Blake said as she finally came down from Ruby's bed, but still kept her distance away from Zwei.

"Their thoughts on things are so different; it's no wonder their always butting heads and are rivals." Weiss said, chewing on a gummy bear.

 **Kouta: If you lose, you'll die! Do the people here really want to do this!? If no one wants power, no one has to die!**

"Kouta sure feels strongly about this." Yang commented.

"I can't help, but agree with him." Ruby said.

 **Haruto: Excuse me for interrupting…but I think he's doing this not to just seize the land.**

 **Kouta: Then why does he want to fight!?**

 **Haruto: Perhaps to prove something…people here are fighting to protect something, like someone's hope.**

"To protect something…" Blake muttered under her breath.

"I wonder if Haruto's ever been in a war before. He sounds like he has experience." Yang commented.

"I doubt it. It's probably all his experience as a Kamen Rider talking." Weiss said. "I mean, what kind of war would Haruto be in? A war involving super heroes?"

"Like a Super Hero War?" Ruby asked and Weiss simple shrugged.

 **Mai: I…I fight because I want my place back. If we can't protect it, then what else can we do? You came back because you understand that, right? To protect us.**

 **Haruto: To protect someone…is the same thing.**

"These are some wise words coming from Haruto and Mai." Yang commented as she sipped her soda.

"With how Kouta's feeling right now, this might help him come to a decision about something." Blake said.

 **Kouta: But…**

 **Haruto: You will not regret it? Having the power to save people and not use it?**

"Of course he would regret that." Ruby said as she hugged her pet dog in her arms.

"Kouta is the type of guy that would save anyone if he had the power." Weiss said while glancing at Zwei in Ruby's arms. She wanted to hug him too.

 _The scene changes to a transparent window showing Bujin Fourze joining the rest of the Bujin Riders inside the Goshinboku tree as Bujin Gaim overlooked the process._

"The hell?" Yang spoke everyone's thoughts when they saw all the Bujin Riders inside the Goshinboku.

"The Bujin Riders are all inside the Goshinboku? How? And why?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's obvious the plant monster must have put them in there." Weiss said.

"The real question is, why Bujin Gaim putting them in the Goshinboku?" Blake wondered as she and the rest of the team watched closely, feeling that they were finally going to see what Bujin Gaim has planned.

 **Bujin Gaim: I now have the powers of the Bujin Riders on my side. Now is the time where absolute power will be mine!**

 _Bujin Gaim walks up to the tree and slams his hands on it. When he does, currents of lights from the Bujin Riders all flow into Bujin Gaim himself._

"That can't be good." Ruby said as she ate some popcorn from her sister's tub while Zwei ate a piece of chicken Ruby had given him earlier.

"Agreed." Weiss said, she and everyone else agreeing with Ruby.

 **Bujin Gaim: Now all I need it the Priestess of Fate. Then I will rule over everything!**

 _With his objective in mind, Bujin Gaim walks away as the Goshinboku is scene sinking before the scene changes._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up!" Yang said. "Did we just see the Goshinboku sink into the ground a little or was that just me?"

"No, we saw it too." Blake said.

"Well, shit. That's can't be good."

 _Ieyasu is seen meditating alone, remaining calm as Kouta and Haruto walk into the room. And somehow knowing they were here, Ieyasu spoke up._

 **Ieyasu: Tomorrow, Bujin Baron's army will siege to the castle. I want to ask for your help again. Will you fight for us…as our Bujin Rider?**

"Ieyasu's being surprisingly serious right now." Weiss commented as she ate a chip.

"Kaito's coming to attack his castle and Kouta may be the only one who can stop him. I don't think he'll have the time to act so laidback like we've seen so far." Blake said.

 **Kouta: I want to ask you something.**

 _Kouta walks up to the young Lord, glances at Haruto, before he sits down cross legged._

 **Kouta: Even with all these wounded, why do you still want to fight?**

 **Ieyasu: I do it to protect my people.**

All the girls leaned a bit closer, wanting to hear Ieyasu's reason to fight even after all that has happened.

 **Kouta: Protect them? Your people died to protect you! Didn't you see what happened!?**

"Please don't remind us…" Ruby muttered as the memory started to resurface a bit in her head and everyone's head. They still got chills just thinking about it.

 **Ieyasu: So what are you going to do?**

 _Ieyasu gets up from his meditation and starts walking around._

 **Ieyasu: My people are starving, they don't have enough food. We need to expand our area to get more food. This is why we all fight.**

"Are the people that hungry?" Ruby asked.

"They're not as advanced as us, Ruby. No doubt people have to hunt and fish just to get some food for them and their families." Blake said, knowing many Faunus had to work really hard just to get food.

"But then why do they have to fight? Why can't they just ask for food from the other Lords?" Ruby asked, still seeing no point of this war. Like Kouta had said, this wasn't a game.

"Not everyone can be generous as you think. Some people might need that food or other supplies for themselves too. They won't give it away just because someone asked them nicely." Weiss explained.

"But isn't that the reason why this war is happening in the first place?" Ruby said, her voice rising in volume a little.

"Ruby," Yang placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, trying to get her to calm down. Zwei pitched in by nuzzling against her. Ruby calmed down minutes later as they all went back to the movie.

 **Kouta: So you don't care what happens to the others!? This is crazy!**

 **Ieyasu: You're absolutely right!**

 **Kouta: Eh?**

"Wait, what?" Ruby said, she and the others surprised at what Ieyasu just said.

 **Ieyasu: That is why we need someone to unite the country. Creating a world where people can live in peace and harmony.**

"So that's why he's fighting so hard." Ruby said, seeing Ieyasu's reason for fighting.

"But can he do it is the question." Weiss said.

 _Kouta watches as Ieyasu walks back to his throne and sits on it._

 **Kouta: And you think you can do it?**

 **Ieyasu: I know I can. I will create a world where weapons are placed aside and people live happily.**

 _Ieyasu then goes and picks up something from behind his wine bottle. It was a Wizard Ring, the gem being a bright diamond. Haruto's eyes widen in surprise._

 **Ieyasu: After all, I made a promise to my comrades, comrades who have died to protect me.**

"Oh my god…" Weiss' eyes widen at the sight of the Wizard Ring in Ieyasu's hand.

"Talk about carrying some bling." Yang commented, munching on some popcorn while petting Zwei on her lap.

"That Ring must help Wizard obtain another form." Blake said, remembering a form of Wizard from the trailers they had seen.

"Oh I can't wait to see what it can do!" Ruby said, feeling much more better after hearing Ieyasu's determined filled words.

 _Kouta grips the Orange Lockseed in his hand as he raises it up to his face, looking at it as if it was something else entirely for the first time._

 **Kouta:** _ **The power to protect…**_

"Ieyasu's a lot more wise and serious than we gave him credit for." Blake said, surprised at how he understood the burden he carries on his shoulders.

"Now I can see how he's a Lord." Weiss said, having doubts before but now those doubts were gone.

 _Suddenly, Haruto speaks up._

 **Haruto: My Lord. Would you like to see a magic trick?**

 **Ieyasu: Magic?**

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

 _Haruto, putting on the Flame Ring, wasted no time transforming._

 **Haruto: Henshin.**

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

 _Kouta steps back in surprise as the flaming magic circle appeared a little too close for him as Haruto donned his armor. Ieyasu smiles as he rushes up to Wizard._

 **Ieyasu: Bujin Wizard! You're back!**

 **Wizard: I missed you, my Lord. Together, we'll be the Final Hope.**

"Uh, why is Haruto pretending to be Bujin Wizard?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Maybe he's trying to give Ieyasu some hope. Hope and despair were being thrown around during his part of the movie." Weiss said as she happily rubbed Zwei's belly.

 _Wizard glances over to Kouta who grips his Orange Lockseed in both hands tightly. The scene changes to show the next day as Kaito and his army are seen marching towards Ieyasu's castle._

"Here he comes." Yang said, she and the others tensing up a little.

"How will Kouta handle this?" Ruby wondered out loud as she was starting to sweat a little from anticipation. Even Zwei seemed a little on edge.

"Who knows? Kouta seemed pretty against fighting." Blake said as she sympathized with the Armored Rider a little.

"Whatever happens, it's gonna be big." Weiss said and the girls nodded in agreement as they prepared their snacks for what's to come.

 _Kouta is seen walking down the steps as soldiers carrying flags with Team Gaim's logo run past him. With Ieyasu, he gestures over for Mai to come over as the two watch from his castle the events that were about to unfold._

 **Man: Priest! Priest! The Goshinboku…!**

 _Suddenly, the scene changes to a man calling over the priest. They run over to where other people are at to see a giant hole in the ground where the Goshinboku once was._

"Oh that is a bad omen if I ever saw one." Yang commented as she drank and finished her soda to cool herself down.

"Just what in the world did Bujin Gaim do?" Weiss said.

"We'll just have to wait and see. That's all we can do." Blake said as they all focused back on the movie.

 _The scene changes back to Ieyasu's castle as the gates are seen opening up and Kaito and his army tense up, grabbing their weapons until they see that it was only Kouta walking through the gate._

"What's Kouta doing?" Ruby said, confused as to why Kouta was facing Kaito alone.

"I think he's calling Kaito out." Yang guessed.

 _As if knowing what his rival wanted, Kaito alone walked forward to meet with Kouta. One they meet up, Kouta is the first to speak._

 **Kouta: Do we really have to fight, Kaito?**

"So Kouta's gonna try and talk with Kaito?" Ruby guessed.

"I don't know…You would think Kouta of all people would know that won't work with Kaito." Yang said.

"Maybe Kouta has some other plan in mind. Let's watch for now." Weiss said as they continued to watch.

 **Kaito: Those who have the power should test the strength of that power.**

 _Kaito begins to walk and look around as he takes out his Banana Lockseed._

 **Kaito: And I will use this power…to rule the land!**

"Figures he say that." Weiss said, having expected an answer like that to come from Kaito.

"As power hungry as always…" Blake mutters.

 _Kouta seems to have expected this as he turns to Kaito and says something unexpected._

 **Kouta: I understand. Then I'll be your opponent.**

 **Kaito and RWBY: What?**

"Uh, are my ears fooling me or did Kouta himself challenge Kaito?" Yang asked, digging a finger into her ear to make sure she wasn't hearing anything wrong.

"No, you heard him right. Kouta Kazuraba here just challenged Kaito Kumon himself." Weiss said, also surprised.

"Well," Blake began beofre turning to her partner. "Look like you'll get that one on one fight between Kouta and Kaito after all, Yang."

"Oh, this is going to be awesome!" Ruby squealed as she hugged Zwei close and ate her popcorn.

 **Kouta: I'll fight you one on one.**

 _What Kouta said surprised Kaito's army as Kouta turns to them._

 **Kouta: The only ones who will bet their lives are you and me only.**

"So that's what he's trying to do." Blake said.

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Now that Kouta has seen how many lives are lost in war, he's trying to minimize the amount of lives lost by taking on Kaito alone instead of facing him army to army." Blake explained.

"Hmm, that does sound like something Kouta would think up of." Weiss said.

"Hell, I bet maybe Jaune and Ruby would come up with a plan like that." Yang added. "But first off, what are the stakes?"

The others wondered that too as they turned back to the movie.

 **Kouta: If I lose, we surrender unconditionally. But in exchange…**

 _Kouta goes and closely faces Kaito, looking him right in the eye._

 **Kouta: If you lose, you have to help me beat Bujin Gaim.**

 _After Kouta finished his part, the two stare down at one another, waiting for the banana Rider's response._

The girls themselves were starting to sweat a little from anticipation, anxious to hear what Kaito would say. Would he accept? Or will he refuse and attack with his entire army? Despite these thoughts however, the girls knew what Kaito would say.

 **Kaito: I accept!**

 **Kouta: Let's go…!**

"Here we go!" Ruby said, smiling at the incoming battle which would no doubt be epic.

"It's time for the Orange Samurai and the Banana Knight to finally duke it out!" Yang said, preparing her tub of popcorn.

Both Blake and Weiss chose to remain silent, choosing to instead focus on the upcoming fight.

 **Kouta: Henshin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 **Kaito: Henshin!**

 _ **BANANA!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _Epic music started playing as with their Sengoku Drivers strapped around their waist, both men wasted no time pulling their respective Lockseeds out and doing their pre-transformation sequence before slapping their locks onto their Drivers. Above the two, the Orange and Banana Armor Parts descended from Cracks as Kouta then does something that surprises Kaito. He goes and attacks him before he could transform!_

"Whoa!" The girls jump in surprise, having not expected Kouta to attack so suddenly.

 _Kouta throws a kick, but Kaito quickly raises his arm and blocks the kick as above them, their Armor Parts moved and clashed with one another, moving in sync with their respective Riders. Kaito then goes and attacks himself, swinging his arm out to strike Kouta across the face, but the man ducks under the attack in time and throws a punch from behind. Kaito quickly turns and blocks the incoming punch before he goes and punches Kouta right in the face, sending him back before he goes and throws another punch, but Kouta ducks under it and gets away. Then, with a spin, Kouta kicks Kaito right in the face before he goes to punch Kaito. Kaito does not allow him to as he blocks and punches Kouta back._

"Holy shit this is intense!" Yang commented as she munched on her popcorn and opened another can of soda.

"And they haven't even donned their armors yet!" Ruby said as she too munched on her popcorn.

"Kouta isn't holding anything back. He's completely serious." Weuiss commented, eating some popcorn from her partner's tub.

"But now it's time for things to take a step forward." Blake said as she sees Kouta and Kaito grabbing the Cutting Blade.

 _ **SOIYA!**_

 _ **COME ON!**_

 _With both Cutting Blades 'slicing' their respective Lockseeds, the Armor Parts fall down on Kouta and Kaito's shoulders and dons them in their armor._

 _ **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

 _ **BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**_

 _The second both their weapons appeared in their hands, they wasted no time attacking. Baron goes and thrusts his BanaSpear forward, but Gaim quickly moves and deflects it before ducking under another attack from Baron. Baron swings around and turns to face Gaim as their weapons clash while Baron's army cheers for their Bujin Rider while Ieyasu and Mai watch from above as Ieyasu's army arrives to see the fight between the two Riders._

 _Both Riders are seen jumping off the bridge and into the dried up lake as greenery replaced what was one a river of water. They both roll on the ground before quickly getting and attacked. Baron deflects Gaim's Daidaimaru away before striking him across the chest, drawing sparks before going for a second attack. However, Gaim blocks his attack, pushes him back, and returns the favor with two quick slashes across the chest. Gaim goes for a third slash but Baron thrusts his weapon forward, causing both Riders to be hit at the same time before they drew back. Gaim attacks again, but he is soon disarmed of his Daidaimaru as Baron bats it away before striking Gaim across the chest before sending him back against the stone wall with a well-placed thrust. Baron goes to strike Gaim again, but Gaim quickly draws his Musou Saber and blocks baron's BanaSpear as the two are entered in a deadlock._

"Shit! I can't tell who'll win this." Yang said as she looked between Gaim and Baron.

"For as long as we've known these two, they've always been evenly matched." Blake said. "The deciding factor between their fights has always been who had the most resolve."

"So it all comes down to a battle of will and grit." Weiss said.

"Come on, Kouta! You can do it!" Ruby cheered for the Orange Rider.

 **Baron: I like this world, this power hungry world. I wish I was born in this world!**

"How could he say that so easily?" Yang said in disbelief, still surprised at how Kaito would rather live in this world than his own.

"In a world like this with the way it is now, Kaito must feel that he fits right in." Weiss said.

"It's just like him to say that." Blake said.

 **Gaim: We don't belong in this world!**

 _Pushing Baron back, Gaim goes and slashes Baron across the chest, sending him stumbling back and making his drop his weapon._

"Yeah! You tell him Kouta!" Ruby cheered as Zwei barked.

 _Baron holds his chest before he goes and pulls out his Mango Lockseed. In response Gaim goes and pulls out his Pineapple Lockseed._

 _ **MANGO!**_

 _ **PINE!**_

"Time to bring out the heavy hitters!" Yang cheered, pumping her fists.

 _From a pair of Cracks, the Pine and Mango Armor Parts descend down on Gaim and Baron, changing their armor and weapon._

 _ **SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**_

 _ **COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!**_

 _With new weapons in hand, Gaim and Baron swung their heavy weapons, the Pine iron and the Mango Punisher bashing against one another with a heavy and loud clang and enter another deadlock._

 **Gaim: I've chosen to fight to protect those important to me!**

 **Baron: Do you care about your Lord that much?**

 **Gaim: No!**

"Huh?" RWBY all looked at Gaim in confusion.

 _Gaim pulls back from the dead lock before he points at Baron and declares._

 **Gaim: I fight to protect those close to me, even you!**

 **Baron: Protect me?**

 **Gaim: The powers we have aren't meant to hurt people! It's to protect our friends! And our place!**

"You tell him, Kouta!" Ruby cheered. Agreeing with Kouta's words or rather what Kouta had learned from others.

"Now, how will Kaito respond?" Blake wondered as she looked back to the screen.

 **Baron: Don't compare me with a weakling like you!**

"Figures." Blake mutters as she chewed on a gummy fish.

 _Baron decides to end things once and for all as he goes and 'slices' his Lockseed one._

 _ **MANGO SQUASH!**_

"Kouta! Look out!" Ruby cried out.

 _Baron spins around and sends out an enlarged energy projection of his Mango Puncher at Gaim, but the Rider in Pineapple armor was read as he 'sliced' his Lockseed once._

 _ **PINE SQUASH!**_

 _Just before Baron's finisher could hit him, Gaim jumps up, dodging the attack before he goes and kicks his Pine Iron where it flies towards Baron and hits him, causing a mini-explosion which knocks him out of his transformation. Kaito quickly goes to get up, but stops when Gaim goes and puts his Musou Saber at his neck. Gaim had won._

 **Gaim: I fight to end this pointless war. Now that you've heard my reasons, help me out!**

"Game, set, and match!" Yang said as she and the others cheered.

"Woohoo! He won! Kouta won!" Ruby cheered, spinning around with Zwei in her hands as the dog simply barked.

"In the end, it was Kouta who had the most resolve than Kaito." Weiss said.

"True, but I feel like this isn't the last time these two will clash with one another." Blake said, feeling a sense of foreshadowing.

"Now then, time for Kaito to keep his end of the bargain." Yang said, flicking a popcorn kettle into her mouth.

 _Gaim withdraws his Musou Saber and offers a hand to Kaito. Kaito looks at said hand for a moment before he goes and slaps it away before getting up by himself and looks at Gaim right in the eye._

 **Kaito: Just this once…I'll fight with you.**

 **Gaim: Good. Let's settle this and return to our world.**

"Whew! Thought he was gonna refuse him for a second there." Yang let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

"With Kouta and Kaito working together, Bujin Gaim doesn't stand a chance!" Ruby said, remembering how well they worked together, surprisingly.

 _With Mai and Ieyasu, Mai breaths out a breath of relief while Ieyasu smiles and nods his head…until the whole place started shaking._

"Oh this can't be good." Blake commented as she and everyone tensed up again. This movie doesn't give them any breaks, does it?

 **Ieyasu: What is this shaking!?**

 _With Gaim and Kaito, they stumbled around, their balance shaky as the whole place seemed to be shaking until tree roots erupted next to them, rising up and hitting Ieyasu's army while Baron's army barely dodged the roots._

"No!" Ruby cried out as she saw Ieyasu's men get taken out by the roots.

"Why the hell are tree roots erupting from the ground!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"And since when were they that big!?" Yang said as each tree root was the size and a fully grown tree.

"Could it be Bujin Gaim?" Blake said, remembering that the Bujin Rider had done something earlier to the Goshinboku.

 **Ranmaru: Retreat…retreat!**

 _As Ranmaru and the rest of the army run, more tree roots are seen erupting from under the castle as inside, both Ieyasu and Mai are having a hard timekeeping their balance until a spiral of roots erupted from under them, blowing Mai back where she slammed into the wall, head first, and was soon knocked out. Quickly, Ieyasu goes to her side._

 **Ieyasu: Mai-dono! Mai-dono, say something!**

 _From outside, more roots are seen erupting from the castle until the camera expands to show that the Goshinboku had grown from the roots, its leaves forming in a matter of seconds as the size of the tree made it look like it was bigger than before._

"Why is the Goshinboku here!?" Weiss exclaimed in surprise.

"This must be Bujin Gaim's doing." Blake said. "I think he must have gained some sort of control over the tree itself."

"Was that what he did earlier? Take control over the tree?" Yang asked, remembering that Bujin Gaim had done something earlier to said tree.

"Is that why he needed all 14 Bujin Riders?" Ruby thought out loud.

 _Kaito and Gaim, now in his Orange Arms, run as they look at the tree in confusion. Turning a corner, they come to a stop when they are met with Bujin Gaim himself._

 **Bujin Gaim: Hand over the Priestess of Fate.**

"Figures he'd be close by." Yang said as she glared at the blood red Rider.

"But why does he want this Priestess of Fate? You'd think he already has enough power to rule over the entire land now." Weiss asked.

"Maybe he want's absolute power." Ruby said, using her knowledge of comic book villains to guess, keyword guess, Bujin Gaim's motives.

 **Gaim: Priestess of Fate?**

 **Bujin Gaim: The woman in the castle.**

 **Gaim: I see. So you're the one who was chasing after Mai.**

 **Bujin Gaim: After I've defeated the Bujin Riders and take the Priestess of Fate, this country will be mine! I will take her, no matter who gets in my way!**

 **Gaim: You won't lay a finger on her!**

 _Drawing his Musou Saber, Gaim charges as Kaito quickly takes out his Lockseed and aids Gaim._

"Gaim and Baron vs. Bujin Gaim: Fight!" Yang announced!

"Kick his butt you two!" Ruby cheered for Kouta and Kaito.

 _Bujin Gaim and Gaim clashed as their weapons met before Bujin Gaim pulls back a bit and deflects a strike from baron before ducking under a swing from Gaim before pulling back for some distance in order to block another attack from Gaim before jumping back as suddenly, the Pitcher Plant Monster appears to aid the Bujin Rider._

"It just had to jump in, didn't it?" Yang said, annoyed that the Pitcher Plant Monster was here.

"A bit off topic, but where the heck is Haruto?" Weiss asked as she had seen no sign of him anywhere.

"You're right. Where is he?" Blake said.

"I'm sure he'll show up eventually." Ruby assured them before focusing back on the movie.

 _Surprised, both Armored Riders quickly block and deflect any attacks the plant monster threw at them as it drove the two back away from Bujin Gaim using its claws until suddenly its back erupted into sparks. Looking behind them, Bujin Gaim and the plant monster see Haruto, his WizarSwordGun in gun mode aimed right at them._

"Told you he'd show up." Ruby said.

 **Haruto: I'll get him back this time, you dirty ogre.**

 _Twirling his weapon, Haruto slips on his Rings and waste no time transforming._

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 **Haruto: Henshin.**

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

"Alright! Time for the show to begin!" Yang cheered.

"It's Showtime!" Ruby said, saying Wizard's catchphrase.

 _Switching his WizarSwordGun into sword mode, Wizard runs into the battle where Gaim is facing his Bujin counterpart while Baron was busy taking on the Pitcher Plant monster. Bujin Gaim has just pushed Gaim back when he saw Wizard coming towards him and quickly deflected his blade while moving around. With both swords in hand, Bujin Gaim forces Wizard back before block a slash from Gaim and then pushed him back before Wizard and baron switched places and now Bujin Gaim had two Armored Riders to deal with while Wizard took care of the Pitcher Plant Monster. Wizard blocks the plant monster's claws with his sword before stabbing forward to push the plant monster back. Meanwhile, Bujin Gaim blocks Baron's BanaSpear from hitting him before ducking under Gain's Musou Saber in time before he swung his Musou Saber and struck both Armored Riders, sending them both rolling on the ground._

"Oh no! Get up, you two!" Ruby cried out.

"Dammit, where is Takatora right now?" Weiss said, wondering where the heck was the melon-themed Rider at.

 _Chuckling evilly, Bujin Gaim goes to attack the downed Armored Riders when suddenly, Zangetsu appears, blocking his strike with his Melon Defender before pushing the Bujin Rider back and then delivering two quick slashes that pushed the Bujin Rider back._

"Well, there he is, Weiss." Yang said with a smile.

"I can see that." Weiss said, eating another gummy bear.

 **Gaim: The White Armored Rider!?**

 **Zangetsu: Be quiet and listen, I'll take care of him. Focus on saving those he has caught.**

"They can still be saved?" Weiss said, thinking about Mituszane.

"If Takatora of all people thinks so, then it must be." Yang said, taking a gummy bear from Weiss' bag.

"Oh thank god!" Ruby said, relieved that Mitsuzane and Nitou could still be saved.

 _After saying his piece, Zangetsu goes to take on Bujin Gaim. Baron 'hmph's before going to fight the Pitcher Plant Monster while Gaim gets up and soon follows him._

 _What is seen next is Wizard slashing the Pitcher Plant Monster across the chest, wielding his sword in a reverse grip, before he spins back to avoid the plant monster's claws before slashing the monster again as he spun around. Wizard goes for another attack, but the plant monster blocks his sword with one of its claws before stabbing the other forward as Wizard quickly moved his head out of the way to dodge that stab and soon ducked under another claws as Wizard decided to pull back a little to gain some breathing room. But to his surprise, the Pitcher Plant Monster goes and hits his ankle with one of is claws, knocking him off balance and rolling down a small hill._

"Shit! He needs help!" Yang said.

 _As if hearing her, both Gaim and Baron appear, slashing the Pitcher Plant Monster across the chest before kicking it away._

"Well that was fast." Blake commented.

"With three Riders together, that plant monster stands no chance now." Weiss declared.

"Kick its butt and save the others!" Ruby cheered, reaching for some popcorn only to find that Zwei had ate it all. "Zwei!"

The dog simply responded with a bark.

 **Gaim: Wizard!**

 **Wizard: Thank you!**

 _Offering a helping hand, Gaim pulls Wizard back up to his feet and the three Riders stand together._

 **Wizard: Let's do this!**

 **Gaim: Yeah!**

"Time to save Micchy and Nitou!" Yang said.

"Charge!" Ruby shouted, pointing a finger forward as if commanding the Riders to move forward.

 _And move forward they did as all three Riders charged towards the Pitcher Plant Monster. Said plant monster covered his claws in green energy before sending it at the Riders, but said Riders simply kept running forward as explosions erupted from behind them, making a pretty awesome and badass scene right now._

"Holy shit that is awesome!" Yang commented, now feeling like she wanted to run though a mine field just to look badass.

"That plant monster doesn't have very good aim, does it?" Blake commented.

"Nope." Weiss said as her partner snapped a quick picture to use a background for her Scroll.

 _Now close enough, Gaim goes and takes the lead by swinging his sword and striking the plant monster across the chest, sending it stumbling back. Wizard comes in next and does the same, slashing the plant monster across the chest. The plant monster goes to fight back, but Baron comes in and deflects one of its claws, creating an opening for Gaim to rush in and slash the plant monster across the chest again. Then, with another mighty swing of his sword, Gaim slashes the Pitcher Plant Monster again, opening up its chest as it as it was sent back reeling while sparks started appearing all around it._

"What's happening?" Weiss asked.

"Please be something good, please be something good, please be something good…" Ruby muttered under her breath.

 _With a cry of pain, light bursts from the plant monster's chest as that very light materialized into both Mitsuzane and Nitou while the plant monster goes and falls down a hill._

"They're alright!" Ruby cheered, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Thank god." Weiss breathed out, placing a hand over her chest.

"With Micchy and Nitou now here, we've got a total of six Riders now!" Yang said, smiling excitedly at what this meant.

"This will be good." Blake said, smirking.

 _Both Mitsuzane and Nitou groan as they look at themselves in surprise._

 **Nitou: Oh man, that was the worse! I remember I was being swallowed!**

"He remembers being swallowed?" Blake said, surprised that Nitou remembers being swallowed by the Pitcher Plant Monster.

"If he remembers that, imagine how it must feel being swallowed." Yang said as the girls thought about it and soon shivered in disgust.

 _As Nitou continues to look at himself, Mitsuzane gets up and runs up to Gaim._

 **Mitsuzane: Kouta-san! You saved me!**

 **Gaim: Micchy! Oh man, what a relief! Are you alright?**

 _Mitsuzane simply nods as the scene changes to see Bujin Gaim slashing Zangetsu, making him stumble back. Both Riders then swing their sword against each other and slash each other at the same time, sending both of them reeling back before they go and trust their sword again, just scraping against their armor as they were sent reeling back even further as Zangetsu jumps back to the group, merely taking a glance at them as he misses sight of Mitsuzane._

 **Zangetsu: I see you did it.**

"Oh come on! Don't tell me he missed seeing Micchy!" Yang said.

"He just took a glance in his direction." Blake said. "I think since Mitsuzane is wearing his Beat Rider clothes, Takatora must think he was just another Beat Rider. And if you remember, he doesn't exactly like them."

"I guess that makes sense." Weiss said.

"Enough talking! More action!" Ruby said as she now had a bowl of strawberries for herself while she gave her dog a bowl of chicken. And not just a leg or wing, but a big whole chicken. He was a big eater.

 **Mitsuzane: I'll fight too!**

 **Wizard: Nitou, this is—**

 **Nitou: Don't say anything. It's Lunchtime.**

"Lunchtime?" Yang raised an eyebrow at that.

"Don't tell me that's his catchphrase?" Weiss said as she noticed that it was a play on Haruto's 'Showtime.'

"Well, considering his powers and all…" Blake trailed on.

"I like it." Ruby said with a shrug.

 **Wizard: I don't think they're edible.**

 **DRIVER ON!**

 **Mitsuzane: Henshin!**

 _ **BUDOU!**_

 **Nitou: Hennnnnnn~shin!**

 **SET! O~PEN!**

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _Punching his Driver with his Ring and slapping a Lockseed into his Driver, both Nitou and Mitsuzane quickly became Beast and Ryugen._

 **L-I-O-N: LION!**

 _ **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU!**_ _ **HA, HA, HA!**_

 **Beast: Let's go!**

 _The scene changes back to the castle as Bujin Gaim is seen coming to a stop as he looks up. Up above him, standing over the edge were, in order, Beast, Wizard, Gaim, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu. Epic music played in the back as all six Riders stood together, their weapons in hand as they looked down at Bujin Gaim who no doubt knew he had to fight them all by himself._

All of Team RWBY couldn't help, but gaze in awe at the six Riders standing together, ready to fight together against the Bujin Rider.

"So…cool…!" Ruby said as she quickly took another picture.

"Damn do all of them look badass right now." Yang commented.

"I'm suddenly reminded of our initiation." Weiss said, thinking back to when they faced a Nevermore together and Ruby, after cutting off the head of said Nevermore, stood over the cliff with her cloak blowing in the winds, making her look badass. Of course she would never say this out loud.

With only one thing so say, Blake spoke. "Bujin Gaim is fucked."

"Oh yeah he is." Yang said, agreeing with her partner.

 _Despite the odds against him, Bujin Gaim draws his swords and faces the six Riders._

 **Bujin Gaim: I will defeat you all!**

 **Gaim: Let's go!**

"It's time to rumble!" Yang said with pumping fists.

"Enter the Heat of Battle!" Ruby shouted as both sisters then said:

"Fight!"

 _All five Riders jump down and towards Bujin Gaim. The Bujin Rider tries to defend, but the Riders slip past his guard as Gaim and Wizard go and slash him across the chest. Bujin Gaim strengthens his defense as he block as and deflects Gaim's and Wizard's attacks before he turns around to see Ryugen and Zangetsu coming at him next. Not giving the Bujin Rider anytime to block, Ryugen fires his RyuHou as his shots hit Gaim across the chest as none of them missed the Bujin Rider. Beast and Baron then jump in as Bujin Gaim quickly recovers the goes to defend, but all he managed to do was deflect Beast's Dice Saber before Baron goes and strikes him across the chest. Refusing to fall, Bujin Gaim swings his swords around, pushing the Riders back until he sees that all six Riders have surrounded him as the damage he's sustained catches up and he drops to one knee. Looking at all the Riders surrounding him, he knew his chances of winning were slim._

 **Bujin Gaim: So this is where it ends…**

"You damn right it is!" Yang said.

"You've lost Bujin Gaim!" Ruby declared.

"I wouldn't declare victory just yet, you guys." Blake said as she pointed back to the screen.

 _Acting and thinking quickly, Bujin Gaim goes and combines his weapons together before he unlocks his Lockseed and inserts it into the slot of his Musou Saber._

 _ **LOCK OFF!**_

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _With his weapon covered in energy, Bujin Gaim twirls it around before he swings just as the other Riders were about to stop him. With two swings of his combined weapon, Bujin Gaim sends energy slashes at all six Riders, his attack taking the appearance of red, sliced oranges as the Riders are pushed back before he goes and jumps up, heading towards the castle._

 **Gaim: Wait!**

"Oh no! He's going after Mai!" Ruby exclaimed.

"He knows he can't win so he instead goes after what he came here for." Blake said.

"I don't know whether to call that cowardly or being smart." Weiss said though she was leaning more towards the former.

"After him, Kouta!" Yang said.

 **Gaim: Oh no, Mai and the Lord are still in the castle! Wizard!**

 _The Riders go to chase after Bujin Gaim, but are stopped by the Pitcher Plant Monster as Gaim quickly blocks it claws._

"Okay seriously, this thing is starting to get on my nerves." Yang said, annoyed at the Pitcher Plant Monster.

"Indeed." Weiss said, agreeing with the blond brawler.

 _Suddenly, Ryugen goes and tackles the plant monster away as Beast goes and grabs it from behind._

 **Beast: We'll handle this thing!**

 **Ryugen: Go, quickly!**

 **Wizard: Right!**

 **Gaim: Thank you!**

 _With that, both Gaim and Wizard go to chase after Bujin Gaim with the rest of the Riders deal with the plant monster._

 _The scene changes to show Ieyasu still trying to wake Mai up._

 **Ieyasu: Mai-dono! Mai-dono! Hang in there!**

 _Suddenly, something crashed through the roof and Ieyasu looks up to see none other than Bujin Gaim._

"Well, fuck." Yang commented.

"What can Ieyasu do? He stands no chance against Bujin Gaim." Ruby asked, worried.

"The best that he can do right now is stall until Kouta and Haurto make it to him." Blake said.

"Don't you die yet, you idiot." Weiss said.

 **Bujin Gaim: Hand over the Priestess of Fate to me.**

 _Ieyasu quickly goes and grabs his sword, drawing the blade out._

 **Ieyasu: What kind of man would I be if I just did what other's order me to?**

"You tell him Ieyasu!" Yang cheered for the lord.

 _Despite knowing his chances were next to none against the Bujin Rider, Ieyasu goes and attacks, but Bujin Gaim goes and grabs his sword with his bare hands. Ieyasu struggles to push his blade forward, but he is instead kicked away by the Bujin Rider before he throws away Ieyasu's sword and raises his combined weapon at the lord, ready to kill him._

 **Bujin Gaim: You fool. Die!**

"No!" Ruby cried out in worry. No more. She didn't want to see any more deaths.

"Wait, what's that!?" Weiss pointed to the screen.

 _On screen, a flying bullet is shown, its trail a hazy red as it travels through the air as if with a mind of its own around the tree roots, curving around as to not his Ieyasu before it goes and hits Bujin Gaim across the chest, sending him stumbling back. Gaim and Wizard soon appear with Wizard holding his WizarSwordGun in gun mode, having shot the bullet._

"Whoa! How'd he do that!? That was so awesome!" Ruby commented, stars in her eyes as she eyed the WizarSwordGun in a new light.

"Must be magic." Yang said. "Still, a bullet that can move around is useful and convenient as hell."

"Indeed. One doesn't have to worry about hitting an ally." Blake said as she secretly wished she had Wizard's skills right now.

 **Gaim: Mai!**

 _Gaim, now wielding both the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru, goes to attack his Bujin counterpart while Wizard quickly follows, switching his weapon to sword mode as the Bujin Rider grunts in anger and annoyance._

 _Bujin Gaim blocks Gaim's swords before pushing him out of the way in order to quickly duck under Wizard's sword swing before kicking him away. Gaim attack from behind as Bujin Gaim quickly turns to parry Gaim's attacks before Wizard jumps in and flurries his sword before entering a deadlock with Bujin Gaim before the ring bearing wizard goes and pushes the Bujin Rider back and away from the others as Gaim goes and checks Mai._

 **Gaim: Mai! Mai, are you okay!? Mai!**

 **Ieyasu: Mai-dono was just knocked unconscious.**

 _Back with Wizard and Bujin Gaim, the bloody orange Rider slashes the wizard across the chest before the lower blade of his combined weapon goes and slashes Wizard across the gut before Bujin Gaim disarms Wizard of his weapon before slashing him across the chest again before kicking him down to the ground._

 **Bujin Gaim: Don't get in my way!**

"Haruto!" The girls cried out in worry.

 _Just as Bujin Gaim goes to finish Wizard off, Gaim pulls the Pallet Slide of his Musou Saber and unloads its rounds at Bujin Gaim, all four rounds hitting him and forcing him back before Ieyasu appears._

 **Ieyasu: Use this!**

 _The lord goes and throws something to Wizard. Catching it, he sees its the..._

 **Wizard: The Infinity Ring? Thank you, I'll be using this.**

"Oh, I sense awesome transformation coming!" Ruby said as she was jumping in her seat.

"Calm down, sis. I'm sure it's not that great." Yang said, not knowing that she was about to be proven wrong.

 _Quickly slipping on the Ring, Wizard flips the Shift Levers of his WizarDriver before scanning the Infinity Ring._

 **INFINITY! PLEASE! HI-SUI-FU-DO, BOU-ZABA-BYU-DOGON!**

 _From under Wizard, a crystal clear magical circle appears and rises up and covers his entire form in diamond as a crystal form of Dragon appears from him and circles him, throwing Gaim back in surprise before Dragon slams into Wizard and his form changes. His bodysuit is now a silverish-grey while everything else, his gauntlets, shin guards, and coat are now clear silver/ Around his ankles and wrists are bands of diamonds and below his WizarDriver which has stayed the same are even more diamonds while diamond knee pads protect his knees. Over his shoulder is a diamond guard with a golden ornament of dragon's head was at the center of the collar around Wizard's neck. Finally, his helmet had changed from being a silver helmet to a diamond helmet with silver lines all around and over where his eyes would be, making the helmet appear to have big eyes itself. Appearing in his hand was a weapon that was a cross between a sword and an axe._

 _This is Wizard's Infinity Style form. And the weapon in his hand was called the Axcaliber._

At the sight of the ring-bearing wizard's final form did all the jaws of the entire team drop as they stared in awe and disbelief.

Ruby was the first to collect herself as she turned to her sister and said, "You were saying?"

"Okay, I take it back, that form is awesome." Yang said as the other started to collect themselves.

"I know we already saw it once during one of the trailers, but seeing him transform into it is another story." Blake said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"How does one have so many diamonds on one armor!?" Weiss exclaimed.

 _Now ready and armed, Wizard attacks Bujin Gaim again. The Bujin Rider goes and attacks back, but his weapon is pushed back once it met with Wizard's Axcaliber before quickly ducking under said sword and axe combo. Bujin Gaim quickly raises his weapon to block an attack from Wizard before said gem Rider goes and enters a deadlock with the Bujin Rider, pushing him against the wall. Bujin Gaim pushes Wizard back and goes to strike an opening, but to his surprise, his weapon doesn't even lay a scratch on his armor as Wizard grabs the weapon and lets out a small laugh before he strikes the combined weapon away and slashes Bujin Gaim across the chest two times. As Ieyasu watches, he turns to see Gaim with Mai in his arms, handing the girl over to him._

 **Gaim: Please, take her to some place safe.**

 _Ieyasu nods before he goes and takes Mai away. With that out of the way, Gaim goes and jumps into the fight. He swings his sword from under, hitting both weapons way before Gaim faces his Bujin counterpart. He crosses his swords to block a swing from Bujin Gaim before pushing them back and moved to allow Wizard to jump in. Just barely blocking Wizard's attack, Bujin Gaim moves as to not be pincered by the two Riders but Gaim and Wizard strike faster than he could move as they slash Bujin Gaim across the gut, stunning him before they turn and slash him across the chest together, dealing massive damage to the Bujin Rider. And for the icing on the cake, they go and kick him back together, throwing him to the ground._

"Alright! With Wizard in his strongest form and Gaim, they got him on the run!" Yang said, smiling.

"Kick his butt! Kouta! Haruto!" Ruby cheered as Zwei barked.

"Just a little bit more and they've got him." Blake said.

"It's over, Bujin Gaim." Weiss declared.

 **Bujin Gaim: Such troublesome disturbers...It's time I show you my true power!**

"Uh oh." Ruby said.

"That can't be good." Yang said.

 _Grabbing his weapon and getting back, the Bujin Rider goes and does something unexpected. He jumps and goes_ inside _the Goshinboku!_

 **Gaim and RWBY: What!?**

"What the hell!?" Yang said in surprise.

"Shit! He had one more card to play!" Weiss said.

"What is he up to?" Blake wondered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ruby mutters as she hugs Zwei in her arms.

 _The opening that Bujin Gaim had jumped into closes as light travels through the roots and a branch with a lotus flower grows out. And appearing from that lotus flower is none other than Bujin Gaim._

 ** _BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!_**

 **Bujin Gaim: This land is mine!**

"What the fuck?" Yang said as she didn't know what to think.

"Something tells me that this spells bad news." Blake said as the others nodded in agreement.

 _Down below, the other Riders are still busy with the Pitcher Plant Monster. The plant monster bats Ryugen away and quickly turns to bat Beast aside. Ryugen gets back up to attack, but the plant monster kicks Ryugen away before it goes and blocks attacks from both Zangetsu and Baron._

"Damn, that plant monster is persistent." Yang commented.

"I think we have much bigger problems than worrying about the plant monster." Weiss said as she pointed back to the screen.

 _As he was about to jump back in, Beast stops and looks up before alerting Ryugen next to him._

 **Beast: Hey, look! The castle! Something grew out of the tree!**

 **Ryugen: What?**

 _In the distance, blood red sparks fly all over the Goshinboku before something flies out and lands all over the area where the Riders were at, making them jump and cry out in surprise. As the dust clears, what was thrown at them were in fact the many monsters of Bujin Gaim's army. The Riders look around them, alarmed as they were surrounded._

"Well...shit." Yang said.

"So many different types of monsters. Even a team of Hunters would be hard pressed against these enemies." Weiss commented.

 **Beast: Looks like the foods here!**

 **Baron: Come here!**

 _Surrounded, the Riders knew that they had no choice, but to fight as they all separate, fighting different branches of monsters by themselves as they attack quick, fast, and powerful while keeping an eye on their surroundings._

 _Ryugen goes and kicks one monster before turning and shooting another at point-blank-range. Baron ducks under a swing from one monster before attacking another. Beast runs up to one monster and delivers a knee rush to the face. Zangetsu blocks one attack from one monster with his shield before striking down another monster with his sword._

 _Back with Gaim and Wizard, Bujin Gaim appears, crashing through the roof and surprising the two Riders as he spins around like a top, weapons out and hitting them with his surprise attack before he comes to a stop. A second later, he starts spinning again, striking the Riders across their chest as they stumble a little wile Bujin Gaim comes to a stop again, facing them and prompting them to attack him. They both attack as one, but are pushed back in surprise when spears of roots appear from behind Bujin Gaim, hitting the Riders in surprise as they were struck all over from their chest to their faces. They tried to defend as best they can but found themselves pushed back as more spears of roots appear from under them, hitting them and sending them to the floor._

"Shit! Those attacks are too fast for them!" Yang said.

"Even I couldn't follow them!" Blake said as despite her Faunus traits, she could not follow the attacks Bujin Gaim had sent against the two Riders.

"Who knew being part tree could be so dangerous." Ruby commented as Zwei barked in agreement.

"Uh, what's that?" Weiss asked as she pointed back to the screen.

 _Wizard lets out a noise of confusion as he and Gaim found themselves surrounded by petals._

 **Wizard: What's this?**

 **Bujin Gaim: This is the punishment for getting in my way!**

 _With a wave of his weapons, the petals all around Wizard and Gaim suddenly explode, getting cries of surprise and pain as they were thrown back and crashed out of the castle and down to where the other Riders were, crashing into the ground hard, surprising everyone._

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh~!" All the girls wince at Wizard's and Gaim's crash.

"Oh that has _got_ to hurt!" Yang said as she winced.

"I could practically feel that." Weiss commented as she rubbed her back.

"I'm suddenly reminded of our initiation." Blake said, remembering when they were launched into the Emerald Forest.

"Ditto." Ruby said, remembering the same thing.

 **Wizard: You okay?**

 **Gaim: I'm fine! I can still keep going!**

 _Getting_ _back up groaning, both Wizard and Gaim saw all the monsters surrounding them before picking up their weapons and joined the others in taking on different monsters on their own. Gaim slashes one monster that jumped towards him as Wizard slashes another monster away before the two separate to deal with their own sets of monsters._

 _Gaim slashes a monster back before he runs towards Ryugen and assists him, slashing monster away while Ryugen shoots them. Wizard runs through his own sets of monsters, slashing them once before moving onto another one as before long, he joins up with Beast._

 **Wizard: Sorry for the wait.**

 **Beast: Don't say anything.**

 _After trading words, both Riders go back to defending themselves. With Gaim, he slashes one monster away in order to confront the Pitcher Plant Monster. He ducks under a swing of its claws before he goes and slashes the plant monster across the chest, sending it rolling back to other monsters as all the monster regroup to face the Riders who all also regrouped._

"There doesn't seem to be an end to these monsters!" Weiss cried out.

"I'm surprised the others can keep fighting." Blake said as other people would no doubt be exhausted at this point.

"Either they have very high adrenaline pumping through them, or their suits give them more energy than we thought." Yang guessed.

"But like Weiss said, there doesn't seem to an end to these guys." Ruby said before she remember something form the trailer. "That's right! They can still use those Rider Lockseeds!"

"But where are they gonna get them? Last I checked, they're still using regular Lockseeds." Weiss said.

 _As if answering Weiss, Gaim notices someone approaching. Turning, he sees none other than the mysterious woman who looked like Mai._

 **Gaim: Mai!?**

 **Ryugen: Eh?**

"It's the mysterious woman!" Ruby pointed to said woman dramatically.

"Of course!" Yang slams a fist down on her palm. "If anyone can help Kouta and the others right now, it's her!"

"At least she's got good timing." Blake commented.

 **Mysterious Woman: There's something you need to do.**

 _From where he's at, Bujin Gaim sees the mysterious woman._

 **Bujin Gaim: Priestess of Fate!**

"So this woman is this 'Priestess of Fate.'" Weiss said. "What's her connected to Bujin Gaim?"

"Maybe she's the one who gave Bujin Gaim his powers." Blake guessed. "After all, it did say that Bujin Gaim just suddenly appeared once day during the war."

"Hm, that is a possibility." Weiss said as she thought about it.

 **Mysterious Woman: If you accept this fate, then use these fruits**

 **Gaim: Fruits?**

 _The Mysterious Woman's right red eye glows as veins of green glow from her, looking like veins as she walks. And as she walks, the fruits of Helheim sprout from the ground instantly._

"Whoa..." Ruby breathed in amazement.

 **Beast: Huh? What? Can we eat those?**

"I don't think that''s a good idea." Blake said.

 **Wizard: Just shut up and watch.**

"Wow, what a very Weiss thing to say." Yang commented.

"Hey!" Said girl exclaims angrily.

 _Gaim goes and walks up to the fruits, taking one. And when he did, something glows red from inside of him. Taking it out, what was glowing was the Wizard Ring he got from Ieyasu and he holds both of these right next to each other._

 **Zangetsu: That's...! I see.**

 _Reaching behind him, Zangetsu takes something out and tosses it to Ryugen who catches it and sees that it's the Joker Memory._

 **Zangetsu: Everybody take a fruit.**

 _Seeing what Zangetsu is trying to do, Baron goes and takes out the Taka Core Medal he got from Nobunaga as the Armored Riders go and pick a fruit._

"Of course!" Ruby shouts, making her team jump in surprise. "That's how the Rider Lockseeds are made!"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"It's obvious." Ruby said as she gestured to the screen. "They're gonna combine a fruit with those items in order to make a Rider Lockseed!"

"She's right." Weiss said. "The Ring Kouta got form Ieyasu was glowing. This is how they're going to get their Rider Lockseeds!"

"It's simple, yet effective." Blake commented.

 **Mysterious Woman: If the power chose you...You all will be saved.**

 _Right before the Armored Riders' eyes, the items in their left hands glowed before overlapping the fruits in their right hand where they turned into Rider Lockseeds. In Gaim's hand was a Lockseed depicting Wizard's head. In Baron's hand was one depicting OOO. In Ryugen's hand was one that depicted Double. And in Zangetsu's hand was one that depicted Fourze._

 **Gaim: Let's use this!**

 _Nodding in agreement, the Riders go and unlock their new Lockseeds._

 ** _WIZARD!_**

 ** _DOUBLE!_**

 ** _OOO!_**

 ** _FOURZE!_**

"Here we go!" Ruby said, shaking in excitement.

 _From up above the Riders, the Rider heads of Wizard, Double, OOO, and Fourze appear from Cracks._

 **Beast: Look! It's Wizard's head!**

 _The actual Wizard just nods as as the Armored Riders waste no time locking their Rider Lockseeds into their Sengoku Drivers and 'sliced' them with the Cutting Blades, making the Rider heads drop down onto them._

 ** _FOURZE ARMS! SEISHUN SWITCH ON!_**

 ** _OOO ARMS! TATOBA TA~TO~BA!_**

 ** _DOUBLE ARMS! CYCLONE! JOKER! HA HA HA!_**

 ** _WIZARD ARMS! SHABADOOBIE SHOWTIME!_**

 _For the Fourze, Double, and OOO Arms, the upper half of the Armor Parts along with the 'eye's folded on the back while the front folded to form chest armor while the sides folded to form shoulder armor. For the Wizard Armor Parts, the eyes split apart and folded onto Gaim's shoulders to form shoulder armor while the the top parts folded back and the front folded to form chest armor. For all Riders, they all each now wore a different visor corresponding with their respective Rider Lockseeds._

 _Seconds later, all but Ryugen were soon armored with the Rider Armor Part's signature weapon. For Zangetsu, the Rocket Module appeared over his right arm. For Baron, the Medajaribur appeared in his hands. And for Gaim, the WizarSwordGun appeared in his hand._

 **Beast: Awesome! They're Legend Riders now!**

"I know! It is awesome!" Ruby said as she was now jumping in her seat.

"Sit back down!" Weiss told the scythe wielder.

 **Wizard: Let's go too.**

 _Beast nodded and both Riders took out their respective Rings to power up._

 **CHOINE! FINISH STRIKE! SAIKO!**

 **HYPER! GO! HY-HY-HY-HYPER!**

 _Chimera appeared from Beast, circled around him, and the Rider soon entered his Hyper from. For Wizard, a golden Magic Circle appeared under him and rose up, covering him in glowing gems before Dragon appeared and soon slammed into him. Wizard was now armed with the Gold Infinity Wings, the Gold Infinity Hell Claws, the Gold Infinity Tail, and the Gold Infinity Skull. Why do I keep saying golden? Because his entire form had turned golden._

The girls couldn't help, but stare in awe at Wizard's new form before they all heard the sound of something falling. Turning, RBY all saw Weiss on the floor, passed out.

"Looks like Weiss-cream here couldn't take the amount of bling Haruto had." Yang said.

"So, is anyone gonna wake her up?" Blake asked before adding, "And not by dumping water on her?"

"Dang it." Ruby put down the bucket of water she got from...somewhere. With that plan out, she went with the next best thing. "Zwei, do you thing!

The dog simply barked before it went over to the heiress and started licking her face. After a couple of licks, Weiss started to stir.

"Wha...? What the-!?" Weiss looked at Zwei in surprise as the dog simple looked at her. "Zwei? ...I didn't say stop."

"Weiss? Movie?" Yang said, gesturing to the screen.

"Huh? Oh, uh, right." Weiss said as she quickly got back up, took her seat, and hugged Zwei in her arms. She didn't look like she would be letting the dog go for a while so the others just continued the movie.

 _Seeing that her job was done, the Mysterious woman soon walks away and disappears. With Gaim, Wizard goes to his side as they look up at the Goshinboku._

 **Wizard: Let's go.**

 **Gaim: It's time for the final battle.**

 **Gaim & Wizard: Now, it's Showtime!**

"You bet it is!" Ruby cheered.

 _Beast comes over speaks to Gaim, mistaking him for Wizard...somehow._

 **Beast: It's showtime, Haruto!**

 **Gaim: Wrong person.**

 **Beast: Eh, what? Ah, sorry...**

 **Wizard: I already know.**

"How the heck did he mistake Kouta for Haruto?" Weiss said. Sure Gaim had the Wizard Arms on, but that didn't mean he looked completely like Wizard.

"It was a bit funny though." Yang commented.

 _Over with the monsters, they all roar and charge towards the Riders. With said Riders, baron drags Beast over to fight with them._

 **Baron: Oi, let's go!**

 **Beast: Y-You don't have to tell me!**

 _As the Riders go and face the rest of the Monsters, Gaim pulls out the Lockseed had had picked from the Goshinboku back when he first arrived and unlocked it, throwing it out as the Lockseed unfolded to what appeared to be a flying motorcycle!_

"It can fly!?" Both Ruby and Yang exclaimed in surprise.

"Not even Atlas has made anything like that!" Weiss said in surprise.

"These Lockseeds come in all sorts of shapes and sizes." Blake said as everyone nodded in agreement.

 _Gaim soon hops on and is surprise for a bit before she smirks under his helmet and both and Wizard soon take off, flying towards the Goshinboku._

 **Gaim: Alright!**

 _Pressing a button, Gaim fires a beam of energy while a magic circle appears in front of the Gold Infinity Skull and Wizard fires a stream of fire that burns the giant tree. And as the tree was burning, Bujin Gaim grunts in pain._

"So any damage the tree takes, Bujin Gaim also feels." Blake noted.

"Heh, he's basically one giant target now." Yang said as she ate more popcorn.

"Go get him, Kouta, Haruto!" Ruby cheered while eating her snacks.

 _Counterattacking, Bujin Gaim goes and sends roost at the two Riders, said roost moving at high speeds. The Riders are forced to move out of the way and fly as best they can in order to not get hit by the roots. Back down, Ryugen is seen kicking a monster away before he turns and punches another one back before he turns and kicked the same monster before back flying. More monsters to appear only to be shot as Ryugen is seen with a new gun, the Trigger Magnum, in his hands. He then points at them and coolly says..._

 **Ryugen: Now, count up your sins!**

"Okay, that was kind of a cool thing to say." Yang said a she imagined herself saying that to a bad guy while dressed like a detective. Though she picture Blake doing it instead of her as it seemed to fit more a bit.

"Maybe that was Double's catchphrase." Ruby guessed.

"Maybe." Weiss said before they turned back to the movie.

 **TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 _Ready to finish off the monsters, Ryugen runs up to them and shoots them down one by one until they all explode. Baron is then seen slashing away at some monsters before he takes out what appears to be a silver coin and inserts it into the Medajaribur._

 **Baron: Take this!**

 _The coins are soon seen in a slot inside the sword before the blade glows and Baron strikes._

 **Baron: Seiya!**

 _His sword slash not only catches multiple monsters, but it also cut through the very fabric of space before space rights itself and the monsters explode._

"Did he just cut through space itself!?" Weiss exclaimed in surprise.

"He cut through everything!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _Zangetsu is then seen before to say something._

 **Zangetsu: It's space ti-! That's all you'll get out of me.**

"What the hell? What was he gonna say!?" Yang said, feeling a bit cliffhanged.

"Probably Fourze's catchphrase." Ruby guessed.

 _Jumping up, Zangetsu comes down upon the Riders, punching each and everyone one of them with his Rocket Module as they all explode._

 **HYPER! MAGNUM STRIKE!**

 **Beast: Let's do this!**

 _Chimera appears from Beast before entering him again before he fires the Mirage Magnum and shoots Chimera himself out, killing everyone monster except the Pitcher Plant Monster. Before it realizes it, it's the only one left._

 **Beast: It's time for payback, you leafy looking clown.**

 _The other Riders soon appear beside Beast and they all jump up. The Pitcher Plant Monster looks up only to be assaulted by kicks one by one until it screams and explodes. The Pitcher Plant Monster is finally defeated._

"Finally!" Yang said.

"It's about time that monster was put down." Weiss said.

"I agree." Blake said.

"It's stubbornness was kind of annoying." Ruby commented before they continued the movie.

 _Mai is seen finally regaining consciousness as she slowly opens her eyes before getting up. Around her were surviving men of Ieyasu's army as the Lord himself is seen looking up at the sky where Gaim and Wizard are fighting._

 **Mai: Ow...**

 **Ieyasu: It's good to see you awake, Mai-dono.**

 _Mai looked like she wanted to say something but held back as she got up to her feet and looked up. In the air, Gaim and Wizard are both seen still hitting the tree as the branches and leaves of the Goshinboku were burning and Bujin Gaim felt every ounce of pain the tree was feeling himself. More tree roost flew around to stop them, but both Riders flew around, dodging them as best they can while sparks flew all over the branches of the Goshinboku._

"Alright! Keep it up!" Ruby cheered.

"Up close, I don't think anyone could have touched him but now that they're outside, Bujin Gaim's nothing more than a big target for them." Yang said as she ate more popcorn.

"If they can keep this up, Bujin Gaim will eventually fall." Blake said as she ate some more gummy fish.

 **Gaim: Time to finish this!**

 **Wizard: Let's go!**

 _After that trade of words did both Riders charge straight towards Bujin Gaim with the intent to finish off the Bujin Rider once and for all. Bujin Gaim sees them coming and does something unexpected._

 **Bujin Gaim: This land...is mine!**

 _Bujin Gaim places his sword against him and slices himself in half! Him and the entire Goshinboku!_

 **Gaim: What!?**

"What the fuck!?" RWBY all cried out in surprise as Yang almost choked on the popcorn she was eating.

 _Both Gaim and Wizard couldn't stop themselves from moving as before they could move to escape, the Goshinboku closes up, trapping and crushing both Riders in._

 **Beast: Haruto!**

 **Mai: Kouta!**

"No!" Ruby exclaims in horror.

"It can't be..." Weiss muttered in disbelief.

"This...This can't be how it ends!" Yang said.

"Kouta...Haruto..." Blake mutters.

 _Suddenly, both Gaim and Wizard, back in their base forms, are seen._

"They're alive!" Ruby cheered in relief.

"Oh thank god!" Weiss breathed out in relief.

"But where are they?" Blake asked, looking at the Rider's surroundings in confusion.

"Well, they got crushed by the Goshinboku, so maybe they're inside the tree." Yang guessed

 **Unknown Voice: Awaken, Bujins from an other world.**

"Whoa! Who said that!?" Ruby said, looking all over the screen in surprise and confusion.

"Could it be...?" Blake began, having a clue.

 _Lights appear around Gaim and Wizard and when both Riders awaken, they find themselves surrounded none other than the 14 Bujin Riders!_

"The Bujin Riders!" Blake said in surprise.

"They're alive!?" Yang said, having thought that the Bujin Riders were dead after Bujin Gaim did...whatever he did earlier.

 **Gaim: The Bujin Riders that were defeated...**

 **Bujin Wizard: We give you this gift...**

 **Other Bujin Riders: Take our power...Our hopes...A world where people will live in peace...Take it! The power of we Bujin Riders!**

 _Suddenly, all the Bujin Riders disappear and replacing them were their logos. Then, the Bujin Riders themselves appear, kicking right at Gaim and Wizard!_

"What are they doing!?" Ruby said.

 _Both Riders raise their hands to block the incoming kicks, but when said kicks actually connect, the Bujin Riders all become sparkles of light, surprising the two Riders as they come their hands and the specks of lights gather in their palms._

"They're lending them their power!" Blake realized.

"Something tells me this is about to be big." Yang said with a smirk.

 **Gaim: We won't waste this!**

 **Wizard: Yeah.**

 _Back outside, Bujin Gaim is seen withering in pain as he grunts before he shouts in pain when an explosions occurs from where Gaim and Wizard were crushed at as coming out were said Riders as Wizard was riding in his Phantom, Dragon, while Gaim was equipped in the Suika Arms in Yoroi Mode. Everyone saw this and smile in relief._

 **Beast: Haruto!**

 **Ryugen: Kouta-san!**

 _Both Wizard and Gaim come to a stop as they both jump up into the, Gaim jumping into an Orange Armor Parts. With Dragon and the Suika Arms, the metal looking watermelon transforms into Adama Mode while Dragon transforms into what appears to be a foot. Wizard is then seen scanning a Ring._

 **CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

"Oh here it comes!" Ruby said, shaking in anticipation.

"Time for the big finale!" Yang said.

"Let him have it, you two!" Weiss cheered.

"Show that Bujin Rider who's boss!" Blake join in cheering, surprisingly.

 _With the Ring scanned, a fiery giant form of Wizard appear, its right foot being Dragon as he and the Suika Arms go up. As Wizard goes up, he turns around in mid air and performs a bicycle kick, kicking the Suika Arms as if it were a soccer ball as the Armor Parts flew down towards the middle of the Goshinboku. Roots appear to stop the Armor Parts, but they were blow away by the giant metal watermelon as soon, the kicked Armor Parts struck and punched through the root, shaking Bujin Gaim and the entire tree!_

"Goal~!" Both Ruby and Yang cheered.

"Wait!" Weiss spoke up.

"It's not over yet!" Blake said as she and Weiss pointed to the screen.

 _Enraged, Bujin Gaim sends his explosive petals at the Riders. Said Riders are seen kicking towards the Bujin Rider as Gaim's kicking feet is covered in juice-like energy while Wizard's kicking feet is enveloped in flames as magic circle appear in front of it. Both Riders kick right towards Bujin Gaim, coming down with great speeds as they kick through the onslaught of explosive petals, exploding once they hit said petals, but that didn't stop the both of them for a second as they pass through the onslaught of petals and get closer and closer to Bujin Gaim who can only sit and stare in horror before both Riders' kicks strike him down as the Bujin Rider lets out one last scream as he and half of the Goshinboku fall, letting out a sudden geyser of water!_

"And he's out!" Yang said, pumping her fists into the air.

"As expected." Blake said, smiling a small smile.

"Was there any doubt?" Weiss said, smirking as Zwei barked happily in her arms.

"They did it!" Ruby cheered, jumping into the air before she went and hugged her teammates and dog.

As the team all smiled and laughed, Yang notices something on the screen. "Hey! Look!"

"Huh?" RWB all blink before they see what the blond brawler was looking at and stared in surprise.

 _The water that erupts out of the Goshinboku rises into the air, bringing forth dark clouds as soon, it rains upon the land. Gaim, having landed, looks up and cheers._

 **Gaim: Water! It's raining!**

 **Wizard: ...Whew.**

 _Elsewhere, Ranmaru and other men looks up at the rain and actually smile, hugging one another as they smile at the rain pouring down upon them._

 **Ranmaru: It's rain...It's really raining!**

 **Men: It's raining!**

 _As the rain continues to pour down, weapons are seen being dropped to the ground as the people all celebrate and smile at the rain falling down._

"They're laying down their weapons...They're laying down their weapons!" Ruby said, knowing the meaning of the dropped weapons.

"The armies all fought because they've been lacking in water, food, and supplies." Weiss said, remembering the reason why the land was at war.

"But now with this water, people don't have to fight anymore." Blake said, smiling.

"The war is over." Yang smiled, happy with this.

 _Wizard's hand is seen extending out for a handshake and Gaim grabs it, shaking it as they as well as the others all look up at the rain, smiling behind their helmets as Beast is seen sneezing. Some time passes and the rain stops, leaving behind a beautiful rainbow._

"So pretty..." Ruby said. She's seen her fair share of rainbows before but for some reason, this one seemed extra beautiful.

"After seeing so much blood and death, seeing something like a rainbow is strangely...refreshing." Weiss said.

"I guess things like those feel that way when dealing with war." Blake said, knowing the feeling a little.

 _The scene shows the sun over the horizon as Kouta and Haruto, out of their armors, are seen walking together, enjoying the view of the land before them._

 **Haruto: The land is filled with hope. Look, this is the land that you've saved.**

"Hey, Haurto makes a good point." Yang said. "Kouta and the others basically just saved the entire land and stopped the war. That's gotta be one hell of an achievement."

"I'll say. Skills like those are hard to come by." Weiss said.

'If only there were more people like him, maybe the bloody conflicts involving the White Fang could one day end?' Blake thought in her head, but didn't voice them. She didn't want to ruin the mood right now.

"Saving an entire land..." Ruby mutters as she looks at Kouta and the others in admiration. 'Exactly like the heroes in my stories...'

 **Kouta: We did it together, with out own power.**

"You damn right you did." Yang said, smiling.

"I feel somehow motivated to become even better." Weiss commented.

"Me too!" Ruby said.

"Ditto." Blake said her piece.

 **Nitou: Come on, chew it properly! Come on! You want more? Alright. Good, good, good...**

 _The others see Nitou...trying to feed some Helheim fruits to Chimera who resides in his Driver as he's carrying a basket of more fruit on his back._

"Uh, what is he doing?" Ruby asks.

"I think he's trying to feed his Phantom the fruit." Weiss said.

"Is...Is that even safe?" Yang asks.

"How should we know?" Blake said, confused as much as everyone.

 **Haruto: What are you doing?**

 **Nitou: Huh? Oh, apparently, Chimera likes these things. He says he'll eat these besides magic energy.**

"It can do that?" Ruby asked.

"I guess." Blake said with a shrug.

 **Haruto: Seriously?**

 **Nitou: Yeah.**

 **Haruto: Seriously!?**

 **Nitou: Seriously.**

The girls couldn't help, but giggle a little at the two Riders.

"Nitou is a really amusing character." Yang commented.

"I'll say. This show just seems to have a way of making us smile." Weiss said as Zwei barked in her arms in agreement.

"Agreed." Blake agreed.

"Ditto." Was all Ruby said to agree.

 _The Blood Orange Lockseed that once belonged to Bujin Gaim is seen being unlocked as the strange Crack that brought everyone to this world is seen appearing._

"Oh! So that Lockseed is what opened that strange Crack." Yang said, a bit surprised.

"If you think about it, it makes sense." Weiss said. "After all, Bujin Gaim did say he was the one who brought Kouta and the others here."

"Hey, has anyone noticed that Takatora is nowhere to be seen?" Ruby pointed out.

"Knowing him, he'll problem wait for the others to go through the Crack before quickly going in himself since he doesn't want to associate with them." Blake said.

Suddenly...

 **(Insert Teppen Star by hitomi)**

"Hey! It's Gaim's dance song!" Ruby pointed out before noticing the different beats. "But it's a bit...different?" That is until singing is heard. "Vocals!?"

"Wow, didn't think this song was actually vocalized." Yang said as she and the others began to dance a little to the song.

"It's...nice." Blake commented.

"Agreed." Weiss said. "While I can't understand who is singing, the woman singing this has such a wonderful voice."

Everyone in the room all nodded in agreement.

 **Mitsuzane: Let's all go home.**

 **Kouta: Huh? Whoa!**

 **Haruto: Then...this is where we part ways.**

 _Haruto shows of the Ring he's about to use with Nitou mimicking him with one of the fruits on his finger before Haruto scans the Ring._

 **TELEPORT! PLEASE!**

"He can teleport!" WBY all exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh that's so cool!" Ruby said. Think of all the things she can do if she could teleport. She could sleep in and still make it to class!

 _Kouta and his group(except Kaito of course) smile and wave goodbye to the two Riders as they disappear via magic circle._

"Think they'll ever see each other again?" Yang asks, curious as the thought appeared din her head.

"Something tells me they will." Ruby said.

"How can you be so sure?" Weiss asked as Blake also wanted to know.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling..." Ruby said as something inside her that this wasn't the last time that Gaim and Wizard help out one another.

 _Elsewhere, Ieyasu looks out his window and says goodbye to those that helped him and the land._

 **Ieyasu:** _ **Goodbye,**_ **Bujins from another world.**

"I guess this is goodbye for us too." Weiss said as she felt that this would be the last time they see Ieyasu.

"I kind of feel sad. He really grew on me." Yang admitted.

"I think he grew on all of us." Blake said.

"Bye, Ieyasu." Ruby said as she waved at the man.

 _Suddenly, DJ Sagara is seen._

 **Sagara: Now it's time for the final stage!**

"Whoa!" All of RWBY jumped in surprise, having not seen Sagara in some time.

 **Sagara: Raid Wild and Invitto will compete to see who will be number one! Will it be Armored Rider Kurokage or Armored Rider Gridon? Let's find out in this hot battle!**

 _Just as Sagara says, both Hase and Jounouichi are seen ready to face off as their fans cheer for them in the stands. Meanwhile, Kouta and the others see this through a Crack._

 **Mai: What is this? They started without us!**

 **Sagara:** **Let's find out in this hot battle who will be number one!**

 **Kaito: Like hell I'll let this happen!**

"Well you guys better hoof it!" Yang said.

 _No way were they going to accept this, everyone quickly runs. Unknown to them was Takatora watching them from afar as Ryoma and another woman are seen walking up to his side and hands him a new looking Driver._

"A new Driver?" Weiss said in surprise.

"Something tells me Kouta and the others are about to have some trouble in the future." Yang said.

 _As if supporting her, Takatora puts on the Driver, a belt forming as he, Ryoma, and the woman all bring out unknown Lockseeds that were very much different than regular ones as the fruit depicted were a peach, a lemon, and a melon, foreshadowing events that were no doubt to come._

"Yep, definitely not good." Yang said.

"Let's hope Kouta and the others can fight back." Blake said.

 _Kouta and the gang are then seen running out of the Crack, surprising everyone as Team Gaim and Team Baron are happy to see their friends okay._

 **Sagara: Whoa! What's this? Gaim, Baron, and Ryugen that went missing have reappeared! Now this is a surprise! The audience, not expecting this, are going wild!**

"There's no way there missing out on this." Yang said.

"Time to finish where they left off." Blake said.

"Go Team Gaim!" Ruby and Weiss cheered, the both of them instantly cheering for Kouta and Mitsuzane.

 **Sagara: Okay, are you ready?**

"Oh we're ready." Yang said.

"Henshin!" Ruby said, pretending to be holding up a Lockseed.

 **Sagara: Dance to the beat! Riders!**

 _As the song comes to an end, Kouta, Mitsuzane, and Kaito are seen pulling out their Lockseeds and entering battle before the title of the movie is seen before said movie finally comes to and end._

"And that…was the movie." Ruby said as the movie finally came to an end.

"Wow…That was…something." Was all Yang could say.

Before she could hold herself back, Weiss lets out a big yawn and rubs her eyes. "That movie took longer than I thought."

Blake takes out her Scroll, looks at the time, and winces. "We better get to bed. It's really late."

"Wow, you're right." Yang said, looking at the time and wincing as well before yawning herself.

"We can talk about the movie tomorrow. For now, bed." Weiss said as she sets Zwei down to the floor and he runs over to his bed situated near the 'bunk beds' of Weiss and Ruby. The girls of Team RWBY themselves too hop right into bed and in seconds, they all fell asleep, dreaming. What were they all dreaming of? Well I can tell you with one word.

Riders.

* * *

 **And...finally done! Whew! Can't believe it took this long to get this chapter done. Again, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in two months, but things in life kind of got in my way and the sight I was using for the movie was not working so there were days I couldn't work. But now, we are finally done with the movie! Tune in next time as the girls continue some more Gaim! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out! Till the next reaction.**


	13. Gaim-EP 10

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to finally bring you another react chapter of what is probably my second most famous story yet! I say probably because my MLP story is tied pretty close. But we're not here to to talk about that, we're here to see RWBY watch some more Kamen Rider! Cue the disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. All I own is this story and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

 **Okay, last time, the girl had just finished Gaim's first movie and were pretty satisfied with it. I hope you all felt the same as it was not easy and took up a lot of my time just to do a part of it. But I digress. Today, they shall finally get back to the TV show and see where everything starts to sprial out of control. So let's go! Soiya!**

"Talking"

 **"Characters Talking"**

 _"Action"_

* * *

 **Episode 10:** **All the Riders Gather! Revealing the Forest's Mystery!**

* * *

 **(Morning)**

The sound of an alarm from the girls' Scrolls woke up the entire team as they all groaned. Because they stayed up so late at night last night, they still weren't back to a hundred percent yet and even considered skipping classes today. But then they remember that they have combat classes today and reluctantly got up to get ready for the day.

'And just when the dream was getting good.' Ruby thought as she brushed her teeth, not realizing that her teammates had the same thought as her.

Ruby dreamed of teaming up with Gaim and Wizard to fight against a great villain that was the reason why Remnant was infested with Grimm(Not Salem, an imaginary Boss Character is what she dreamed up). After a long, hard battle, they had won and were about to celebrate when the alarm woke her up.

Weiss' dream was about her confronting Wizard about all of his jewelry. To sum up the rest of her dream to save space, she tried to demand Wizard's gems be handed over for 'the good of Remnant' and to her surprise, he complied and was about to hand over his Infinity Ring when the alarm woke her up.

Blake's dream was similar to Ruby's except she was facing Adam and the White Fang. Just when it seemed like she was about to lose, an unexpected help from Baron aided her and together, they managed to beat the White Fang and change their violent ways. Blake wasn't too pleased with seeing him but he shut her up by giving a speech that somehow motivated her. Unfortunately, she only got through half of said speech when the alarm woke her up.

And finally, Yang's dream was of her fighting all the Bujin Riders in the land of Japan. It was an epic battle as Yang was smiling throughout the entire fight. And just when she was about to punch Bujin Gaim's face in, the alarm woke her up, much to her annoyance.

Once the girls were ready and fully awake now, they headed down to the cafeteria where they met up with JNPR and asked what they thought of Gaim.

Episode 1: The team was really amazed at the whole Beat Riders and Inves fights but frowned when they saw Team Baron playing dirty. They were then amazed again when Kouta transformed into Gaim for the first time and both Jaune and Nora freaked out all throughout the fight. Surprisingly, the blind knight kept up with Nora in term of excitement. Pyrrha commented how similar Jaune and Kouta were while Ren agreed.

Episode 2: The team got a good laugh at Kouta trying to use his new powers for his work only to fail spectacularly. They were then properly introduced to Team Baron's leader, Kaito. While they were surprised that Kaito had made the kid jump from the tree, they were impressed with how he handled the situation and earned a small respect from the team. That respect then almost flew out the window when he challenged Team Gaim only to be defeated later by Kouta using his A-Rank Lockseed but soon lost control because of another Baron Member. They were surprised that Kaito had no knowledge of it before they watched with excitement as Kouta defeated the Berserk Inves using the Pine Arms.

Episode 3: The team was a bit disappointed at Kouta for how he was letting his new found fame get to his head. Pyrrha made sure to tell Jaune to not act like Kouta should he become popular one day which Jaune doubted would happen anytime soon. They were then surprised at Kaito receiving a Sengoku Driver from Sid and watched in anticipation as Kaito became Armored Rider Baron. They watched the race between Gaim and Baron and were surprised that their new Lock Vehicle bikes took them to the Helheim Forest before Baron demonstrated what he could do with his new powers, impressing the team greatly.

All in all, JNPR greatly loved the characters and the music as well and asked if they could watch more. RWBY responded with giving their friends the next three episode before they quickly finished their breakfast.

The hours went by like the winds as the girls then found themselves in Glynda's Combat Class. For today's lesson, Glynda had Teams fight against each other in pairs so right now, there was a match going on between Ruby and Yang vs. Weiss and Blake. Currently, the two sisters were winning for this wasn't the first time they've worked together and had the upper hand when Weiss had an idea.

'Well, it's worth a shot.' Weiss thought before she executed the move she had in mind.

First up, she turned the dial of her weapon, Myrtenaster. The girls thought Weiss was going to use her signature Ice Dust when they were soon confused when Weiss had set the dial in between using Ice and Fire Dust. Weiss then summoned a Glyph above her before swinging her rapier upward as from the Glyph, a giant ball of ice appeared as for some reason, something looking like fire was glowing from the inside. People watched in curiosity as Weiss stabbed her blade up and struck the ice ball. The result...

*BOOM!*

Ice shards exploded everywhere, forcing everyone to take cover as RWBY who were closest were all knocked off stage by the blast. Their Aura protected them from most of the blast but Weiss's little stunt had caused some damage to the room.

Ruby was the first to get up as she looked at Weiss and asked, "Did you just try to mimic Kouta's Strawberry finisher?"

"Yes." Weiss admitted as she got back up and looked at the destruction around her. "I tried to combine my Ice Dust with Fire Dust so that my ice shards would explode upon contact with anything. Obviously, it didn't go so well as I planned."

"Ahem!" The girls all flinched before slowly turning to an angry Glynda who then made them stay after class to clean up the entire room.

Once they were finally done, the team ran back to their room, completed any homework they were assigned today before getting ready to watch some more Gaim tonight as they slipped into their pajamas.

"Man, last night was hella crazy." Yang commented as she and the others prepared snacks for tonight. Even Zwei helped out...somehow.

"I agree." Weiss said. "The whole situation with Haruto and Koyomi was so touching. It makes me wonder what happened that led up to Haruto carrying Koyomi's Ring until the whole Orge incident?"

"Who knows?" Blake shrugged. "But let's not forget about Kouta's situation with him and Mitsuzane arriving in another world where a war was going on."

"A war between Riders!" Ruby added. "They all looked so cool! To their armor, weapons, bikes, and power! Everything was just so amazing, even if they were all at war."

"It's too bad we never got to saw what they were _all_ capable of." Yang said as she and the others took a seat in front of the screen. "After seeing the guys using those Rider Lockseeds, I want to see what the other Riders are capable of."

"You're not the only one who feels that way." Weiss said as she sighed. "The whole situation with Bujin Gaim was crazy. It's almost unbelievable how Haruto and Kouta managed to pull through and win."

"But that's exactly what makes them heroes." Blake said. "Their actions saved the entire nation and brought rain back to the land, stopping the war. That alone says a lot. It's actually inspiring, really."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Just seeing them makes me want to try harder to make our world a better place." Ruby said before grabbing the remote. "Anyway, enough about the movie. It's time we all get back to the show and see what Kouta and the gang or up to now."

The girls nodded in agreement and then, Ruby pressed play.

* * *

 _The scene starts out with Kouta looking at Mitsuzane's tablet about the mysterious thief being actually a monster._

 **Narrator: Gaim and Ryugen combat the Inves that appears in the city.**

 _The next scene shows Gaim and the team trying to lure the Inves out before scenes of Gaim and Ryugen fighting are seen before Gaim finishes it off._

 **Narrator: During their pursuit they discover the mysterious plants are spreading underground.**

 _The next scenes shows Kouta and Mitsuzane looking at all the greenery surrounding the place._

"The fact that the greenery of the Helheim forest is spreading out has got me worried." Weiss said, giving the scene before her a worried looked.

"Same here. The fact that the plants of that forest are spreading out of Cracks and into the real world, add in the fact that Inves are coming through as well, then it's like the forest itself is trying to invade the planet." Blake said, a calculating look on her face.

"But it's a forest. It's not alive." Yang said.

'Or...is it?' Ruby thought as she has seen some crazy things from cartoons, comics, and games.

 **Narrator: That's when a mysterious group, along with the white Armored Rider, appears.**

 _The scene shows Takatora arriving in his armor before it changes to show him fighting Inves that came through the Crack._

 **Narrator: They burned all evidence that the plants were there.**

 _The next scene shows Takatora's men burning the plants as Kouta and Mitsuzane make a run for it._

 **Narrator:** **Just who are they!?**

"That's what we want to know." Yang said, flicking a piece of popcorn into her mouth before doing the same thing to Zwei who caught it in his mouth.

"We at least know that they're a part of Yggdrasil since Takatora is a part of said company." Weiss noted.

"But we still don't know why they're burning the plants." Ruby said.

"If I had to guess, the most obvious answer would be to avoid a panic." Blake said, theorizing. "I can only imagine what the spreading of these plants could mean. While they don't have Grimm like us, a panic amongst the people is still not a good thing."

 _The scene shows a bird's eye view of the city before it goes to the area of a local shopping mall where decorations for Christmas are seen everywhere. Even the music in the background was playing the typical 'Jingle Bells' song._

"What the? It's Winter over there!?" Yang said in surprise as all the Christmas decoration as it could only mean that the month was December which mean that the season was Winter.

"There's a lack of snow but if the decorations say anything, then yes it's winter over there." Blake said, also a bit surprised but decided not to show it.

 _People minded their own business as they all walked around the open mall, talking and carrying bags which no doubt contained presents for upcoming Christmas. Suddenly, the camera zooms into something that made the girls go on edge._

"It's a Crack." Ruby stated as the sign of a Crack could only mean one thing.

 _The camera zooms in again, entering the Crack as it stops before an Inves that was nearing said Crack._

"Shit, it's gonna get out." Yang said as she bit her lip.

"Where's Kouta?" Weiss asked as she and the team have yet to see any sign of him yet. Granted the episode was still beginning but if an Inves was being shown so soon then that could only mean trouble later on.

 _The scene changes to show Kouta laying down on his bed, thinking about the men in hazard suits as they burn away the plants._

 **Kouta: Those people in hazard suits must know something.**

"I think it's safe to assume the entire Yggdrasil company must know something about the Cracks and maybe even the forest." Blake said. Takatora himself went out and dealt with any Inves that came out of the Cracks before letting his men burn away an evidence. But why though? Why the need to hide all of it? Just what does the Yggdrasil company know?

 _Kouta sits up as a small realization comes to him._

 **Kouta: Maybe they know where Yuuya is.**

"Hmm, that is a possibility." Weiss said as she thought about it.

"Sid, who we know is working for Yggdrasil, was the one who gave Yuuya the Driver in the first place. Kouta might be on to something about them having come clues." Blake said before chewing on a Gummy fish.

"But first he needs to figure out a way to get those clues. And after what happened when he fought Takatora, I don't think he can beat someone up to get answers." Yang said. Beating people in order to obtain answers was something she was familiar with. In her search to learn about her biological mother, she's tangle with a few people when they refused to keep their lips sealed.

 _As Kouta thinks, the memory of him fighting Takatora plays through his mind and he cries out in frustration._

 **Kouta: Dang it! We can't get near with him around! What do we do!?**

"And what I said was just reinforced." Yang said as she threw some popcorn into her mouth.

"How is Kouta supposed to get answers with Takatora in the way?" Ruby wondered as she tried to think of how the orange samurai could obtain the clues he wanted without having to fight an unwinnable fight.

"He'll either have to find some way to beat Takatora or try a different approach." Weiss said though she was more for the latter than the former. While she respected Kouta, she didn't have enough confidence in him to take down the white Armored Rider. Maybe if he had Mitsuzane to help...but then again, that's also a risk for the grape themed Rider as well.

'Ugh, I'm starting to feel as frustrated as Kouta.' Weiss thought before focusing back on the show.

 _In his frustration, Kouta jugs a pillow designed to look like a soccer ball before laying back down on his bed as his eyes found themselves to his clock. It read: 12:36. Warrior screams can be heard in the background as Kouta gasps and suddenly falls down from his bed._

"Whoa! What's got him so worked up?" Yang wondered.

 **Kouta: Oh no! My job!**

"Well, there's your answer." Blake said.

"Oh yeah, we forgot that Kouta was looking for a job." Ruby said before realizing, "Wait, how did he get one so fast?"

"If I had to guess, this episode is probably a few days ahead of where last episode took place. That could have given Kouta plenty of time to find a job." Weiss guessed though she was confidant that was the answer.

"Huh, I guess somewhere along the line, I forgot that Kouta left the Beat Riders in order to get a job like his wise sister wanted." Yang admitted to herself.

 _In a hurry, Kouta scrambles to gather all of his stuff, including his Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds, and runs out the room, hitting his table a long the way before dash. And then..._

 **Kouta: Merry Christmas!**

 _The scene changes to the open mall as Kouta is dressed in a Santa suit passing out flyers to passing by people._

 **Kouta: Fashion Palace is having its Christmas sale! Here, have a brochure. We've all the Christmas goods you need! Here, take a brochure. Please, come in!**

"Wow, he's showing off a lot of energy for this." Yang commented.

"Yeah, it's enough to make me attracted to whatever store he's working for." Weiss admitted.

"Must be all his experience working multiple jobs." Blake guessed, reminding the girls that Kouta was working two jobs before becoming an Armored Rider.

 **Kouta: Merry-!**

 _Before Kouta could finish what he was could to say, there was a scream in the distance._

 **Kouta: What was that?**

"One thing: trouble." Yang said, she and the others all tensing up at the sudden scream.

"Ride into action, Kouta!" Ruby said as Zwei barked.

 _Seemingly the only one to hear the scream, Kouta leaves his station to investigate. Another scream makes him turn to see a woman about to be attacked by two Inves._

 **Woman: Somebody help!**

 **Kouta: Inves!**

 _Throwing away the brochures in his hands, Kouta leaps into action to help the woman. He leaps over a railing, leaps over a few barrels, and jumped through an open van before exiting, running, and kicking one of the Inves way._

"Hell yeah! Now that was some impressive parkour!" Yang cheered.

"I'm surprised he could do parkour though I guess it's thanks to his skills as a Beat Rider." Weiss guessed.

 _Seeing its comrade get kicked, the Inves sets its sights on Kouta and swings its arm at him. Kouta ducks quickly, gets behind it, and grabs the Inves before speaking to the woman._

 **Kouta: Get out of here!**

 _The woman nods and quickly makes her escape while Kouta deals with the Inves. letting go of the one he was holding, he goes and kicks it in the face before running out of the parking garage with the two Inves following. One Inves goes to swipe him but he deflects it before spinning around to kick the other Inves back. He then turns back to the other Inves and sweeps its leg, tripping it and making it fall down. But suddenly,_ _one of the Inves goes and grabs Kouta from behind and pushes him back against a wall. Grunting in pain, Kouta quickly kicks the Inves back before ducking under the other Inves' claw. Kouta then jumps, spins around in midair, before delivering a well placed kick to the Inves' head, stunning it._

"Yeah! Go Kouta!" Ruby cheered, throwing her hands up into the air as Zwei joined her by barking a few times.

"Damn! Kouta sure learned some moves during his time in the other world." Yang said, smirking at Kouta's fighting skills.

"That or all his time fighting has given him a chance to learn a few moves." Blake said before biting a gummy fish.

"He must have combined his experience with his dancing skills. He's using his feet more than his hands and is constantly on the move." Weiss pointed out as she studied Kouta's fighting style.

"Oh! Now he's going to transform!" Ruby pointed to the screen.

 _As Ruby had said, with the Inves stunned, Kouta took this chance to bring out his Sengoku Driver and slap it on before bringing out his signature Orange Lockseed, wasting no time in unlocking it._

 **Kouta: Henshin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _Suddenly, the Inves go to try and stop him, but Kouta manages to beat them back while also doing his transformation sequence at the same time. Whether he knew this or not, the girls did not care as Kouta quickly inserted the Lockseed into the Driver._

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

 _Kouta then pushes down the Cutting Blade to 'slice' the Lockseed. One of the Inves goes to attack him again but Kouta flips back while at the same time, giving the Inves a two-foot flip kick that actually makes the Inves spat out saliva from the kick, showing its effectiveness and damage._

"Damn! Stopping a war must have _really_ given Kouta a lot of fighting experience!" Yang said, surprised at the flip kick Kouta had done.

"He's grown stronger." Ruby stated, smiling at Kouta's progress while also gaining an idea. She may not be any good at hand-to-hand combat, but what about foot-to-foot combat? Why punch when she could kick? She'll have to try this tomorrow.

 _With the Inves now out of the way, the Orange Armor Parts descends down upon Kouta, donning him in his armor as the metal orange splits and folds around him before it sets into place as Armored Rider Gaim soon takes Kouta's place._

 ** _ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!_**

 _Once Gaim's armor was set into place did the Orange Arms signature weapon, the Daidaimaru appear in his left hand before he goes and draws out the Musou Saber, dueling wielding._

 **(Cue Opening)**

As the opening plays, the girls take a moment to discuss what they've seen so far.

"Kouta sure has come a ways since obtaining that Driver." Yang commented while making sure she had enough soda left.

"Yeah. It feels like yesterday when he and Mai entered Helheim for the first time." Ruby said while patting her dog in her lap.

"That war in the other world has toughened Kouta up. But I don't know if it's enough to take on Takatora." Blake said as she still wasn't confident enough at Kouta's chances with the melon-themed Rider.

"True, he was also part of the war, if only a little bit towards the end." Weiss said, crossing her arms while thinking the same thing as the former White Fang member.

"We know that if Kouta wants answers, it's with Yggdrasil. But with Takatora in the way, there's no way he can get them." Yang said, also concerned.

"Not to mention Takatora might not be the only Rider working under Yggdrasil. You all saw those belts during the end of the movie, right?" Ruby asked her team, bringing up the scene where Takatora was handed a new looking belt and Lockseed.

"I have a feeling Tora might be getting a power-up soon." Yang said, giving Takatora a new nickname. "Huh, usually it's the main character that gets a power-up first."

"Mmm, things don't look good for Kouta. But I still believe he'll find a way to overcome Takatora and get the clues he wants!" Ruby said as she and the other turn back to the screen.

 _Continuing from last time, Kouta back flipped and kicked an Inves away before the Orange Armor Parts fell down onto his shoulders and soon, Kouta was replaced with Armored Rider Gaim. Drawing both his swords to duel wield, Gaim goes and slashes one of the Inves before blocking the claw of the other before slashing it with his other sword. He quickly turns around and slashes the other Inves sneaking up behind him two times, the first downward and the second upward which sent it reeling back, before he pulled the Pallet Slide of his Musou Saber back to load it up. Locked and loaded, Gaim turns back and shoots the first Inves before turning back around and slashing the other one before shooting it too. He quickly ducks under the first Inves' claws before shooting it away before shooting his last round at the other Inves to push it back from attacking him. With no more rounds, Gaim decides to end this now, combining his two weapons together before unlocking his Orange Lockseed from his Driver and placed it into the slot on his Musou Saber._

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

 ** _ICHI! JUU! HYAKU! SEN! MAN!_**

 ** _ORANGE CHARGE!_**

 _Now charged up, Gaim twirls his combined weapons to building some momentum before he goes and swings at the Inves in front of him before turning to slash the other one behind him. And for the finishing touch, he spins around to strike both Inves before they exploded, signaling their deaths._

"Hell yeah!" Yang and Ruby cheered with Zwei joining with a few barks.

"He certainly made quick work of them." Weiss commented with crossed arms.

"I can't help but point out how Kouta moved like Bujin Gaim when he killed Bujin OOO." Blake pointed out, remembering that part of the movie. It's what made she and the others know just how strong Bujin Gaim is.

"Well they were technically the same person albeit with different personalities." Weiss said. "Despite being more brutal, Kouta and Bujin Gaim's fighting styles are technically the same."

"Yeah, they were, weren't they?" Ruby said, seeing Weiss' point as she thought back to when Kouta fought his Bujin counterpart after said Bujin killed Bujin Fourze.

 _Back to the show, with the Inves no more, Gaim removes his Lockseed from his weapon and locks it back into his belt before closing it up, reverting him back to Kouta._

 **Kouta: If Inves are showing up in such a crowded place...**

Kouta didn't have to continue as the girls could already guess what he was trying to say.

"The amount of Cracks appearing in the city is starting to increase." Blake stated grimly.

"No doubt Yggdrasil knows this as well." Weiss said, guessing the company had some way to monitor the city. After all, how else did they knew there was a Crack underground last episode?

 **Kouta: We've gotta do something.**

 _After stating that did the scene change to Team Gaim's hangout where Kouta, wearing his Team Gaim jacket, was talking with Mitsuzane._

 **Mitsuzane: Yeah, if we could talk to those hazard-suited people in the forest, we'd get a lot of answers quite quickly.**

 **Kouta: The only problem is the white Armored Rider. There's no way I can take him on alone.**

 **Mitsuzane: The white Armored Rider...**

 _Mitsuzane thinks back to when said Rider was amongst the flames of the burnt plants as Mitsuzane manages to make out the Rider Indicator before thinking back to the time where he first saw said indicator._

"The fact that Micchy now knows his brother is the white Armored Rider is going to be a big problem." Yang commented.

"It's gonna be hard for him if he has to fight him one day." Weiss said, worried for the boy who was so much like her. She couldn't imagine herself winning a fight against her own big sister and remembering the fact that Takatora had easily defeated Kouta made her more worried thought she somehow hid it well from the others.

"At least Kouta knows his own limits now." Blake said though she and the rest of the team weren't much to talk.

 **Mitsuzane: How about this? I could draw the white Rider away and give you an opening.**

"What!?" All of RWBY screamed as one at Mitsuzane's suggestion. Was the grape themed Rider out of his mind?

 **Kouta: Not happening! You can't handle him alone!**

"What Kouta said! Takatora's too strong!" Ruby said while waving her arms around frantically.

"I know he wants answers from his brother but there are other ways to doing it." Blake said.

 _After being shot down, Mitsuzane looks down before he has another idea._

 **Mitsuzane: Well then, how about we get the other Armored Riders in on the plan?**

"...huh?" Again, all of RWBY said as one, confused.

 **Kouta: Like Kaito and Hase? There's no way they'd help us!**

"I have to agree with Kouta. There's no way the other Riders will help them, being so focused on rankings and competition." Weiss said while also wondering what was Mitsuzane thinking about adding the other Riders.

"Kaito's too...obsessed with proving his power," Blake said, not wanting to use the word 'obsessed' but couldn't help but think that was the best way to explain Kaito's behavior. "And Hase and Jounouichi are..."

"Idiots." Yang finished for her partner.

"Yeah." Blake admitted before the team turned back to the screen.

 _Mitsuzane then smiles._

 **Mitsuzane: Don't worry about that. I have an idea.**

 **Kouta: What kind of idea?**

"Knowing Mitsuzane, he might try and play at the other Rider's personality." Blake said before turning to Weiss. "No offense, Weiss, we know how much you like him, but Mitsuzane's kind of manipulative."

"I won't deny that." Weiss admitted, crossing her arms. Didn't mean she didn't like it. She'd like to see the best in the grape-themed Rider.

 _Before Mitsuzane could explain, the sound of the door opening was heard as Mai and the rest of Team Gaim came in, carrying bags in hand._

 **Mai: We're back! Hey, Kouta's here too. Perfect. We're going to decorate for our Christmas Party. Help us out!**

 **Mitsuzane: Sorry, Mai-san. Something urgent just came up. Kouta-san, we've got to do this now. Let's go!**

 _And with that, Mitsuzane grabs Kouta by the arm and runs._

 **Mai: Hey! Where are you two going!?**

"Sorry, Mai, but the Inves comes first." Yang said while throwing some popcorn kettle into her mouth before flicking another one to Zwei who caught it with his mouth.

"Let's hope whatever plan Micchy has works." Ruby said before biting down on a cookie.

 _The scene changes to show Kouta and Mitsuzane talking with Kaito._

 **Kaito: Huh? A new type of game?**

 _Kouta smiles, nods, and snaps his finger before Mitsuzane explains._

 **Mitsuzane: The rules are simple. Each team sends their Armored Rider into the Lockseed Forest,**

"Is that what they're calling it?"

"Yang, shh!"

"I wasn't even that loud..."

 **Mitsuzane: ...and whoever collects the most Seeds wins. That's all.**

 **Kaito: All the Armored Riders hunting Lockseeds? But your team's two Riders gives you an unfair advantage.**

 **Kouta: Yeah! Which is why I'm sitting this one out. Micchy'll be the one playing.**

 **Mitsuzane: That's right.**

"This is perfect." Weiss said, taking a sip of her soda to wet her throat before speaking. "Something like this will definitely get Kaito and the others to participate. As they are right now, they'll seize this chance to increase their team rankings."

"It's a perfect hook, line, and sinker tactic." Yang commented.

"But will Kaito take the bait?" Blake questioned though a part of her thought that was rhetorical.

 _Kaito looks between both Riders, eyeing them suspiciously before making his decision._

 **Kaito: I don't know what you're playing at, but your game sounds interesting. Fine. We'll play.**

"Hook, line, and sinker." Yang said with a big smile, rewarding herself by unwrapping an Airhead and biting into it.

"Now then, where are Jounouichi and Hase?" Ruby wondered.

 _The scene then changes to a pair of signs advertising their shops._

 **Two Voices: Merry Christmas!**

 _The scene expands out, showing a small shopping center with two familiar men dressed in reindeer costumes and holding up the signs._

 **Reindeer One: These prices only come once a year! Catch them while you can!**

"Wait a minute." Yang said as she looks closer and replays the scene. "Are...are those Jounouichi and Hase?"

"Oh my god..." Blake said as she and Weiss cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing while Yang and Ruby were struggling to hold in their laughs, their faces red and their arms hugging their bodies.

Then it happened.

 **Boy: Mama, look at the weird reindeer!**

"Pfffffft!"

That blew away any restriction as Ruby and Yang burst out laughing while Blake and Weiss tried extra hard to hold in their laughs, their faces becoming red.

 **Boy's Mom: Kei! It's rude to point!**

 _The mother grabs her son, nods apologetically to the two before walking away._

 **Hase: This has got to be the worst Christmas ever.**

"I bet...!" Yang said, her body still shaking a little.

"Idiots will be idiots." Weiss commented while holding her stomach and on her knees. She had almost joined the sisters in laughing.

"I guess Kouta isn't the only one working." Blake commented while getting back in her chair. She had recovered faster than the rest.

 **Hase: We've gotta raise up our ranking.**

 **Jounouichi: Sorry, Hase-chan, but I don't think we're up to that right now.**

 **Hase: Our teamwork is still terrible.**

"Well maybe your teamwork wouldn't be so terrible if you just work harder." Weiss said. She knows their teamwork wasn't that bad if their victory against Kaito(even if it all surprise attacks) said anything, but in a direct fight they'd always lose for sure.

 **Jounouichi: Maybe Santa will come and put some rare Lockseeds in our stockings.**

"Oh! Maybe Santa will put Sengoku Drivers in our stockings!" Ruby said excitedly. Yang was about to respond when...

 **Hase: I wouldn't stay up waiting for that.**

"What Hase just said." Yang said while pointing a thumb over to Hase on the screen. "I wouldn't stay up all night to see if 'Santa' puts actual Sengoku Drivers."

Meanwhile, both Blake and Weiss thought as one...

'Ruby still believes in Santa?'

 _Suddenly, Hase's phone started ringing, playing a tune as he reached inside his costume and pulled it out with some effort. Looking to see who was calling, Hase gasps and shows it to Jounouichi. The caller ID read: Kazuraba Kouta. Jounouichi motioned him to answer the call and Hase had a bit of a problems since his costume covered his hands but he eventually managed to answer the phone._

 **Hase: Hase here. What do you want? ...What? A new game? ...A forest full of Lockseeds!?**

 **Jounouichi: Eh!?**

"I guess he did get that stocking full of Lockseeds like he wanted, in a sense." Yang commented. "Funny how things like that work." The other girls nodded in agreement.

 _The scene changes to the Drupers restaurant as Sid is seen with all of the Armored Riders._

 **Sid: Looks like the whole gang's here. What do you want?**

"No matter how many items I look at him, I always get reminded of Roman Torchwick." Ruby commented while she pictured Roman in Sid's place.

"Is it because of the hat? They're similar." Yang said, pointing to Sid's hat.

"Leaving aside Sid's comparison to Torchwick, the others must be here to get Lock Vehicles from him." Blake said.

"I doubt he'll give them for free though I have a feeling that Mitsuzane might manage to convince him. He's been successful so far." Weiss said before taking a sip of her drink.

 **Kouta: We're holding this event and we need a couple of Lock Vehicles.**

 **Sid: Really? You guy's going on a road trip?**

 **Kouta: Don't fool around, Sid. You know the Lock Vehicles can take us into that forest.**

 **Sid: Is that so...? Well, the Lock Vehicles are very valuable. I can't just hand them out.**

 _Everyone of course realizes that but luckily for them, Mitsuzane had an idea._

 **Mitsuzane: Sid-san, it's a contest to collect Lock Vehicles from that other world. We can have all the Lockseeds we find. So if you get us Lock Vehicles. we'd call it paying us in advance.**

"Not a bad trade." Weiss said. "In return for giving them Lock Vehicles, Sid can receive all the Lockseeds they find, including high grade ones."

"Though I doubt Grade A Lockseeds will be easily picked from any random fruit." Blake said.

 **Sid: How do I know the Lockseeds you find are going to be worth two Lock Vehicles?**

 **Mitsuzane: You'll just have to trust us.**

 _After that, Sid takes a moment to think while looking at everyone in the room. He then comes to a decision and crossed his legs before speaking._

 **Sid: Okay, then. Just this once, Ill get you your Lock Vehicles.**

 **Kouta: Alright!**

"Huh, that was easier than I thought." Ruby commented with Zwei barking in agreement.

"I honestly didn't think Sid would accept that so easily." Blake said, a bit surprised.

"I know he'll be getting Lockseeds out of this and the money will flow from there, but I would have thought the money to construct a Lock Vehicle would be large." Weiss said before taking a sip of her drink. All this commenting was making her throat dry.

"They got what they needed in the end. Now all they need to do is talk to those hazard-suit guys and we can finally get some answers." Yang said those she made a mental comment in her mind. 'Hopefully.'

 **Sid: But I can't have them ready immediately. How about...I get them to you around Christmas. Is that okay?**

 **Kouta: That's fine. We'll take it.**

"So now we wait." Blake said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

"At least it won't be a dull Christmas." Yang commented, shrugging with a 'What can you do?' smile.

 _The scene changes back to Team Gaim's hangout where everyone was setting up decorations while Mai spoke with the two Riders._

 **Mai: Were already at the top of the rankings! Why are you putting on this special game and giving the others a chance to catch up? You should ask the whole team before you do stuff like this!**

 _Both Kouta and Mitsuzane look guilty but they did not speak up._

"Sorry, Mai, but getting the entire team involved is the last thing they want." Ruby spoke as if Mai could actually hear her. The girls didn't bother to correct her this time.

 **Chucky: Does this mean you guys might be unable to make the Christmas party?**

 _Both Rica and Rat both look at the Riders in surprise at that realization._

 **Kouta: Sorry for doing this behind your backs. But we've gotta figure out what's up with those rips before things get even worse around here. Besides, we might find some clues about Yuuya in that forest.**

 _The others look at one another, nodding a bit in understanding._

 **Mai: And you'll be safe?**

 **Kouta: We'll be fine! We're just checking out the forest. And we'll be back in time for the party so don't worry.**

 **Mai: ...fine. Okay.**

 _Kouta and Mitsuzane smile, glad that they managed to convince their team._

 **Mai: Then, let's get these decorations up! You'd better pull your weight, Kouta, Micchy!**

 **Kouta: All right!**

"At least they managed to convince their team to let them investigate." Weiss said before giving the entire team a glance. "Unlike a certain team which has to sneak around to get answers."

"Hey, you're a part of this team to you know." Yang said, pointing to the heiress.

"I know that." Weiss slaps the finger away before grabbing the tub of popcorn from yang's hands. They were supposed to share the salty treats with everybody. "No matter how I feel about you girls, I'm with you to the end."

"Aww! Come here BFF!" Before Weiss could protest, Ruby grabbed her partner into hug.

"Ruby! Unhand me! You're gonna make me drop the popcorn!"

Blake and Yang smile at the two as Zwei jumped onto Yang's lap while Blake took the tub from Weiss' hand.

 _The scene changes to Sid talking to Ryouma via video feed._

 **Ryouma: Sid, are you trying to interfere with Takatora?**

 **Sid: I don't know what you mean.**

 **Ryouma: Don't play dumb. The Lock Vehicles. If outsiders are passing in and out of Helheim, it'd compromise the secrecy of the survey team.**

 **Sid: I'm not sure I like the way Takatora gets to call all the shots. If we let him get into trouble to teach him to start listening to people, wouldn't that be better for the project?**

"Project?" All of RWBY repeat in confusion while narrowing their eyes on Sid. The way he spoke about Takatora was rather negative.

"I sense some back stabbing in the future." Ruby said while still hugging Weiss.

"Ruby! Let me go!" But the scythe wielder still held on.

 **Ryouma: Heh, a weaselly point...but, admittedly, a logical one.**

 **Sid: That's right. We still don't know who the Forest of Helheim will chose, after all.**

"Chose?" The girls all raised an eyebrow at that.

"They talk as if the forest itself is alive." Weiss, while pushing Ruby away from her, said.

"We still don't know anything about that Helheim forest." Blake said as she snacked on some popcorn, chewing before speaking again while picking up her drink. "We can't rule out the possibility that the forest might have its own consciousness."

"If that's true then that forest just got a lot creepier." Yang said, her body shivering a little at the thought as she instinctively hugged Zwei in her arms for comfort. Yang said, her body shivering a little at the thought as she instinctively hugged Zwei in her arms for comfort.

 _The scene changes back to Team Gaim's hangout at night time where we see Kouta finishing up the last of the decorations._

 **Kouta: There! Ah~! Finally done.**

 **Mitsuzane: Okay, I'm finished here too.**

 _Over at Mitsuzane, he has a drawn out plan up on the chalkboard._

 **Mitsuzane: So let's go over the plan. We'll enter the forest first and start collecting Lockseeds. We'll make sure we all make ourselves visible.**

"Hmm..." Ruby hummed to herself as she thought about the plan so far. "Micchy must be aiming to draw Takatora's attention with all the commotion he and the others will be causing during their game."

"Which in turn will give Kouta a chance to investigate by confronting those men in hazard suits." Weiss said as she too thought about the plan so far. "It's a good start. Now all they need is to know where exactly those men in suits came from."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked. "Those guys are obviously from Yggdrasil."

"She means how those men came to the Helheim forest." Blake explained. "So far, the only way to enter that forest is through a Crack."

"Oh, I see what you mean." Yang said, getting what her partner was saying. "Yeah, that's a good question. How are those guys entering the forest?"

"Maybe they're using Lock Vehicles to get into the forest or maybe something similar to it." Ruby guessed but had some confidence in her theory.

 **Mitsuzane: I would guess that team's base is somewhere in the forest. While we draw the White Rider away, you'll go looking for that base.**

 **Kouta: Their base...got it. But...I'm sorry, Micchy.**

 **Mitsuzane: Eh? For what?**

 **Kouta: Even if you'll be with the other Riders, you'll be going into danger to be bait for me.**

 **Mitsuzane: There'll be four Armored Riders out there. We can handle it.**

"He talks as if they're all gonna work together to fight Takatora." Yang said as she imagined the Riders doing but that.

 **Kouta: I sure hope so...**

 _A scene of Takatora as Zangetsu destroying Elementary Inves was shown to demonstrate his prowess._

 **Kouta:** **He's not like the rest of us. How should I put it...He knows all of his Rider powers in and out, and he's trained himself too.**

 **Mitsuzane: Has he now?**

 **Kouta: What was that?**

 **Mitsuzane: N-Nothing. Never mind. I'll be careful.**

 **Kouta: Okay.**

"I wonder when Kouta is gonna learn that the guy who could have killed him is his friend's brother?" Yang thought out loud as she looked up in thought. And whether it was to look cute or not, Zwei mimicked the blond brawler.

"I'll give Kouta half of the season until he finally does learn." Weiss said while grabbing some popcorn from Blake.

 _The scene changes to Kureshima Residence where inside, Takatora is seen walking down the stairs, no doubt about to leave for work. Almost down, Mitsuzane appears from upstairs and calls out to him._

 **Mitsuzane: Nii-san!**

 **Takatora: What is it, Mitsuzane?**

 **Mitsuzane: I, umm...heard that people have been attacked by monsters in town. Stay safe, okay?**

 **Takaotra: Monsters?**

 **Mitsuzane: They look like the Inves the Beat Riders use, but they're really violent.**

 **Takatora: I see. I'll be careful.**

"Why's Micchy telling him this?" Ruby asked.

"He must be trying to get some clue that Takatora might be the white Armored Rider. A part of him must still feel like his brother and the white Armored Rider are different people." Weiss said.

"Even though it's pretty obvious it is?" Yang said with a raised eyebrow. Mitsuzane is a smart kid after all.

"Would you believe your sister was someone who may have almost killed a friend of yours?" Weiss questioned the blond and the silence she got told her all she needed to know. She understood why Mitsuzane was reluctant to think his brother was Zangetsu even though he has enough evidence to prove it. If she was in Mitsuzane's position right now and her sister Winter was in Takatora's place, she'd act the same way as Mitsuzane. That she did not doubt.

 **Mitsuzane: Actually, nii-san, do you know anything about them?**

 **Takatora: No, I don't.**

'Bullshit.' The girls all thought as one.

 **Takatora: Why do you ask?**

 **Mitsuzane: It's just that Yggdrasil controls the entire town. I figured you might already be looking into them, that's all.**

"Nice lie." Yang commented before adding, "Should I be worried at how well Micchy can lie to other people?"

"Maybe a little." Blake said, also a bit worried herself.

 **Takatora: Yggdrasil is merely helping this city become an ideal place of health and prosperity. We don't "control" anything.**

'I find that hard to believe.' Blake thought but didn't voice it. She didn't trust the Yggdrasil company much lie how she doesn't trust the Schnee Dust company. While both corporations were completely different in what they do, the fact that both hide away certain secrets made her compare the two. Though unlike the Schnee Dust Company with their harsh and unfair Faunus labors, the objective of Yggdrasil was still unknown. And she didn't like things she didn't understand.

 **Mitsuzane: Yeah...Yeah, you're right. sorry for the weird questions.**

 _Takatora gives his brother one last look before he takes his leave. As Mitsuzane watches his brother leave, he can't help but think to himself..._

 **Mitsuzane: _Is the white Armored Rider really..._**

"He'll learn sooner or later about his brother's identity as the white Armored Rider." Yang commented before adding in her head, 'But what then?' Scene like this were not uncommon in TV shows so Yang was no stranger to them. The question right is that once Mitsuzane does learn about his brother being Zangetsu, what then? What happens after that?

Surprisingly, Yang already has an answer to that question.

"Hey, girls." RWB all turn towards the blond brawler who was opening a bag of chips as Zwei was currently stuffing his head into the popcorn tub. "Why exactly _is_ Takatora a Rider?"

"What do you mean, sis?" Ruby asked with a small tilt of her head.

"I mean, we all know he's a Rider. But what reason does he have for becoming one?" Yang explained. "It was never really explained yet why he is a Rider in the first place."

"Yang has a point, surprisingly." Weiss said, adding in that last comment that got a "Hey!" from Yang. "Thinking about it now, we don't even know what Yggdrasil is even trying to do. They had Sid go around giving the Beat Riders Sengoku Drivers but it was never explained _why_ they gave away Drivers to them."

"Takatora called them lab rats in a previous episode. And Sid just mentioned something about Helheim choosing someone for something." Blake said as she went into thought. "From what we've seen so far, whatever Yggdrasil is planning, it involves the Helheim Forest."

"Yet we still don't even kknow what that strange forest even is." Weiss said as she took a sip of her drink while thinking. The only thing they know about the forest is that its a separate dimension that is also the home of all Inves. Beyond that, they know next to nothing at all.

"There's more to that forest than we thought." Ruby said before pointing back to the screen. "But let's keep watching for now. Micchy and the others are about to enter the forest anyway so we might learn something new."

Seeing that their leader raise a good point, the team continues to watch the show that continues to draw in their attention.

 _The scene shows that all the respective Armored Riders from each Beat Rider team have all gathered, starting from Kaito to Hase to Jounouichi and finally, to Mitsuzane. Off somewhere else, Kouta is seen watching close by._

"It's about to go down." Yang smiled a little as excitement rose within her.

 **Kouta: Come on, Micchy...**

 **Mitsuzane: I see we're all here. Let's begin the game.**

 _As Mitsuzane says that does he take out his Sengou Driver. But before he can put it on..._

 **Voice: Attends! A moment if I may-may-may!**

 _Turning, everyone sees that the one who spoke up was none other than..._

 **Kouta and Ruby: Oh god, it's that Charmant guy!**

"Doh!" Ruby slapped herself, annoyed that she once again was in sync with Kouta.

"His name is Oren, Ruby. Not 'That Charmant guy'." Yang corrected her sister.

"Did you forget his name?" Weiss gave Ruby a look.

"No!" Ruby denied. "It's just, we haven't exactly seen him in a while so...yeah."

"What I want to know is why and how he's here." Blake said. This 'game' was supposed to be only known to Beat Riders. So how did the Durian themed Rider know about it?

 _As if to remind everyone of his skills, Oren jumps, twirls upside down in midair before flipping and landing perfectly, surprising the Riders, before he gets up to his feet and faces them._

 **Oren: May I ask exactly why you didn't invite _moi_ to this fun little event of yours? **

**Mitsuzane: How did you know about the game?**

'That's what we want to know.' All of RWBY thought as they all prepared their snacks and drinks. They could sense a fight coming in soon.

 _To answer Mitsuzane's question_ (And also RWBY) _Oren goes and pulls out his phone showing a live broadcast from DJ Sagara._

 **Sagara: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeaaaaah! Word on the street is the Armored Riders are starting up an all-new game of their own! And the rules are shrouded in secrecy! Which team do you think's gonna win this secretive special game?!**

 **Mitsuzane: Oh...**

"So it was Sagara..." Blake said, a bit embarrassed that she didn't think that Oren had learned about the 'game' from Sagara.

"I feel like I shouldn't be surprised that it was Sagara, yet I still am." Yang commented as she opened up a bag of Lays.

"And now that Oren knows, he'll no doubt get in the way now." Weiss said as she clicked her tongue in a bit of annoyance.

 **Mitsuzane: But...if you don't have a Lock Vehicle...**

"That's right! If Oren doesn't have a Lock Vehicle, he can't participate and get in the way of the others!" Ruby said before flashing a thumbs up to the grape-themed Rider. "Nice thinking, Micchy!"

And as if Oren had heard her...

 **Oren: Non non non! Worry not!**

 _Waving his finger, Oren surprises everyone as he takes out a Sakura Hurricane Lock Vehicle._

"WHAT!?" Ruby and her team exclaimed in surprise.

"How'd he get a Lock Vehicle!?" Yang exclaimed in surprise as well.

And again, as if he heard the girls...

 **Oren: Obtaining this trinket was hardly difficult for one such as I.**

 _Mitsuzane makes a face as he remembers who exactly Oren is._

And with the girls, they made the same face as the grape-themed Rider.

"Oh yeah, he own's a pastry shop..." Ruby began.

"Which happens to be super popular..." Yang continued from where her sister left off.

"And thus earns quite a bit of money." Blake finished for the sisters.

"...How did we forget that fact?" Weiss asked and the three girls awkwardly shrug.

 **Mitsuzane: Well, um...**

 _Mitsuzane looks back to the other Armored Riders who all don't seem bothered by the Durian-Rider's appearance. Mitsuzane then sighs as he scratches his ear and turns to Oren._

 **Mitsuzane: Alright. You can join.**

 **Oren: C'est bon!**

"Um...what did he say?" Ruby asked as there wasn't a translation for what Oren just said.

"I don't know! Don't look at me!" Weiss said.

 **Oren: So, what exactly does this game entail?**

 _Oren then goes and grabs a steel pipe from a pile of them from a bin before pointing it at the group of Armored Riders, making them go alert._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Put that pipe down!" Yang said, a bit alarmed at Oren. Since the characters didn't have Aura, she can already tell that getting hit by a steel pipe was going to hurt a lot.

"He's not going to fight them before they can transform, right?" Ruby asked, unsure as she munched on a cookie. She eats when she's nervous.

"That doesn't seem like something Oren would do." Blake said but she then reminded herself that the man was an ex-soldier.

 **Oren: Do I just have to beat those darlings heading our way?**

"...Wait, who?" All the girls said as they raised an eyebrow at Oren. Who was he talking about.

 _As if answering, Oren suddenly goes and throws his steel pipe, surprising the Riders as they jump back in alarm. As for the pipe itself, it had struck an Inves which wasn't alone._

"Inves!?" The girls all exclaimed in surprise.

"What are they doing here!? Is there a Crack nearby?" Ruby said, looking all over the screen but found no sign of a Crack nearby.

 **Mitsuzane: Inves! When'd they get here!?**

 **Kouta: Where'd they come from!?**

 _While the others were alarmed at the large group of Inves, Oren goes and slaps on his Sengoku Driver before taking out his Lockseed._

 **Oren: Henshin.**

 ** _DURIAN!_**

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _Oren waste no time putting and locking his Lockseed into place before doing his signature transformation sequence, 'slicing' the Lockseed to initiate the transformation._

 _ **DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!**_

 _With the Durian Armor Parts falling down onto his shoulders, a splash of energy soon turns Oren into Bravo as the Duri Noko materialized into his hands. Now ready, Bravo quickly enters the fray, rushing an Inves back before ducking under a claw from another Inves before kicking it away and striking it with his weapons._

 _Mitsuzane is seen about to put on his own Sengoku Driver but was interrupted by an Inves rushing at him. He quickly ducks under an attack before pushing away another Inves that was rushing at him before he again ducks under an attacking Inves._

 _Kaito is seen dodging an Inves' claw before kicking said Inves away. Another Inves goes and attacks him but Kaito ducks under the attacking arm but soon has to lean back to dodge another attacking Inves before he goes and kicks it back._

 _Hase is seen fighting back too while Jounouichi is seen staying back, making sure he stays away form the danger while leaving Hase to do most of the fighting. Hase kicks one Inves before he goes up to another Inves and grabs it before holding it down and shouting out to Jounouichi._

 **Hase: Now, Jounouichi!**

 _Seeing his chance, Jounouichi rushes in and throws a barrage of punches but they do no effect to the Inves and said Inves soon manages to free itself, making the bespectacled man jump back. From a bird's eye view, it is seen that everyone was soon busy holding their own again their share of Inves._

"Why are there so many of them!? Where did they come from!?" Weiss exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't see a Crack anywhere _._ But could the problem be getting worse?" Blake said as she went into thought. Could the situation involving Cracks appearing at random be getting worse? If so, then Blake can only picture bad news for the people of Zawame City.

 _Back to the show, Bravo is seen striking a few Inves. Kaito is seen holding his own, kicking back multiple Inves, even sending one crashing through some warehouse supplies. Mitsuzane goes to put on his Driver but said Driver was slapped out of his hands, forcing the teen to flip back and around to avoid the Inves as he comes back to back with Kaito who just kicked back another Inves._

 **Kaito: Oi, is this part of the game?**

 **Mitsuzane: No, it's not.**

 **Kaito: I see. In that case...**

 _Kaito then pulls out his own Sengoku Driver and slaps it own before taking out his Banana Lockseed._

 **Kaito: Henshin.**

 _ **BANANA!**_

 _Kaito spins the Lockseed as usual before putting and locking his Lockseed into his Driver before 'slicing it._

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

 ** _COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!_**

 _The Banana Armor Parts falls down onto Kaito's shoulders and he soon transforms into Baron but his Bana Spear does not materialize. Instead, he goes and pulls out his Rose Attacker Lock Vehicle and soon unlocks it and throws it out as it transforms into its Bike form. He then gets on._

"Oh don't tell me the bastards going to leave!" Yang exclaims a bit angrily.

"Well, Mitsuzane did say that the 'game' had already begun so it's not that surprising that Kaito's choosing to go on ahead." Blake said, reasoning with her partner.

"Are...Are you backing up Kaito?" Yang asked her partner, giving her a look of surprise.

"Is that wrong?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow at her partner.

Yang shook her head. "No, no! I'm not saying that! I'm just surprised is all."

"While we all can agree that Kaito is a pretty big jerk, that doesn't mean he's evil." Blake said.

"That's true..." Ruby said, seeing Blake's reasoning. Now that they thought about it, she and the girls have been treating Kaito pretty badly.

"I'm surprised." Weiss said. "You've never talked about Kaito like this before. What changed?"

Blake looked away, thinking about the dream she had last night which involved her and Kaito. She, of course, didn't not speak of this and just stayed silent.

 _Mitsuzane kicks and punches some Inves away before ducking and rolling over to his Sengoku Driver and picking it up. He gets up and goes to put it on when he sees Baron leaving._

 **Mitsuzane: You're just gonna leave!?**

 **Baron: You said we were starting. The game is already underway.**

 _And with that said, Baron revs the engine of his bike and takes off, instantly transporting over to Helheim via Crack. Kouta watches Baron drive off before looking back over to Mitsuzane who finally puts on his Driver and takes out his Grape Lockseed._

 **Mitsuzane: Henshin!**

 _ **BUDOU!**_

 _Doing his pre-transformation sequence, Mitsuzane slaps on and locks his Lockseed into place before 'slicing' it._

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

 _ **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!**_

 _The Budou Armor Parts fall onto Mitsuzane's shoulders and a splash of energy later, Ryugen takes his place with his Budou Ryuhou materializes in his right hand. Ducking under an Inves, Ryugen soon fights back by firing his gatling-revolver-like gun. He stops firing to push back another Inves before continuing his firing until he hears the sound of flamboyant laughter. Said laughter was coming from Bravo, now riding on a newly materialized Sakura Hurricane as he stops before Ryugen._

 **Bravo: Farewell, fair** **cépage.**

 **Ryugen: Hey, wait!**

 _But Bravo was already gone the sound of him entering Helheim being heard off screen as two Inves grab a hold of Ryugen, stopping him from catching Bravo._

"He left too!" Ruby exclaimed in a bit of disbelief. She thought the ex-shoulder would have stayed behind to take care of the Inves but apparently not.

"Why do I get the feeling that Mitsuzane's going to be left alone to take care of the Inves?" Weiss said as a gut feeling told her that's what was going to happen soon.

 _Hase and Jounouichi are shown as the former was helping the latter get back up._

 **Hase: Come on, Jounouichi!**

 _Picking him up by the waist, Hase spins him around to bat aside an Inves before the man lets his 'partner' down and the two both kick away an Inves before they both run up to another and kick it too. Now with some breathing room, Hase speaks up._

 **Hase: Armored Rider Kurokage in the house! I'll win this game and become top of the rankings!**

'That's unlikely.' The girls all thought but they still kept their wits up. They never know what the show could pull off.

 **Jounouichi: You're sure fired up, Hase-chan. I'd better hold my own!**

 _Hase pulls out his Sengoku Driver and saps it on, prompting Jounouichi to do the same as they both took out their respective Lockseeds._

 **Hase & Jounouichi: Henshin!**

 ** _DONGURI!_**

 ** _MATSUBOKKURI!_**

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

 _After locking their respective Lockseeds in place, they both use the Cutting Blade to 'slice' it and their respective Armor Parts falls down onto their shoulders. And in a splash of energy later, Armored Riders Kurokage and Gridon take their place._

 ** _COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!_**

 ** _SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!_**

 _Transformed, the respective weapons of their Lockseeds materializes in their hands and they then charge at the Inves Kurokage striking one Inves and Gridon ducking under another one before hitting it with his hammer. Kurokage dodges a swipe form an Inves before he kicks it away. Then, Gridon runs up to it and strikes it back with his hammer before he goes off to deal with some more. Kurokage, meanwhile, uses his spear to knock down and Inves before he quickly blocks an attack from another Inves._

"Huh, they seem to be doing better than I remember." Blake commented.

"And their teamwork seems to have improved a little." Weiss said. "Perhaps there's hope for them yet. _"_

 _Gridon is then seen falling down. In a panic, he goes and hides behind some barrels._

"And I stand corrected." Weiss said, annoyed as she took a sip of her drink only to find out that her beverage was all empty. That just made her even more annoyed.

"I'll be right back." Getting up, Weiss leaves the room to get a quick refill.

"She does know that we have tons of cans of soda here, right?" Yang said, holding up a pack of Pepsi.

"Where did you get that?" Blake asked, having seen no sign of said pack before.

"I stole it form the cafeteria." Yang said with a smile that held no shame for what she did.

"Yang..."

"Hey, Ruby did it too."

"I-I did not!" Ruby protested while kicking away a pack of Fanta.

"Real discreet sis." Yang commented before Weiss finally came back. "That was fast."

"Jaune and his team are watching Gaim right now so I asked if they had any spare drinks." Weiss said as she lifted up a pack of Sprite. Taking one out of the pack, Weiss sat back in her seat and the team continued the episode.

 _Kurokage kicks back an Inves before he sees his partner is doing._

 **Kurokage: Oi!**

 _The pine cone-themed Rider runs over to the acorn-themed Rider as said Rider was taking out a Lockseed._

 **Kurokage: Hey, Gridon! What the heck are you doing!?**

 **Gridon: I thought I'd give Team Gaim their Christmas present.**

 **Kurokage: Huh?**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yang commented as she and the other girls stared at the Lockseed in Jounouichi's hand.

"He's not gonna do what I thin he's gonna do, right?" Ruby asked but no one answered her. Instead, the show did it for her.

 _Gridon runs out and shouts over to the Inve fighting Ryugen._

 **Gridon: Hey, Inves! I have a juicy Lockseed for you!**

 _Gridon then goes and throws the Lockseed, hitting one of them which causes it to stop fighting and look around until its eyes land on the Lockseed the acorn-themed Rider had thrown it. Letting out a cry of joy(?) the Inves picks up the Lockseed and devours it. Ryugen is seen pushing back an Inves and shooting it until he sees the other Inves and hurries to take it down, shooting at it but it was too late as cracks were forming on the Inves as a blue glow is seen from within. In the back, Kurokage is complimenting his partner for his plan while the Inves evolves into a Kamikiri Inves._

 **Kurokage: Dang, you're smart, Gridon.**

 **Gridon: I know, right?**

"No! It's not!" Ruby exclaimed angrily.

"While I can't blame them for doing what they did as this a game to them, that still doesn't mean I can't be angry at them!" Weiss exclaimed as she nearly crushed the soda can in her hand. And the fact that they're doing this to Mitsuzane got her even more angry though she dare not voice this lest she get teased by Yang.

Both Blake and Yang felt the same way as the other two but a small part in the minds of the girls can't help but praise Jounouichi for his idea. But like I said, it was a small part of their minds that thought that.

 **Ryugen: What are you doing!?**

 _Kouta gasps and watches in worry as Ryugen is not fighting the newly evolved Kamikri Inves while Kurokage and Gridon cheer in the back._

 **Gridon: If you don't like it, you should have made a rule.**

 **Kurokage: Yeah, what he said.**

 _The two nut Riders then take out their own Lock Vehicles, a Sakura Hurricane for Kurokage and a Rose Attacker for Gridon. The two unlock them and the scene suddenly changes to show Takatora getting informed by someone._

 **Takatora: What? There are Armored Riders in Helheim?**

 **Man: I'm afraid so, sir. And more keep appearing.**

"Well, it didn't take them long to know about the others." Yang commented.

"I'm guessing Yggdrasil must have something to monitor the forest. Like surveillance cameras or something like it." Blake said as that could only be the reason why Yggdrasil knew about the Armored Riders so fast.

 _There is a moment of silence as Takatora thinks of why this is happening._

 **Man: Overseer?**

 **Takatora: Sid, that imbecile. What is he thinking?**

 _Takaroa soon takes his leave as the scene changes back to Ryugen fighting, seen kicking an Inves before before spinning around and elbowing another Inves back. He sees the Kamikiri advancing towards him and he quickly raises his weapon and shoots. But to his surprise, the Kamikiri takes each shots but continues to move as if the earlier shots didn't register in its mind as it smacks the gun out of the grape-themed Rider's hand. It then proceeded to beat down Ryugen, delivering a punch to the Rider's gut before grabbing him and throwing him to a pile of barrels._

 **Kouta & RWBY: Micchy/Mitsuzane!**

"Kouta! Help him!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _Kouta looked ready to jump out and help his friend but stopped himself when he saw that Kurokage and Gridon were still around._

"He can't help. If he comes out now then the other Beat Riders are gonna question why Kouta was there and claim unfair play." Blake said.

"Dammit! Isn't there something that can help Micchy!?" Yang said, slamming her fists down in frustration.

And as if answering Yang's question...

 **Ryugen: In that case!**

 _Ryugen then pulls out a new Lockseed._

 _ **KIWI!**_

There was a moment of silence amongst the girls. They all sat there frozen, blinking dumbly at the screen until Ruby broke the silence.

"...ooooooh yeah. Forgot he had that." Ruby said and she was the one who liked this show the most! Then again, she was rather depressed at the time when she saw it in the movie.

 _Ryugen removes his Grape Lockseed and replaces it with his Kiwi Lockseed and locks it into place._

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

 _Ryugen then wastes not even a single second in pushing down the Cutting Blade and 'slicing' the newly placed Lockseed._

 ** _HAI~! KIWI ARMS!_** ** _GEKI, RIN, SEI-YA HA!_**

 _As the Kiwi Armor Parts descended form a Crack above Ryugen and his Budou Armor Parts disappeared, a trio of Inves went to attack the armor-less Ryugen but they were too late as the Kiwi Armor Parts fell down to Ryugen's shoulders and a splash of energy sent the Inves back while the Armor Parts came apart and formed armor for Ryugen as the Kiwi Gekirin materialized in his hands._

"Since his gun wasn't working, it makes sense to switch to something that can do a bit more damage." Blake said as she and the others looked at Ryugen's new form from top to bottom. They all never really got to get a good look at this form during the movie so they took this chance to check his appearance. Blake thought that Ryugen's new helmet made him look like some weird fish.

"Those bladed disks in his hands are obviously used for slashing and their sharp edges mean they can dish out some good damage." Ruby, of course, was already underway to analyzing Mitsuzan'e new weapons. "I bet they can also be thrown around for some mid-range reach."

"Alright! Time for some melee action!" Yang cheered and clapped as she reached for her chips when she saw Zwei's head stuck in it,eating the chips away. "Zwei!"

The dog barked, saying that he wasn't the least bit sorry.

 _Armed and ready, Ryugen charges forth, using his new Kiwi Gekirins to slash Inves up close and personal. He slashed and struck a few Inves before he spun around and struck all three Inves as one can clearly hear the sound of his Gekirin's slashing through the air._

"It's beautiful..." Ruby commented as she was enjoying the sounds of the Gekirin's slashing through the air. It was a very pleasant slashing sound in her option.

 _The Kamikiri then jumps into the fray and throws a punch but Ryugen uses one of his Gekirins to knock it back before using the other to hit it in the chest before spinning around with his Gekirins, forcing the Kamikiri Inves to jump back to avoid the deadly bladed wheels. Seeing that it was dangerous to get close to the now kiwi-themed Rider, the Kamikiri Inves' eyes glow for a moment before he whips his whole body around and his antennae and bug-like appendages extend and act like whips, attacking Ryugen from a distance which forces the Rider to move and use his weapons to dodge and reflect the whips._

 **Kurokage: Comin' through!**

 **Gridon: Seeya!**

 _Suddenly, Kurokage and Gridon drive on by and go off screen as the sound of them entering Helheim could be heard._ _Ryugen pauses to watch them go, realizing that everyone has now left and he was alone to face the Inves which causes him to get hit by the Kamikiri who moves up and knees him back._

"Damn cheaters!" Weiss cursed angrily as she slammed her hand down in anger.

"But now that they're gone..." Yang began as she and the other's smiled.

 **Kouta: Alright! I'm coming, Micchy!**

 _With every Rider now gone, Kouta comes out of his hiding place, takes out his Sengoku Driver and slaps it on before pulling out his Orange Lockseed._

 **Kouta: Henshin!**

 _ **ORANGE!**_

 _Kouta does his pre-transformation sequence before placing and locking his Lockseed into place before 'slicing' it._

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

 ** _SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!_**

 _The Orange Armor Parts falls down onto Kouta's shoulder and in a splash of energy, Kouta was donned in his suit. He soon then takes off running before the Armor Parts even has time to finish forming. The Rider then extends his right hand out and as the Armor Parts finally finishes forming, the Daidaimaru materializes in his outstretched hand and Gaim soon took Kouta's place._

 **Gaim: This is my stage now!**

"You goddamn right it is!" Yang cheered. Seeing the man run before his armor could finish forming made Yang excited for some reason.

"Alright! Go Kouta!" Ruby cheered as well, even throwing her fists up in the air. She didn't know why she was so excited since she saw Kouta as Gaim just the other night yet for some reason, it felt like it had been months, close to a year even.

 _Gaim leaps up and literally jumps into the fray as he brings down his sword and delivers two dark slashes to the Kamikiri Inves, sparks flying each time. Ryugen throws in an attack himself, slashing the Inves one time across the chest with one of his bladed wheels before the two Riders kick the Inves back together before they swung their respective weapons and slashed the Inves, sending it reeling back._

 **Ryugen: Kouta-san!**

 **Gaim: Leave this to me! Go after the others!**

 **Ryugen: But-!**

 _Not waiting for an reply, Gaim charges towards the group of Inves, slashing one of them before turning back to Ryugen and waving him off._

 **Kouta: Just go!**

"Kouta's right. Mitsuzane's supposed to be in a game with the other Armored Riders in order to distract Takatora away from Gaim. If he doesn't go now, he'll get left behind and they'll never have a chance like this again." Weiss said, a bit more calm now that Mitsuzane was alright.

"Trust Kouta, Micchy! He's got this! He saved a world, after all!" Ruby said, throwing a thumbs up to Ryugen even though the Rider could not even reply back to her.

 **Ryugen: I understand.**

 _Ryugen reaches for something before he pulls out the Suika Lockseed._

 **Ryugen: Use this!**

"The Watermelon Lockseed!" Ruby's excitement levels grew at the sight of the Lockseed.

"Good idea. With that, Kouta can take care of those Inves in an instant and enter Helheim without wasting too much time." Blake said before opening a bag of gummies and ate one only to feel like she had a bucket full of juice dumped on her. Looking down at ehr hands, she saw that she was eating Kamen Rider Gummies.

'When did I grab this?'

 _Ryugen throws the Suika Lockseed to Gaim who catches it in his hands before back kicking an Inves. Ryugen then replaces his Kiwi Lockseed for his Grape Lockseed and takes out his Rose Attacker Lock vehicle._

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

 ** _HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA, HA, HA!_**

 _Ryugen's Kiwi Armor Parts disappears and the Budou Armor Parts falls down onto his shoulders as his Lock Vehicle was finished forming before he gets on. Back with Gaim, he jumps back before holding up the Suika Lockseed._

 **Gaim: Now you're gonna fight this!**

 ** _SUIKA!_**

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

 _Gaim replaces his Orange Lockseed with the Suika Lockseed and locks it into place before 'slicing' it with the Cutting Blade. The Orange Armor Parts disappears as the Suika Armor Parts appears from behind him. Checking behind him to see the giant Armor Part, Gaim leaps up and flips back into it as Ryugen drives past him and shoots any Inves that were attempting to get close to Gaim._

 _ **SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**_

 _With Gaim now inside the Suika Armor Parts, Ryugen then takes his leave as he's seen entering through a Crack and into Helheim._

 ** _YOROI MODE!_**

 _At that confirmation does the Suika Armor Parts form into Yoroi Mode with Gaim drawing out the Suika Sojinto._

 **Gaim: Heck yeah!**

"He seems excited." Blake simply comments. She wasn't expecting to get a reply but she got one anyway.

"Of course he is! How can one not feel excited when piloting one of those!" Ruby said, star eyed as she imagined herself in a Suika Armor Parts.

"Oh, the only thing that can make it better is if it could fly!"

"If it could fly, then I'll cut a single strand of my hair." Yang said in a sarcastic manner.

 _Seeing the new threat, the Kamikiri Inves uses its whips to attack but Gaim blocks all of it by simply spinning his Suika Sojinto before moving in to attack, swing his weapon around. He struck one Elementary Inves and it died in one hit. Gaim struck the other two Elementary Inves and they died just as fast as the first one, leaving the Kamikiri Inves all alone now to fight against the super armored Gaim. The Inves uses its whips again but they get deflected by Gaim spinning his Sojinto again before he swings it down. The Inves dodges in time but Gaim does a surprise move and uses his free hand to punch the Inves back._

"He better wrap this up quick so he can get one with his investigation." Blake said.

"It's time for the finisher!" Ruby cheered as she can see that the battle was about to come to an end soon.

And end soon it did.

 **Gaim: Let's go!**

 _Bringing his Sojinto back, an energy projection of a watermelon appears in front of Gaim before he hits it towards the Kamikiri Inves and traps it in there. With the Inves having no way to escape, Gaim rushes in and slashes the energy melon and the Inves with the bottom blade of the Sojinto and soon, an explosion behind him signaled the Inves' destruction._

"Quick yet flashy. I approve." Yang commented with a smirk.

"Now he better get moving." Weiss said while rubbing the belly of Zwei. She had grabbed the dog from Yang as she wanted to be the one to rub the dog's full belly. And judging by how the dog was panting, he was enjoying it.

 **Gaim: Alright, I'd better get moving!**

 _Gaim jumps out of the Suika Armor Parts while throwing out his Sakura Hurricane Lock Vehicle. The Suika Armor Parts formed back into its default Odama mode and disappeared while Gaim equipped his default Orange Arms and landed perfectly on his bike before he quickly drives off and spins into a Crack to enter Helheim._

"Alright, he's in." Yang said with a small fist pump. "Now to find those guys from Yggdrasil."

 _Suddenly, the scene changes to the Yggdrasil building. The scene changes again to show Takatora riding an elevator going down and he did not look too pleased._

"Something tells me that's not going to be easy." Blake commented with a look of worry.

"Oh really? What gave you that idea?" Weiss couldn't help but sarcastically comment.

"I wonder why he's doing down an elevator?" Ruby through out loud. "Doesn't he just need to use a Lock Vehicle to enter Helheim?"

 _As if ready for Ruby's question, the scene changes to a computer screen displaying something that the girls did not understand in the least. The camera expands to show a red room with scientists working at different stations before the elevator door rings and everyone stands up. The elevator door opens and the camera is focused on a Sengoku Driver strapped onto Takatora as he walks forwards to where a set of machinery were..._

"Is...Is that a Crack?" Ruby said as she and the girls looked very closely on the screen.

 _It was exactly as the girls saw it. A set of machinery were keeping a rather large Crack open. The Crack itself was large enough for a small group of people to go through all at once as the Crack was stuck to a tree. On the other side of the Crack was the Helheim Forest here even more scientists can be seen._

"So that's how those men in Hazard suits came in to Helheim." Weiss said, astonished that the way had been a Crack that the company had been keeping open.

"Is it me, or does that tree kind of look like that Goshinboku tree from the movie?" Yang said, pointing at the tree that the Crack had opened up at.

"It kind of does." Ruby said, tilting her head around to get different views at different angles.

 _Facing the Crack, Takatora then takes out his Lockseed._

"Looks like we'll get to see Takatora transform for the first time." Yang said, a little excited.

"I wonder what kind of transformation sequence does he have?" Ruby wondered out loud, curious.

 **Takatora: Henshin.**

 _ **MELON!**_

 _From a bottom view, Takatora is seen_ throwing _his Lockseed into the air while a Crack opens up above him and coming out was the Melon Armor Parts. As the Lockseed reaches the peak of Takatora's throw it begins to fall and without even looking, Takatora catches it, brings it around, and pushes it into his Sengoku Driver before Locking it into place before 'slicing' it._

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

 _ **SOIYA!**_

Meanwhile, the girls all couldn't help but look at Takatora with wide eyes.

"Ooookay...He's got a transformation sequence...and it just screams badassery." Yang commented.

"So...cool..." Ruby commented but rather reluctantly as she didn't really have the best option about the Melon-themed Rider at the moment.

 _There Takatora stood with one hand in his pocket while the Melon Armor Parts floated above his head before it dropped down onto his shoulder and his bodysuit was formed from a slash of energy. The metal melon hen began to dissemble and form his armor. The front portion split in half, forming a layered chest plate like a shogun's. The shoulder plates fell onto his shoulders, but the top halves stuck out with golden tips like spikes while the back folded together against his shoulder blades. Inside, Takatora's head was covered by a helmet before the armor part dropped down to decorate it._

 ** _MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!_**

 _Finally, the transformation was finished as the signature weapon of the Melon Lockseed, the Melon Defender, materialized in his left hand. Armored Rider Zangetsu was ready...until a zipper changed the screen to show off Ryugen's symbol along with the Lockseeds he had._

"Wait! It's over already!?" Yang said, looking at the length of the video.

"Oh come on!" Ruby whined as well. It was just about to get good!

"Quit your whining!" Weiss yelled at the two. "We can watch the next episode once the preview finishes."

At that did Ruby and Yang straighten up and turned to finish what was left of the episode.

 **Narrator: Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim!**

 _The scene that plays first is Ryouma talking before it changes to show Ryugen in Kiwi Arms fighting Inves. The next scene is Baron fighting Bravo in Mango Arms while Gridon is shown next hand off a tree._

 **Ryouma: All the Sengoku Drivers, in this one forest...**

"Why the hell is Gridon handing on a tree?" Ruby wondered out loud.

"Probably being a scardy cat again, like always." Yang said.

"It looks like Kaito is getting a rematch with Oren." Blake said while hoping for Kaito's win. She didn't know why she wanted the man to win but she reasoned it to being she liked him more than Oren. That, and she blamed last night's dream.

 **Takatora/Zangetsu: This forest isn't a place for your games.**

 _The next scene that plays is Zangetsu along with some armed men. The next scene shows Zangetsu standing over a defeated Jounouichi as his men surround the teen._

"Looks like Takatora's gonna go around and take care of each Armored Rider one by one." Blake deduced from how much men the Melon-themed Rider was bringing with him into the forest.

"Looks like everyone's going to have a taste of Melon-boy's powers." Yang said, both slightly excited and slightly worried.

 **Kouta: The white Armored Rider!**

 _The next scene that plays shows Kota seeing Zangetsu standing over a defeated Hase before the next scene shows Kaito dropping tot eh ground, knocked out._

 **THE FOREST'S SECRETS ARE REVEALED...!**

"The forest's secrets?" Ruby read the words on the screen before excitement rose within her. "Are we finally going to learn about Helheim?"

"We better. That place is too mysterious for its own good." Weiss said with crossed arms.

 **Kouta: Don't they care what happens to us!?**

 _The next scene shows Kouta dressed in a hazard suit inside what appears to be a tend slamming his fist against a shelf, his face showing off anger. Then the next scene shows Gaim in Suika Arms again, only this time the Rider...was in the air fighting flying Inves._

 **Episode 11:** **The Truth Behind the Christmas Game**

All was quiet as the girls blinked at the small scene showing Gaim flying in Suika Arms.

"So..." Blake began. "About that deal of you cutting a stand of your hair if the Watermelon Lockseed can fly."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We made no such deal!" Yang said while grabbing her precious hair and holding it protectively.

"But you said you'd do it if it could fly." Weiss said before pointing back to the screen. "And as we've just seen, it can fly."

"I didn't mean it!" Yang exclaimed before turning to her sister. "Come on, sis! Help me out here!"

Unfortunately, the leader of Team RWBY was currently in chibi mode while staring at the sigh of Gaim fighting in the air while in Suika Arms.

"Dammit." Yang said before exclaiming, "I am not cutting my hair!"

"Okay, fine. We'll leave you alone." Weiss said with an amused smile before looking back at the screen with concern. "Kouta looked pretty mad about something."

"Yeah, and he seemed really riled up." Yang said, also concerned. The only time she had seen Kouta that angry was during the movie.

"He must have found out about something during his investigation." Blake said as that was the only possible explanation. The hazard suit Kouta was wearing told her that he probably took it form somewhere or someone and entered what she guessed to be the Yggdrasil camp. But what the Rider found was the question.

"Well, we won't find out anything if we just sit here." Ruby said before she grabbed the remote and played the next episode.

* * *

 **And...done! Finally! Man, that was tougher than I thought, I am out of practice though considering how long its been since I did this, that's not surprising. I hope this chapter was to your enjoyment, I did the best I could to get reactions from the girls that didn't seem weird or forced or anything among those lines. Anyway, time I get back to some of my other stories. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride!**


End file.
